


Their Wings

by Castel



Series: Heavenfell [1]
Category: Underfell - Fandom, Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Ambiguous Relationships, Ambiguous/Open Ending, Angst and Fluff, Blood, Death, Gender-Neutral Frisk, Gender-neutral Reader, Genderless Chara, Graphic Violence, Heavenfell AU, Non-Binary Chara, Non-Binary Frisk, Other, Reader Is Frisk, Underfell, Violence, Your salt is my fuel, more like genderless frisk, sometimes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-10
Updated: 2017-03-01
Packaged: 2018-05-19 13:58:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 36
Words: 111,252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5969617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Castel/pseuds/Castel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You fell down this pit hole to end your life but managed to survive to the fall somehow. And now, you try to make your way out of this hostile underground filled with monsters.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Sweet Mother

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Français available: [Their Wings](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9147499) by [Ellanoa3213Seinora](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ellanoa3213Seinora/pseuds/Ellanoa3213Seinora)



> Hello there !
> 
> Thank you for reading this... Thing ? And I wanted to apologize for any mistakes since english isn't my native language ahahah (also shitty title but I can't seem to make a good one hahahahaahahhhazehdef)
> 
> I just hope you enjoy this chapter ! And I also hope the next ones will be better ! ;u;

You've never thought you would have wanted to survive this much after you fell down into this hell hole, this action born from a desire to die. And now, here you were, holding tight on a kind-hearted flower who was supporting you in your struggle. Hurt all over your body, you were covering its little trembling head. Both of you were running from a monster twice as big as you. It seemed to be a goat monster of some kind, and its curves pretty showed it was a female, just as much as its voice.

 

« Come back here ! » She was yelling after you.

 

Your clothes were burnt, and some parts of your body as well. You were panting from the running, not hearing your little flower friend screaming under your chin, gripping tight on your throat as it was speaking nonsense from the fear  :

 

« Watch out !! » The flower managed to screech before it hid again against the crook of your neck.

 

You just had the time to notice the walls of the corridor lightening up in an orange taint when you felt the fire consuming you from behind. Both of your agonizing screams were filling this dark hallway until there was nothing left of your bodies.

You opened wide your eyes, gasping for air as your hands were clenching against your chest. You were still feeling the fire consuming, yet you didn't have any track of the previous attacks from this monster over your body. Your friend was in a pot right next to your bed, startled by your muffled cries. They called out your name with worry in their voice, always louder until you suddenly stopped crying when the burning pain grew to none. Your eyes drown into water turned towards them.

 

« F... Flowey... » You managed to pronounce in a trembling breath, before you turned your body fully towards your companion and took them in your arms. You whimpered some more against their petals. Slowly, you felt their plant leaves covering your cheeks, wiping your hot tears away.

 

«We didn't make it... Did we ? » Flowey softly asked.

 

Your silence made it perfectly clear.

 

« I'm so sorry... » You whispered, your voice shaking from the urge to cry again as you remembered the violence of your deaths.

That's when you flinched when you heard someone knocking on the door. No doubt, it was this goat monster again.

 

« My child, are you okay ? I heard you crying... Is everything alright ? »

 

Yes, she was absolutely sweet for a monster. Her name was Toriel, and she was a lovely mother... Until you'd go and ask her the exit of the Ruins. She was its caretaker just as much as the guardian of the Gate. You had to get through her house to get its access, but everytime you would take the staircase to reach it, she would try to stop you... By killing you. So with Flowey, you thought it was good to wait until she would fall asleep so you'd be able to sneak away. You loved her, that was for sure. You didn't remember having such sweet attention from anyone in your human life. But on the other hand, you were really scared of her the moment you realized how dangerous she was. You were scared that any little mistake would turn her into this berserk creature you faced multiple times already.

Wiping away the last tracks of tears from your face, you replied with a voice that wanted to be reassuring.

 

« Y-Yes ! I just- I had a nightmare ! »

 

This startled her so much she opened the door to peak in. The light of the corridor made its way into the room, allowing her to see what was going on inside before she entered. Her face was printed with worry.

 

« My poor, sweet child... Do you want to talk about it ? »

 

You stared at her with your fully opened eyes, sniffing a little. She came to sit on the side on your bed, resting one of her hands on her knee, while the other would caress your face, moving away a lock of your hair from your wet cheek. You remained silent for a while, not wanting to urge her or anything as you were patting Flowey's head. Your friend was silent, watching both of you with their worried eyes. You didn't know if Flowey was a boy or a girl... They were a flower, and you had to admit... You were curious about knowing their gender, but afraid to hurt their feelings for asking such a private question... So you just left it aside. If they needed to let you know, they would tell you, right ? Silently, you shook your head to answer to her question.

 

« Do you want to sleep with me ? » She softly asked again.

 

You waited for a few seconds, before you shyly asked.

 

« Can you... Can you sing a lullaby for me, please ? »

 

At first, she was surprised, but then she smiled. Well, you weren't this young anymore to ask for such a thing or to sleep with your mother when you had a nightmare, but you thought it would be nice and help you developping this relationship you had with her... Maybe this time, this would save you from the future fight you'll have with her. And so, you laid down in your bed, Flowey next to you.

 

« Oh... It has been so long since I sang something... » She softly giggled, before she thought for a little while, as if she was trying to remember a song.

 

And then, she started humming a soft melody, as she was tucking you in this bed. Ahh, her voice was really something. You couldn't help but smile as she laid a kiss over your forehead, then she left the room after she whispered a « Goodnight, my child. » Then she closed the door, leaving your room plunged into the darkness again. Flowey was resting their head against your chest, listening to your heartbeats silently.

 

« Tonight... ? » They asked in a whisper.

 

The flower felt you nodding, before you laid a hand on its soft golden petals in a pet.

 

« Tonight... » You repeated as low as your friend.

 

 


	2. Sweet Death

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sh*t just gonna hit the fan, and you know it.

This was it.

You and Flowey waited for the right moment to sneak out of your room, when you made sure you would hear the dead silence in all the house that was plunged into the darkness. You wished you had something to be able to see around such as a torch, a candle, anything that would provide a bit of a light so you would not hit your little toe against a furniture in your escaping process. But then, this would also drag attention... Ah, you hated your human nature. It would have been great to have the sight of a cat, or the sense of smell of a dog for this kind of situation. Flowey left their pot behind, prefering leaving both of your arms free if you had to run or else. So they were tangled around your neck and looking around for any sign of danger. Both of you were silent for you were trying your best not to wake Toriel up. You weren't ready to be transformed into a human scaled mergez sausage another time. You were praying what good kind of god existing above not to make the parquet squeaking under your weight. Not that you were heavy but... You know... Old houses being old houses. This was when you went to take the staircase that the last step made that oh not so wanted squeak. You stopped with a gasp and turned your head towards the bedrooms, hearing Toriel calling you out. Damn she had a good hearing.

 

« Quick, we are spotted ! » Flowey, who tried their best to keep it quiet, no matter how they wanted to scream right now, urged.

 

Your heart was pounding heavily as you ran down the stairs as you were hearing Toriel's footsteps heading first to your bedroom, before she started running after you in the corridor. You had a pretty good distance at first, but since you were shorter than her, her pace didn't have much difficulty to catch yours back. Fire balls were thrown in your way as she was screaming after you. This is when Flowey lost it and started screaming as well from panic, speaking nonsense again.

 

« Stop right there !! Come back here !! » She was yelling orders.

 

« Watch out !! » Flowey shrieked before they hid in the crook of your neck.

 

You already lived that scene. You jumped to the ground, dodging the attack that would have wiped you again as you protected your dear friend as best you could. You quickly got back on your feet and for another time, you were rushing to the end of the Ruins. You took the corner pretty sharply and panting from the running and fear, you reached for the door. You grabbed for one and started pulling on it. God, this was heavy, it would not budge !! Time was running short, she would arrive in any second now !

 

« Faster ! Faster !! » Flowey was squealing, as they were helping you with their roots to pull on it.

« I'm doing as best as I can ! » You yelled back, still doing the same.

 

The door finally started to open when Toriel stopped a few steps away. Flowey turned their head towards her before they sent a range of white pellets towards her, hitting her shoulder that was aiming for you.

 

« WaTcH OuT !! » Their demonic voice bursted out and you managed to dodge the fire ball that landed right where your head was standing a second ago, no matter how Flowey just startled you with that.

 

This is when you let go of the door and went through it before another one hit your shoulder, too close to Flowey who tightened their grip around your throat. You yelped in pain but didn't stop moving despite the protests of what used to be your mother. You were running away from her. You could hear her still coming after you, whimpering and throwing her attacks until she was exhausted. You heard what seemed to be her falling on her knees out of tiredness and despair.

 

« I promise I'll take good care of you !! We can... We can have a happy life here ! » She was crying as you were runing down this corridor. « Please... !! »

 

Tears were covering your cheeks. Oh, you hated this... You hated hearing your mother crying and begging for you to return... You heart was screaming to get back to Toriel and ask her for forgiveness, but your survival instinct was screaming even louder not to turn back. You were whimpering as you pushed strongly the next doors to land in cold, white powder... Snow ? Was it snow... ?

You threw a glance behind you as the doors were closing, seeing the goat monster reaching out for you desperately, tears streaming down her face.

 

« My child... !! »

 

Then the doors were shut. It seemed that you were safe from now on. You took a look at Flowey. They were shaking strongly against you and sniffing. You then carefully got up on your knees and gently took their head between your hands to face them. Their big eyes were filled with water and their mouth quivering. It was obvious Flowey was doing their best to collect themselves again.  
  
« Are you okay... ? » You asked your friend softly while you were checking on them.

« You. Are YOU okay ? » They quickly asked in return, its voice still shaking just as much as its little body.

 

Flowey threw a glance to your shoulder. Yeah, right... It was hurting like hell and the cold weather here wasn't making it any better. The flower escaped from your hands and reached out for the snow . It took some in its leaves before it went to apply some of it onto your burns. You choked back a moan of pain.

 

« That's what happens when I'm too close to you, sunshine... » You joked a bit, wanting to lift up both of your spirits. It was pretty effective, for you got an immediate response from your friend.

« Oh, shut up. » They chuckled.

 

You were shaking like a dead leaf in the wind, from fear and soon, from the cold. Once Flowey was done taking care of your wounds, you got up on your feet and brought your hands to your arms. Just... How was it possible to change a weather so suddenly, from a place to another ? Well, a flower would call you an idiot and tell you « it's magic ». As if you didn't see enough magic from the day you fell down this pit hole. You then started to walk straight forward as you followed the path that seemed to be made in this purpose. It was deadly silent, and the surroundings were made out of huge oaks. When you were looking above, you couldn't see the end of them. But snow was falling. You had to admit, you were amazed by the possibility to have snow down here.

 

« Flowey... Did you ever go this far ? » you asked in a low volume, as if you were scared that someone might hear you.

«Yeah... a long time ago. But I found shelter in the Ruins and never left it again. Monsters here, well... » Their petals and leaves were heading down, as if they were honestly crestfallen when you stared at your friend again. « They aren't so nice, you know ? I haven't seen any one showing the bit of mercy here. »

« But, Toriel... »

«Did you see how she treated you ? The others are worse. Way worse than that, I can assure you... »

 

And now you were heavy-hearted as well. Your eyes were now focusing on your feet as you were making your way into this snow universe. Your jaw was trembling from the sudden cold and to try to produce warm, you were rubbing your hands all over your arms. Flowey was hiding into your sweater so it would not freeze out here. You walked over a large stick and a few feet away, you heard it cracking loudly. You jumped and turned around in one move, startled, your sharp breaths hurting from the cold air. Flowey called you out before they peaked outside.

 

« What are you doing ? » They hissed, mildly angry and confused about what went through your head to come back over this damn branch.

« The branch... It was smashed as if it was nothing. »

 

Okay, this didn't mean any good for you. You quickly turned away to keep on walking with haste as Flowey was suggesting, both of you panicking a bit. Then, further, you heard a few soft footsteps behind you as they sank into the snow. Oh god. You were followed. Who was that ? Toriel ? But wouldn't you have heard her if it was her indeed ? Or even saw her from the distance ? You noticed there was a bridge over there, with what seemed to be... A... gate ?

Then, before you could place a foot over the bridge, you stopped. The footsteps. They were back. And coming slowly to make their way to you. Now, it was just a step away from your position... You were shaking, cold sweat running down your neck and shivers down your spine. You heard a cavernous, slow voice, yet kind of friendly behind you say :

 

« Human. Don't you know how to greet a new pal ? »

 

Your heart was pounding so strongly you thought it would burst out of your chest and run away without you. You didn't notice you were holding your breath.

 

« Turn around and shake my hand. » The voice continued.

 

You slowly turned around as it said. It was a dark shadow. The creature was pretty tall, and you could see it was also quite imposing by its shape. The clothes it was wearing were surely the cause of this... You could see one red glowing pupil staring at you in its shadow, and the glint of... A golden pointy tooth ? You slowly raised a shaky hand when you noticed it was landing out its. This hand covered in a dark glove seemed human but... Pretty boney. Despite the warnings of Flowey, your kind, naive heart guided you to grab this hand... To stop beating when your whole body was shaken by a powerful, deadly electrocution. Your friend yelped from the sudden shock and fell to the ground roasted, followed by you who landed on your back. You felt terribly cold all of the sudden, and in the same time... Your chest was burning, just like your limbs and your eardrums that were in a bad shape. Blood was running out of your ears, nose and mouth.

 

« Didn't anybody tell you ? » The husky voice said, this time it wasn't friendly but menacing, deadly as the shadow came closer to have a better look on you while you were twitching in pain.

 

Now, you could see what it was. A tall, big-boned skeleton wearing a red sweater with a black jacket and pants, who was taking the glove -that revealed to be the weapon of your murder- off to put it in a pocket. By the body language and voice, it seemed pretty clear it was a male. He bent over your face a bit. You could see his huge, dented smile.

 

« In this world. It's _kill or be killed_. »

 

Then the darkness surrounded and took you away into his dark chuckle.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Man, this goat mom broke my heart already.  
> And this skeleton man did it literally.


	3. Sweet Skeleton

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You meet the deadly brothers.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A friend found a song that fit this fiction hehe  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=EC9Jz8wGJ5I
> 
> Thanks babe !

A voice was calling out to you and yet, it seemed blurry and coming from afar. Yet, as you were becoming aware of what was around you, it was coming closer and clearer. You could then start feeling small pressures against your cheek, so you slowly opened your eyes to be face to face with your little friend Flowey who was completely freaking out not to see you reacting to their callings. They stopped pushing over you when they noticed you awaken and took a little bit of a distance to let you see the surroundings. You were back at the door, laying in the snow. You slowly rolled over your back, an arm hiding your face. Damn it... What was that ?

 

« What happened ? » Flowey asked, anxious that you were unconscious just a few moments ago.

« We died... Again... » You replied in a livid tone, staring at the dark sky. Therefore there wasn't any sky, just... Darkness.

 

This statement made Flowey go silent, their petals heading towards the ground in a defeated manner. Guilt rose up in your heart at this sight, so you patted their head kindly. There had to be a way to get past this bloodseeker monster at the bridge. A faint smile came on your lips to reassure your companion.  
  
« Come on... We'll find a way to get out of this hell. »

 

Hearing you cheering up made Flowey glance at you with a glimmer of hope in their eyes. That was what you needed to see, right now. Hope. They nodded, smiling slightly as their tendrils went to wrap your neck again. Just like you were expecting, your only friend went to hide another time in your sweater and you started to walk down that path with the firm intention to get past this one monster that killed you a few moments ago. You will not let him trick you again, nuh uh.

 

 

The second time he started to speak, you didn't wait for him to finish that you were already facing him. He seemed utterly surprised as he glanced at your suspicious face.

 

« Strange... You turned around before I even finished my sentence... » he commented, before he laid out his hand while his grin reappeared with that one golden pointy tooth. « Anyway, nice to see a new face down here. » he said with his friendly voice.

 

You stared down at his hand silently. Flowey was peaking out, worried by your silence and more importantly, by this stranger. You could hear their little panicked breath under your ear. You weren't ready to see Flowey die another time, so you just turned away as you silently refused to shake this skeleton's hand.

You were going to take a step forward when something wrapped you around your arms and another bursted out of your chest. You choked on your breath. The pain in your stomach was unbearable. Your flower friend yelled your name as your blood was spilled over the snow, changing its pure white color into a deep red one. You directed your eyes just a little lower to notice a skeletal arm that went through you to grab your heart and rip it from your ribcage. When you tried to breathe out, you choked on your blood that was coming out of your mouth.  
  
« How rude. Who raised you to be this impolite, bud ?  Next time, you better run.»

 

Once more, your legs went numb and you lapsed into unconsciousness under your friend's cries.

 

Well, back to the door. You jumped up, holding tight on Flowey who didn't know what just happened before. Now you were rushing to the bridge. And already you could feel someone behind you. They weren't running, but you could hear them walking closer to your position. This statement made your heart pound even faster.

 

« What is going on !? » Flowey squealed as they looked up to your panicked face. They ignored what happened just before. They just managed to know whenever you died since they spent their time watching you waking up from a sudden heavy slumber everytime you did.

 

You could hear a wet tearing sound behind you just before you dodged an attack. Bones.... Levitating bones. How great. You were reaching for the bridge, not caring about this wide gate thing... If that was intended to be one. You were hit by a bone in your right side, tearing a cry of pain from you.

 

« Frisk ! » Flowey yelped, startled by your voice.

 

But you held on and kept running as best as you could while avoiding this predator's assaults. You took a look behind to check how many bones were going to be thrown at you when you noticed that the skeleton man stopped chasing you... And was now resting his hands in the pockets of his black jacket with a huge grin printed on his face. What was going on ? Why did he stop ? You didn't have the time to look straight when you ran into someone. Startled, you quickly let out a surprised yelp before you looked up when you took a step back. Another skeleton was standing in front of you, way more menacing than the first one you met. He was way taller, thin, but his aura was so murderous that your senses were screaming in your mind to flee. You took two steps back as you were trying to find the words, only stumbling over the words.

 

« I- I... S- Sorry I... » You started while you were slowly bending over Flowey to hide and protect their trembling head. You didn't know where to hide and now, your legs wouldn't move because of the fear that was pinning you onto the ground. This stare that this tall creature was giving you...

 

He didn't wait to say in a raspy, dark tone that made your blood turn cold :

 

« Human. »

 

Then you felt your soul being ripped out of your chest, not letting you to choose whether you wanted to fight or not. The next second, it was split in two by a bone thrown through it.

 

How many times will I have to die ? Was your thought as you jerked awake. Once again, you rushed down this bridge while still attacked by the short skeleton. He was chuckling, surely he enjoyed making you suffer. Why was everyone nuts in this world, beside you and Flowey ? This didn't have any sense. You dodged the attacks, but took one pretty bad in your leg. You yelped in pain yet still kept going, holding onto your friend who was sobbing against your neck. At least this time, you noticed the shape of the other monster in the distance coming in your direction so you'd turn around the corner on your left to quickly hide behind that one conveniently shaped lamp that was standing there, right next to a sentry station. But this wasn't enough. It seemed like the short skeleton knew where you were going and once he reached the second one that was coming, you heard him talk softly, so you couldn't know what he would say. Yet, it didn't take long for you to understand what he was saying. You would even guess his wor...

 

The lamp exploded behind you as a bone found its way into your belly. You screamed out of pain as you collapsed onto the ground. Both of the monsters walked to you as you were twisting your body in order to get a look at them. Blood was dripping from your mouth and Flowey was shouting orders like getting up and fleeing, before they stopped suddenly to stare at the attackers with eyes filled with terror. The monsters were staring down at you, one with a triumphant smile, the other with his deadly glare.

 

« See ? Just as I told you. » The shorter skeleton said with a shaky voice.

 

Why was his voice trembling ? You noticed he was sweating and something in his posture was telling you that he was really nervous... As if he was afraid of this man who remained silent until then.

 

« I can see that, brother. » He finally replied.

 

These guys were actually brothers. Neat. So you guessed that they were working together after all... Maybe you could try to talk to them... Maybe... Maybe all of this was a mistake. You were resting on one arm as you lifted your second weak one towards them in an attempt to soothe their murderous needs.

 

« Please... » You croaked meanwhile tears were slowly welling in your eyes. « I don't want to... »

 

You stopped right there when you saw femurs forming into the air, pointing towards you. Your whole body winced when you realized they wouldn't show any mercy. Balling your fists in the snow and bowing your head in defeat, you left out a sob before you screamed :  
  
« Please, don't !! »

 

Then the bones cut right through your soul.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey there !
> 
> I hope that you liked this short chapter ! The next one will be longer for sure !  
> Also I wanted to thank you for the kudos and bookmarks, it's such an honor aaaa ;u;
> 
> See you soon !


	4. Sweet Flower

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You manage to find a way to survive... For now.

You were sobbing when you woke up at the door again. Slowly sitting up on your knees, thoughts were flooding your tortured mind. You weren't paying attention to your little friend who was calling you out, anxious, and reaching out to gently caress your cheeks covered with hot streams while they were harassing you with multiple questions.

 

« This is a punishment... Isn't it... ? » You managed to whimper as your eyes were locked on the snow in front of you, blinded by your own tears. Your voice was weak

 

Flowey wasn't expecting this reply, so much this got their voice stuck into their throat. Your companion didn't know what to say so they just went silent as they carefully listened to your silent cries, your tears falling over their leaves.  
  
« This is a punishment... For what I attempted to do when I came down here... I deserve this... Don't I ? This is what I get for... Wanting to... » Your voice broke in a sob and you curled up around your friend, crying out loud.

 

You came here in a desperate attempt to run away from your previous life... You don't remember what happened before, but your fall was the result of your willing to end your existence... Somehow, you managed to survive and now here you were, fighting to live. Not for you, but for Flowey. You didn't know if you had friends before, or even a family. You were just completely lost and if it wasn't for your flower guardian, you would have given up entirely and let the monsters do anything with your corpse. Yet... Yet...

 

« Why... Can't I die... ? Why do I always come back... ? Is that a curse... That forbids me to rest in peace... For once... ?» You lamented against Flowey's face.

 

You noticed they were crying too when you heard them sniffing against your forehead. You lifted your eyes to meet theirs. The flower's face was covered in the tiniest droplets of tears. You wouldn't have believed that such a small thing could exist if you weren't witnessing at this very moment. Oh... You realized you thought out loud.

 

« Don't say that... » Flowey replied with a shaky voice, their face trying to keep a composure, yet it was about to break at any second now. « If you disappear... What will I do... ?  What will I do without you ?»

 

Your eyes were wide and new hot tears were shed. Oh, no... Flowey was doing their best not to break down and sob, waiting for you to answer them. You hurt your partner unconsciously... How dare you do that to your only, precious friend ? You quickly held them close to your face.

« Flowey... I... I'm sorry !! »

 

This is when their facade broke and they bursted into tears against you. You were caressing their fragile body, whimpering sorries and covering their petals with kisses and salty water.

 

« I want you to live, Frisk... I want to stay by your side, no matter what so please... Don't ever say that again... ! » The flower whimpered.

« I... I promise, Flowey... We will get out of here, together... » You said between two hiccups.

 

Both of you needed a few minutes to collect yourselves again, standing there, motionless. Crying was such a tiring thing and now, both of you were exhausted. You didn't know how to get past these two skeletons. You had to find another way... Another path... Something that will prevent you from dying between their hands again.

 

« Do you know how can we go through this zone without dragging any monster around... ? » You asked Flowey who was hiding in your sweater to keep warmth.

« No... Not really... If you get into the woods, you might end up getting lost and freeze to death... » They replied with a small, defeated tone.

 

You sighed. There had to be another way... You knew you couldn't run away in front of these monsters without being hit by a bone or two. So...

You laid your eyes onto your friend who was shaking. You were too from the cold, and crying didn't make it easier since now, you were both just train wrecks. But... Thinking about your friend's safety filled you with determination. So you got up to face your fate again.

 

You've attempted many tricks to get through these two bone heads. You've tried to talk with them once, but this got you killed. Another time, you tried to run past the tallest skeleton and he got you good. Another one, you were hiding behind a tree but the cold made you sneeze and you were pinned against the oak. This was the same situation with Toriel again. Always having to find the good way to get past through the deathtraps.

 

When you finally managed to find the good trick that would be the ticket to your survival, you were hiding into a bush not too far from your enemies. Both of you and Flowey were shaking from the cold meanwhile the snow was burning your hands that became numb from it. Gosh, you hated the winter right now. You tried to tuck your aching hands into your sleeves to keep them from the freezing weather as you were watching the shorter skeleton looking around until the tall one arrived. Startled, the smiling one started to sweat nervously and slouched.

 

« Oh ! P-Papyrus... S-Sup, boss ? » he asked him.

« What's up ? You're asking me what's up, brother ? » the other one spat, furious. « I still see my brother wandering out of his sentry station looking for flowers, that's what's up ! Why aren't you working this time ?! »

 

These two surely had a complicated brothership. The other one was about to reply, apparently scared, he was stumbling over words as he tried to find a good answer. However, the second one wasn't patient enough and didn't wait longer to grab his brother's collar and lift him up closer to his face as his second hand was turning into a fist, threatening to hit him.

 

« Tell me. » He growled.

« I-I... I thought there was an intruder s-so I went to check at the door ! » He quickly replied as he tried to bury his head into his fluffy jacket.

« An intruder ? Do you mean... A human ? » The tallest monster stopped before he hit him, yet he would not let him go any soon.

 

The frightened skeleton opened his eyes again since he didn't feel the hit coming, before he quickly nodded at his brother's question.

 

« But... But I don't know where did it go, I found its footsteps at the door but it suddenly disappeared, I couldn't... Find it. »

« Good lord, Sans, you're such a waste !! For once there is a human, you're not even capable of catching it ! I have to clear your mess every. Single. Time ! » He furiously replied after he threw his brother onto the ground violently, causing him to get knocked out. « Well... At least, you were still decent enough to warn me about this matter. I can finally go on the hunt ! And if I can't count on you to capture a human, I'll complete this task myself and will deliver it to the King Asgore that will surely be so content about my performance that he will let me fight the Humans at his side once we will get out of this shitty place, and have a residence in his court once he'd have besieged the entire world ! »

 

The skeleton man looked so pleased at this thought, but then, remembered he had an interlocutor. An interlocutor who was struggling to get support on his own elbows, while he was watching him in complete shock. At this moment, the menacing looking one threw him a despising glance, his face distorted with disgust as he finished.

 

« And finally, I'll be far away from your useless and pathetic lazy ass. »

 

… Wow... This was even worse than you thought... Something in the still laying skeleton's eyes told you he was hurt from his brother's harsh words, but he didn't protest. As if he was used to these verbal abuses.

« Hurry up, Sans. Don't make me regret not bashing your skull in with my fist. »

 

Then, the tall and menacing monster turned around and left without waiting for his sibling to get up. Eventually, Sans did so and followed him in haste. You stayed still in the bush until you couldn't hear any living around. You released the breath you were keeping in your throat when the pressure finally decreased.

 

« Are they gone ? » Flowey asked softly against your skin before they popped out of your sweater collar to take a look around.

« I think so... We should keep going... »

 

You've never survived this long in this zone until then, you thought. Hopefully it'd continue this way. You made your way out of the bush and shook your hair to get the broken sticks out of it. Then you did the same with your clothes to get rid of the snow that was sticking to them. When you felt ready, you walked out of this zone to notice a star standing further away. You couldn't help but smile in relief as you went to press your hands around it. You gently held against your heart its shining light, yet it became dimmer a few seconds later. It didn't heal up your previous wounds from Toriel's fireball and the mobs' attacks. Now that you were thinking of it, all of your body was hurting from all of these, between running and being hit... Your vessel was sure frail... You wondered how could you survive the fall with such a tiny, easily breakable body that was yours... Surely the flower bed cut it. You couldn't see any other possibility. This tiny light between your arms was so calming and was bringing such comfort for your poor soul, same as well for Flowey who was amazed everytime they had the chance to stare at one of these fallen stars.

 

« We should be safe from now on... Right ? » The flower asked as it looked up to you.

« I don't know, Flowey... »

 

You left the star behind when you decided to take the East direction. You were hoping not to fall on any monster on the road. When it was the case, you were casually just running away from them since you knew you had no chance to gain their sympathy and survive the fight. Yet, as you were running away from a confrontation, you noticed two figures in the distance. One was shorter than the other... When you were close enough, you could see their color schemes better an- Oh no, it was the skeleton brothers again ! They were obviously searching for you around. Your breath caught in your throat, you jumped behind a tree nearby when you sensed that the one that attacked you earlier -Sans-, was turning around as he heard your footsteps.

 

« What is it, brother ? » Papyrus asked him with his usual cold tone.

« N-Nothing... It must be another monster passing by... » Sans quickly replied as he met his brothers eyes, before he glanced away out of fear.

« Let's not lose any more time, shall we ? I've lost enough of it because of you today. »

 

Sans silently nodded as sweat was beading on his skull once more. Damn... If you weren't afraid to die, you would have liked to help this guy out. Maybe if he was alone and not under pressure, he would be nicer ? And by nicer, you mean nice enough not to kill you on sight ?

You cautiously followed these two guys from the treeline until you found them getting across a darker zone of snow. It was strange seeing them taking different directions just to reach the other side, but mostly because one of them was hiding their tracks in the process. You wondered why, though. Then, the brothers kept going without any further strange behavior and once they were out of sight, you went to get through it too. You stopped when Flowey exclaimed :

 

« Don't step there, it's trapped ! »

 

You listened to them before you could land a foot into the snowy field and took a step back. Surprised, you stared at what seemed to be a puzzle. There was no way to get around it. The treelines were behind you, and right here, you were finding yourself on what looked like a cliff. Nothing but precipices were waiting for you if you decided to jump.

 

« You need to take the same path as them... » Flowey whispered when they read the worry printed on your face. « I'll help you. »

 

Then together, you managed to take the path the skeletons took, way slower since you weren't sure of where to stop and turn... Flowey was growing tendrils to feel the ground around and warn you whenever you were walking into the dangerous zone. After a few minutes, you were out of this deathtrap safe and sound.

 

« Thank you, Flowey ! » You graciously smiled at it. « You did amazing back there. »

« It's... Nothing, really. » Your friend assured as they glanced away, their cheeks blushing from the compliments. « Well... We should keep going... »

« Yeah, right. »

 

And so, you and your friend hit the long road ahead.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lot of tears and deaths.
> 
> Also, here is a quick drawing made for this chapter.  
> http://heavenfell-au.tumblr.com/post/139156129834/we-will-get-out-together-a-speedpaint-made


	5. Sweet Trap

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You make your way to Snowdin... But not without having to face the skeleton brothers again.

Through the next hours, you died from other deathtrapped puzzles or monsters. It was hard to survive, so much that you had to do the same actions all over again so many times you memorized the right thing to do. This was the only way for you to be allowed to get out of the dangerous situations to encounter another one further. Also, because of all of those deaths, you were faster and turned the many hours of struggling into just a few, gaining back your precious time. Flowey couldn't get why you were so effective at first, but as you both solved the different puzzles and escaped from fights easily, they understood what you had to get through and couldn't help but feel bad. You gently patted their head.

 

« It will be okay Flowey. Look, we've been pretty fast back there, haven't we ? » You reassured them with a warm smile, catching back your breath no matter how the cold air was hurting your lungs.

« You need to rest... You look awful. » Your companion replied as they stared at your face.

« I have to admit... I'd like to use a bed right now... » You laughed a little.

« Do you think that the monsters will let you sleep ? » Flowey asked, now even more concerned than before.

« I hope so... We'll freeze to death outside if we don't find some place to crash. » You said honestly. « Let's just... Find a shack or something. »

 

Later on, you stumbled until you found yourself in front of a long bridge. It seemed like you caught the skelebros back for they were standing on the other side of the wooden structure. You didn't have time to walk back on your steps that Sans spotted you and warned his sibling who turned around, first surprised to get to see a human, but somewhat, you knew by his smirk he was actually proud and happy.

 

« So that's a human, huh... Well done, brother. » He actually complimented his brother who stiffened out of shock, before he glanced at him as if Papyrus just said the biggest insult ever made. Then, the tall skeleton addressed the following to you. « Human. You are sure brave, or stupid enough, to show yourself to us. Because you will not pass this bridge. Cause I, the Terrible Papyrus, will capture you and will deliver you to the Capital. The King Asgore will obtain your SOUL and will free us all to take our oh so deserved revenge over your kind. Now. If you still want to confront us, go ahead and walk across this bridge... But I have to warn you that you might not like what will happen next. »

 

You were trembling as you remembered the numerous deaths you experienced by their hands. Papyrus was crossing his arms with a challenging smile, while Sans, well... He was still nervous and still shaken by the previous compliment he received so he couldn't dare and glance at you. You were holding your hands against your chest. Gosh, you were shaking like a leaf. But not from the cold or at least not entirely... Flowey was soothing you with their tendrils caressing your back tenderly in an attempt to calm your nerves. You took a deep breath that puffed out your chest a little bit.

 

« Just stay calm... Don't do anything sudden that might trigger them.» The flower advised you as you took one step onto the bridge, before taking another slowly, staring at the dangerous skeletons facing you.

 

Your heart was racing inside your chest. You knew they would catch you once you'll be close enough... But you couldn't go back, not after all the efforts you put to get here. Your pace was still slow and steady, you risked a look into the gap that was underneath you... Oh lord, you couldn't imagine how many people -monsters- fell down here. As you gulped loudly, you were now midway to the other edge of the bridge. This is where you stopped when you notice deathtraps coming from above. Fire, spears, a spiked wrecking ball, a cannon... And a dog. An enraged white dog tied up with a rope. You felt bad for the poor creature hanging there. If you could, you would call Peta for animal cruelty.

You could hear the tall skeleton cackling. He was proud of his creation, it seems. You didn't know if you had to run now , your guts were screaming to.

 

« You should hurry up, sweetheart. Or you'll be dead where you stand. » Sans advised with a smile, followed by Papyrus.

« It would be a shame to lose here, when you went so far, wouldn't it ? »

 

You bit your lower lip in frustration... You will have to run, but they're in the way... There is no chance for you to get past them, they will catch you for sure. But you had to... You had to try... They needed you alive, right ? You wouldn't risk anything then, would you ? So you prepared yourself to run in their direction, as the tall screamed « Go », triggering all the deathtraps.

The fire was consuming the wood planks as you were running to avoid its flames, while spears were thrown in your way. You jumped onto the bridge to dodge the attacks as you nearly got impaled by the two of them, one of these spears falling into the abyss while the other stabbed the wood planks between your legs. You then took a look at the cannon who was aiming at you before you urged to get up and jump forward with a yelp in order to avoid the cannonball shot in your previous position. But it didn't stop there. The dog was swinging in the air to bite you, so you stopped here to stare at it... God, you felt so bad for it. This is when the cannon fires again. You just ducked to avoid the cannonball shot at you and it hit the rope the dog was attached to, ripping it in two in the process.

 

« No !! » You screamed as you immediately jumped towards the falling dog without paying attention to the shocked brothers who remained still, too busy trying to comprehend what the fuck was happening.

 

You grabbed the extremity of the broken rope to save the animal, while your other hand caught the rail of the bridge that was made in the same fabric.

You were now trapped above the abyss, with either the choice to let go of that animal or save its life. This would have been easier if there wasn't this cannon which was still there and aiming at you as it prepared its next shot. You gave a look to the crying dog, then to your terrorized friend.

 

« I'm sorry, Flowey. » You said with regret.

 

The cold was turning your limbs numb. Soon, you won't have any strength to do anything anymore, even to save that dog or hold on to that rail. You gave yourself a mental support as you used all the strength you had left to throw the dog back onto the ground. It landed on Sans before it ran behind Papyrus, crying and shaking. The tall skeleton was closer to the edge of the cliff to stare down at you, curious of what you will do now that you were condemned. Fire was spreading and eating a good portion of the bridge. It was giving in just like your arms, you felt it. You held Flowey tight against your heart, shut your eyes and when the last bit of strength left you, you let go of the rail just when the cannon shot at you, dodging the ball in the process... Then you fell into the abyss in a long, loud and high-pitched shout.

 

This was the end, was it ? You'll have to do everything all over again... You'll make sure not to let that cannon shoot the dog another time when you'll have to run down this bloody bridge again... You were glad that you were able to do something good for once, even if it meant sacrificing you and your precious friend... You knew that you wouldn't have lived with that if you hadn't done so.

Suddenly, you felt tendrils wrapping around your chest, while some others were thrown into the wall of the cliff, digging and rooting into it deeply. The violence of the stop made you yelp, then you looked up, breathing weakly, dizzy because of the fall that had been stealing your oxygen until now. Flowey threw some other roots into the wall to be steadier before they looked up to you, worried because of your panting.

 

« Are you alright ? »

 

You couldn't believe it. You couldn't believe Flowey just saved your lives. Your bodies were hanging above the abyss, way too far from the edge of the cliff to get to the surface by the strength of your arms. Panting, you embraced Flowey.

 

« You... Are you alright ? » You asked in return, concerned as you noticed that your friend was currently in a bad shape.

 

They laughed a bit. Sweat was running down their little face.

 

« I've been better, I have to admit... We don't have much time left... My powers, they're weak and they burn out easily... »

 

Especially since you were way heavier than your flower companion. They looked up again as they seemed to estimate how much strength will they have to use to bring you back up. You felt the tendrils gripping tighter around your chest, causing you to moan and curl up around Flowey who started to climb up the walls.

 

« I’m sorry, Flowey…  » You muttered but they shook their head.  
« Don’t sweat it, Frisk… You did good. » They smiled, then they proceeded into climbing the walls of the cliff. 

 

Seconds went by and you were feeling that your friend was pushing themselves to their limits. They were panting, sweating, and shaking, while their tendrils were making their way to the surface again. Then, a cracking sound dragged your attention and you lifted your glance to the bridge. It broke in two and one half of it was falling right on the both of you.

 

« Flowey !! » You shouted.

 

At this cry, Flowey launched the both of you out of its way before the bridge in fire could crash into you. Together, you landed on the edge of the cliff and rolled over the snow. Your arms were around your friend as you were curling up to protect their fragile body in the process until you stopped moving. Both of you were panting loudly. You were recovering from the huge amount of stress you were under, laying there into the white powder. You were so glad to be alive. Oh, so glad. You rolled over your back and opened wide your arms before you took a deep breath then giggled. Your soft giggle shortly turned into a laughter. A happy, genuine laughter. Your happy laugh was so contagious the flower started laughing too, laying on top of your chest. You hugged your savior and covered them with soft kisses all over their little face.

 

« You’re amazing, Flowey ! You did it ! Thank you, thank you so much ! » You giggled against their forehead as you closed your eyes, slowly calming down. « I’m glad I have you. »

« It was nothing, really… You always protected me the best you could, I… Needed to do something in return. » Flowey replied as they nuzzled against your face, smiling as well.

 

Damn, this flower was absolutely adorable. The best friend you could ever have. When you recollected yourselves, you got up on your feet and shook the snow off your clothes and hair while Flowey was coming back into their rightful place. You almost forgot that Sans and Papyrus were standing there a few moments ago so in a gasp, you glanced around to find no one. Just footsteps that were following the road in snow.

 

« Come on, Frisk. » Flowey called you back. « Don't follow these tracks, okay ? They... You know... Might lead you somewhere dangerous... I have the feeling they might have tried to search for your corpse in the pit. » 

« Oh, you're right. » 

 

So you just followed the snowy road. As you were expecting, the footsteps were heading into the woods, as they were making a path to search for you. Fortunately, this might buy you some time. So you kept going and noticed lights in the distance. A town ! There was a town ! You smiled in relief, forgetting what was your place in this world. Then you noticed the sign on your left on which it was written “Welcome to Hell”. 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Little flowers have great strength ! I know it, Flowey showed me !
> 
> Also, I've made a quick drawing about this chapter here : http://heavenfell-au.tumblr.com/post/139376838554/you-rolled-over-your-back-and-opened-wide-your


	6. Sweet Town

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This town is lovely- oh wait, nevermind.

The word “Hell” was tagged in red across another word which you guessed it was Snowdin. Neat. Someone was kind enough to let you know what was going to happen in there. You noticed another of these stars standing in front of a shop. You took a look around and saw there were monsters close to you. All they did was throwing you a cold glare when you passed by them. Maybe they weren't supposed to fight in towns...? You were glad if that was the case. You made your way to the SAVE star and did the same thing as before; you held it against your heart for a while until the shining light became dimmer. You still felt absolutely terrible, cold and weak after all these events... Seeing your exhausted and pained expression, Flowey took a look at your wounds with concern.

 

« I don't understand... » Flowey murmured, thoughtful while their eyes were studying each one of your bruises, cuts and burns. « Usually, humans can recover from magical attacks through SAVES, rest and items but you... You don't. Why is that ? »

 

You thought for a little while.

 

« I don't know, Flowey... I don't know. I thought this was normal because I was a human... » You whispered in return. « We don't have magic, do we ? » You asked as you were staring down at the shining star between your arms calmly.

« Humans have magic as well, from what I saw in my lifetime... But it's very weak. You just have a stronger body compared to us. » Flowey said before they paused for a little bit, their gaze also on the shining star now, still lost in their thoughts before they turned their attention over you again. The flower spoke softly with a supportive smile. « Well... I just hope you will recover very soon, Frisk. »

 

You muttered a little “Thank you” as you patted their head, then you started to wander around in hope to find your marks for the night. You tried to talk to a few citizens, but they either didn't respond, or they threatened you despite your kindness. Well... It had to be expected. You stared at the shop for a while, then you checked your purse. You smiled in relief when you noticed that you had a few golds left. But... You saw there was an inn as well. You feared you might not have enough for buying items _and_ rest. Your legs were sore from all this walking and running. Just to get some information, you went to check what was suggested in the shop.You managed to exchange a few words with the seller who was kind enough to inform you about the surroundings -after you gave her a gold or two for that. Also, you learnt the inn belonged to her sister. Sweet !

 

« Is there anyway I can get out of here ? » You kindly asked the bunny lady as you were secretly hoping not to pay more for such precious informations.

 

She had a wicked half-smile as her eyes scanned you from toes to head.

 

« There is a way... But you won't enjoy that for sure. » She said. « Did you hear about King Asgore ? » You nodded silently. « Well. You know he needs seven SOULS to break the barrier, right ? » You shook your head. « Oh. You didn't know. Well. He currently has six of them, and you're the seventh human that was stupid enough to fall down here. And we can't wait for you to meet him so he can release us all and destroy your oh so-called Humanity. Until then, we'll just keep going with our crappy lives your kind imposed to us. Anything else ? »

 

You waited for a while to say something. You just stared into her eyes and opened your mouth when she was about to tell you to leave.

 

« I'm sorry for what you all had to go through. » You finally added.

 

This shocked her, so much she lost her voice at this point. She just stood there watching you leaving in silence after that.

When you were out, you went directly to the inn that was right next to the shop, on your left. You hoped it would not be that expensive. Or at least, it would be good for the night, right ? You surely had enoug-

 

« It will be 80G. »

« For... One night ? » You asked in return, feeling down already when you heard the price. You were secretly hoping it was a joke.

« Huh huh. »

 

Cold sweat was running down your forehead. You took a look inside your purse... You just had around 50G... You felt like crying now.

 

« What is it ? » The bunny lady asked, arching an eyebrow.

« I... I don't have enough... » You sadly admitted.

« Then I can do nothing for you. »

 

You knew it. Defeated, you sighed.

 

« I understand... Goodbye then. » You politely said before going back at the door.

 

The cold caught you off guard again and a shiver ran down your spine. How could an inn be so expensive ? It's not like there were a lot of tourists down here. The fact that you didn't have enough money made you feel mad at yourself. Maybe if you tried harder to befriend monsters during fights instead of escaping, you could have more golds and so you could have paid for that one night. Your legs were ready to give in... But then, you remembered the first bunny lady saying there was a snack bar. Yeah, you could use some food and a seat. It will still be good than nothing. You checked around, hoping there wasn't any monster coming to get you. First, you needed to scan the area before settling down. So for the next hours, you did so, discovering houses, people and other nice stuff. When you couldn't bear nor the pain of hunger, nor tiredness or the cold anymore, you came back and saw Grillby's snack bar so you rushed to it.

 

« Please let me have some food... » You begged for yourself before you opened the door and entered the building.

 

It was warm and cozy in here. So much the temperature change made you shiver in contentment. You looked around and recognized a few of the monsters you encountered. Especially the royal guard dogs. Some killed you because of your ignorance, others learnt how to appreciate your pets when you got to know how did they behave. You wished you could pet them some more but the best for you was to stay safe for now. You just made your way to the bar among the monsters that were throwing curious or cold glares at you. A man dressed in a classy suit was behind it and was wiping a glass casually. Which was shocking since he was obviously made out of fire... Also his colors were pretty unique since he was a kind of purple/blue.

 

« Hello sir, » You first saluted as you sat down the stool, this action catching his attention. « Can I get anything to eat, please ? »

 

The man put his glasses back up on his -non-existing- nose so he could see you better... And wasn't much surprised to see a human. But the fact that you were polite to him made his fires grow a little bit on the top of his head. You watched him going in his kitchen behind and once he disappeared, you looked around, still alert that someone might come to pick a fight with you. A few minutes later, you were falling asleep on the bar as you were using your folded arms as cushions. Flowey was slapping your cheek with their leaf, quietly hissing at you to wake up. You moaned a bit, rubbed your sleepy face before you sat up again to face Grillby. Ah ! How long has he been there waiting for you to wake up ? You winced and apologized, but he didn't seem to hold any grudge. He placed a tray composed with a Burger and fries. Smelling the warm, delicious food in front of you made you salivate pretty bad. Oh, you were so hungry. You gave him the amount of gold needed following a “thank you”, making him burn brighter before he went away. What a nice man into this cruel, deadly world. You exchanged a joyful, relieved glance with your little friend then took the tray and went to take place at a booth, taking a seat right next to the window. Flowey got off you to stand on the table then stared at you as you took off the wrapping of the burger. When you noticed their intense glance, you smiled down at your companion.

 

« Hey, why don't you eat some of the fries ? » You suggested with that warm, welcoming smile of yours that used to make everyone melt. At least, it was effective on your friend who couldn't help but blush at it. Their eyes were twinkling.

« Can I ? » They asked in return as if they didn't hear you well or imagined what you said.

 

You nodded, still smiling, before you took one of those and held it out for Flowey to eat it. At first they didn't move, but then, they crawled closer. The flower blew on it a little bit before eating it fully to your surprise. You couldn't suppress the giggle that was escaping your throat.

 

« What is it ? » Flowey asked, confused, then they pouted when they realized you were laughing because of their actions. « Stop laughing, it's not funny ! » They muttered while they were folding their leaves just like arms. Gosh, this little creature was adorable.

« Oh I'm so sorry, » You apologized between two giggles while you were wiping a tear from the corner of your eye. « It's so adorable, the way you eat. » Then you took a deep breath and looked at them. They were blushing terribly. Were they ashamed, or flustered ? You grabbed a ketchup and mustard bottle and held each of them in your hands. « Ketchup or mustard ? » Then, a thought crossed quickly your mind. « Wait... Isn't eating ketchup kind of cannibalism for you ? »

 

This made Flowey choke on their saliva. And here they went coughing cutely in front of you as you were apologizing and asking if they were okay, panicked.

 

« Where did that come from ? » They asked when they were able to breath again normally, with a throat sore. Their little white face was red from the coughing. You took a glass of water and rotated it enough for your friend to be able to drink its content.

« I'm so sorry... I still try to understand the way do you work. » You replied, concerned. Your guardian sighed from relief once they found their soft voice back.

« Well, Frisk, I can eat anything I want, just like you. And for your previous question, I'd like some ketchup. Yes, I drink the blood of my own. »

 

The last sentence torn a laughter from you. You were doing your best to keep it down, which was painful and Flowey was enjoying your suffering. Sweet, sweet revenge. After a while, you caught back your breath and you decided to pour a little of the wanted sauce on the wrapping paper as a sign of surrender.

 

« Thank you, Frisk. » Flowey said before they took a fry and started to put their plan into action.

 

Both of you were sharing the food and enjoying it fully when the door of the snack bar opened. You didn't pay attention at first, but then, when the new customers passed next to you as they walked to the bar, you lifted up your eyes to see who were the newcomers and tensed up when you recognized the shape of their bodies : Sans and Papyrus.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry for what will happen next.


	7. Sweet Butterfly

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You didn't expect this.

You wanted to blend into the booth you were sitting on. Thankfully they couldn't see you from this angle since you were hidden by the large seat. You were glad you didn't take place in the booth just in front of you. Flowey almost choked on their burger piece when they noticed the skeleton brothers as well. Both of them went to sit at the bar, apparently they were exhausted. You bent a tad to get to see them better. Papyrus was taking support with one arm laid on the bar, while his other hand was resting on his hip. The smaller one, well, he was slouching over the bar and resting his head onto it. You couldn't guess that he was sleeping only by the slowing movements of his chest. The menacing brother exchanged a few words with the bartender, which made this fireman return in the kitchen. Ah, it seemed like they were here to take a snatch as well. Damn it. Tensing up, you regained your seat and stared down at Flowey.

 

« Did they see you ? » They quietly asked, nervous. You shook your head in response. « Shouldn't we go ? »

 

You took a few seconds to estimate how weakened your body was, thinking about your legs first. You weren't ready to walk again any soon, which might drag problems for you later. You bent close to your friend and muttered.

 

« They would not pick a fight inside a public place, would they ? » You asked.

« No but they can track you and get you outside... » They whispered back.

« Alright... Let's just finish our food and we'll go. »

 

Then, both of you did so. Flowey was already full so you just took what was left before you shared together another glass of water. When you felt ready, you took Flowey in your arms and they crawled back into their favorite hiding spot. Once settled, you crawled to the extremity of your seat and bent to see if they were looking in your direction. Oh crap, you almost got caught by Papyrus since he was indeed looking around, but he turned his attention over Grillby who came back with a tray with their order just before he could spot you, thing that woke Sans up who grinned happily as he saw the food. Each brother took his favorite sauce, the tall one ketchup and the small one mustard. It was funny learning their tastes, well, if you weren't scared this much. You took the opportunity to get off the booth when they were busy eating, not noticing that the small one was turning around as you were passing the door to reach the outside and grin at you.

 

« It was close ! » Flowey commented when you were outside and shaken by the sudden cold you were feeling. You were rubbing your hands on your arms to keep warmth already as you were looking around, while the darkness was growing bigger. « Oh. It's night time. »

 

You were shocked. It has been a day since you left Toriel already ? You didn't even pay attention to the time because of your struggles... Not that you had any watch to check the time on. You took a look at your purse, saddened that you hadn't more gold to pay a room for the night... The cold was becoming so sharp it felt like needles going through your soft skin. You sneezed.

 

« Are you okay ? » Flowey asked, shaking against you. It seemed like they knew what sneezing meant. You rubbed your nose with the back of your hand, moaning a bit.  
« Let's just... Find a shelter or something before it gets too dark... » You suggested as you walked away from the snack bar's lights.

 

A few moments later, you were just passing by houses of this town, guided by the lights that were emanating from these. You noticed that one of them was exiled in the East path and was bigger than the previous ones, equipped with two mailboxes. One was empty and the other so filled it was spilling back the mails. You giggled a bit. It seemed like someone was really loved, weren't they ? You just kept walking into the darkness, coming to the treeside and getting lost into the woods. There was a little place cleared from oaks not so far from the river. Like a private, unknown place someone made for when they felt like being alone. You could just see the snow reflecting just enough to see the limits of the cleared area. Expect that, you couldn't even see the river or what was around because of the dark trees' colors. You sat down in the middle of the zone.

 

« Will we sleep here ? » Flowey asked as they popped out of their hiding spot again.

« We have not much choice left, I'm sorry... It's a shame I can't even make a firecamp. Everything is just... wet and cold... » You replied as you glanced around to take a look at a few black spots that must be little branches sticking out of the snow, then down on your feet, your knees brought back to your chest. « I just... Hope we will make it through the night. » You honestly said.

« We will, Frisk. You have enough determination for that. » Your flower friend comforted you with its gentle voice. You couldn't see Flowey was smiling, but you guessed it by their voice. You brought a hand to gently pet their petals.

 

Both of you wished “good night” before Flowey went to curl up against you while you were laying down into the snow and brought your knees up against you to keep your little companion warm. You were so tired that the cold wasn't bothering you this much anymore. You passed out in a matter of seconds.

 

When you woke up, you were chilled to the bone. Shaking, blue, well, you were lucky enough being still alive. All your body was aching from yesterday and the cold wasn't making it better. Flowey softly brushed their leaf against your cheek. You looked at them and smiled weakly.

 

« Hey there. How are you ? » You gently asked before you sat up.

« You kept me warm this night so I slept good. » They smiled back, well rested, before their face changed to show their concern as they tilted their head. « And you ? How are you feeling ?”

« I can't feel my feet at all and barely my hands. » You laughed a bit before you yawned. « Can we... Wait a little before we hit the road again ? I'm not ready to be chased down all day long again... » You were hesitant, looking away as you were scratching the back of your head.

« I don't mind it... It's just... It's for you I'm concerned. You might get sick if you stay like this. »

 

You were indeed soaked in melted snow. Just as you were expecting. You moaned in discomfort before you felt Flowey gently rubbing its leaves against your skin, trying its best to provide heat from these actions even though it was useless. You couldn't help but smile from this.

 

« Thank you very much for caring, Flowey. You're just like a guardian angel. » You complimented your friend as you rested a hand over one of their leaves, causing them to blush suddenly and take them away from you to fold them and look away.

« Stop it. » They just responded, with a voice that wanted to sound like pouting, but it just showed how flustered they were.

 

You wrapped them with careful hands as you brought them against your heart. You felt their fragile body tense up for a moment... To relax completely. You were gently caressing their delicate petals while you were looking up. In the darkness, you could see what seemed to be stars. It was strange, considering it was day time. This underworld was intriguing in every kind of way. If it wasn't such a wicked place, you would have loved staying here and discovering all of its mysteries. You softly sighed. Watching these fake stars was soothing for your tortured mind. The little fogs of warm air coming out of your mouth seemed to be clouds in this scenery. A nostalgic feeling caught you suddenly... You missed the sky, therefore you didn't remember how it looked like. It just seemed to appear in a flash without even being able to see it. You just felt like home again for a brief moment. All of this because of these elements surrounding you. You sure had gone through a lot of crappy situations since you fell down here. You wondered how was life above, if humans were also this wicked. Maybe was it because of that you wanted to disappear ? Your heart felt heavy all of the sudden, so heavy you wanted to cry out of pain. But instead, from this pain, a strong desire built up deep inside of you. You slowly closed your eyes and took a breath between your slightly opened mouth. And a melody came out of you, as Flowey was staring at those tiny lights without noticing your melancholy. Your voice sounded soft and emotional.

 

« Let's set fire to the rain

For all the crying souls

Dead inside, broken to the core.

 

Let's set fire to the rain

For all the forgotten

That were left behind

 

Let's set fire to the rain

Let's set fire to the rain

Let's set fire to the rain... »

 

Then you remained silent. The lyrics came out naturally. Maybe you were used to sing those, yet it worried the little flower who looked up, not caring to show its concern about you. You were still looking up, fighting back tears before you glanced down, noticing your worried friend, and you offered them a reassuring smile.

 

« I'm okay. I just... I think I just remembered of something when I noticed these fake stars. » You had the time to say before both of you winced when you heard footsteps behind you. You turned around, holding back your breath. They found you.

 

« I was wondering who had such a lovely singing voice. » The shorter skeleton commented, grinning next to his brother who was pushing away a branch too close to his head. « This is sad to see that it's to the human it belongs. »

 

You quickly got back on your feet after you let go of your companion. You stumbled a bit because of your dead cold and sore legs, but you held on. They were staring at you, one with the same triumphant smile you saw before, the other scowling.

 

« You were right... It's not dead after all. » Papyrus replied in a low tone, still piercing through you with his glare.

 

It ? Oh. You must be considered as an animal for them. You gently lifted your hands up in front of you, doing up and down motions as if it would calm them down.

 

« Please, I don't want to fight anyone... I... I just want to leave this place with my friend. » You softly spoke up, yet you couldn't control the fear in your voice no matter how hard you were trying. « I... I'll even go to see King Asgore for that and m- »

« And do you honestly think we're going to believe your lies and let you do that ? Who knows what are your true intentions ? » The tallest one retorted, staring down at you with a scornful look and smile. « Who knows if you're not one human aberration aspiring to destroy our kind by killing our King ? We won't let such a thing happening for he has big plans concerning our release and revenge on Humanity ! »

 

On these words, Papyrus walked closer to you, which caused you to step back and bring back your arms against your chest from fear.

 

« No, please, I... »

 

You didn't know what to say to defend yourself. You couldn't remember how were humans. You just felt bad whenever you were thinking about them. But there had to be good humans out there, you couldn't be the only one to be merciful ! Bones were forming from thin air, which made you gasp in terror. You had to say something, quick.

 

« I won't hurt anyone, I promise...!! »

 

Then you froze when the tall skeleton turned his hand into a fist, while his other one was holding the bone. Then, he gave a pulling gesture and your soul was ripped out of you, forcing you to yelp from the stinging feeling. When you took a look at it, its red color was weak, crackled and its shape was fragile looking, as if a thousand feet had stepped onto it, crushed it. Both of the skeletons remained silent as they stared at it for a few seconds. Flowey was watching the scene without knowing what to do.

 

« Frisk ! » They called you out.

« It will be okay...! They... They need me alive, right...? …. Right ? » You repeated as Papyrus was rising his arm which was holding the femur. Then he threw it right into the side of your soul. This reflected the damage onto your body, as your were impaled with the bone.

 

This tore a scream from you and you fell on your knees and barely found strength enough to take support on your hands on the snowy ground. You could even spot drips of blood falling on it. You couldn't get used to this pain... No, it was too intense for that... Your vision was blurring, you could hear your heartbeats in your ears. Flowey screamed after you and quickly disappeared into the ground to bloom again in front of you as the skeleton was preparing another attack that might wipe your existence this time. They were in the way. Without waiting, your protector formed a circle of pellets and threw them towards the skeletons. Papyrus just protected himself with a shield in a shape of a ribcage. Sans simply dodged the attack, but being threatened apparently pissed him off because he raised his arm towards the flower despite it wasn't done throwing its assaults on them. Its flower body was circled by red magic and lifted into the air.

 

« F... Flowey ! » You shouted as you raised a weak hand towards your friend.

« Frisk ! Frisk, run ! » They yelled back before they were thrown into every direction by Sans, hurting and yelling any time their small body was crashing against a tree or the ground. Seeing this horrible scene stole your voice at first, then you started yelling after Sans as you tried to get up on your feet to jump on him, just to fail and fall heavily onto the ground because of the unbearable pain in your stomach. This only made the short skeleton chuckle.

« STOP ! PLEASE STOP, DON'T- DON'T HURT THEM !! NO !! »

 

You were powerless, laying there with an open wound in your side and losing blood. Tears were brimming. Sans finally stopped when he couldn't hear any more cry from Flowey to just drop their form a few feet away from you. Shaking and in shock, you crawled to your friend.

 

« Flowey...? » You called out softly. No response... You pulled yourself onto your knees and used your hands to carefully take their bruised and torn body. You could only see their lifeless face when you turned it towards you. « No... No.... No...! Flowey, no...! No ! NO !! » You bursted into tears and held them against your heart, no matter if your soul was still out. You kept screaming after your friend, despite the shakes your sobs that were holding you. « Come back ! Please, come back !! I beg you !! »

 

But they wouldn't.

 

They were dead.

 

 

Gone.

 

 

A sudden pain caught all of your body. You first thought it was the skeleton attacking you, but when you looked up because of the pain, they were just staring at you, surprised to find you devastated by the creature's disappearance. Your heart shaped soul was ready to split, your HP reduced to two.

 

What was happening ? What was happening ? Your mind kept asking.

 

A few moments ago, you were enjoying a peaceful time with your best friend and now, they were gone... forever...

 

And this because of you. The pain was unbearable, you curled up around the lifeless flower that was now just a simple and torn buttercup. You couldn't... No... You couldn't bear it. You had to find your friend again. You couldn't let them go. You couldn't live without Flowey. They were your guardian, your guide, your confident, your caretaker... Your bestfriend.

You turned towards your attackers.

 

« Please, kill me ! I... I need Flowey ! I need them ! Please finish me...!! » You begged them through your sobs as they were staring at each other in silence, as if they were wondering what to do. They didn't need to exchange any word to understand what they were both thinking and it didn't last long until they stare back down at you.

« Why would we do that ? » Sans replied as he shrugged. « After all, you're all what we need. And this twig was in the way. »

 

Your soul kept breaking down, which startled them. You fell on your side. You were dying already because of the wound and that other attack your received from... From who ? You lowered your glance onto your almost shattered soul... A pellet. It was Flowey's pellet that pierced through you and damaged you. You couldn't help but smile in relief. In the end, even in death, your friend would always help you. Thanks to them, you were 1HP away from the rewind.

 

You'll find your best friend soon...

 

« Quick, the human is dying ! » The tallest one exclaimed as he quickly walked to you.

 

You didn't want to let go of Flowey's empty shell and so you started screaming again when Papyrus grabbed your hair and pulled on it to drag you away from your friend while you'd try to fight back.

 

« LET ME DIE !! LET ME- LET ME DIE, PLEASE ! » You kept screaming while holding onto your assaulter's forearm in hope to reduce the pain, while they were both having a grip on you to drag you away. « FLOWEY !! FLOWEYYYY !! »

 

You didn't stop screaming and crying from despair and suffering while the brothers were exchanging orders. You tried to fight back... But at this point, it was pointless and soon, you were starting to feel weak and sleepy. You were about to die. When he noticed your sudden silence, Sans told his brother something you thought you heard for his voice was becoming blurry as well as your vision.

 

« Bring it to the SAVE star before it dies ! »

 

Then you slipped into darkness for good.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so terrible I'M SO SORRY FLOWEY !!
> 
> Anyway, the Fire to the Rain song belongs to a dear friend of mine, Dekomia (also he's on AO3 as well) ! I just happen to love singing it and I thought it would be cool to share it through this fiction ! I had his permission to do so, thank you again bae I love youuuu ;u;
> 
> Then again, I wanted to thank you guys for all the kudos and bookmarks, you don't know how much does this make me happy !! ;u;


	8. Sweet Cage

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You're trapped.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Also, here is a nice theme :  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=u_4HuoO1OVQ
> 
> Also, I wanted to put a trigger warning. And I wanted to make sure no one thinks the attack the reader receives is in any way sexual. With that said, I hope you'll have fun reading this chapter !

When you opened your eyes, you weren't in the street, back at the SAVE star as you thought you'd be. In fact, you were in a dark room, over what seemed to be a dog's basket, too small for you to fully lay in there... So you were just put on it like an old blood bag you were. Without caring to move because of your aching body and your non-existant strength, you looked around. It was a creepy place... No light, the walls were crackled and you didn't know if there were any windows ar- ah, here they were. But you could see they were barricaded, so much it was just letting a little ray of light from the outside. You moaned when the pain awakened from your side. Oh, no...

 

« Flowey...? » you called weakly. « Flowey... Where... are you ? »

 

No... It was a nightmare... You had to wake up. This wasn't happening. This wasn't happening, right ? You rewound, right ? You friend was alive, wasn't it ? But only silence responded to you. If you have rewound, why would you still be deeply hurt ? Why Flowey wouldn't reply to your callings ? No... What did they do to you ? This is when you realized that the worst happened. You couldn't help but think about your guardian in your current state. You couldn't believe this happened... How did you survive after all this ? You were about to die just earlier and now, here you were, alive but motionless. When you tried to move, a scream died in your throat while your vision became blurry and blinded with stars. Colors died for a moment as you were panting.

Tears came to run on each side of your face when the pain finally became slightly bearable again. This was the worst day you ever had in your life... You lost your best friend, you were lethally wounded and trapped in here. You just hit the jackpot. Yeah, definitively. When you tried to calm your sorrow down, you took a look at the window. How long have you been here ? You were terribly hungry but mostly thirsty... Someone would come really soon to check on you, right ? You decided to sleep. There wasn't anything else you could do in your current state... Plus, you just... Felt empty, dead inside. Determination left you behind a while ago, leaving you as a train wreck now.

Your eyes closed and you waited until slumber came to knock at your door.

 

A sound tore you from your sleep. It was a door which was shut a bit violently that woke you up. You slowly looked down to notice the bars of your prison. They seemed large enough for you to get through if you squeeze your body a bit, but you couldn't move. You then looked around, checking if you were alone. You recognized a dog bowl on your right... Did they really think humans were kind of dogs ?

The footsteps stopped next to the prison bars and you heard something being switched. Light was turned on, so now you could see better : it was Sans who was coming to see you. You blinked and now, here he was, standing on the other side of the prison with you. You stared at him silently. Your heart was racing in your chest. He was just standing there, silent, with his hands in his jacket pockets and staring down at you with a malicious grin.

 

« How are you doing, sweetheart ? » he asked you. « Feeling good chilling here, huh ? »

 

Something was off. Why would he be so nice all of the sudden ? You knew how did he work, since he tricked you the first times you met him. You whimpered, powerless when you realized you still couldn't move. And you felt the terrible need to use toilets. Your bladder was threatening to explode.

 

« I need... To go to the toilet... Please... » you managed to articulate as you were repressing the tears of your despair. Sans seemed surprised by the request and he tilted his head.

« What's a toilet ? » he asked in return. Oh, really. Didn't he know what was it ? It had to be a joke. You remained silent as you kept staring at him, still trying to keep your cries inside. You were hoping he would burst into laughter and say he tricked you... But... « What is it ? Come on, cold got your tongue, snowflake ? » he kept walking closer; You saw right through him; his friendly voice became slowly low and menacing. « At least cold didn't freeze my legs. How unfortunate for you. » he finished as he stopped right next to you, and looming a bit over you to see your terrorized face better. « Do you wanna have a good time ? »

 

His flaming eye were even brighter than usual and his grin bigger, wicked. You opened your mouth to reply when you felt him hitting right into your stomach with his foot. Your breath was cut as you curled up from the pain. You couldn't breathe, although you were trying to find air again. But he didn't stop with this. He hit you again, and again, tearing muffled shouts from you, until he reached for your lower belly and pelvis. At this moment, you lifted your head and screamed when you first felt the bones break under the great strength of the monster with disturbing noises, then with the next hit, felt something hard break inside and rip your bladder that was put in a very delicate state already. It was burning, hurting so much. This is when he stopped and took a few steps back to look at you. Your body was twitching and streams of tears running down your face as you were rolling over one side, embracing your abused stomach with your arms. It didn't take long before you started convulsing, then you stopped breathing, your eyes locked onto Sans' surprised face.

 

When you woke up, you were back into this prison. You haven't noticed there was a SAVE star in a corner until you rewound and appeared next to it. You tried to sit up, but it was no use. You just stared at the nice yet weak light of this SAVE. This reminded you of your best friend, how it was amazed everytime it had to see one of those shining things... You raised a hand to it and touched it softly. It gleamed brighter at your touch. It was so comforting... Yet, you couldn't help but feel horrible. So, these skeletons captured you and managed to bring one of these SAVES inside the jail. This meant... You couldn't die without coming back here. You cursed in a breath. Regrets were filling your entire being. You will never recover, right ? You just had to wait for your demise from now on, was that it ? You sniffed a little. You were just a weak, worthless creature. Couldn't save you, nor your friends... All your efforts were in vain, just like Flowey's...

 

« I'm sorry... Flowey... I couldn't save you... » you muttered, a tear ran in the side of your face. « I couldn't even die for you... I'm... A terrible friend, ain't I...? »

 

Aah, here you were going again. But this time, no one was here to cheer you up. Terrible and dark thoughts were drowning your mind, letting you lifeless on the ground, blankly staring at the ceiling. Hate, fear, sadness... They were all here to give you hell. These feelings were well known to your heart, you realized. Suddenly, you had flashes of memories coming back to you. Someone... No... Many people were around you yet you couldn't see their face. Just shadows with huge smiles. They were pointing at you, laughing at you. You remembered begging for mercy. You remembered calling for help. But no one came. You felt pain, injustice, humiliation... You couldn't see what was happening, you just felt it all over again. Someone hurt you physically, mentally and emotionally. Someone you trusted. And no one came to protect you. You heard things again, between laughs.

 

_« You deserve it » « They're strange, aren't they ? » « They're crazy» « Look at you, you're pathetic » « It's your fault if it happened to you »_

 

_« Why won't you just die ? »_

 

You held your head between your hands and started screaming. You screamed, and screamed, until your voice cracked and you laid there, coughing blood and crying.

 

You wished you were dead.

 

You didn't know how much time passed until you heard someone open the door. You bet it was Sans. He noticed you didn't move from the star's light. You didn't give a damn about him. You knew you were just going to have a bad time again. As if you were having a good one right now. He had to come in to make sure you were still alive, bending enough to be able to see your face since your back was turned on him. You were staring at the wall in silence. If your chest wasn't moving, he would have thought you were indeed dead.

 

« How are you doing, sweetheart ? » he asked you. « Feeling good chilling here, huh ? »

 

Here he went again. You didn't even reply. You just knew you were going to suffer from a bladder explosion another time. Plus, your vocal cords were ruined at the moment, you wouldn't be able to say a word even if you wanted to. The short skeleton kneeled down next to you and loomed over you with the help of his hands at each side of your head.

 

« Come on. Cold got your tongue, snowflake ? » his gentle voice was slowly changing again. You could see his eyes burning brighter in the corners of yours. He was looming closer, his face close to your ear. He softly growled. « Do you wanna have a good time ? »

 

You didn't have the time to respond he grabbed one of your closest hands and forced you to touch the SAVE star next to you. You gasped and unfortunately, you choked on the bit a saliva mixed with blood. You coughed underneath him before you felt Sans getting away from your face... To lift up your sweater above your wound and sink his teeth around it. You arched your back, unable to make a sound. You felt something coming to press onto the wound. It was wet and slick... Was that a tongue ? You decided to take a look at him, trying to fight back with your legs and arms as you could. He was abusing you, wasn't he !? He opened one of his eyesockets to glare at you when he felt you moving around and grabbed the arm that was coming to push him away. He twisted it and you squealed in silence from the pain before you felt the skeleton starting to draw blood from your body. You moaned in agony and yelped when his tongue was forcing its way into your insides. It was a nightmare. He couldn't do that, right ? But then again, he was a monster... How silly you were... You were shaking, then convulsing while he was holding your trunk tightly in his arms. Your heartbeats were slowing down dangerously. You felt sleepy again... You were fighting your need to close your eyes, until it got the better of you. You lost. Again.

 

You woke up under Sans. He was looking down at you with a grin.

 

« How rude trying to get away from me like this, sweetheart. If you wanted to leave this bad, best for you is to get through these bars. Still better than dyin', y'know ? »

 

What ? You didn't understand why did he say that ? Where was his usual speech ? You checked your wounded side. Not a bite. Even your torn clothes were still covering it. Well now, the only unbearable thing is having your best friend's murderer above you. Your vocal cords were still broken so you couldn't say a word. Your arm wasn't damaged like earlier so you dared pushing him away with the bit of strength you had, wiggling weakly underneath Sans.

 

« What ? » he bluntly said. « You want me to get away from you ? » you nodded. He sighed. «  'lright. » and so he released you before he sat up.

 

You forced yourself to sit up as well and winced from the pain. You rested against the wall when cold sweat was covering your skin and your consciousness was on the edge to disappear because of the ache. You couldn't repress the silent moans that your agonizing body needed to express in order to fight the need to pass out. This pathetic picture you were giving of yourself amused the enemy that was chucking right next to you.

 

 

 

« Look at you, sweetheart. Oh, so weak, so frail... That is charming, really. Heh. Glad that you didn't care covering your footsteps in the snow. It was easy for me to track you down from Grillby's. » He leaned closer to your ear. « Admit it. You wanted us to find you. » then he chuckled again.

 

Enough was enough. You pushed him away by shoving your hand against his face. Rage was animating you now and the adrenaline was easing the pain enough to let you jump on your feet and stagger towards the bars. Your hearing was becoming blurry just as your sight but you didn't care anymore at this point. Sans didn't move from his spot and just watched you doing so. You still could hear him laughing lowly when you reached for the bars. Ah, your heartbeats were slowing down and your movements were clumsy as well. You were squizzing through the bars when spikes bursted out of them, empaling you through and through.

 

When you woke up next to the star, Sans was dead laughing, holding his ribs as he did so.

 

« Holy fuck, that was something. » he commented before he took a deep breath to settle down and stare at you again.

 

Your whole body was shaking from the previous shock for you still felt the spikes cutting through you for a few seconds ago. You were staring at him, afraid to understand what was going on... He noticed your horrified glance then his grin grew wider in realization.

 

« Ah. I was starting to think you couldn't remember your resets. »

 

Wait... So HE could remember them too ? Your face was getting intensely marked by your dreadful feeling for his own pleasure.

 

« This is the face I love to stare at. » he softly commented while he took support on his hand to hold his jaw, a lovely smile appearing on his lips.

 

You tried to speak up, but only broken air was coming out of this mouth of yours. He tilted his head but seemed to understand perfectly what you wanted to say.

 

« Yeah. I remember our first encounter. You were so naive back then. » he snickered. « And the next times, I was just playing with you. Did you even know your cries were a wonderful melody for my non-existant ears ? Hehe... But I have to admit... You did good on the last run. Heh, I couldn't even find you. » he was looking away, resting against the wall, one knee lifted up to let his wrist rest on it. « But now that your twig isn't around, you can't run away anymore. No more guide, no more reason for you to fight. »

 

You heart was hurting on these words. Flowey... Wasn't a bloody twig. They had a heart, unlike this bag of bones. Your hands were turning into fists, which Sans noticed.

 

« Did I strike a nerve by any chance ? Come on. We know you humans don't care for monsters. You're just another bastard trying to gain our sympathy and trust until you can backstab us when we're not expecting it. »

 

You were looking down, tears brimming in your eyes. You shook vivaciously your head. You wished you could talk right now so you could deny his hurtful words. Then you noticed his hand coming in your sight line. He grabbed your chin to turn your head towards him.

 

« Anyway, this won't be a problem anymore. You're on the edge of death and can barely move. We won't have any problem bringing you to our King this way. Good thing your little friend betrayed you, even dead. »

 

No, it was wrong. Flowey didn't want to hurt you... It wasn't what they intended to do when they died. A tear rolled on your cheek as you were both staring into each others' eyes. Sans was still wearing this hateful smile of his.

 

« You can't trust anyone down here, remember ? _It's kill or be killed._  »

 

Then he pushed your face away, causing you to fall on your side. When you looked up again, he was already on the other side of the jail, staring straight at you, his hands in his pockets.

 

« Well, it was a nice chat, sweetheart. Remember to SAVE often, okay ? I'd hate to live the same day all over again everytime your shitty existence comes to an end. »

 

Then he turned off the light and left you alone in the dark.

 


	9. Sweet Bird

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is what happens when no one takes care of you.

You felt so bad. You ended up peeing on yourself like the most filthy creature you were. And now you smelled horrible. You wished they'd have thought about letting you go outside for a few minutes to let you do your daily things but it seemed this went over their bone heads. Even if they couldn't poop, why didn't they think about the other living creatures, huh ? Like... Don't dogs need to poop from time to time in the underground too ?? You wondered now if it was because they were magic beings, or if it was because of your jailers' nature if they didn't need toilets. Then again... They could eat food. You started wondering if it was useful for them since they were basically bones. This is until you realized you were deadly cold now because of your soaked clothes. Your lower jaw couldn't stop shaking but also, you were feeling terribly hot, so much you had difficulties breathing. Sweat was all over your body and your wounded side was hurting horribly. You whimpered silently. Oh, you hated the world and life right now...

Someone came in quickly to check on you.

 

« Dear Lord, what's that smell ? » A low, raspy voice asked.

 

Ah. Papyrus. You wished you could reply “well your brother left me to pee on myself because YOU DIDN'T THINK ABOUT MY COMFORT IN MY DOG JAIL.” but you couldn't. Thank your broken vocal cords for that. The tall skeleton just stared at you for a while. At least he understood it was coming from you, so he sighed and commented a quick “Just great.” before he left you alone again.

You waited for a while before he came back with his brother that he was grabbing by the back of his collar despite his.

 

« Look. » He commanded Sans, who obeyed and glanced at you.

« Heh. It stinks indeed. I think this is why it wanted to go to the toilet. I heard humans needed to do such things as peeing and pooping. » He quickly explained as he waved his hand in the air like it wasn't something important.

« Well now we need it to be cleaned up. I won't let them meet our King in their current state, it's way below my standards ! And since you let them into this situation, YOU'll be the one cleaning up this mess. »

« What ? But... Papyrus- »

« There is no “But” ! » He snarled. « This is YOUR fault, and you're going to pay for it. I'll take care of the human while you'll be doing so. »

 

Oh you enjoyed how Papyrus just reprimanded his brother. Meanwhile, he was typing what seemed to be a code for the prison bars onto the wall next to them to deactivate its deadly trap, before he opened a door and came into the cell. You were thanking what was above to get Papyrus here to take care of you. He may have killed you a good number of times, but he was still fair in his acts... And surely less cruel than his brother ? He grabbed your arm and tried to put you back onto your feet, but you opened your mouth to let out a broken breath as you wanted to shout from the sudden pain in your side. Papyrus stopped pulling on you before he bent over you, concerned by the reason why your voice was broken. He thought for a second or two before he threw a glare at his brother who quickly agitated his hands.

 

« N-Not me ! I-It was already like that when I came to check on it. » He quickly denied as sweat was breaking out of his skull more than usual. Papyrus looked down at you again, studying your expression.

« Is that right, human ? » He asked you. You looked at Sans for a while. You wished you could see this jerk get his ass beaten by his brother but you couldn't lie. You weren't a piece of shit like him. You weakly shook your head as you looked at your attacker again. « Alright... »

 

And then, his eyes stopped onto your left side he impaled two days ago. A smell was coming out of it. The skeleton monster roughly grabbed your cloth and lifted it up enough to see your wound. Then, you noticed his frowning face changing into a deeper scowl. You glanced down to notice your wound had its fresh red color replaced by a deep black one and was terribly swollen. And... The smell... Oh, the terrible rotting smell... You were infected.

 

« There is a nasty smell coming from here. » Papyrus told loud enough for his brother to hear.

« What ? » The short skeleton said and the second after that, he was right next to you bending to see your wound better. Papyrus dared to touch around the swollen area, which caused you to squeal silently as you twisted your body to get his hand off you in deep pantings. Sans looked up your face. « It's completely pale and sweating. I wonder... » He then rested a hand onto your forehead. His fingers were so cold against your skin...

 

He stayed silent for a while, staring down at you while you were stopping moving once his brother stopped touching around your hurting side.

 

« It's sick. It won't survive. » Sans finally announced as he took his hand off you. His hand was circled by a shining red coat, before you noticed a bone forming into the air when you could open your tired eyes again. Papyrus was watching him doing so, shocked.

« What are you doing ?! » He yelled at him.

« Restarting the day. » The other simply replied before he impaled your chest under his brother's protests.

 

When you woke up, you were glad finding yourself in a better shape. Your wound was hurting terribly though, but not as much as before. You just had time to look around when Sans appeared in front of you with his hands into his pockets. You jumped out of surprise but you couldn't recompose yourself already that the skeleton grabbed your sweater and lifted it up to check your wound no matter your protests .

 

« It's already starting to turn into an infection... » He whispered to himself before he looked up to you while you were trying to push him away. « Sorry, sweetheart, but you're gonna need to take a walk. »

 

You then disappeared from your jail with him. You reappeared outside, behind what looked like your prison. Sans was bringing you into the woods. You were stumbling into the snow, gripping onto him since every step was always more painful than the previous one. He pushed you behind a bush before he turned away.

 

« C'mon, be quick. And don't try to escape or I'll fucking slice your throat if you do. »

 

Oh wow. You could almost tell he was _actually_ being nice. Or maybe didn't he want to clean your jail up if you had to relieve yourself like earlier. You just did your duty in silence, yet you were terribly ashamed having to be watched over by someone like Sans. It was fine when it was Flowey since you trusted them -and they never cared to see your private parts at all-, but now, you were with your friend's murderer and you knew how cruel could he be... You were feeling insecure.  
When you were done, you were clinging onto a tree, trying to make your way back to him. He threw a glance that you didn't catch over you. You didn't even notice he has been blushing...? Or maybe it was the red lights coming from his eyes reflecting over his cheekbones... Even his standing was worse than usual, slouching more than ever. He regained his composure a second later and he sighed as he came to grab your arm, seeing how you were struggling to stand on your feet before you landed onto your knees. When you opened your eyes, you were in a living room. You wondered if you were unconscious just a moment ago, but it didn't seem like it since you were in the same position as before. This guy... He was teleporting, it was a certainty. You dared looking up to him. He wasn't focusing on you at all for he was searching for his brother with his eyes. You could see sweat appearing on his skull and his nervous expression.

 

« Boss ? » He called out almost softly.

 

You heard his brother coming out of his room, you guessed so because it looked like he was getting prepared to go out since he was finishing settling his armor over his chest while he was walking down the stairs on your left.

 

« What is it, Sans ? You never wake up this early... » He said before he froze when he noticed you, then he scowled. « What are you doing with the human ? »

« Boss, its wound... It's getting infected. » He quickly explained in the most comfortable and chill tone he could come up with. You felt him gripping tighter on your arm, so much you could feel his digits digging into your tender skin. You knew you were going to have bruises from that. « It will die if we do nothing. »

 

You could barely stay awake because of all of these efforts you've made today. Also it has been a good while since you ate anything and your vessel was letting you know that. Your body was making you pay for your bravery. You couldn't catch up with what they were saying, you just... needed to lay down. Your head was spinning and stars were covering your vision. Sans felt you were becoming heavier and turned to look at you ; your body was asking to blend with the ground, so he let go of you. Seeing you in such a bad shape made Papyrus snap and he rushed to you.

 

« Come on Sans, don't you see that we need a first aid kit !? Do you think we're going to heal it with kisses or what ?! » He shouted at Sans who rushed to the bathroom to search for the medikit.

 

You were panting loudly and whimpering silently as you tried your best to stay focused. You wanted to puke so bad and pass out, but you had to hold on. Weakly, your hand raised to rest on Papyrus' who was maintaining your body with his palms onto your stomach and the other on the side of your head. This action startled him, so much he took his own hand away from you as if you just burnt him. You were staring at him, begging him for help with your pained expression. He was remaining silent as he was staring back at you with spiteful eyes.

 

« Don't you dare touching me, filthy creature. » He growled. Wow, rude. Then he looked up to the bathroom to yell. « What are you waiting for ? Halloween ?! »

« Found it ! » Sans shouted back with a trembling voice before he reappeared next to you with the first aid kit. He kneeled down and watched his brother handling the little red chest.

« Immobilize it while I'll be proceeding to the health care. »

 

You could smell the terrible disinfectant odor. Sans pinned you onto the ground, looming over you when you started panicking.

 

« Hold on, little bird. We're going to take a good care of you. » He smiled down at you with a malicious grin while his brother was busy taking the components to patch you up.

 

The next minutes were terrible. They did their best to take care of this wound while you were twisting your body, arching your back because of the pain until it made you pass out.

 

When you woke up, you were back at the prison, next to the SAVE star. Wait... Did you die ? You took a quick look at your belly. There was a bandage around it and a strong smell of a disinfectant was coming out of it. You could even feel the warmth of alcohol emanating in your skin. It meant that at least, your state was stable unlike the previous rewind. Fortunately, you'll have to go through another day...You weakly raised your hand to touch the fragile light of the star, saving your progress in this hell.

 

 

« I'll live... For you, Flowey... » Your lips made the motions.

 

Something in the back of your head was chanting DETERMINATION.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not the better chapter so far, but certainly needed for the reader's survival for the next ones coming !


	10. Sweet Hate

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hey, what is hiding behind that mask of yours ?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Depressing OST incoming : https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ISGDAXsS8c8

You managed to get through the days, no matter how many times did you have to rewind when Sans felt the need to beat the crap out of you. How many times did he bite you to empty your shell from your precious vital fluid. You were still voiceless, which was making him go insane. You knew he wanted to hear your cries this bad, making him even wilder in his beating. But even after he was done, you would stare at him strongly when you were back from death. Your whole body was screaming hate towards him, but you were fighting back these feelings. You were sure Flowey wouldn't want you to get lost in these hellish feelings. If hate won... You would be lost in this pitch-black ocean, into this cursed storm.

 

A day, you were laying on the floor of your cell. Your strength was completely gone. Your stomach was growling and your sore throat hurting. The water in the dog bowl was too dirty and old to be drank. You couldn't recover right from your lethal wound, all of this because you couldn't eat nor quench your thirst. You were becoming crazy. You would eat anything, even the thing you disliked the most so you would take this silent yet strong pain away. It was the most cruel thing to do to a living creature : leaving it to starve. You didn't even have the strength to cry and holy shit, how much did you want to !

You heard someone coming in. Your eyes slowly turned to see who was there. Sans. He was standing a few feet away from you, holding a... A plate.

 

« Papyrus thought you might need something to eat. » He said with a smile. « And he sent me to give it to you. »

 

You could sense the delicious smell of the food from here. Oh, you were so glad to be able to eat right now ! A genuine smile of gratitude was appearing onto your lips... Then it shattered when you saw Sans pour the content of the plate directly onto the ground next to him, following with a “oops”. The plate was composed of spaghetti with tomato sauce and meat... All of this... Wasted onto the dirty ground. You choked back a sob before you raised your horrified eyes to his face. He was smiling, yet his eyes were full of hate as he was staring down at you.

 

« Why should I let you be THE ONE eating his food when he never wanted to do anything for his own brother ? »

 

After that, he shattered the plate onto the ground which caused you to jump from shock. Then, he shot into the dog bowl with his foot, spilling its content against the wall. You were trembling. No... This was horrible... How could someone be this cruel ? You stayed there staring at the food spilled over the ground with a shaky breath. The skeleton turned away, breathing deeply with anger.

 

« I'll fucking give you reasons to cry. » He growled before he disappeared, leaving you motionless, in shock.

 

 

Sans closed the door a bit too violently, which warned Papyrus from his come back. He appeared on the doorway of the kitchen to watch his brother get rid of his baskets to hop into his slippers before he walked towards the staircase as he slouched in anxiety.

 

« How did it react to my food ? » Papyrus asked his brother, rather curious to know how did it go.

« It said it was shit and threw the plate away. » He lied as he went to lock himself into his bedroom, enjoying in silence the sweet revenge by hurting his brother's feelings.

 

 

The next morning, you were dead from thirst.

 

 

This time, it was Papyrus coming to see you with his plate. He calmly went into your jail, yet his movements were so brusque you feared you were going to get the plate shoved into your face. The tall skeleton looked around, judging your non-existing comfy place before he squatted next to you.

 

« Sit up, human. » He bid you in his natural low tone, still frowning as his usual.

 

You did so with big opened eyes. He rested a hand against your back to help you get steady, then he handed the plate to you. You stared at his cooking, then at him with your eyes filled with tears. He stiffened.

 

« What is it, human ? »

 

You just shook your head to let him know “there was nothing” before you started to eat the dish. At first, you were eating terribly fast, so fast you choked on a bite and started coughing. The skeleton cursed before he handed you a glass of fresh water while he called you a “stupid human”.

 

« Here. I know my cooking skills reach the top of highest standards called as perfection, but there is no need to die for it. »

 

You gulped half of the glass' content then sighed in relief when you could breath again. Your jailer watched you finishing your plate slower as your aching stomach was doing its best to catch up with you. Then a few minutes later, you were done. You were leaning against the wall, a hand over your stomach, relieved. You looked at Papyrus again when he took the empty plate and the glass away. It seemed like he was proud, either of you or himself to see you devoured his dish. If only you knew how relieved was he to discover you didn't reject for a second time his dish. He placed the plate away and bent over you a bit.

 

« Let me check on your wounds, human. »

 

It seemed like this problem scared him last time. Whenever he had to see you, he would silently take a look at your wounds to check how were they progressing. Which were really slow at healing because of the poor treatment you were receiving from them. At least, they were healing now... Strange. Papyrus never laid a hand on you since you were being obedient and never objected anything from him. You just knew you couldn't mess with that guy. Other than that, he was an okay “bad guy”. You jolted in pain when you felt him touch your hurt side but didn't receive any excuse from him. Once he made sure you were not having any infection, he placed the bandages back before he took the plate, got up, then went to check what was in the dog bowl.

 

« Good Lord, I can't believe this lazybones even let you to die from thirst. I'll show him how to treat prisoners. »

 

He grabbed the dog bowl and looked at you.

 

« At least, I'm glad to see that you finally decided to cooperate and on top of that, that you actually enjoyed my cooking, because after what you did yesterday ? I could have let you to starve to death for this offense, but the fact that you're useful to us forces me to keep on my duty to keep you alive. Seeing that you finally show that you have good tastes gives me pride, human. I, the Terrible Papyrus, have a better appreciation about you. Now, you should rest for night is coming. »

 

This offense ? You didn't know what the fuck could you have done to hurt his feelings... But it appeared this problem was fixed anyway. He was passing by when he felt something grabbing his cape, causing him to stop not to be strangled by the fabric. He looked at what was holding him back, which was... You. Silence was filling this dark place again as he shut up. Maybe you just awakened the beast inside of him, since his glance was piercing through your entire being. You were staring at his dreadful face with intensity before you said in a soft breath a...

 

« Thank you, Papyrus. »

 

These words caught him off guard. His jaw dropped as he was in shock when you showed your most honest smile, before he shook his head quickly to regain his composure and looked away before he motioned so you would let go of his torn cape.

 

« Don't touch me, filthy human. » He replied, but... As much as he wanted to look menacing, his voice got softer in the end.

 

Then he left.

 

You weren't ready to lose your progress, so you got up and stumbled, clinging onto the wall, to reach for the SAVE star. You gently embraced it once you were there, before you went back into the dog nest and curled up to fit it.

 

This night, you slept full, warm, and light-hearted. You didn't even catch someone softly calling out to you.

 

 

You were feeling two arms slowly reaching to embrace you. Yet, before they were going to lock around you, you were torn away from your silent, dreamless sleep. Sans was there, standing above you. You looked at him before you rolled over your back, blinking a few times for your eyes were sleepy. He seemed upset, staring down at you. He was trembling and sweating. You could even hear his shaky breath. Was... Was he crying ? You opened a bit your mouth to call him out, but this is when he grabbed your hands and dragged you onto the SAVE star. You were trying to fight back or get back on your feet while the star's light was growing bigger at your contact. Your breath was a panicked mess just like you were. It was hurting your vocal cords to breathe this fast and loud, but right now you didn't care. You knew you were going to get wrecked. When the star's light grew dimmer, Sans threw you into the other side's wall, making you yelp in pain. Sans twitched at the sound of your weak voice echoing in the room, while you fell heavily onto the ground. You were trembling because of your aching body when you heard your assaulter making his way towards you. Your heart was missing pounds from time to time because of all the stress you felt since you woke up. You didn't dare moving when Sans just stopped in front of your face, you just looked up, whimpering.

 

« I'm sick of this shit... » You heard him mumbling in a growling voice just before red magic encircled your body and lifted it up. « I have enough of your orders ! » He then threw you in every direction, just like he did with your bestfriend. Everytime you were hitting either a wall, the ceiling or the ground, he was shouting. « Sick of your hits... Sick of your hateful words. Sick of your glares ! Sick of your threats !! »

 

When you were dying, you'd reappear and he'd be there, beating you up while he was shouting his protests. « Sick of you hating on me for no reason !! You never show care, you never show affection !! We're fucking brothers ! How can you keep threatening me !? HOW ?! TELL ME !! »

 

You couldn't say anything under the beating since you were dying and dying again. He was always becoming more violent and deadly, screaming from rage and pain.

 

« I'm doing the best as I can !! I'm trying to ! But it's never enough for you ! Never enough !! You're just a prick, Papyrus !! You're just a fucking asshole !! »

 

His strong voice was becoming weak and words were getting stuck into his tightening throat. Even his breath seemed to get stuck in the process despite the loud pantings. When he was done destroying your body, you reappeared and waited for a while to see if he was going for another round in complete fear without finding the courage to look up, in case it would make him mad again. Both of you were trembling messes when he was standing in front of you with eyes looking down.

 

« Do you... Hate me this much...? »

 

At this moment, you glanced at him with worry in your eyes. His face... Was so different with this new expression. He felt your stare and looked back at you... Were there... Tears ? He quickly blinked them away and turned around to calm down, ashamed that you saw him crying. He was about to leave when he heard you try to talk.

 

« You won't... You won't feel better this way... » You managed to say, no matter how your voice was hurting. It wasn't worse than what you just went through. Tears were still wetting your face out of fear, but you decided to be brave. Hearing you finally talking made him stop and glare at you. « Violence... Doesn't solve anything... »

« How do you know ? » He retorted after he snorted.

 

You took time to respond. It was asking you effort for you to speak up.

 

« Do you feel better after you beat me up ? » You replied with a question. He glanced away as he was looking back into his memories.

« Just a tad. » He laughed weakly before he stared back at you.

« ... Haven't you thought that... what you were doing to me... Was what you were living with... your brother ? » This question seemed to have striked a nerve, as his gaze just widened. He looked down at the realization. « You can... You can fight this suffering... Not by making the others suffer as well... You can... talk... »

 

You took a few breaths, allowing you to pause as Sans looked at you again.

 

« Talking about... Your problems helps... And I'm a good listener... »

 

You coughed a bit. Your voice was going to break again if you kept going, but you felt this was the right time, that Sans' shield was fragilized so you could reach his broken heart.

 

« Talk to me anytime you'll... Feel the need to... You don't know how much... Does this help getting through hard times... Having a confidant. »

« You ? A confidant ? Like a friend ? » He was drinking your words at first. You were nodding in silence. You could see his real face : a hoping man in pain, but then his mask was coming back, and his grin as well just as his hateful gaze. « Heh. This is for pussies. »

 

You shook your head.

 

« Remember... How much you'd like... to be able to talk with your brother again... A brother is a friend... Right ? »

« But you're not a brother of mine, sweetheart. » He replied almost softly, tilting his head with what seemed to be a tender smile.

« I can... be your friend... » You replied before you closed your eyes, fighting back the tears as needles of pain were piercing through your throat. « So please... Come and talk to me... Anytime you need it. »

 

Then you coughed a few times while Sans remained silent for a while. You could feel he was agitated by his aura, but he remained still, gauging between choices. Then, after what seemed to be an eternity, he turned his back on you and left in a sigh. You curled up against the wall to hide your face in your folded arms on top of your knees. Your whole body was shaking. Now that you weren't in danger anymore, fear and adrenaline gave their turn to sorrow and hatred. You were gripping your sleeves into your delicate hands, your breath was trembling.

 

You felt so cold all of the sudden.

 


	11. Sweet Confidant

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It seems like things are getting better for you... Well. It seems.

It has been a while since Papyrus came to check up on you. You didn't know how long have you been locked up for you had lost track of time. Was it day, was it night ? You didn't know... You just knew it had been days, maybe a week, judging by your body hygiene. You felt terribly gross. You were curled up in the dog basket, trembling because of the cold. Your legs were aching, your feet even more. Loneliness was your only company and was reminding you every moment you lived by Flowey's side. You would have given anything to talk to them again, to hold them again, to hear their soft voice and laugh, and see their comforting smile... This tore you a sob before you heard someone opening the door. Papyrus. He finally came back. The lanky skeleton was silent when he took a look at you, before he deactivated the deadly trap to open the door, then he walked to your trembling frame.

 

« Get up, human. »

 

You feared it was time for you to be brought to Asgore. Strangely, you started to recover from all your wounds. Just enough for your life not to be put at risk. It wasn't thanks to the SAVE star though, you knew it for sure... Feeling he was on edge, you obeyed and he grabbed your arm, too roughly for your taste, to bring you out of the prison.

 

« I... I don't need to go in the woods... » You protested softly in a whisper as you were afraid to make him mad. Your voice was far from healed, so best for you was to let it rest most of the time.

 

For the past days, he sometimes had been screaming at you whenever you wanted to object at something, but he always kept himself from hitting you. Instead, he was rough with you and was calming his nerves over his sibling, and everytime, you felt horrible and guilty for Sans' suffering. But now, Papyrus didn't give a damn and brought you somewhere else. Wait... You recognized this house ! You looked at the mailboxes... There were two mailboxes. One empty, the other filled so much it was spilling the mails back. No way ! It was their house ? Papyrus was opening the door without caring about you, who were stumbling over the little stairs at the entrance and he made you come inside. You looked around and recognized the warm feeling inside this living room. Yet, you just had vague souvenirs of what it looked like. You were so weakened last time Sans brought you here that you couldn't care about this house's appearance. Now that you were able to stand on your own feet, you were looking around, before your gaze stopped on the tall skeleton's who's never stopped observing you. He noticed your questioning eyes.

 

« Why did I bring you in my home, you're asking ? Well, I thought that a low creature such as you having such high standards for my cooking should take a shower from time to time. But don't think of it as an act of kindness. I'm just sick of smelling you everytime I enter the prison. » He explained with his usual, low and raspy voice. You could even notice his expression was distorted with disgust.

 

You heard Sans coming to check what was going on upstairs while his sibling was leading you in his direction. He helped you walking up the stairs and you crossed the road with Sans who was waiting there, looking down at you in silence. He was surprised seeing you in his comfort zone, and you, embarassed, almost ashamed. Papyrus turned on the left and you noticed a freshly painted door standing in front of you.

 

« Sans explained that humans were filthy creatures and needed what they call a bathroom. So I made sure you can have one until you're given to King Asgore. You wouldn't like to be gross when you'll meet him, would you ? » He asked with a spiteful glance over you, yet, you were looking up to him with big, thankful eyes. He opened the door and pushed you inside. « Get in there. Don't force me to come in with you. »

 

You looked towards him, catching his glance before the door was shut. You waited for a while. He wasn't moving. Sans neither. They'll watch the door, is that it ? You sighed before you took a look at the bathroom. Hey, it was cozy and smelled fresh in here. The colors were warm, which was comforting. You then look in front of you to realize you were facing the bathroom sink and there was a mirror standing against the wall, right above it. Golly, you looked awful ! Covered in dried sweat, dirt, blood... You rubbed your face, which made a clean spot on this area. Damn. It was even worse than you thought. At least now, you were going to take care of yourself. You looked down for a little while. You couldn't wait to get rid of the torn and dirty clothes anymore. You just took off your sweater, then the tank top. Bandages were still covering your whole trunk. Well, you needed new ones, it seemed. You took your time to undo it, starting from the bottom. You were now seeing your wound. It was healing slow but nicely... You touched around it a bit. Good. It looked fine and was hurting a little as long as you were delicate.

You then took off your lower clothes. When your black thighs were gone, you jolted from stupefaction as you spotted black stains onto your skin. Did the cloth dye your legs ? Impossible ! You were rubbing them to make them go away, but they would not and would sting like bruises. Was it because you were so cold these last days, like chillblains ? Or you were too wounded ? It didn't hurt when you weren't touching these marks until now, though. This was crazy, you thought... Maybe if you were going to take a shower, it would go away or ease the effects.

You stood straight again and took a quick look at the mirror. You froze at the glance of yourself naked, then blushed terribly. Why was that ? You didn't know why but you avoided to stare at yourself longer and quickly turned away to get into the bathtub. It was such a strange behavior, even for you. But... This was embarassing ! Another voice rang into your head, as if it was a second conscious. Strange... You quickly shook this idea of your head and focused into cleaning yourself up.

 

It took longer than expected. You spent a good while rubbing your legs to get these strange stains away, but it wouldn't do anything else but hurt. Yeah, because these stains hurt. You kept wondering if they were kind of bruises, judging by the aches they were giving you anytime you were touching them. Defeated, you let them be, thinking it would go away in a few days. So now you were chilling under the water when you felt it become so cold suddenly you squealed. Did it really take this long ? Then, the water quickly changed its temperature to be burning and you yelled at the stinging sensation of it. It was changing multiple times before you managed to turn the water off, when you heard Papyrus shouting in the kitchen.

 

« SANS ! What are you doing !? » The skeleton snarled.

« I wanted to hear what kind of sounds could the human make. » The other simply replied.

 

That sneaky jerk. You were so mad.

 

« ... Mmmh. I had to admit, its sounds were rather sweet. » Papyrus replied when they were coming back to your door.

 

This bunch of assholes. You felt anger boiling up inside of you, but then, you thought you should not let it break free. You knew how dangerous these guys were, how weak you were so best for you was to keep it cool. So you took a deep breath and exhaled slowly to get rid of these emotions. It will be okay, you thought to yourself. You just needed to dry before they'd throw you back into your cage. You took a look at your clothes... They were terribly dirty, you couldn't put them back on ! With a towel around your head to dry your hair, you were startled by someone who knocked at the door violently.

 

« Human, are you finished in your duties yet ? »

 

Dang it. You were going to put your filthy clothes back on, weren't you. You quickly grabbed the clothes and started to dress up, just in time before Papyrus bursted into the room, which made you yelp in bewilderment. He looked down at you. Did he think you tried to escape ?

 

« I see you took your time, human. Well, now, should you go back to your prison. » He said as he grabbed roughly your wrist.

« W-Wait ! I need to get patched up ! » You quickly protested with a weak, fragile voice as he forced you out with no effort. This made him stop and turn to face you.

 

He took less than two seconds to reflect on what to do before he grabbed your sweater and lifted it up to take a quick look upon your wound. Sans was there and enjoying the view, while you just froze, not knowing how to react between those two boneheads. You even heard Sans whistle at you. That prick. He enjoyed seeing bits of skin and flesh or what. After Papyrus finished judging your damages, he lowered the tissue when he glanced at Sans who couldn't stop staring at you intensely.

 

« Sans ! What are you waiting for ? Go and search for bandages already ! » He scowled his sibling who stiffened and started to sweat nervously.

« On it ! » He replied as he quickly went in the room you were in a moment ago, leaving the both of you alone for a little while.

 

 

You were still upset that Sans eyed you with such an envious expression... Not like he hasn't seen your bare skin anytime he bit you to drink your blood already. Your glance lowered when you felt Papyrus giving you half of his attention again.

 

« Better for you is to stay put. We will break every part of your pitiful body until you cannot move on your own if you try anything. Understood ? » He threatened you, and you nodded silently.

 

Your wrist was hurting and becoming numb for how strongly he was gripping it. He pulled on it as he went downstairs so he would make sure you were following before he threw your arm away once you were all in the living room. You rubbed your aching wrist, throwing a bad look to the skeleton who didn't catch it as he was turning his back on you. Sans followed soon, looking at you when you realized he noticed the glare you had, and something in his eyes told you he didn't quite enjoy that, yet he didn't say anything. You looked away. Man, you knew that soon or later, you will pay for this.

 

 

« Human. » Papyrus called you out and you stiffened at his voice. « Take place onto the ground. I wouldn't want you to mess our couch with your dirty clothes. »

 

And so, you proceeded. This time, it was Sans taking care of your wound. You felt him touching the lesions on purpose to make you hiss in pain. Here was his punishment. And feeling him touching your skin wasn't calming you down at all. It was uncomfortable. Like. He was enjoying touching you in this kind of intimate manner. It was feeling like it at least, unlike Papyrus who wouldn't even care about this sort of things and would just do his thing without second thoughts. You regretted it wasn't him taking care of you this time. Speaking of the devil, he was settled on the couch, both of his arms laying on the back of it and his legs crossed as he was watching the TV. There was some kind of show going on, and you could hear a male voice present it as the MTT-show. You couldn't care less since you were hearing screamings from it, and Papyrus was dead laughing with a dark, guttural tone. You didn't want to look what was on the screen at this point, you just stared at the carpet and remained silent... Until you felt Sans's breath too close to your liking and you crawled away from him with a bouncing heart. He raised his hands as sign of surrender as he backed up a bit, surprised.

 

« Hey, for once, I wasn't going to do anything to you. » He denied quickly.

 

You couldn't even trust his words. You still let him finish his work until he slapped onto your patched injury. You squealed from the sudden ache and you threw him a glare with tears springing into your eyes. You haven't noticed that it caught Papyrus' attention.

 

« There, settled. » Sans said with a satisfied smile.

« Good. Now bring the human to its jail, will you ? » His brother retorted.

 

Sans suppressed a sigh and grabbed your arm to force you getting up. A second after that, you were back at the jail and he threw you onto the dog nest. You needed a little while to comprehend what just happened at the moment. After all, you were feeling dizzy from the teleportation.

 

« Don't forget to SAVE, sweetheart. I did quite enjoy handling your body but this should not become a hobby, 'kay ? » He smirked, before he turned away. « Well, see ya. »

 

When you looked up, he wasn't there anymore. Ahh.. You were starting to shake from the cold all of the sudden again. You forgot this place wasn't heated up like their house. Such a shame, you thought with a regretful emotion raising up in your chest. And as he said, you got up to go to the SAVE star and hold it against your heart. You let out a sigh of relief. At least, this was never getting old touching this. A nostalgic feeling flew over you again as your friend's smiling face appeared in a flash. This was the only comfort you could have from now on... Despite the shower. It was a nice touch too. These monsters were mean but at least they were now attentive to your vital needs. They needed you alive, after all... You took a look at the dog nest and went to take it before you brought it close to the star. This shining thing was delivering a bit of heat, which was important in this weather. You settled down, and stopped moving so you could watch the tiny twinkling thing in silence. Peacefully, quietly, sleep was kicking in, and you let it drive you away from the real world.

  

 

(Oh hey, hello, here's a lovely [music](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=kQ8Uj7rz24w) playing in the distance)

 

« Frisk... Frisk... » A voice was softly calling you out.

 

You couldn't recognize it. Yet, it was comforting. In the darkness, you were floating and your eyes were shut.

 

« Who's... There ? » You replied just as softly, almost in a whisper.

 

The voice was getting clearer. It was echoing all around you. It was hard knowing where it was coming from. Then you felt a presence close to you. Suddenly, you heard the voice clearly just in front of you as you felt the presence surrounding you with their arms.

 

« Wake up ! » Another voice bursted out which tore you away from your dream suddenly.

 

You opened wide your eyes to look at this presence in your room. Sans. He was trembling as he was staring down at you. He was agitated again. Oh no, what happened ? Was he going to beat you up ? You quickly pinned yourself against the wall when you sat up in a desperate gesture to try and blend with it to avoid Sans' wrath. Yet he didn't move. You could hear him breathing deeply from anger, and his eyes were burning bright red as he was staring down at you. After what seemed to be an eternity, you... Heard something familiar. A cry ? His breathing was shaky and sometimes he would gulp loudly. You stared at him with concern, no matter how were you scared he might snap and attack you... Why... Why wasn't he grabbing you and forcing you to SAVE to ravage you ? That's when you spotted the fresh cracks on the right side of his face coming across his eye. Blood was leaking out of it. Damn, it sure looked painful... And he... He was a shaking mess, visibly he was still in shock. With the heart beating strongly in your tight chest, you swallowed a bit of your saliva before you managed to find anything to say.

 

« What happened...? » You asked with a soft voice. You waited for a while. It seemed he was doing his best to keep his composure as well.

« When you told me you would be my confidant... Was it true...? » He finally asked in return with a broken voice. You were lost for words at first, but then you nodded.

« Of course... I want to help... » You gently replied.

 

The skeleton looked beside you, checking if there was enough room to stand there. You did the same before you pushed yourself to the dog nest's extremity, inviting him to take a seat next to you. He walked and sat down close to you before he rested his back against the wall and lifted a leg up to let his arm lay on it. It was embarassing at first to be this close to him... Since your shoulders were touching. You looked away and just patiently waited for him to speak up. After a while, he broke his silence.

 

« He hit me... » He spoke weakly. « And he just... Told me I was worthless, just as usual... » This made you look at him again when you heard him sniffing.

« What happened ? » You gently asked.

 

It took a good while to explain what he has been through with his brother. How he was living under pressure, being depressed and stressed out. He could barely sleep and often, he would just stay awake all night long until Papyrus would go to work to be able to rest because of the fear that held him for years. He explained how Papyrus was violent and cruel towards him, and how most of the time, his words and hits would damage him. How tough he was trying to look just to survive... Through the minutes, you felt a burden get off Sans' shoulders, and his voice softened, almost weakened. He was on the edge to cry, you felt it. But he was keeping himself from doing this. Delicately, you rested your hand onto the one he had next to you, startling the skeleton monster at first.  
  
« You're free to cry... There is no shame for doing this. » You said with the most gentle tone no one ever used around Sans. He remained silent for a good while. You felt his bones rattling under your palm.

 

After what seemed to be an eternity, the monster let himself go and he sobbed silently. He was looking away with shame when you brought your arm around his head and offered him to rest on your shoulder. He stopped weeping for a brief moment as he was expecting any kind of attack from you but then realized how good this felt receiving a bit of affection, and he slowly turned towards you to hide his face in the crook of your neck. You felt his arms making their way around your waist which covered a good part of your body with them. Kindly, you returned the gesture and wrapped his shoulders with your own arms before you smoothed his back with one hand as you felt the bumps of his vertebraes through the fabrics under your palm. Through the minutes, you felt his body relax as he shed tears in silence. You could feel your skin wet and warm from them but you didn't mind. You just... Felt good being able to do something nice for someone, no matter how many times they crushed your soul before. Because now, you understood why Sans behaved this way around you for the past days. Because he didn't know anything else than abuse. And you wanted to help him realize that there was so much more than suffering that existed.

When Sans finally calmed down, he was peacefully resting against you, tired by the cries he let out. You could feel his soothing breath against your small frame. You were almost losing the battle you were having inside to let yourself rest your head on top of his when he let go of you, but reluctantly almost as if... He didn't want but felt forced to. Still ravaged by shame, he sniffed as he looked away. His voice was hoarse from the cries he let out.

 

 

« How... Can you be like this...? » He whispered. « I... Hurt you so much and yet... How can you be so... Nice to me like this...? I... Don't understand... »

« I don't know... I just felt the need to help. » You replied honestly as you were staring at him.

« Are all the humans like this...? For all I know, the ones that came before you were nuts. » He chuckled a bit after he wiped away a tear with his jacket's sleeve. You looked down at this question.

« I... Cannot tell. I have no memory of... » Then you remembered the memories you had in flashes days ago. You looked away when you realized you were trembling. Sans felt your distress.

« ... Sweetheart ? » He called you out. Hearing such a calm, collected and soft voice from him was really something unusual and quite shocking, in a good way. You looked at him again and smiled weakly, sweating a bit.

« I'm fine... It's just... I'm not sure of how they are... I don't have any memory of my previous life. »  
« Heh... How is that ? Because of the fall ? » He smirked. You nodded in silence. « Did you think you would find Alice's Wonderland by coming here or what ? » He snickered. You shook your head as you were avoiding his glance more than ever. He stopped the questioning and only got up after he sighed. « Well then. 't was a nice chat, sweetheart. » He announced while he was rubbing his neck in his stretching gestures. « 'have to admit... I feel pretty much better now. Just completely drained out, heh. »

 

He turned just a bit to look at you, as you were doing the same. You couldn't see it, but he was blushing. He took some time to collect his courage and say.

 

« Thank you... I guess... »

 

And he left you behind with a shocked face when you heard those words you thought you'd never hear again.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yooooo.  
> You can check this art I made about that one angst and fluff scene here :  
> http://heavenfell-au.tumblr.com/post/140677690244/you-can-cry-there-is-no-shame-for-doing-this


	12. Sweet Friend

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Please, end this."

Two days have passed since that first dialogue. From now on, Sans would come and talk to you whenever he felt the need to and in return, would treat you better than before. He was still laughing around and being touchy with you, and sometimes wouldn't help but bite your hand to lap a bit of your crimson juice, yet he would not lay a hand over you like before again. He was even... Coming to see you more often to check on you silently before leaving... It seemed like he started to actually trust and _care_ for you, seeing how you were so kind, no matter how much you were suffering because of him or his brother... And then, sometimes, he would come only to have a small chat with you. Trying to understand who you were, but yourself didn't know. You were just a big mystery for both of you.

 

« Should I talk to your brother ? » You asked.

 

Both of you were eating together that day. He brought a couple of hot dogs since it was his speciality. Last time he chatted with you, he told you one of his jobs was selling these and he thought of taking some to share with you today. His was covered in mustard, while yours had just a trail of ketchup over it. When your question blurted out in this empty and silent prison, he almost chocked on his bite.

 

« Wow ! Are you insane, sweetheart ? » He asked with a quivering, slight confused grin on his lips while sweat was breaking out from his skull. « How d'ya think he'll react if you come up and say “hey, I know it's not my job to say that but you sure have some anger issues going on and should go and see someone” ? He'll rip your head off. »

« How do you know ? » You tilted your head, curious. « Did you... Try to talk about it already ? »

« Hum... Well... » He scratched his cheekbone nervously, looking away. « Once... I told him that I didn't like being treated this badly, and he just retorted that it was because I was a pussy. Heh, I then just... Tried to make up my mind after that. » He shrugged then slouched again in defeat.

« But... You know it's not normal... Right ? » You asked, worried.

 

He remained silent for a while, closed his eyesockets sadly and sighed. You couldn't believe he got so soft around you. Even his sighing was... Calm and sincere.

 

« It's the way it is down here... We're all losing our mind... And, Papyrus too... He's tough, that's for sure, but huh... being trapped here with all of these other distressed monsters is one of the reasons why he became cruel through the time. He had to learn how to be strong since he was a kid to survive after all... » A sad smile appeared when he opened up his eyelids just enough to stare at the ground, a melancholy perceptible. « Heck, I don't even know if he ever learnt what was to be actually happy... »

« Why ? »

« Remember ? Down here, it's kill or be killed... You have to quickly learn the rules of this world not to die. More you'll have scars over your body, more respected you'll be. Bigger are your scars, the more you'll be feared and admired by the others. » His tone was bitter but then he laughed darkly. « Kindness... It's a weakness down here. »

 

The last sentence made your hands ball up in fists... So... You were perceived as a weakness, down here ? You shook your head and looked at your companion again.

 

« But your brother doesn't need to be cruel towards you. » You objected. « You're brothers, not... enemies. I'll have a talk with Papyrus. »

« You will fail- » He started but you cut him off.

« No. I feel I can do it. » You were staring at your feet, still holding carefully your meal.

 

« I just feel it. »

 

 

The next day Sans came to see you, you were laying directly onto the ground. He understood something was off and he came into your jail by teleporting.

 

« Sweetheart ? »

 

He could hear your heavy breath even from the distance. He squatted next to you and took support on his femurs while he'd look down at you.

 

« Sweetheart ? Quit the shit now, I don't find this funny. » He just said sharply, before he grabbed your shoulder and made you roll over your back.

 

He stiffened as he saw your pale face with big black spots under your eyes and covered in sweat. Yet your cheeks and nose were pretty red and your breath was rough. He took his hand away from you, utterly surprised to see you in such a bad shape.

 

« What's going on ? » He asked.

 

You could barely comprehend someone was here at first. You felt so cold yet so hot at the same time. Your head was throbbing, as if it was going to explode. You had difficulties breathing since you were overheating and also, your nose was pretty stuffed and your throat sore because of the infection. Your whole body was trembling and you were just laying there like a sad piece of shit. Each time the figure looming over you was speaking up, you were moaning as its voice was echoing and hitting every corner of your head already threatening to give in. You were at a state where the fever took the better of you and was making you insane, either making you see shadow figures around you or hear whispers and talking in your ears. You took extra effort to be able to blink your eyes open. Your vessel was aching. Last time Sans saw you like this, he didn't hesitate killing you... You felt two boney hands gripping you around your shoulders. You hardly recognized his face because of your dizziness and your blurred vision.

 

« Sans...? » You croaked out. Hearing your hoarse voice scared the crap out of him.

« What's happening ? » He asked, worry evident in his voice. You blinked a few times to see his concerned face. He was sweating as well but unlike you, it was out of distress. « Sweetheart, is that your wound ? Is it infected again ? »

 

Ah... If you could speak more... You just grabbed his forearm weakly and swallowed multiple times, unfortunately, your mouth remained dry. So you shook your head instead.

 

« How long have you been like this ? » He asked you again, upset not to have seen what was going on with you earlier.

« Yesterday... » You swallowed again before speaking up. « ...started feeling bad yesterday... after you left... »

 

He remained there silent, not knowing what to do anymore. You gripped tighter his forearm with your both hands as a lifeline. You coughed loudly and curled up from the effort before you went limp again on the freezing floor. You started to hear his own breathing speeding up.

 

« Please... Sans... You know what to do... Right ? » You asked him weakly as you shut your eyes. It was too tiring to keep them open.

« ... What ? »

« ... You have to kill me... Both of us know... I won't make it through the night... »

« Sweetheart, no way- » He faintly smiled as he started.

« Please...! » You cut him off.

 

It took him some time for he was thinking about the options before him. When he finished and realized he didn't have much choices, he let go of you and stood up, a shadow casting over his frowning face. This made you open your eyes to stare at him. It seemed like he was accepting your request, yet not without a reluctant grimace. You opened your arms and couldn't help but smile in relief. He lifted his skeletal hand when one of his empty eyesockets burned brighter in a red taint and his hand was covered with a red coat. A femur was forming into thin air when both of you were cut into your actions by a voice you recognized : Papyrus. He was on the other side of the jail. You looked at him while Sans, he, would remain still, staring down at you and sweating more than ever while his grimace was growing deeper. He was trembling visibly, either because of his brother or because of his intention of killing you.

 

« Sans ! What are you doing !? » The tall skeleton shouted, first frozen by the shock of the scene he was witnessing.

« They're sick... » Sans started with a short and trembling breathing. « The human... Won't survive longer.... I'm just... »

« Don't you dare doing that, Sans ! » His sibling yelled. He was afraid to pull the trigger if he dared moving at this moment. Sans was staring down at you, voiceless, as you were staring back at him with pleading eyes.

« Please... Sans... Do it... » You begged him.

« Don't !! » Papyrus was responding, putting Sans into a difficult position. « Don't let it take control of you, Sans ! We need its SOUL, remember ? If you do that, we'll lose it and we don't know whenever another human will show up ! We need it, Sans ! »

« I have... I have to do it... » Sans replied weakly, not caring about what his brother was saying.

 

Slowly, he raised his hand up high to prepare the attack. Your eyes were both locked onto each other's, while Papyrus was protesting. The spiky skeleton was busy typing the code to deactivate the trapped bars and when he turned to watch what was going on, Sans was ready to throw his bone into your chest. He shouted “NOOOO !”, watching Sans' hand forming into a fist in the air while you closed your eyes and offered to receive the hit, but then... Nothing. You waited for a while before you opened half way your eyelids to see Sans remaining still, shaking. After multiple seconds that felt like eternity, with all of your three panting breaths combined to fill the silent room, the monster faced downwards, defeated.

 

« I can't... » He finally admitted before his hand fell to his side and his magic fainted into the darkness.

 

You noticed he looked up to see your face with a sorry look, when you heard Papyrus opening the door of your jail and rushing in to quickly squat next to you and pick you up, while Sans would just look away in shame for he knew Papyrus would be glaring at him. This is what he did, before he commented.

 

« I can't believe you were going to do this... » Papyrus growled, deeply disappointed in his brother. « Good thing you're a coward... I would have killed you if you'd have dared destroying our only chance of escaping... »

 

He finished on these harsh words before he took you away from the shorter skeleton who just... Stayed in the center of the room and slouched as if he wanted to disappear into this black jacket of his when he felt guilt gnawing at him.

 

Meanwhile, you were taken to their home. You were moaning out of suffering while Papyrus was laying you down directly onto the ground of the bathroom. You couldn't catch what he was saying, but he was mumbling unintelligible stuff for he was obviously angry and upset at the same time. You felt him starting to tug onto your shorts. You moaned in disapproval but this made him even more mad.

 

« Don't you dare keeping these gross clothes in my house, human. » He warned you, before he pulled on your clothes. This is when you heard Sans coming upstairs. The skeleton who seemed completely down looked shocked from what he was witnessing.

 

« B-Boss !? » He called his brother out, afraid to understand what was going on. The interested one turned his attention over him.

« Ah ! You're there, finally ! I was just going to call for your help. The human needs clean clothes, would you be useful for once and grab some for them to get dressed ? »

« O-On it. » Sans replied as he rushed to his bedroom while Papyrus was focusing over you again.

« But you'll need a little clean up first. » He smirked before he grabbed the long sweater and pulled it away from you.

 

As long as you'd keep your bandages, you wouldn't mind. The tall skeleton was searching for a basin to pour warm water in it before he grabbed a clean washcloth and a soap. You watched him taking off his metallic combat gloves, showing slender skeletal hands before he put them on the border of the washbasin. The end of his fingers were pretty sharp just as his brother's. You swallowed nervously when he started cleaning you up, starting by your face, then going for the neck to clean the shoulder next, then he lifted your arm to have full access of it. Oh Lord, you never thought someone would do this to you. It was terribly intimidating, yet you couldn't complain, these guys could still go nuts and make you regret it... You just closed your eyes and whimpered silently as he went for your other side before his hands went to reach for your chest... He didn't take the bandages off, he just cleaned the skin he could reach. You were shaking because of the fresh air caressing the wet parts of your body, or maybe also because this monster was touching you... You didn't know but Papyrus noticed your reaction and he grabbed a towel nearby to rub it a bit too roughly against you.

 

While he was busy taking care of you, you looked up to see his face and noticed the scar he had over his skull, right onto his left eyesocket. This made you remember what Sans said, about this world... Thinking about this again made your heart feel heavy in your tightened chest. You were about to open your mouth to talk to him since the fever was making things easy for you when Sans came back with a cloth. Both of Papyrus and you turned your attention over him to discover him frozen on the doorway, mouth agape for seeing you almost bare-chested. If he wasn't already sweating this much, you would have sworn this was affecting him.

 

« What are you waiting for ? Come in ! » Papyrus snarled, tearing his brother from his freeze and he came to kneel down on your free side. « It took you some time to find something, I see. »

« I-I... I was searching for something t-that would fit them... » Sans stuttered as he tried to explain. His cheeks were a bit red... Wait, was he blushing ?

« Oh. It's a “them” now ? » He retorted as he noticed the pronoun Sans used for you. « We'll talk about this later, right now I need to clean the human's lower parts ! »

 

On these words, he grabbed your black thighs as you stiffened and opened wide your eyes to glance at Papyrus who quickly started to bring them down... Stopped at your intimacy's level to quickly pull them up again. Through this time, you were shutting your eyes strongly until you felt the clothing covering you again. You then opened your eyes up and looked to discover that both of the brothers were flushed red with embarassment. And incredibly quiet, for once. Papyrus lifted a hand to his brother, and Sans gave him the cloth that appeared to be a flannel. The tall monster dressed you up with it. All of this... Remarquably calmly and carefully. Damn, this was too funny watching their flustered expression, and you started to laugh. Yeah, you were laughing out loud until you were crying. The same skeleton who was touching you grumbled and stuttered.

 

« Shut the fuck up, human ! What's so funny !? » The dangerous man snarled.

 

And you kept laughing, to the point it was painful for your hurt side. You were rolling over your front so you would not have to see their confused face anymore. It was too hilarious at this state. Ahh, the fever. It was making everything worse and better at the same time.

 

« Did we break the human ? » The tall guy finally asked his brother, still deeply confused.

« I dunno... » Sans only replied by lifting his hands in the air and shrugged, confused just like him.

 

Papyrus then left out a growling sigh and picked you up. This is when you started to go down the rollercoaster and felt your sickness kicking in stronger than before. The efforts of laughing made you feel dizzy and you almost puked after you gagged. Sans was following behind.

 

« W-What are you going to do, boss ? » He asked for he was concerned about what will happen next. Papyrus stopped, sighed and glared at him.

« How does it look like ? I'm going to let it rest in my bedroom. I don't want to let the human near the idiot who tried to kill it. » He then turned away to open the door of his said room when he stopped midway. « Oh and yes, also because your room must be so _clean_ like I'm used to see everytime I have to get in to wake up your lazybone pile, I'd be afraid to mess it up. »

 

And then, he disappeared into the dark room and shut the door on his brother.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry but I couldn't help but imagine the black thighs scene and I was laughing while I made this gif  
> http://heavenfell-au.tumblr.com/post/140675389344/castelsart-nope-something-that-might
> 
> Also, yeah, I have this tumblr for this Heavenfell stuff. Still need to work on it but hey, at least there are arts  
> \\( è A é")/
> 
> I hope you liked this chapter guys ! And I wanted to thank you for all the kudos, the bookmarks, the comments, agh you don't know how happy and excited do they make me !  
> Also, a befriended Sans is an adorable Sans.


	13. Sweet Papyrus

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You're forced to recover from your sickness by Papyrus.

The next days were terrible. Not emotionally but physically. Papyrus was keeping you into his bedroom and was moving heaven and hell to find anything to force you recovering from your sickness. Often, he would check on you. Surely he was afraid you would die in your sleep or would you need anything in his absence. Sans didn't have the right to come into his brother's privacy, so whenever the door was open, he would just peek to see how you were progressing. You were resting in Papyrus' large bed most of the time, beside being forced to eat or to go to the bathroom. You couldn't see how was the room, for it was always plunged in the dark whenever you were waking up. The fever was lowering down thanks to Papyrus' care and multiple different things he would make you drink or eat. Thankfully, this was healing your wound in the process. You were now more coughing or sneezing most of the time while the fever would still give you the best headache you'd ever have in your existence, yet it would not threaten your life at this point anymore.

 

Once, you've been waking up to the sound of a quarrel going on in the living room.

 

« You've been avoiding me for three days now, Sans ! Stop being a coward for once and tell me what's going on with this human ! » the menacing skeleton yelled.

« B-Boss, there is nothing, I-I promise ! They've just been friendly and huh... » Sans tried his best to keep his brother cool, but it didn't seem to work at all.

« “They” ? “Friendly” ? What, did you get attached to this animal ? Do you even hear what you're saying ? These creatures are wicked, Sans, even worse than us ! If it's this “friendly” as you assure, it's only because it's hurt that it tries to act and play nice ! You know how much humans are cunning ! They're the reason why our kind is trapped underground ! Did you forget about it !? »

« N-No, I would not forget about t-that ! But boss, please, listen, this one... They're different ! Y-You just... You haven't got the chance to talk with them yet and I-I-I'm sure you'll actually be surprised- »

« Ah ! You consider this trash at our level, don't you ! Well, I assume it's normal, considering how you are one YOURSELF ! » Papyrus saying this striked Sans' nerve, and his voice completely changed after that.

« ...Ok. Well, yeah ! And you know what ?! » Sans was actually standing up to his brother now. « They're still better than YOU ! This human is by far the kindest creature I got to meet and talk to through all of these years down here ! And I swear to whatever rules this fucked up universe that if I had the choice, I would have loved to get them way before shit got down here, so I would have a reason to get away from your stupid ass ! »

 

Right after that, you heard something shattering. You jumped yet you didn't make a move for you were afraid. There were shouts, you could hear them fighting and running after each other, insults were shot in every direction... After long minutes of struggle, you could hear the both of them panting in the living room. Then, a dark laugh echoed in the staircase. It was Papyrus' chuckle.

 

« I told you... You're useless, Sans. Not even able to beat your own broth- »

 

Someone ran towards the stairs. A hit, then a fall. You stiffened, your hands were gripping the blanket tightly as the tension was at its peak inside of you. You were worried of what just happened to one of these skeleton brothers.

 

« Ah, yeah ? Well, how does my fist taste then ? » Sans growled. He seemed to be close too now. A long silence settled down before a weak laugh echoed again, then progressively became loud, so loud you were sure people could hear it from miles.

« Finally ! You finally did it, Sans ! » Papyrus exclaimed between two laughters. « You finally showed yourself ! Ahh, for so long I thought you were a lost cause, but here I find my brother again ! It was a good one, good job, brother ! »

 

Sans wasn't saying anything, probably just as shocked as you. Then you heard Papyrus get up on his feet and climb up the stairs then stopped mid-way. He seemed to have recollected himself.

 

« But you better not stand up for that bloody human again. Showing you're tough is one thing, showing support for a human is another. » then he turned his back to his brother and kept climbing again. « With that said, I'm going to sleep. Hope you'll get the same strength to get up tomorrow. »

 

You heard the door click and you tensed up as you rolled on your right. You didn't realize you brought the blanket to the level of your eyes when you heard the tall skeleton coming in. He didn't even spare a glance at you as he walked through the room... Wait, was he coming for you ? He was coming in your direction ! You started to shake when you noticed a soft clicking sound that turned on a soft, blood orange light in the room. It was bright enough to be able to see around but dim to let eyes rest. Once this was done, he turned away and reached for another door in the opposite wall next to shelves full of books before you heard clothing noises. You were turned towards the wall on your right. You didn't want to see what was going on, yet you understood he was undressing. You could hear from time to time his bones rattling as he was moving to get off his armor and his boots, before he grabbed something to put on.

 

Then, silence. You were doing your best to repress a coughing for a good while until this wasn't bearable anymore, and you coughed a dozen times pretty violently. As you expected, it caught Papyrus' attention and he came towards you. Oh crap, you thought. He was coming here for sure now. You did what you thought was the best at this time : playing dead. You felt the monster climbing up the bed on his hands and knees and crawling until he was looming over you. He was deadly silent, and you'd bet he could hear your heart beating out of your chest from here. You could even feel his fresh breath over your cheek and neck and this made you shiver. Then, you felt a cold, boney hand resting on your forehead for a few seconds. For once, he wasn't wild in his gestures as usual... Not that he was gentle, but... He was clearly more careful than before. When he was done checking on your fever, he exhales sharply through his nasal bone then sat up on his knees to bend backwards. You heard him taking something and opening it. You didn't have the time to wonder what was going on that he pressed his hand against your shoulder to make you roll over your back. Through all this, you didn't open your eyes and just kept acting, terrified he might react badly in realization if you moved. You then felt him unbuttoning the top of your flannel until he reached half of your chest.

 

Then, he stopped. Oh crap. You knew he would end up realizing you were awake. He clearly knew something was going on since he put his hand in the middle of your thorax, where your heart was beating. You could feel it pound fast against his palm. He stayed like this for a moment, his breath light and short. Either was he fascinated by your organ, or was he worried that something was going on with you. You couldn't hold it back anymore, you turned your head on a side to cough another dozen times, your whole body tensing from the effort against his touch before you dropped dead again when this was over. This caught him off guard and he started moving. He reached out for the object that was resting next to both of you and a few seconds later, you felt his bones sliding over your thorax with a viscous coat and you couldn't repress a moan. Ugh, this felt and smelled terrible. Like... Strong vegetale scent. The touch was freezing at first, then burning. You heard him chuckle silently, enjoying your reaction.

 

« This will help you, human. » he whispered so low you almost didn't catch it at first since your attention was on his hand applying the disgusting product over your skin. « You need to survive for us. »

 

When this was done, he buttoned your flannel and let you be, so you rolled over your side again to face the wall. He put the product container on the table next to the bed, before he laid down next to you. Wait. Was he going to sleep with you ?? You were trembling in realization. Could a skeleton monster abuse someone ? They were only bones, right ? Long minutes were passing by and you couldn't move for you were too terrified to do anything. Thanks your survival instinct. After what seemed to be an eternity, you finally heard his breathing coming low and peaceful as he was asleep. You waited a few seconds again before you started to bring your right hand close to you so you would sit up... But you realized your wrist was attached. Golly, how did you not realize you were attached until now !? You pulled over your arm once, twice... When you tried a third time, you felt something coming around your waist. You winced suddenly as you were pulled towards Papyru's body and you felt his front squeezing against your back while his arms were embracing your body. You repressed a cough and you threw a glance over your shoulder to look at him... He was deep into his sleep. He was slowly curling up to conform to your body, making it impossible for you to move without waking him up. You were in despair.

 

Then, when you felt that nothing could save you anymore, you heard someone walking in the corridor and coming to the door of your room. You didn't notice it wasn't closed right and was cracked open until now. A shadow appeared in the little space and you recognized Sans' eye. He was peeking to check on you. Unable to move, you whispered.

 

« H... Help... »

 

Right after then, you perceived his concerned expression leaving its place to a shit-eating grin one instead. He winked at you before he left. That jerk !! Papyrus tightened his grip around you as he was moving and humming, his face hiding in the back of your head. Well... Guess you would have a sleepless night, tonight.

 

In the morning, this is when you finally could close your eyes, exhausted by your efforts to stay awake, that your hostage taker started to move again. A sharp inhale announced he jolted awake before he stared down at what was trapped between his arms. Too tired to realize, you just followed your instinct and looked at him with your half-lidded eyes. He froze for a moment in realization then he pushed you away, the action almost making you hit the wall in the process.

 

« I didn't give you the authorization to touch me, miserable wretch. » he spat with his painfully unused voice as he sat up with a scowl printed over his tired face.

 

Now, you could see he was dressed with only a boxer and a sleeveless black top. From what you could see, these monsters were really made of bones. But how could they be so... Alive ? He kept you warm through the night, as if he could produce heat. Then, you realized the left side of his head had a different color shade. You heard about bone bruises but you never got to actually see one. You lifted your free hand towards his face and he stiffened, completely lost at what should he do, taking support on his hands as he was bending backwards to avoid your touch.

 

« W... What are you doing !? » he snarled, looking side to side to see what could he use to stop you from your approach, destabilized. His scowl was becoming deeper as anger and confusion were building up inside of him. « Stop right there, human, or I'll- »

 

He wasn't fast enough and your palm softly rested against his bruised cheekbone, so gently he had a moment to realize you were touching him. He remained still and speechless, looking at you again with a shocked expression.

 

« Is that Sans...? » you asked.

 

You noticed his cheekbones were slowly stained with a red flush and sweat was breaking out of his skull, not as much as his brother used to but just enough for you to realize. He even started shaking in your hand, his breath short through his gaping mouth, then he recollected himself the best he could as he turned down his face, allowing your hand to press gently against his bone. He was looking away and now clenching his dented teeth, silent.

 

« Does it hurt ? » you asked again. He placed his slender hand over your wrist, enjoying the soft contact at first, before he brushed it away with no violence.

 

It took a while for him to look at you again since he needed to recollect himself.

 

« It doesn't matter. The most important is that I know he can defend himself without my help. » he said with his usual, dark tone.

 

You wished this could be the moment for you to talk about him and his brother, but you were not only tired, but also attached on his bed too and he could slaughter you in your current position if you pissed him off. The skeleton man turned away and got up from the bed. When you noticed he was heading to his closet, you looked away and coughed. Like it or not, the product made you feel better through the night. You could breathe easier than the previous day. Yet this wasn't enough for Papyrus who looked at you while he was finishing putting his black pants on and attaching the red belt with golden bulks around his hips. He quickly finished to put his armor on then he went towards you while he was putting his torn cape in place. He sat next to you and like last night, he made your roll over your back and rested his bare hand against your forehead.

 

« Finally. I was starting to think your fever would never drop, human. »

 

He then started to unbutton your top. You quickly responded by holding his hand, stopping him in his actions. He looked up to your eyes, once again surprised but not as much as before. Then, a sadistic smirk appeared on his mouth.

 

« What is it ? Do you think I'm like my brother, that I'll jump your bones ? Fret not, human, for I have high values such as not sexually use someone I don't know. Not that it wouldn't be pleasant for me, but also I'd just never touch a disgusting creature like you. »

 

Your mouth parted in shock. Well, at least, you knew you were safe with him now. You loosen your grip over his palm and he proceeded into the same treatment than yesterday. The only difference is that his touch wasn't as light as last time. You whimpered again because of the gross texture spread onto your chest, which made him cackle darkly. Obviously, he enjoyed making your uncomfortable. You looked down as his hand was travelling over your thorax and noticed the luminous product onto your skin. You looked up to Papyrus with questioning eyes, whose smile couldn't stop widening.

 

« Oh, what is this, you ask ? This is a healing product made with different ingredients coming from Waterfall. » He saw your confused face. « Ah, right, you still haven't seen this place. »

 

Then he took a pleasure to display his knowledge of this place and the different elements used to make this product that he was finishing coating your skin with. You couldn't help but like how much could he talk when it was about teaching others.

 

« Also, this is where Undyne works most of the time. And I have to tell you, human, that if you're afraid of my brother and I, what you'll see from this fish lady is far worse than what you'd expect from us. »

 

You looked down as you tried to picture what he just said, when he got off the bed and placed the healing product on the table.

 

« Well now, human, I'll ask my brother to watch over you while I'll be at work, unlike this lazybones. » his tone was spiteful in the end, while he was putting on his gloves. « Don't try to flee during my absence or you will be certain that I'll make sure you'll regret it. Understood ? »

 

You nodded silently. It wasn't as if you could even move in your current state at all.

 

« Good. »

 

Then, he left you behind. You could feel your chest burning from the product, yet you could breathe better thanks to the strong scent it was emanating from it. You sighed in relief before you closed your tired eyes, and with a smile, you fell asleep.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OH LOOK AT THAT, ANOTHER DRAWING FOR THE ANGST AND FLUFF.  
> http://heavenfell-au.tumblr.com/post/140904339709/does-it-hurt-you-asked-again-he-placed-his


	14. Sweet Sans

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You spend the day with Sans.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Beware, can contain spoilers at that point

His brother was gone when Sans woke you up. He was sitting on the bed next to you, making sure his slippers would not be onto the mattress while he freed you from these chains.

 

« How was your night, sleeping beauty ? » he taunted you.

 

You hit his shoulder, making him flinch with a “ouch !”, then he bursted into laughter.

 

« You hit like a pussy. » he mocked you.

 

Once you were released, you sat up slowly and rubbed your numb arm and wrist. You looked around then you stared at Sans. He was watching you carefully, still worried you would snap and flee for you were in better shape than these two last weeks. His smile slowly stretched when you were waiting for him to react with no intention to escape.

 

« Hungry, honey ? » he asked. You nodded at his question, which made his smile bigger.«  'lright then, I should prepare something for you to eat. Will you follow me around ? Wait... Can you follow me around ? »

 

He was now concerned, as if he just realized you were still sick. You looked at your legs, then the ground before you started crawling out of the bed under Sans' watch. You stood up weakly and hummed in appreciation when you could stand on your own. You were feeling dizzy still but it was bearable now. You turned towards Sans. He seemed amazed to see you standing alone too.

 

« Damn, babe, I can't believe it's been a while since you could stand up. » he chuckled happily, but then, he stopped all of the sudden and looked away, a shadow casting on his face. You felt his sins crawling on his back. « I know... It was my fault. »

« Why didn't you kill me ? » You asked him, now feeling anger tingling you. « We would have avoided these days of struggle to keep me alive, so why ? » He was looking down in shame and it needed a while for him to speak up, clenching his fists.

« I couldn't... I don't know why, sweetheart. I just couldn't... » he laughed without any humor in his voice and when he looked at you again, it was with a saddened expression, and a small, sad, smile. « I guess that... I cannot bear spilling your blood anymore. »

 

Frowning, you looked down. This situation was making him feel nervous, so much he started sweating again, yet not as strongly as he's used to around Papyrus. He reached for your hand and held it in his like the most delicate thing in the world. He was staring at you and searching for your lost glance.

 

« Let's have this hotdog, shall we ? » he asked once more with his little uncertain grin.

 

You nodded at his suggestion and you both left the room.

 

It was strange being with him, in his house. You were both in the living room, sitting into this couch you were never allowed to before, eating this oh so promised hotdog. The skeleton next to you ate it in two bites thanks to his large mouth, then he just took a mustard bottle out of his pocket and bit the tip of the opening off with his sharp fangs, before he started drinking from it. You were quite shocked, and he surely got it by your gaping mouth and he said after swallowing his drink.

 

« Want some ? » You shook your head at his suggestion. He shrugged and replied. «Heh. More for me then. »

 

You finished your food no long after and softly sighed in relief having something in your stomach now.

 

(Hello there, how about a [theme song](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=VSv72WXL4k8) to get into the mood ?)

 

« Did ya hear us, yesterday ? » Sans suddenly asked, catching you off guard. You looked at him. He wasn't doing the same for he was already looking up where the bedrooms were. You followed his glance before you stared at him again.

« Yes... I heard you. You fought each other, right ? »

« Heh, that's right. » he took another drink from his bottle when you retorted.

« You shouldn't have taken my defense. » This almost made him spit the drink he just had and he looked at you with a confused look.

« Why ? »

 

You looked away, saddened.

 

« I didn't want any of you to get hurt because of me. »

« Hey, what's up with this bullshit ? » the sudden rudeness startled you and you looked at him again quickly. Now he was staring straight to your shocked face. « I'm not ashamed being your friend, okay ? And if I had to, I'll do it again. »

« Fighting is- »

« Pointless, yeah I know, no need to remind me that. » he seemed now annoyed. You looked down.

 

You didn't know what to say anymore. So you just brought your knees against your chest and embraced your legs with your arms and just waited. You haven't noticed Sans finished his drink until he sneaked close enough to reach for your face, grab your chin gently and lift up your head towards him.

 

« Sweetheart. » he smiled for you. « Going out of here... Is this what you want ? »

 

You were staring deeply into his eyesockets as he was waiting for an answer. Why would he ask that ? Then... You thought of Flowey at this moment and the promise you made to it. _“We will get out... Together”_... But now, Flowey was long gone and this made your heart scream. You freed yourself from Sans' hand and looked away when the feeling of anger and grieving for your loss rose.

 

« This doesn't matter anymore... I have no more reason to fight. » you sighed, resigned. « I just can't wait to find Flowey once it will all be over... I'll give my soul to your King so... No one will have to suffer because of me anymore. Then you'll all be free and I, I... will be with Flowey again. » you said with a shaky breath. Yourself couldn't believe these thoughts you were speaking out loud, but here they were breaking free.

 

Seeing how upset you were, Sans was slouching, his hands laying on your shoulders.

 

« You huh... Really liked that guy, didn't you ? » he asked, as if it wasn't obvious. You nodded.

« You didn't need to kill my friend... You... You would have liked them too... Flowey was so kind... So kind... » you finally broke down and sobbed silently.

 

Feeling that it was because of him you were mourning, he let go of you and moved away. You were hiding your face in your hands while you let out your cries. The house was so silent all of the sudden because of your moods being shattered again. Guilt was creeping on Sans who was staring blankly at the ground with hollow eyes. You didn't know how bad was he feeling because of your current emotions, how terrible he felt for being the one destroying your hopes and dreams. Yet, he couldn't say anything. He just knew he didn't have the right to talk to you, especially not now. He didn't have the right to make eye contact with you at all, this is what he thought. When you were finally at the bottom of the pit of misery, you got up, sniffing loud enough to catch his attention again.

 

« Where are you going, sweetheart ? » he asked, suddenly panicked that you might try to escape, but you were going upstairs.

« Going to take a shower. » you replied. « I need to be alone, please... »

 

He didn't say anything else. He understood your need to be on your own. You stopped at the first step of the stairs, looking at him as you took support on the wall on your left.

 

« Thank you. »

 

This caught him off guard, so much his jaw dropped. How strange was it for these guys to react so violently for two words. Yet, this is what brought this shining red eye again, flaring with passion as you disappeared from his eyesight.

 

You were now in the bathroom. You were naked and as you took off your black thighs and tossed them in the washing machine, you glanced down to notice your black stains kept growing on your legs. How ? You sat down on the ground to take a look. It was pitch-black and painful to the touch. You hissed in pain when you did so, and just... Stared at this, wondering what was going on with you. You were healing, and recovering from your sickness, so why...? Why would you have that ? What it was, you didn't know, however you were hoping no one would notice. And so you finished undressing before going into the bathtub and start your cleaning process.

 

Once you were done, all clean and fresh, you opened the door to call Sans out but stopped in the process, since he was just behind the door. His grin appeared on his face, while he tilted his head to get a look inside. You were hiding with the door, how unfortunate for him.

 

« I'd... Need clean clothes... Can I borrow some from you ? » you asked him nicely, a bit uncomfortable. This made him smile even more.

« Sure thing, sweetheart. » he said before he went away.

 

You closed the door and sat down against it, waiting patiently as you were staring at you black-stained legs. How would he react to this, if he saw it ? Would he know what was causing this effect, or will he think it's a human thing ? You frowned in your thoughts, when you heard something scratch lightly the door behind you. He was back. You stood up again and opened it, just enough to stick an arm in the space. You felt something grab your wrist to steady it, then fabrics brushed against your fingers. You grabbed the items and gently pulled as Sans let you go again.

 

« Thank you. » you said, which caused him to throw an arm in the space when you tried to close the door, gripping onto your wrist. This startled you, so you looked up and hid your front with the clothes he just gave you, when you noticed he was peeking into the room to stare at you with his flaring eyes. It was just as intense as earlier. « ... W... What is it ? » Okay, now, you were scared. « Did... I say something bad ? »

 

He closed his eyes for a while, breathing in slowly to calm down, then he opened them up again to stare at you with much less passion.

 

« I... am not used to these words... Well huh... I'll let you get dressed up. » he awkwardly said as he let go of you and pushed the door to close it. You heard a little bump against the wood then, and you assumed it was him, resting his forehead against it. You started to take a look at the new clothes and started to wear the boxer shorts, then the black and yellow striped pants until he started talking right behind the door in a low, raspy, broken tone. « I'm not worthy of them, sweetheart... »

 

You froze at those words, before you put on the large, black shirt so you could go and open the door. Sans wasn't there anymore. House was empty. You called out to him softly at first, walking around the skeleton's home, searching for him. Did he really leave you on your own ?

 

« Sans ? » You kept calling out.

 

You knocked at his room's door but no reply. Concerned, you decided to head to the living room and kept searching for him until you reached the kitchen. Not a soul. So you went to the front door to check if you could go out. Ah, well, of course they wouldn't trust you enough not to let the door unlocked. So you just walked to a window not far and watched what was happening outside, or if you could see Sans anywhere. Just a few monsters passing by from time to time, nothing more. You sighed. There was no point trying to escape. Like it or not, you were safer here, plus, you wouldn't survive outside since you were still recovering from your sickness. Thinking about it, you thought about the treatment that the tall skeleton gave you so you turned away from the window and headed to Papyrus' room to apply it onto your chest by yourself, before you laid down in his bed. You were feeling better of course, but you still needed rest. Hugging a pillow against you, you waited until the dreamworld overtake you.

 

 

Once again, you were floating in the vast emptiness of your consciousness. It was peaceful in here. And silent... Until again, this voice that you already heard before echoed all around you. It was softly calling out to you. The voice was soft, young, but blurred. Such as a child. It was far away first and blurry, then it came closer, and closer, and closer to you as it became clearer to your ears.

 

« Who's there...? » your voice echoed in return. You didn't need to move your lips to talk.

 

You then felt someone reaching for you. Their arms were slowly wrapping around your waist but you wouldn't fight them.

 

« Don't you remember ? » the voice was now right against your ear, since the presence was resting their head on your shoulder.

« I try to... But... I can't... »

 

Suddenly, the weightlessness disappeared and you were standing up in the void. You decided to open your eyes slowly, then you blinked your eyes fully-open. You were standing in front of what seemed to be a mirror. But what was standing in front of you wasn't your reflection, but a young monster in the shape of a white goat, reminding you of Toriel. His red eyes were piercing through your soul, yet, you recognized this glance. The goat boy's little smile grew a little bit bigger, still, his expression was sad. He tilted his head a tad.

 

« It's me, your best friend. »

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Shit fuck fuck shit shit fuck shit sHIT FUCK WHAT IS HAPPENING YOOOOO.
> 
> Also, a lil' drawing of these two tortured souls here :  
> http://heavenfell-au.tumblr.com/post/141130878749/sweetheart-he-smiled-for-you-going-out-of


	15. Sweet Brothers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oh, that is a good evening to spend with both of the brothers, right ??

You gasped as you jolted awake. You only had the time to realize this was a dream when you felt a weight around your waist. You looked down, and noticed a boney arm covered with a red sweater sleeve on it. And another one underneath you, resting there for comfort. This is when you felt a warm breath against the back of your neck, and a body against your back. Oh... This couldn't be Papyrus, could it ? You took a look over your shoulder. It was Sans and he was peacefully spooning you. His breath was low and comforting. His arms were loose enough for you to be able to move, yet you didn’t. You just stayed there, completely lost, your sleepy brain trying to analyze what was going on when you realized someone was at the door and rushly opened it.

 

« Sans ! » Papyrus shouted when he noticed his brother sleeping in his bed, which almost gave an attack for this one when he suddenly jumped awake, if he had any heart.

« What ! What is it ? » Sans babbled as he looked around until his frightened glance stopped on his brother who was folding his arms.

 

Unlike Sans who was already sat up, you needed more time, when you noticed something white passing behind the tall and scowling skeleton. That white fur… Oh !! The dog ! It was the dog ! You followed it with your eyes when you understood it was coming around the bed. You were so happy to see it was okay ! Your smile was wide and lively when you crawled to the side of the bed, but Sans stopped you with an arm across your chest. Surprised, you looked at him. He seemed worried that the dog would attack you as his eyes were focused on it. The animal stood on his hind legs to rest his front ones on the border of the mattress, panting heavily with a mouth agape and a tongue sticking on one side of his mouth for his owners’ honest shock.

 

« What the fuck ? » Sans cursed and you took this as an opportunity to slide against his arm and reach for the dog. You sat at the border of the bed and opened your arms towards the white canine which reached for you, whimpering happily as you were petting it affectionately.

 

« I was so worried about you, little dog ! » you said with a tender, energetic voice and laughing. « Yes, that’s a good dog ! » But then, you stopped in your motions, realizing something. You turned your attention over Papyrus who was frozen on his spot, his arms still folded as he could barely comprehend what was this sorcery you were using.

 

« Did you keep it after I saved it ? Or… Wait... Was it already your dog when you tied it up ? » you asked him. Wow. Bull’s eye. He was looking away, as if it was nothing, closing his eyes, nasal bone in the air in pride. He looked pretty haughty this way.

« Yes, I am the one who tied it up. But what happened was an accident, I had no intention to get rid of this bone eating creature for I have trained it to hunt humans. » Then he opened one eye to take a look at it. « Well… Guess that my months of training to kill didn’t pay off. »

 

You were still petting it. Sure it didn’t pay off since you were still alive and the dog was staring at you with loving eyes.

 

« It just knows when to be grateful. » You replied, before you looked down at it again to meet his bright, red eyes. « What’s its name ? »

« We call it Aggressive Dog, or AD most of the time. » Sans replied. You couldn’t help but giggle when you received a lick from the pet, and in return, you hugged its head under your chin.

« More like “Adorable Dog” for me ! » you said, before you let it go to return to its owner Papyrus and sit down at his side. Papyrus was scowling at it, pretty disappointed of his hunting pet.

 

The man sighed then looked at his brother.

 

« May I know why were you sleeping in MY bed ? » he asked Sans. The short skeleton looked at you, before he glanced at Papyrus again.

« The human was still sleeping, and you told me to- »

« Well I told you to watch them, not sleep with them ! Unbelievable. Not even able to obey to one simple order. » Papyrus grumbled while his sibling was standing up before he walked out of the room, followed by the dog. The tall skeleton stared at you. « It’s time to eat. I hope you’re hungry, human. »

 

 

You were sitting awkwardly on the couch next to Papyrus, who as usual watched the TV. Again with this MTT show going on. Out of curiosity, you spared a glance over the screen and immediately felt your stomach turn for you were witnessing acts of torture on multiple monsters that seemed to be the guests of the show. Wide-eyed, you turned your pale face towards Papyrus who was cracking a smile, obviously amused by what he was witnessing. He sensed your glance and looked at you, his smile disappearing.

 

« What is it, human ? Not enjoying what you see ? »

 

If you had anything in your stomach, you would have thrown up by now but you just gulped loudly at this. This made him cackle darkly before he directed his attention over the screen again, stretching his arms on the back of the couch to relax. With his length, his forearm was just behind your head, and you couldn't help but stiffen. Sans, he, was in the kitchen. He was obviously the one cooking in this family… Or at least most of the time. You were wondering what could he prepare, since it was taking time for the diner to be cooked. You didn’t know where to look at, either to Papyrus’ boots, or the dog sleeping to his side next to the couch, or the kitchen doorway… Everything but the TV. Papyrus was sometimes throwing glances in the corner of his sockets to study you, but you were too busy playing with your hands nervously on your knees to notice it. You were coughing from time to time, but you were doing your best not to make too much noises for your host not to be bothered by your sickness. Speaking of him… You were so small in comparison to him… His brother was already tall compared to you, but Papyrus… He could really be called a monster by his height. You could guess that Sans was somewhere around 5’11”-6'1" when he wasn’t slouching, but Papyrus ? He was easily reaching over 9’… Easily, yeah. So, with your small, frail body, you were feeling uncomfortable sitting next to him.

 

As you started to really lose your calm, you beckoned the dog for it to come to you, and so you started to pet it under Papyrus’ watch. Thank Lord this dog didn’t want to kill you, because it was a big, white dog. Something close to a wolf, to say the least. And yet, here it was, panting heavily and enjoying your pettings until it laid its head on your lap and relaxed. This gave the nerves to Papyrus, still disappointed into his Aggressive Dog not so aggressive in the end, and you could hear him exhale sharply through his nasal bone. This is a reaction he was used to do when something was annoying him. You stayed quiet for a while, your eyes focused on the animal while your hand was brushing its pure white fur.

 

« Papyrus… »

« What is it, human ? »

 

You didn’t realize you called his name out loud until he replied, and you stiffened suddenly in realization. You looked at him again, mouth agape first. The skeleton monster was staring at your face, rather calm and attentive. You babbled for a few seconds, thinking about what Sans said a few days ago when it came to talking to his brother. Best was not to bring the topic right now. You’d prefer not Sans to be there if you two had to get this conversation. Cold sweat was running down your forehead when you smiled awkwardly and asked.

 

« You huh… Really like this show, don’t you ? »

« Indeed. I always have the pleasure to see new inventions from this presenter. He has the talent not to make his channel old. »

« Is there anything you like… except… except this ? » you threw a little glance over the screen and widened your eyes at the vision of a monster being torn, so you stare into Papyrus’ eyes again. Oh, you started to feel really bad now.

« I have a passion for hunting humans and making puzzles to destroy them. Also, I enjoy torturing a lot... But I have to say, seeing a human that got through them without having more scratches than you did is quite impressive, for they were pretty deadly and cunning. Still, I managed to catch you without their help at all. » He smirked at this reply, proud of him. « How about you. Are you feeling better ? You’re not coughing this much anymore. »

 

You then remained silent. It seemed friendly at first sight, but for you, it sounded more like a threat. You weren’t a guest, or a friend. You were a prisoner. You couldn’t let yourself forget that. You were only there, sitting on this couch, because you were sick and needed to recover to be delivered to the King once you’d feel better. You were really, really hoping he wasn’t implying that. You cleared your throat, looking down, when Sans popped his head in the doorway and said.

 

« Food’s ready. »

 

This caught Papyrus’ attention and here he stood up from the couch and grabbed your arm roughly, tearing a little yelp of surprise from you as you were forced to get up and lead to the table put in front of the TV with the plates and flatware already set. You helped Sans with setting the table earlier so he would not have too much things to do on his own while Papyrus would be watching. This way, it could make them think you were useful or something ? Maybe think that you could be used for some more time ? Either way, this was a desperate attempt for you to hold on to dear life, even though you knew you would be brought to Asgore soon or later.

 

You were utterly surprised to find out that Sans could cook. He even prepared a salty cake made with bits of ham, dried tomatoes and feta cheese. You had to admit, you were amazed to see Sans able to cook something too. And the smell, gosh, the smell !! It made you water and your belly growled. The skelebros exchanged a confused glance, wondering where this was coming from before they laid their eyes on you in unison. You were blushing deeply with embarassment.

 

« Hehe, did you eat a monster on the way, sugar ? » Sans chuckled, yet he was still uncertain about what was going on with you. Yeah, right. They didn't have organs, they couldn't know. Before anyone could table flip, you agitated your hands and shook your head quickly.

« N-No it's... A normal thing for humans when they're hungry ! Our stomach grumbles when it's empty... Sorry. »

« Hmmm... Interesting. » Papyrus commented, eyeing your belly with a thoughtful expression.

 

You could almost see what he was imagining through his eyesockets with what you remembered he said earlier, and you just... Placed your arms around your chest, suddenly feeling uncomfortable. This was before Sans started cutting the salty cake and serving his brother a few slices, before he did the same for you. Unlike Papyrus, you thanked him once you found your plate back in front of you... Well, not still put down the table because Sans and his brother froze at these words. Ah yeah, you forgot. They weren't used to politeness. Then they started to move again and you noticed a slight flustered smile on Sans' boney lips, while Papyrus... Would scowl more than ever. As if he was jealous of his sibling. What was going on with him, you wondered. Once everyone was served, you ate the food in silence. It was relieving finally having a good meal instead of a few hotdogs, for once. Quietly, you were studying your guardians, how they could eat and all. You couldn't help but wonder where the food was going for they were just sack of bones themselves. And in return, Papyrus was doing the same, with a focused expression as if he was solving a kind of puzzle with you, now that you were in their house and calmly having a dinner with them. This couldn't get any more awkward... if Sans didn't touch your leg with his foot, teasing you as the old lil' Sans he was. You stiffened and choked on your last bite, and it made him burst in laughter while you were coughing and hitting your thorax to try and get the piece unstuck. Papyrus couldn't help but laugh darkly at the view too. Gosh, your throat was burning now, you could barely breathe and they were enjoying it.

 

« Are you okay ? » Sans finally asked when he managed to calm down, a tear in the corner of his eye that he urged to wipe away. You were turning blue, so in a desperate gesture you drank water... And it managed to save your skin for once. You were now panting as you were finding your vively color again.

« Yeah... But not thanks to you » you retorted with a hoarse voice. This made Papyrus cackle, catching both of your attention over him.

« It was really touching having this dinner with you but I must retire. Sans, I trust you to take care of our prisoner until it has to go and sleep. » the slender skeleton got up on these words, exchanging a cold glance with you, a malicious smile on his mouth. « Don't break it too much. »

« Sure, I'll be careful. » Sans replied before looking at you with a grin.

« Good. »

 

With that said, Papyrus left the two of you alone. Thankfully now, you concquered Sans' heart, so you were safe with him around. At least... You thought so ? Sans was in the kitchen, washing the dishes as you were clearing the table and bringing plates and flatware for him to do so. Yet, you didn't notice at first that his expression was darkened as he was staring into the sink, not focused on his current task. He seemed thoughtful and on the other hand, angry and tense so his jaws were clenched. You were turning away from him to finish your job, when you heard his low, blunt voice break the silence that settled down once Papyrus was gone to bed.

 

« Hey... » You stopped, your heart skipping a beat as you recognized this tone. You slowly turn towards him. He didn't budge from his spot, his eyes were still focused in the sink. « I have been thinking... »

 

He then slowly turned towards you. It felt like his empty eyesockets were sucking you into them. You froze in your spot and gulped. The colors around you were dimmer as he was slowly making his way to you. You were trembling all of the sudden. What was going on ?

 

« After all I did to you... How come you can be so gentle with me ? How can you even want to help me ? No one would ever react the way you do if they found themselves in your shoes, sweetheart. »

 

You didn't realize you were backing up while he kept coming to meet you, bringing your hands in front of your heart as if you wanted to prevent a sudden battle, until you felt something hard press against your back. The wall, it was the wall. You couldn't move anymore and here he was, standing just in front of you, so close you would have to squeeze to get out of this trap. You raised your terrified eyes to his and gasped at their emptiness once again, a strong shadow casting over Sans' skull.

 

« So tell me... » You sensed his hands were coated in red magic. « All of this kindness from you whereas I killed you so many times, what is that all about ? You just wanted to soothe me so you could guilt me into killing your only friend later then ? So that I become TAMED ? »

« No, I... I just want to help y- » you gasped, wide-eyed as Sans punched the wall just next to your head, panting loudly from anger.

« I don't need your goddamn kindness BULLSHIT ! » His right eye was now flaring with the brightest red you had ever seen. « This is what you planned, right ? Like is this some kind of twisted shit you want me to get into and make me think I owe you something ? That you can control me because of your oh so-called “good intentions” ? » His arms were in the way and he was towering you with his height. You were a shaky mess, yet, you felt anger boiling up inside of you. How could he... How could he think that ? « Spit it. You want to kill us once you have the opportunity. »

 

That was it. You felt anger taking control of your body and the next second, you were pushing Sans so strongly he had to catch himself back. He didn't expect you to snap. Tears were brimming in your eyes and your hands were balled up into fists. You were trembling uncontrollably from the fury you were feeling.

 

« You know what ? Yes ! Of course, I'm mad at you !! You took my friend away ! You took my reason to live away and you tortured me so many times I can't even count them !! But don't you dare and tell me I'm a sick, twisted creature like you and that I play the innocent to frame you ! » You were fighting back the sobs to be able to speak, your hatred too strong to hold back. You were staring at his shocked face and couldn't stop yelling at him, the words wouldn't stop going out even if you wanted to keep them inside, yet now, your voice was becoming weaker. « I thought... I thought you understood that when you came to talk about your problems to me !! I thought you understood I didn't mean any harm to you, to your brother, anyone ! I'm better than that...! I just... I just want to... I just want to... Keep going for Flowey and... Shine as before... » You were now looking down, clenching your shirt in your hands. Salty water was running through your reddened cheeks. Anger was still present, but it let the place to sorrow, and here you were, sobbing in front of a broken down Sans. His anger left a moment ago when it collided with yours. You brought a hand to cover your face with shame. « But... But I... Don't know what is to shine anymore... »

 

You kept weeping until you heard Sans talk again. His sweet, calm voice returned.

 

« Finally... You're capable of anger too... » You looked up to him. His smile was printed with relief. « I was really starting to think something was wrong with you... » He then walked once more towards you, but this time you didn't budge, your frame still trembling. His aura wasn't predatory like earlier. It was even... Peaceful. He stopped close to you, and gently grabbed your chin between his boney fingers to make you look up at him. He wiped away the hot stream on your cheek with his thumb. « Sweetheart... Showing anger doesn't make you into a bad person. Especially not you. You need to let it come out not to explode, you know that ? »

 

You remained silent and stared at him with glistening eyes, your lips quivering. Your hands were cold from the sudden stress you went through and he noticed it. He took off his red turtleneck and dressed you up with it while he, wouldn't have anything else but a black shirt underneath to keep him warm.

 

« Here you go. » he muttered once you were settled.

 

Both of you stayed still, facing each other in a heavy silence, Sans staring at you, and you at the tiled ground.

 

« Hey... » this called you out, so you stared at him again, still sniffing a bit. He took time to find the words, then once he found them, his tone was quiet. « Do you think... that even the worst person can change ? » His glance lowered, avoiding your gaze now. « That everyone can be a good person, if they just try ? » You remained silent for a while while the monster was now piercing your eyes with his, a glimmer of hope and slight fear within them. For him, waiting for your response was torture. Finally, you inhaled through your slight open mouth and replied.

« I don't know... »

 

 

« I'm trying myself. »

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A drawiiiiiing.
> 
> http://heavenfell-au.tumblr.com/post/141641920264/his-arms-were-in-the-way-and-he-was-towering-you


	16. Sweet Talk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You find an old friend.
> 
> And a new one too ??

« It is me. Your best friend. » said the young goat creature with a sad smile printed over his face.

 

You took a step towards the mirror, where the reflection was standing. You couldn't believe it. You were feeling butterflies in your chest, hoping it was them.

 

« Flowey ? » you asked shakily. The boy nodded, his eyes shut, before his smile widened. « B... But... How ? This is... This is just a dream... I'm dreaming, ain't I ? » you said with a broken tone as you were thinking you were delusional. He opened his eyes again to look at you, still with this soft expression of his.

« Indeed... You're sleeping, but this... Isn't a dream. » The boy that called himself Flowey held out his hand for you to approach. You obliged and now, here you were standing in front of this transparent obstacle. You couldn't help but whimper. Was it really Flowey ? This soft face, this gaze, this smile... It reminded you of this sweet flower. The boy closed his eyes for a brief moment. « You're right doubting about me. I was expecting this... »

« How can I tell you're Flowey ? » you asked him, and he looked at you again before his gaze lowered towards your chest. You followed his glance but noticed nothing different than usual.

« We were always together. I was watching over you through your struggle to get away from... Toriel, then Sans and Papyrus before... You got wounded. I tried to shield you but as I was just a flower, the short skeleton monster had no struggle to finish me off. I just... I just remember your cries and after that... I was here. » While he explained, his hands were both holding out to you. You were crying silently.

« You... Really are Flowey... » You reached out and when your hand was close enough to the glass, Flowey's went through it to grab it gently, before his whole body followed and here he was, standing in front of you. His smile weakened.

« But I have to say, Frisk... My name isn't Flowey... My real name is Asriel. Asriel Dreemurr. »

« Asriel ? » The teenager nodded.

« Somehow, I managed to find shelter into your body... Yet, I don't know why... »

 

You both stared at each other, searching for the answer into the other's eyes. Then, suddenly, you remembered.

 

« The... The pellet. » both your gaze were wide at the realization. « I received a pellet into my SOUL when I embraced your corpse, that day... I nearly died from it. »

 

This news were a shock for him.

 

« Oh Frisk, I'm sorry ! I... I should have been more careful ! » he exclaimed as guilt rose up in his heart, gripping tight on your arms.

« No ! » You were now gripping his forearms in return, your breath trembling. This yell made him stop and he froze, looking down at you. You lifted up your gaze to meet his, tears threatening to fall. « I... I was the one who should have protected you... I'm the one who was carefree... You don't know how much I'm sorry... » You were repressing sobs while Asriel rested a hand against your cheek. You raised yours to put it on top, before you looked at him again. « I missed you... »

 

 

Tears made their way onto his soft face. He took a step closer and embraced you, which you accepted without second thoughts. You stayed there against each other, weeping softly on the other's shoulder.

 

« I won't let you go. » you thought you heard.

 

 

You woke up in Papyrus' arms again. You were embracing him too in your emotional sleep, and you noticed you've also been weeping. Why were you crying, anyway ?

Two days have passed and you could say you fully recovered from your sickness. Fun thing is... The skeleton brothers didn't even care about tying you up anymore. Instead, Papyrus would just lock the front door and his own to prevent you from running away in the night. You wiggled to try and break away from his grip, but it would only make him embrace tighter, tearing a little strangled sound from you. Oh boy, and his hipbones were digging painfully into your flesh.

 

« Pap... Papyrus, please... » you whispered against his torso. You patted his back.

 

No reaction. Agh. He sure had a heavy sl-

 

You suddenly felt the pressure decreasing, allowing you to crawl back. The skeleton man was now awake and staring at you.

 

« Still trying to jump my bones, human ? » he asked with a low, menacing tone.

 

Strange... His voice wasn't sleepy as you were used to hear when he was waking up. You shook this thought away, flustered and you pressed yourself to reply.

 

« No I swear, I... I just woke up and huh... Huh... » Damn, how were you going to explain he was the one to hug you as a body pillow in his sleep ?

« I don't need your poor and pathetic excuses. » he replied before he sat up, rubbing his arms with the dreadful feeling someone like you could touch him in his slumber. « Keep going like that, human, and I'll make sure you will find your rightful place back at the shed. Understood ? » you stayed quiet for a while, before you looked up to his figure and say.

« Why didn't you put me back into my jail ? » you could hear him exhale sharply through his nasal bone and smile.

« Why ? You sure don't want to aknowledge what is going on inside the shed at this moment. » He tilted a bit his head. Even thought it was dark, you could feel his glance travelling along the way on your body. « Also... I recognize you're useful for us and it gives me more time to stay at work without having to worry about this lazybones. What is worrying me now is having you trying to flee in my absence. » You looked away. « But you won't do it, will you ? Unless you're stupid enough not to realize you're safer here with us. » you shook your head.

« No, I know that. »

 

The skeleton monster turned away from you as and couldn't help but stretch. You heard a few of his joints pop in the process, which made you flinch. Short later, you heard a muffled cry from the next room yelling :

 

« Papyrus, stop !! »

 

Your reactions made Papyrus chuckle openly before he got up, turned his lamp's light on and went to his closet to change. Meanwhile, you were heading to the door and unlocking it now that you knew Sans was awake.

 

« Hold on a second. » Papyrus' voice caught you off guard and you obeyed.

 

You dared looking at him, forgetting for a brief moment he was dressing up a few moments ago. He wasn't done dressing, yet you didn't recognize the outfit he would usually wear since he had just a black, cotton pants with decorative belts on his thighs, a black polo-neck jumper and his arms were stuffed in another cloth when he stopped moving, slightly turned towards you to be able to watch your movements. You took a step away from the door.

 

« I'm almost done. I forgot to tell you that I had a day off, so today I'll be able to watch over you while my brother will go to the sentry station. » he explained before he plunged his head into the new red fabric then pulled on it downwards, finishing putting his sweater on. The collar and the extermity of the sleeves were black with a few attaches, making him look fancy in this simple civil outfit. He stared at you for a while, judging silently your poor dressing, before he went to search for something in his closet and throw it in your face.

 

« There. Get prepared, human. »

 

You were struggling to free yourself from the limpy burden that was on your frame, and once done, you realized this was clothes. A red and black turtleneck sweater, black shorts and black wool thighs for you to stay warm in this weather... And panties. Nice touch. You were voiceless before you noticed Papyrus was opening the door and pushing you outside the room, urging you to be quick. You couldn't help but feel flustered at the new items, and how he was too by staring at your face when you spotted this underwear. Hey, this guy, Papyrus. Despite telling you were a wicked creature, he seemed to care for you to the point he would find new clothes to replace the older ones which were... Pretty ruined last time you checked. It's with a smile you entered the bathroom.

 

When you returned, you were all clean, fresh, and finally dressed up with an actual outfit. Papyrus was in the living room with Sans. As usual, the lanky brother would command the shorter one to hurry the hell up and leave. Sans was reluctant, but he did so with the hidden fear to receive a hit if he disobeyed. The sight was hurting. How could brothers have such a bad relationship ? Sans eventually left, leaving the both of you alone. Silence was filling the main room and you regretted for a few moments the smiling monster' departure, especially that now, Papyrus was turning his attention over you with his usual scowling face. And his glance was going up and down as he was checking how the clothes looked on you, which made you freeze on your spot. You stiffened. What was going to happen now ? You never were alone with this tall and menacing skeleton, and now, there were just the two of you in this house. You just stood there, staring at each other quietly before the monster sighed, went to lock the front door and keep the key inside his pocket so you would not try to run away whenever he would turn his back on you. He then went into the kitchen to prepare something for a few minutes, while you took advantage of his absence to take place onto the couch and greeting your furry friend while your guardian was doing his job, before he returned and noticed you were settled on his favorite spot on the sofa. You noticed his face turn from surprise to annoyance. Here went the sharp nasal thing again when he came towards you, put the teapot he had in his hand down the coffee table, keeping his tea cup in his other before he stood in front of you.

 

« Move. »

 

Ohh... You understood why and quickly got off the furniture to let him settle down. For a little while, you didn't know what to do, just standing a few feet away and watching him serve himself some of this hot drink... That looked absolutely delicious. You could even smell the subtle aroma of this tea. Papyrus wouldn't care less, he was busy now with what seemed to be a notebook. His scowl was softer, his face shape almost peaceful as he was focusing on what was on these pages. Sometimes, he would frown, thoughtful, then take a pen and start writing. What was he writing anyway ? You thought you could figure and make it as a topic of conversation ! You eyed this tea again he was now sipping from time to time whenever he was thinking again, before you disappeared into the kitchen with a light foot.

 

When you were back, Papyrus was still sitting on the couch, but bending as if he was ready to jump off it and looking straight towards you with an arm lifted, a range of bones levitating in the air. You gasped and nearly dropped the item you acquired from the next room : a teacup. Your chest was lifting and falling fast from the sudden panic when your hostage holder realized you weren't gone to grab something else, and made his magical attack disappear in a fog of glittering dust. Did he think... Did he think you wanted to attack him ? You took a quick look at the kitchen. Oh, yeah. There are plenty of dangerous tools in there... When your eyes were laying over the monster, he was relaxed again, yet, a hint of shame was passing on his face as he glanced down, clearing his throat and sitting against the back of the couch. Shyly, not sure if you could approach him anymore, you still did so on your tiptoes before you sat on the other extremity of the sofa. Meanwhile, the man took back the notebook he let aside to attack you, and returned to his activity. You bent to grab the teapot and serve yourself of its content before you settled down again and study Papyrus from the distance.

 

You could barely remember he was the one who killed you multiple times, weeks ago... Oh... Weeks ago, already ? Yet it still felt like yesterday. And now, here he was, in his casual clothing and sipping tea and writing... Well, writing didn't seem to be the correct word since his hand was going in every direction on the page. You bent forward to be able to see what he was doing... But you were too far. So you crawled, stopping from time to time when he was drawing his attention on you, then crawling closer until you were next to him once he would not care for you anymore. He took a deep breath and exhaled through his nasal hole longly as a silent sigh, but didn't object your proximity. You tilted your head to see what he was doing. Oh. Puzzles. He was creating puzzles on this notebook. Neat ! He would sketch some ideas, write some details on a corner, all this quicky as if he was afraid to forget them the next second he thought about them. You were reading the whole concept in silence, sometimes sipping your hot drink. Somehow, this situation made you feel secure and... Good, actually.

 

This is when you noticed Papyrus tapping over the paper frantically. Ah, he seemed he couldn't find a solution for his own puzzle. You glanced overall the ideas, searched for a while, before you gasped and looked up at him with a smile.

 

« What if you put another way here » you placed your finger on the spot, showing a forgotten path on his labyrinth-like puzzle. « and to get past it, you have to first encounter these... » you selected one or two the written ideas which consisted to face ever a monster or get into a dangerous, deadly trap. « Either way, without a chance to back up, the person will have to defeat the monster to make the door open, or the trap would be a puzzle itself to resolve to open it too, then the person will have to get here to encounter another problem... How about that ? » You were showing another idea written in the corner.

 

The skeleton stared at you mouth agape, surprised you would speak up this easily and with such a bright smile on your face. He noticed something twinkling in your eyes, your enthusiasm perceptible with your suggestion. He couldn't help but smile in return, in his own way : a mischievous smile.

 

« I have to confess that you impress me, human. That can be a good idea... » he admitted when he drew a door on the spot you showed just earlier, and placing a number to match with the written ideas. Then, this led him to find other ideas for what would come next. « Really good, brilliant... » he commented in a low tone, almost voicelessly.

 

You were watching him doing so as he was quickly drawing and writing. He would let you give out ideas or share your point of view over his works, sometimes giving hints to keep the puzzle interesting or even more difficult, but most of the time, you showed how amazed you were by his own concepts and would praise him for them. Sometimes, he would crack a satisfied smile, or even a laugh. Seeing how he was in a good mood couldn't do anything but bring happiness in your heart. Then, to your surprise, he spoke up again, but for you this time.

 

« This puzzle is completed and it's thanks to you, human. Good thing I found someone actually into puzzles as much as I am. » You tilted your head a bit.

« Doesn't your brother like puzzles ?”

« Sans ? Pfft ! He's just a lazy, useless wretch. He spends his days sleeping at the sentry or going at Grillby's. How could he be interested in such things ? »

 

You hesitated for a while, glancing over your now empty cup.

 

« Papyrus... I was wondering... Please, don't take offense for what I'll be asking but... » you looked at him again. He was doing the same with questioning eyes, and a frown printed on his face. « You seem always unhappy, I mean... You're angry most of the time and... You always fight with your brother. Did something happen in the past for you two to be like this nowadays ? » The skeleton monster stayed silent for a while as if he took time to register what you were implying. You even dared lifting a hand in the air and it startled him, backing up a bit. You stopped in the process and apologized for your rudeness. But you really wanted to touch this crack on his eyesocket area. « Is this scar... Related to what you live now ? » He turned his head away to touch the crack, before he lowered his hand and looked at you again in the corner of his eyesockets.

« ... Hm... It's related somehow, but this was the time when Sans wouldn't hesitate to fight. This is when we were babybones, we were pretty close... But someday, my brother... He just lost something. I don't know why, or when exactly. He just wasn't the same anymore. » You grabbed the teapot and made a gesture to suggest some, and he accepted, letting you serve him the hot flavored water. You served yourself before you put the teapot back onto the coffee table and curled up next to the skeleton man, who was holding the tiny cup between his slender, skeletal hands, plunging his eyes into the deep, honey colored of the tea.

« Is this why you're angry as an adult ? Do you want your Sans back ? » you asked him softly. He remembered the bruise he got from the recent fight he had with his brother, and he nodded. « And you think that... Violence would bring him back ? » Now that you were thinking of it... His acting, his scars, his reaction when Sans hit him... This was all for Sans, because he was worried about him. He nodded again, before he looked at you and asked in a snap.

« How else can I do that ? »

« By talking. Like we're doing right now. Have you ever tried to _actually_ talk to him, Papyrus ? »

 

Papyus was jiggling his leg slightly in anxiety as he was looking down at his feet, gripping tighter the cup in his hands.

 

« We... We monsters don't talk. We fight. We kill. We take things when we have to and that's it. » he glared at you, with this spiteful face of his. « Down here, it's kill or be killed. Everyone knows that rule. We always lived this way, why should it be different now ? »

« And did all this make you happy ? » You hand rested on his forearm so gently he almost didn't feel it. This is when you added pressure his arm reacted, twitching from the sudden feeling of your touch over him, but he kept it there. « Papyrus. Tell me. This violence. Does that make you happy now ? Is this what you wanted for a life ? »

 

He took a while to respond, but when he did, it was a shake with his head, glancing at the ground strongly, frowning even more at he was remembering all the suffering he went through in his lifetime.

 

« Violence doesn't solve a thing, Papyrus... I'm sure you know that, deep down. If you have problems, speak about them with someone. Someone you trust. » Papyrus stared at your face now, calmly, but still frowning deeply. « Being abusive with your brother won't make him come back... He needs to see you care, because you do, that's for sure. » you smiled tenderly at him. « He needs you to be a brother, to talk with him peacefully like we're doing right now. He needs it just as much as you. You will feel better yourself... »

« How do you know this would bring me peace ? »

« I can tell this is bringing you peace right now.” you squeezed his arm affectingly to emphase what you just said. You were right at this point ; the skeleton relaxed as you kept your hand over him as a support. He sure didn't want to confess, but it was doing him good.

 

The rest of the day went pretty well. Papyrus was softer with you, and even, would smile more often as you both were sharing ideas about puzzles, or when he would tell you many of his stories printed through his multiple scars. This moment of such proximity made you forget your place in this world. But this was going to change real soon.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sometimes I re-read to find wonderful typos such as glack for black.
> 
> Help me, I can't breathe.
> 
> Also, made a little drawing of the two cinnamon rolls of this chapter :
> 
> http://heavenfell-au.tumblr.com/post/141641983054/you-were-now-gripping-his-forearms-in-return-your


	17. Sweet Fight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You play a dangerous game, don't you ?

The day was far from being finished. You would assist Papyrus into setting the table while he would be busy cooking. You could sense the comforting smell of pasta emanating from the kitchen. You then had a thought of Sans passing by, so you went to check on his sibling.

 

« Papyrus ? »

« What is it, human ? »

 

You couldn't help but giggle internally when you saw this lanky, scary skeleton wearing a cooking apron with “I ♥ being edgy” written on it. It needed a little time for your mind to emerge from this unwanted absence, before you remembered you needed to reply to your “host” since now, he was slightly turned towards you and folding his arms, tapping his foot in impatience.

 

« Come on, human. Do I have to remind you I'm busy ? »

« Oh, sorry ! I... Hm... Will Sans be there ? » you asked him with a showing embarassment. You were holding your own arm awkwardly and shifting from a leg to another.

« No, unless he thought otherwise. »

« I see... » You looked away. What was the sudden feeling that was rising up in your chest ? A mixed feeling of disappointment and relief.

« Why is that ? Did you want him to be with us ? » Papyrus smirked. You stiffened and quickly shook your head. « Hmpf. »

 

And so, you left the chef alone to finish his business.

You've had the most awkward lunch with this monster, in the heaviest silence you would ever hear. You were avoiding Papyrus' glance whenever he was taking a look at you. You could tell he was wondering if you were enjoying your meal and actually, yes, it was beyond amazing ! A perfect plate of spaghetti, tomato sauce and meatballs. By your expression, now he could see, and therefore he wasn't showing any emotion other than this usual scowl, you could tell he was glad you were loving his dish by the aura that was emanating from his frame.

 

After that, well... You also helped with clearing and cleaning the table, while Papyrus would take care of washing the dishes. Somehow, being alone with him was kind of creating some bonds between the two of you ? At least, that's what you thought since you could sense he was relaxed, even around you. Even his scowl was almost gone, and almost, you could happen to think he was a harmless guy... Well, it didn't take long for you to remember each time this “harmless guy” shoved a bone into your body or soul.

 

You were sitting on the sofa, petting the dog again when Papyrus came back in his usual outfit. Surprised not to see him in his previous clothes, you dared asking him :

 

« Wasn't it your day off, today ? » He spared a cold glance at you before a smirk rose up on his dented teeth.

« It is. But you see, human, I'm still a busy man and I have a few things to be done. »

« Wait... What do you mean...? » you asked, suddenly feeling your blood turning cold and your face lose its colors. He chuckled darkly as he noticed your fear.

« Fret not, human. I won't work on my day off for you. » he assured you before he went to the front door and unlocked it while you would be thinking of what would he have to do on this day. Then, he opened it, ready to go. You got up and started following him.

« Papyrus, where are you going ? » he was about to close the door behind him when he saw you just standing a few feet away.

« That is none of your business, human. » he coldly retorted with that scornful glance again. Since he would not even give you a hint, you had to think by yourself and eventually, you remembered what he said this morning. Your mouth parted in shock.

« Wait... Wait, are you going to the shed ? » you asked. Bull's eye. He reacted to it by only grinning mischieviously, which made your stomach turn. « What's in the shed ? »

 

He tried to close the door but you forced it open and jumped on him when you got the chance, tearing a surprised yelp from the spiky skeleton.

 

« Don't do this, Papyrus ! » you yelled when he was fighting you back, both of you buried in cold snow.

« Ah, I knew that you weren't spineless ! » the monster replied with this grin again. « Go on, try and attack me ! But you have to aknowledge, human, that I'm a strong man for I am the most powerful Royal Guards aside Undyne ! And trying to defeat me will be impossible and only painful for you ! »

 

On these words, he embraced your body with his slender arms before he made you both roll on his right, ending by being on top of you, laying both in the snow. Seeing you trying to grab onto him made him laugh openly as he just gripped your neck to pin you to the ground while he would get up on his knees and loom over you.

 

« I have to admit, human, that I like your bravery. Daring to stand up against me like that, with such a frail, weak, powerless body of yours... I could even dare to say I find it adorable... Such a shame you have to die really soon. » he said in a low tone before he cackled. « If it can be of any comfort, I'll remember you, even after your death. » he tightened his grip on your throat to cut your air way. You were now gaping and holding his wrist with your both hands as a lifeline while you would try to fight back helplessly with your legs but he wouldn't budge. His second hand, which was first used to take support, came to caress your face with the back of it gently. « I'll remember those eyes, this face, this voice of yours... And your sacrifice. »

 

Then he let go of you and you wheezed in relief when you could breath again. He was laughing openly at your suffering before he got up and walked to the shed not so far while you would be busy whimpering from the dizziness he caused you. He opened the door, just before he was tackled and buried into the snow a few feet away. You charged at him and were now on top of him, panting heavily from the adrenaline. He was shocked to be down this easily and he glared at you, while you were doing your best to put weight on his torso, holding him down by his shoulders.

 

« Please, Papyrus, listen to me ! You don't need to do this, you don't need to hurt whoever is in that jail ! » You were crying above his face. It has been so long since he saw you shedding tears that his mouth parted and he laid there, voiceless under you. You were shaking against him. « There is always a way that doesn't involve violence ! You know it, don't you ? » You didn't know what to say that would change his mind right now because of the stress you were going through. He was staring at your face in silence before he huffed.

« You live in a dream, human. Violence is only what exists here. » he pushed you away so strongly you flew feet away and crashed in the snow, causing you to yelp from the shock. The spiky monster got up with a grin. « Tell me three good reasons for me not to go in this shed. You have ten seconds. »

 

Ten seconds ? You noticed him raising one hand with his five fingers extended. This is when he started to countdown you realized he was actually giving you a chance, while he would close one by one his fingers.

 

« One... »

 

Oh god, what could you say ? Of all the worlds existing, why couldn't you think of anything now ? You stumbled over words before you finally found the ones you were searching for when he said the fourth number.

 

« I don't want you to go and torture them, because I know violence doesn't solve anything ! »

 

« Five... »

 

You took a step towards him. Now he would extend his fingers again with the second half of his countdown.

 

« I don't want more blood on your hands, Papyrus ! You've done enough ! There is... There is another way, you don't have to live like this ! » Thinking about the things he had to do through his life was bringing tears in your eyes. You kept walking towards him. The adrenaline was blocking the pain away, even though you were staggering right now. These words caught him for less than a second, before he kept going.

 

« Nine... »

 

« I don't know what you had to live down here, but I know you're suffering, but... But... I admire your strength, your numerous talents and your way of thinking ! I... I really look up to you, Papyrus ! And I care about you, just as Sans ! »

 

He stopped counting. The last words were still echoing inside his chest. You still thought this wasn't enough, so as you clenched your fists, you yelled.

 

« You all deserve to know freedom and happiness ! That's why I'll go and see Asgore, I'll give him my SOUL myself, for you !! »

 

You didn't know, but these words you said, they meant something for him, just as much as you. It needed a while for him to get his breath steady again when you were stopping a few feet away from him, panting from your efforts, both emotional and physical.

 

« Alright then, human. I can tell your words were honest and I must say they were pleasing to my ears ; even though I don't have any. So I'll suggest a deal. »

« A... Deal ? » you caught back your breath between your sobs. He nodded, his smirk appearing on his mouth for another time.

« Let's have a duel. You and me. If I win, I'll give you to my King, a- »  
« Dea- »

« Let me finish first, human. » he cut you off as well, way more harshly. « I'll give you to my King, but not before I tortured you myself. After all... He said alive, but didn't say a word about the state of your vessel. So I figured it would be fine for me to have a little fun with you first. » You gulped loudly and he heard it because he chuckled right after that. « IF you win... I'll stop torturing the others, for good. Deal ? »

« Deal. »

 

He raised his gloved hand towards your chest, before he closed it into a fist and turning his head away and shutting his eyes, he pulled and your SOUL emerged from the area he pointed after these two weeks. When he opened his eyes again to look at you he was shocked. You noticed his expression and curious, it was your turn to lower your glance on your SOUL and you gasped.

 

It was red for sure, but the pellet you received a few weeks before made such a big damage over it plus the new injuries you got from the current fight you picked up with your opponent, covering your hurt area in a dark red, almost black color. And yeah, it still seemed crushed down as if someone stepped on it multiple times. It had cracks in it but was mostly scared all over it. Some scars were closed, some were still fresh and deep. Heck, this heart thing wasn't pretty at all to see... Papyrus was speechless as he was staring at it. It was the second time he was acting this way whenever he had to see your soul. He shook his head and took position to fight.

 

« On guard ! » he said, before he smirked. « And losers first. »

 

You chose to act and tell him you really meant the words you said. He brushed it off with the back of his hand as if a fly was bugging him.

 

« Alright, then... Don't tell me I didn't give you a chance. » he said lowly before a set of femurs appeared from thin fog. One after another, he sent them on you, while you would dodge them as best as you could manage with your injured leg. You winced in pain when you almost got hit by the last one, before you stood up, sweating and panting. « Hm, not bad. » he commented.

 

It was your turn. He was crossing his arms, waiting impatiently for you to do anything. Fight ? Act ? You didn't want to even lay a hand on him, so you chose to say :

 

« What I said about your talents, it still stands up. I find them all outstanding ! Especially cooking, why don't you spend more time into this ? It's way _healthier_ than torture ! » praising was something that always happened to soften him. But unexpectedly, he laughed at this.

« Pardon me, human, but torture is _tastier_ for me ! »

 

Another range of bones were thrown at you but faster and differently. Some of the femurs were red, so you stopped moving at this moment. Through your way here, you were taught that this trick would cause damage only if you moved. But this time, you took two hits. One from a normal attack then by a red one that followed just behind. Your arm was hurt, so you held it against your chest while you stood up to face a grinning Papyrus.

 

« Let's cook something together later ! » you suggested to him with a smile. He tilted his head. It seemed he was considering it.

« We'll see about that. Until then, watch out for my special attack. »

 

A special attack ? Then he sent a few femurs towards you, which you managed to dodge easily enough. Well, it was quite an easy turn ! Until your whole body was circled with a red glow and you felt made of steel now. Then a bone knocked you hard, tearing a pained yelp from you. What was that !?

 

« That's my special attack ! » he laughed at your incredulous face. Holy cow did this hurt so bad... At least, you kept standing up. Hardly but, still.

« I don't want to fight you, Papyrus ! » you tried to reason with him but it would be useless since you received another attack and you yelled in a response.

 

You had to jump to avoid the bones thrown in your way, or run when it was possible. You could hear the skeleton man cackling at your struggles.

 

« You're too slow, human. »

 

Through the minutes, you were still trying to talk to him but at some point, he would not even listen to your pleads anymore. He just kept attacking you viciously and mercilessly. So whenever it was your turn, you just stood there and held your head high, fighting with no violence at all. This would send him over the edge of anger and the violence of his attacks would only multiply depending on the scale of his wrath. You would be hit multiple times but you would hold on just right and keep going this way. After a while, his voice boomed.

 

« WHY. DON'T YOU. FUCKING. FIGHT, HUMAN !? QUIT THE ACT AND FIGHT ME FOR ONCE !! » his voice was so powerful you almost fell onto your bottom out of surprise ! Usually, his tone is so low, so collected everyone needed to be quiet to hear him. You weren't expecting him to have a thunder-like voice when mad !

 

But you stared at him in the eye and only shook your head when you stood straight again. This made him roar of rage and he threw another range of red bones towards you. You weren't budging as some of the bones passed through or close to you, then one which was material passed and cut your soft skin, but you were holding on and doing your best not showing your pain anymore, no matter how much you wanted to scream. He was losing his temper, while you were keeping yours, and you were the one suffering the damages right now. You had to keep going. You had to keep sparing him.

 

Determination was chanting inside your head. Now, Papyrus would not stop throwing his attacks and screaming pure rage. You dodged some of the attacks but one hit your already hurt leg and you squealed in your suffering, almost falling as you lost your balance. You kneeled down, panting loudly, just as Papyrus who stood there, wondering if you were finally beaten. But you stood up again. Come on, you had to stay determined. The skeleton man was sweating and panting, shaking with exhaustion in front of you.

 

A few attacks later, here he was, falling onto his knees, defeated.

 

« I don't understand... Why... Why wouldn't you fight back...? » he panted as you walked closer. He was staring at the ground. « I've lost... in front of a human... How...? How can... The Great and Terrible Papyrus... Possibly lose in front of a simple, miserable human...? I don't understand... »

 

You lifted your arms to his head. He stiffened when he felt your touch, before his face was brought against your chest. The monster stopped his motions and even his breath was kept in his throat in the process as he heard your vivid heartbeats. Something that he found fascinating that time when he was treating your sickness. After a few seconds of holding him against you, you could feel his shoulders fall when he finally relaxed in your touch, then you heard him sigh in relief.

 

He's sparing you.

 

You spared him.

 

His arms slowly made their way around you, covering the back of your body with them. The skeleton was holding you so gently now, afraid to kill you with more pressure onto your badly damaged body. Your SOUL returned in its rightful place under Papyrus' calm watch. It was then when you felt all the pain you couldn't feel before rush over you like a snowslide and your vessel dropped against your ex-opponent. You were paralyzed by the sudden amount of it. The slender man was holding you tighter against him while you started howling in pain. You weren't able to move at all so you just buried your face against his scarf and cried your suffering out. You forgot the effects of having your SOUL cut out of your body in a fight... You would not feel the pain as strongly as you're supposed to, until the culmination of your being would return into its rightful place... Then... You would feel it all of the sudden. All the damage, all the hurt... It was there now and was making you regret all the actions that led you here. The skeleton was embracing you and calming your nerves with quiet “shhh”.

 

« Fear not, human. I'm a man of words, so your suffering isn't in vain. I, the Terrible Papyrus, will quit on torturing monsters... And humans. » You were gripping him vice-like and you muffled with your face still buried in his red cape.

« Thank you, Papyrus... »

« Don't thank me. It's not by kindness I'm doing this. A deal is a deal. » he growled. Silence settled between you both for a while, until you spoke again, calmed down but still sore.

« Papyrus...? » you called out softly, catching his attention.

« What is it, human ? »

« Are you... Are we friends now ? »

« Friends ? What is even a friend ? » he asked, frowning.

« Someone you can trust. » A short silence fell at this moment for Papyrus needed to think about the matter.

« Can I trust you ? » he asked again. You nodded silently, your arms tightening around him to put a weight to your quiet answer, then you nuzzled back into the armor to avoid the cold wind rising. He stayed silent and in your current position, you couldn't see him blushing from your proximity.

« Papyrus... » you called out again, and he just waited for you to continue. « ... Are you happy now ? »

 

Silence.

 

You looked up to see him with a soft smile printed on his dented mouth, looking down at you.

 

« I am. »

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A little drawing about that one moment.
> 
> http://heavenfell-au.tumblr.com/post/141922992789/the-slender-man-was-holding-you-tighter-against
> 
> Also, thank you so much for all your feedbacks, bookmarks and kudos, I feel so spoiled ;A; love you !!


	18. Sweet Scars

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some stuff happening, nuff said.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What is english anyway, is something we eat ?

You refused when the lanky skeleton offered to carry you to his house. Instead, you stood back up and went limping to the shack. He followed you close and let you open the door before the two of you disappeared into the shed. Inside, losing your lunch has almost happened when you saw what was going on in this jail. A cat monster, seemingly a young male, dressed in work clothes, was tied up to a chair and covered in blood. At first glance, you couldn't guess if he was alive or dead, so you threw a panicked glance at your friend, who wasn't ashamed at all... Like... The total opposite. Tears were welling up into your eyes. From a worried glance, it turned into a glare.

 

« Stop with this accusing face, he's still alive. » he glared back before a scornful smile appeared on his face. « Seems like you don't know how things work down here. » No and you didn't want to.

« Open the door. » you ordered him. You were trembling just as much as your breath because of the current state of Papyrus' victim.

 

You were now fixing the electronic lock on the wall in front of you decisively, which made him sigh and he executed. You were congratulating yourself internally to make this menacing, dangerous monster obey to an order, he who always been the one doing so. Yet, you didn't forget to thank him as you opened the door once the trap was deactivated and you entered to rush to the tortured soul and grab their head to make them look at you.

 

« Hey... Hey, are you there ? » you asked the monster.

 

His eyes were closed, but when you spoke up and touched him, he frowned and made visible efforts to blink them open. He groaned from the pain that was awakening with him and his glance finally found the light again when he saw your face. The cat man first feared you were here to hurt him so he freed his head from your hands with an audible gasp, then you noticed he was hyperventilating.

 

« No, no, it's okay, I'm not here to hurt you. » you assured him with a steady, soft voice, resting one of your hand on his shoulders while the other was now on his lap. You then noticed he wasn't looking at you but at Papyrus who entered the jail. « Oh... Yeah... I made him change his mind about hurting you so you're going to be released now. » you smiled at the hostage, while you were crouching to free his ankles from the attaches. The Royal Guard stayed distant and watched you. You weren't noticing that the cat monster was eyeing you with a predatory behavior, when you were still at his feet, before you heard Papyrus snap.

« Hey. » he called him out, which made the two of you turn your head towards him. Papyrus was piercing the other monster with a death stare. « Stop staring at the human this way or you might regret it very soon. »

 

The concerned one wasn't talking back, he just shook in fear. If he didn't have this red fur, you would see his colors fade too, yet you just felt his aura agitating underneath his skin, and his hair stand up on his bared forearms and tail. You couldn't help but pet his head while you were standing up again and going to untie his wrists. You could see the multiple injuries he had on his body, all the blood was turned into a pool on the ground... You felt lucky Papyrus didn't make you go through such thing. You noticed you were shaking too when you were caught thinking about it, which made you clumsier than you used to be. When you finally freed the poor tortured monster, he took a moment to stand up, still wondering if it was a really bad prank or not.

 

« Go on, “Burgerpants”. » Papyrus warned with a fierce glance. « You can leave... Unless you were enjoying our little play times.  Just a friendly reminder that if you dare skipping other work days, this won't be nice cuts you'll get» he smirked, which made the called Burgerpants hiss in fright.

 

Then he stood up, lost his balance for a little for his tail had a part missing, before he threw a hesitant look at you, silent, then he stumbled until he reached the cracked open door and disappeared through it. Seeing how badly hurt he was made you want to call him back and help him, but yourself were badly hurt and had nothing to offer him. You turned to look at Papyrus with a heavy heart. He was just grinning, probably because he was enjoying how the other monster was suffering before he noticed your glance and stopped doing so. You then turned towards the shining sta.... The shining star wasn't here anymore. You looked around.

 

« Where is it ? » Papyrus who was still folding his arms arched a brow.

« What ? »

« The SAVE star... » your voice couldn't help but shake a little.

« Oh, this... Sans brought it back to its rightful place- » Your falling frame is what cut him in his reply so he unfolded his arms, startled. He walked closer while he sighed, annoyed. « Lord, you're so weak ! I can't believe I got defeated by such a pathetic creature like you. » You were on your knees. You laughed softly, slouching and panting, unable to move because of the soreness of your body.

« I know... I'm sorry, Papyrus. » he kneeled down next to you before you felt his slender, boney arms wrap your back and under your knees before he lifted you up, cradling you like a baby.

« Stupid human, making me do such embarassing things... » he rumbled. « Can't believe we were taught you creatures were supposed to be strong and vile... And not... This. » his voice was flat in the end, as he tried to come up with another word to describe you but didn't find any.

 

Your heart fluttered at this moment and you didn't know why, but you felt the need to giggle. Maybe it was because you would have never thought that the Terrible Papyrus would ever hold you this way, except for when he was asleep, or because you could feel his embarassment through his magic and voice... But you didn't laugh. You didn't want him to misinterpret your reaction. As you felt comfortable, you turned your head to hide your face against his chest. A sharp exhale escaped from his nasal hole, which made you want to check why such a reaction. When you looked up, he was looking away, a bright blush laying on his cheekbones. Oh. Okay. This guy was easily flustered, it seemed. Before he realized you were watching, you buried your head again. Eventually, he decided to walk now. Since all the adrenaline was leaving your system, you found yourself falling into unconsciousness.

 

When you opened your eyes, it was because you were hearing someone search for something too noisily around you. You were laying down on the couch, back at the skeleton monsters'. You were pretty sure someone could hear them turn this house upside down even with the distance. Speaking of the brothers, it was Papyrus searching for something in the kitchen and grumbling loudly when his researches appeared to be fruitless, while his dog, AD, was sitting next to you. Hearing it whimpering made you turn your head towards the animal and smile.

 

« I'm okay, baby dog, I'm okay... » and a sloppy tongue came across you face before Papyrus' snarl interrupts you both in your cuddly moment. The skeleton monster rushed back to the living room, visibly upset and started to move heaven and hell to find something he might have lost around. Which was pretty unlike him, you thought... « Was is it ? Did you lose something ? » you risked to ask then winced from a stinging sensation when still on his nerves, he glared at you then sighed, closing his eyelids for a brief moment as he took composure of himself and rubbing between his brow bones with two of his fingers.

« It appears we have ran out of healing items on you... I need to go and buy some. » On these words, he disappeared in his bedroom before he came down in the living room with a purse in his hand and passed close enough for you to grab his forearm under AD's startled watch. Papyrus stiffened at your touch before he relaxed when his eyes laid on your face covered with cuts.

« Can I go with you ? » you asked so softly that it made him flinch. Visibly, he was still not used of this kind little creature you were. He tried to back away but it only made your grip tighten. He takes a moment to think, looking at the house, the dog, you, the house again... Before he glanced at you again, meeting your pleading eyes. « I need to SAVE... »

 

Once again, the spiky skeleton sighed after he took a time to think.

 

« Fine, do as you please. But you better not slow me down, human. » he warned you as you sat up and limped towards the door.

 

You were doing your best not to show your suffering but your hurt leg remained the only proof of your struggles. Eventually, Papyrus opened the door to step outside and you followed, the dog doing the same. You haven't noticed it behind you until you felt its head spread your legs and a second after, you were straddling the animal's back to your big surprise. AD threw a pleased, proud glance at you as you rested your good hand on its collar, under Papyrus' watch. He still couldn't believe the dog was showing so much affection towards you and you only. Maybe was he jealous to find it so obedient and aware of you. With relief, you bent down and patted the pet's head while it started to carry you around next to Papyrus. You were so small in comparison to these creatures, you couldn't possibly have caught up with their pace.

 

« How is that possible you're still alive ? » asked the shop owner when she recognized your face.

 

You were standing close to Papyrus, hiding a bit behind his tall figure. He drew a protective arm just above your head to shield you.

 

« This human, lady, is under my entire responsibility. See ? I captured this vile creature and I'm going to deliver it to the King shortly. »

« Oh, congratulations, Sir Papyrus. » she said with a noticeable sacarstic tone. « I wonder how did it manage to survive all this long until then. » while she eyed you, taking information of your health. You were still in one piece but pretty beaten up. Papyrus was looking over you before he replied.

« Me too. I wouldn't be surprised if it stole someone. You know how humans are cunning. »

« Yeah. So be careful around it. It would be tragic to lose our most talented Captain because of this thing. » she spat while glaring at you.

 

How dared she saying that you could murder your newest friend, after your last talk with her ? What she didn't expect, is that you replied with the same glare at her, until you realized you were doing it unconsciously and cut it out to replace the bad look with your usual glance. She raised her eyes to Papyrus. It seemed he was scowling at her. GG, team work.

 

« Are you telling me I could possibly be wiped by this small, weak breathing thing, lady ? Are you doubting my capacities ? » he growled as he wore a murderous glare at the rabbit monster who flinched and urged to agitate both her hands to object, trying to find the courage to speak up again.

« N-No of course not ! » he grinned at this response, still wearing this scary face of his.

« Good. Now, let's talk business. » he replied as he took support on the counter with his arm, while he crossed a leg with the other. It would have looked like he was being seductive by acting this way, but only seeing his face would suppress that thought.

« Yes... »

 

You were now taking a few steps back to get closer to the window and look through it. It seemed peaceful outside. Not a lot of monsters were out, or when they were many, they would not stick around each other. There were all suspicious, or looking dangerous towards anyone who would dare and walk pass them. It wouldn't be shocking to see two or three fight, at this point... The thing that made you immerge from your thoughts was a voice.

 

« I can't believe it became like this... » a voice echoed. It wasn't yours, so you whip your head around, afraid to see someone stand behind you. Nobody. Just Papyrus and the seller talking in the distance. So you turn your eyes to the window again. Maybe it was someone outside ? « Silly, if it was someone outside, you would have heard them. » You panicked a little. It was coming from you. How ?? You were becoming crazy ? « No you're not. » the voice sighed in disappointment. “I guess you can't remember me outside your sleep... »

« F... Flowey ? » you thought.

« Asriel. »

« Agh, sorry. » you shoved your head in your shoulders from sudden embarassment, but this action hurt your sore body.

« It's okay, I would be confused too if I was in your shoes... Which I am currently but... » Asriel laughed at the sudden realization. You couldn't help but smile. Oh, this laugh, you could recognize in the middle of a billion of people laughing together ! An urge to cry overwhelmed you. He was really there, you thought. He wasn't gone. « Hey, it's okay, of course I'm here ! Please don't cry, or I might feel like a douche for making you doing so... » You shook your head.

« No it's... You don't know how relieved I am to be able to talk to you again... » you sniffed a little before you wiped the tears that were clouding your eyes with your sleeve. **«** I can hardly believe it's true... »

 

Your friend stayed silent for the few moments later. You were waiting for a response. Was he already gone ? The sudden thought made you panic and you started to call him out. Still no response. You could feel yourself slouching from the sadness and disappointment that were winning over you when you heard him again, with a pretty soft, hesitant voice.

 

« It was... It was a really nice battle. » he said. « back to the shack... »

« Than- Oh... You saw that ? » you asked him.

« Er... Yes ? I mean, I.... I see and feel everything now... »

 

You glanced down, gripping your sweater in your hands.

 

« I experienced your deaths... » he kept going. « How... How could you hold on through this hell ? » his voice was weak, as if he was on the edge to cry. You could even see him in your thoughts, his expression full of pain.

« You... It was for you... » this response shook him, you felt it since you gasped in return. Weird... His conscious made you do so as if it was your own reaction. Still staring at the ground, you raised a hand to grip at your arm but you winced when the pain shot in it. You hissed and looked at yourself. Wait. Something was off.

« What is it ? » Asriel asked, now concerned.

 

You noticed the rips in your sweater. Good lord, they were new clothes ! You sighed in annoyance before you noticed that your shorts and thighs were also ruined... Then something almost made you fall on your bottom. At first glance, you could have thought your black thighs weren't ripped, until you focused and only noticed the holes were showing pitch-black skin. Oh no... You started to hyperventilate. Oh no, that was bad, nobody should see this ! Keep calm, you told yourself. Yet you could feel your beating rate increasing as you stood straigth and just stared blankly at the outside, struggling with your own breath to even think rationally. You knew that Papyrus was going to look at you if you couldn't control yourself.

 

« Breathe in slowly » Your best friend whispered in your ears and you executed. « Good. Now, breathe out. Slooooowly... » you did so and you started to feel the effect right away. « Do it again. » After a few times, you felt your heartbeating slow down in your tightened chest. « There you go, friend. »

« Do you know what is it ? » you asked him once you were relaxed, yet still anxious, but not in a panic attack anymore. You could sense him shaking his head.

« I'm afraid I don't... It started a while ago though, I noticed that time in the bathro- » he shut up at this moment and you felt your face flushing a bright red, yet it wasn't your own reaction. The memory of you standing in front of the mirror flashed in front of your eyes. Oh. That's right.

« ... It was you who were flustered, wasn't it ? » you asked him with a smirk printed on your face. He replied with only an embarassed laugh. « I should have known that thinking “Golly” wasn't from me. »

 

Asriel was about to reply when you heard Papyrus' voice raise a little as he was finishing his business with the seller.

 

« Goodbye, my lady. »

« Thank you for your purchases, goodbye. » she replied with a strained smile.

 

You could sense your friend was now silent, maybe gone back into a corner of your mind. You turned to look at your skeleton companion. He walked towards you and grabbed a fistful of your arm, which made you yelp from pain but he didn't care and he just dragged you outside without saying anything.

 

« P-Papyrus, you're hurting me... » you told him with a weak voice.

 

You were grabbing his hand and trying to break free from him, but he was so strong, his digits were digging in your soft skin. When the door closed behind the both of you, he let you go and you almost fell from the sudden lifted weight. AD was sitting down next to the door as a good guard dog. The animal looked at you and tilted its head.

 

« Remember that you're my prisoner in front of everyone, or they might attack you. Understood ? » Papyrus whispered to you, bending over you to be able to see your eyes since he was so tall in comparison. You nodded silently. The Royal Guard brought a hand between your shoulder blades to encourage you to walk. « Let's go. »

« Wait... » You turned your head around.

 

The SAVE star was somewhere close to the shop, last time you came across the town. You noticed it floating not so far and you got away from your caretakers to reach it, before Papyrus could protest. Instead, he followed behind with his companion. Snowflakes were falling around you while it was becoming darker. That SAVE point was like a tiny sun in the middle of this place, twinkling gently as it stood there, a feet from you. With a peaceful state, you raised your hands around it then brought it against your heart, admiring this gift through your half-lidded eyes. It was so calming, so comforting. The light was shining brighter at your touch, yet it wouldn't hurt your eyes to watch it doing so.

 

✧✦✧

 

Papyrus was standing next to you, voiceless as he watched the scene. It was the first time he was witnessing such a thing... What could he think at this moment, eyeing you with this surprised, fascinated face ? Hasn't he ever seen something like this in his lifetime ? To be honest, he never did. And seeing your small, soft figure resting against this tiny, shining star, so weak and yet so... Peaceful... Something was dancing inside his ribcage, like a bird wanting to break free. He couldn't understand this sensation, but he knew. He knew this was the most beautiful thing he ever saw in his entire existence. Something new, something pure... Something that wasn't tainted by this corrupted world. How did this creature survive this long, he thought. Did they even survive this long ? They fell down, into this forgotten universe like a gift from above, and showed mercy, kindness, concern for all he saw. Each time they could have taken the opportunity to hurt or kill, they simply acted otherwise and offered a smile, an embrace, a caress...

This couldn't be possible. Were the books about humans wrong ? Were the stories pure lies ? Were all the humans like you ? Were you only human ? These were the questions he died to ask. Something was coming to life inside his chest, something he thought he would never feel. The need to protect them. The need to keep them away from what would hurt them. If he ever said that out loud, his brother would be ashamed of him. The other monsters would laugh at his face.... Undyne... Undyne would vote him out of office... Even worse, King Asgore would execute him for high treason. But he was going to bring the human to him... Was he ? But... They were going to die if he did so... But yet... But yet...

 

« I have to keep going... »

 

What ? This soft-spoken voice, yet vacant, shook him out of his inner fight. The human was looking up, blankly looking in the distance, still holding the shining star against their chest.

 

« I need to keep going... I need to... »

 

The current state they were in was odd. Papyrus took a step closer.

 

« Human. What are you do- »

« I'm running... Out of... have to keep going. »

 

Their irises were glistening in this strange, empty glance when the star's light kept growing stronger, even blinding. They kept saying the same words while their hair started floating, which was kind of freaking the spiky skeleton out now. He grabbed their shoulder.

 

« Hey ! » he shouted loud enough for Frisk to cut it out. They were now looking at him, their livid eyes slowly coming back to life as their consciousness immerged again. At this moment, the star bursted into glimmering dust. All seemed to have returned to normal after that incident, with only a worried Frisk now.

« Papyrus... We need... We need to see the King really soon. » they whispered with a shaky, weak voice. They were now taking his big hand between their small, soft ones. « Please... » This expression of theirs... They were afraid. Here this unwanted feeling emmerged again. Papyrus clenched his fist in Frisk's and frowned as he tried to kill it inside of his chest.

« We will, eventually. Tomorrow. It's night time at the moment and I sense you won't be able to walk for too long. Am I wrong ? » he replied, doing his best to scowl and sound scornful. But they didn't care, they just nodded and smiled in relief.

 

« Thank you... »

 

Dear Lord, why must you make things so difficult !? He wanted to scream, but at this moment, both of them heard a familiar voice coming from their right.

 

« Yo. » Sans greeted them with a relaxed grin for once. It seemed like he just had a nap by reading his tired expression, which it made the tall skeleton exhale sharply through his nasal bone. This guy, he will never change, will he ?

« You're appearing just in time. We were going home and prepare dinner. » Papyrus smirked before he laid eyes on the human again, who was startled by the dog who like earlier, surprised them by coming between their legs to carry them on its back. Sans saw their health state and this pathetic, tired expression let the place to panic. He needed to breathe twice to take it off his face before another emotion, a darker one, came to the surface when his red eyes flickered towards his brother.

« Boss. What happened to them ? » he asked with a strange tone. Now, he was mad and he was doing his best to control it. « I let them alone with you, and you can't help but hurt them ? That's it ? What did you do ? Go on, I'm listening. » his fists were trembling. Damn it. How could he explain that ? Papyrus was looking around. There were still one or two monsters around.

« Sans... How about we talk at home ? » he suggested, and Sans laughed humorlessly.

« Yeah, sure boss, like we talked yesterday ? Is this what you did with the human ? You “talked” ? I can see this had turned out pretty great. » he commented in a spiteful tone, quickly glancing at the human to emphaze his point. Frisk didn't know how, and when could they intervene.

« Actually... » Frisk tried, and both the brothers were looking at them. They seemed so small, slouching out of shame. « I... I was careless and I... I fell in the staircase when I was holding a glass of water... Papyrus didn't have anything to patch me up so he brought me here... Please, don't be mad at him. It was my fault. »

 

Holy cow they were a good liar. Both of the brothers were mouth agape, one because he wouldn't believe the human was taking his defense, the other because he was wondering how the fuck could they fall in the stairs with a goddamn glass of water. Guess Frisk was clumsy after all, so in the end, it was plausible it really happened.

 

« Is that... Is that true, boss ? » Sans asked, now glancing at his brother, still clenching his fists.

« You heard the human. They were careless. » Frisk was nodding at the response silently. « Now, let's hurry and get back home. Tomorrow is going to be a long day. »

 

Sans couldn't help but still feel suspicious towards his brother. Yet, he shrugged it off. Best was to try and play it cool the best as he could.

 

« 'lright. »

 

So when everyone started moving, he walked closer to Frisk between them and his brother so he could, in his way, protect the human with his presence and if needed, with his body. Frisk was staring at him doing so quietly until the shorter skeleton glanced at them and winked, a reassuring smile printed on his mouth.

 

 

Snow kept falling while the little gang walked back to the base.

 

✧✦✧

 

This evening, Sans was gone in his bedroom and didn't immerge from it again when you found Papyrus in the kitchen. He was preparing the tools to cook. Shyly, you stepped onto the doorway and called him out. He looked at you. You were in a better shape, thanks to the items he bought for you. You were rubbing your own arm in discomfort.

 

« About... About earlier. Does it still stand ? » you asked him. You really hoped he didn't forget because of the state you both were in earlier this afternoon. He studied you for a while, thoughtful, before he took a step aside and directed his attention over the wooden cutting board.

« Come here. »

 

You couldn't help but smile widely when you walked next to him, waiting for his instructions. He was hesitating on what should he give you to do, and eventually, he grabbed a kitchen knife and gave it to you.

 

« I'll let you cut the tomatoes, while I'll prepare the meatballs. » he said and you nodded. « Good. And don't even think about trying to stab me, understood ? » You took a look at the tool that was resting in your hand, then at him and nodded. There was no way for you to do such a thing. « Excellent. Now, let's get started. »

 

For the next minutes, both of you were working on this cooking session. Your sleeves up your elbow level, clean hands, you were focused on your task. Yet you could feel Papyrus relaxed next to you. You could even sense his magic humming peacefully and it made your soul swell with joy. You were putting the pieces of cut tomatoes in an old blender to turn the vegetables into sauce under the slender man's silent watch. You were pretty effective, to say the least. Water was boiling in the cooking pot, and before Papyrus could lay his hand over the pasta box, yours was in the way, his fingertips brushing against your knuckles in the process. You quickly withdrew your hand clutching the box and murmured a quick sorry when you met his surprised gaze. You triggered his blush again. Nice. You prefered not to point it out in case it would make him more embarassed, so you proceeded into putting the raw spaghettis in the water before you grabbed the frying pan nearby so Papyrus could place the meat in, which he did in silence, then you put it down the gas cooker and turned it on. You could feel his insisting eyes on you. After a while, when you were still busy putting some condiment such as salt, sugar and a bit of herbs in your tomato preparation, you heard his voice coming out blunt.

 

« Human. What are these marks on your wrists ? »

 

You froze. It felt as if your heart sank inside of your chest and would be ready to fall. It was an unbearable feeling of fear. Slowly, you raised your wide-opened eyes to his face. He was facing down at you, a frightening scowl printed on his features. His posture, his glance, the twist on his lips of bitter anger... He was terrifying. You then looked down at your wrists. Pale marks were decorating the soft flesh, some were bigger than others and were proof of the struggles and pain you went through in your existence. You went to cover this abused part with the sleeves when he suddenly grabbed your forearm to turn it upwards, showing off these scars to you as if you never noticed them.

 

« Who did this to you ? Tell me. »

 

His voice. It was so deep as he growled like a beast. You were now trembling and tears were welling up into your eyes.

 

« N... Nobody... » your voice shook.

« Who hurt you ? » his was raising. He was towering you and holding your arm in a steel grip. All your efforts into tugging your arm to free yourself were in vain, but you kept fighting back to be released. « Human. Who. Hurt. You !? » He was now shouting.

 

« I don't know ! » you sobbed. « I don't know, please, let me go ! »

« Answer me, human ! » his voice was raspy, so low from all the growling and yelling, which was freaking you out. You kept pulling on your arm while you began hyperventilating out of panic.

« It doesn't matter anymore !! T-They're gone now ! Please, Papyrus, stop !! » You cried out, but his grasp was tightening around your abused wrist.

« I won't let go of you until you say a name, human !! » he bent over you, his enraged eyes plunging in your watering ones.

« GET OFF ME !! »

 

You didn't realize you were already lying on the tiled floor when you bursted into tears, struggling to breathe as you had a break down. You were curling up, tucking your hurting arm against your tightened chest. Papyrus was standing in front of you, frozen. He was holding his own abused cheekbone for you hit him in the face to break free. You didn't even remember slapping him in your panic, but now your hand that was used to do such a thing was aching badly. You were shaking and unable to do anything but sob at this moment. You couldn't remember what made you scar yourself this way, but you knew it was because of the flashing memories that flooded your mind a few weeks ago. You knew they were playing a big part of this matter. You knew it was because of the pain that was eating you up from the inside that you did it. Because you wanted to ease the suffering, you longed for something that would have ended it in a way, or another. But how could you explain that to this monster ? He who used to redirect his pain onto others ? Why would he care so much for whoever in this entire universe made you feel so terrible and worthless ? You couldn't start to comprehend why... Why would he care ?

 

Someone rushed to the kitchen. You could recognize who it was by the heavy stepping but you were too shaken to even think about what was happening around you. Sans was standing on the doorway, shocked, before he slid on his knees to reach for you and grab your small, trembling form. You kept weeping as he loomed over you in a protective gesture when you sensed him looking up to his brother who was still frozen on his spot.

 

« What did you do to them !? » Sans snarled, furious.

 

Papyrus couldn't gather himself in time to respond, and just watched his sibling picking you up. He opened his mouth to speak, still in shock, when his brother turned his back on him and said, threat evident in his tone :

 

« I don't even want you to be around them for the night, or you can be sure you're not gonna like it. »

 

And he returned to his bedroom, you still in his arms, while the tall monster was left behind on the tiled ground, his face distorted by regrets that crept up on him.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ugh this is only now I notice a shitload of typos and other things.
> 
> Well well well !
> 
> It was the longest chapter I ever wrote for this fiction and I decided to update it now since I'll be gone for a while by tomorrow !
> 
> Also, things are getting stranger with Frisk and Papyrus feels it in his bones. -badumtss- (yes I aspire to be Sans one day)
> 
> Either way, thank you so much for all the good feedbacks, the kudos, the comments, they make me so excited and relieved and aaa
> 
> I love you
> 
> Stay awesome guys and may the fluffy bunny be with you while I'm gone (for a few days, nothing drastic okay ???)  
> See you soon ! Enjoy this long chapter while waiting !
> 
> And here is a drawing for this chapter :  
> http://heavenfell-au.tumblr.com/post/143415902134/sweet-scars


	19. Sweet Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What was that ?
> 
> *leans and whispers in your ear*
> 
> The sound of death.

You were in Sans' room. You stopped crying a few moments ago but you felt terribly cold since you were still in shock. The monster had covered your small frame with a good amount of blankets, as if the number of them would ease the despair your soul was currently drowned into. It looked like you were a burrito, from his point of view. A sad burrito. You were on his bed. Unlike his brother, his furniture looked cheap and pretty simple. It seemed like being the leader of the royal guard could offer the lanky skeleton a few things such as comfort. A soft light was illuminating the room you were in, and for a lazy bonepile, you found his place pretty clean. Guess that he spent his time cleaning up in his spare time ? Was he considering inviting you in his privacy before the incident ? Well, he was standing awkwardly in the middle of the room. It seemed he was thinking about what to do about you. He felt uneasy, and you could sense it with his agitated soul, and even the expression on his face showed the discomfort he was feeling. When he felt upset, he was used to be violent and distant, so seeing you in this current broken state was reminding of himself, and he thought you would need some space too. But then, he was not expecting this when you looked at him and with a forced smile, you spoke up.

« You can come here if you want, I don't mind it at all... » your voice was hoarse from crying so much, and also, so soft, almost on the edge to break.

Sans hummed in hesitation, considering the offer for a few seconds. Sweat was beading on his skull and it took a while for him to calm down. Yeah, he was completely lost. Because of having someone and most specifically, you, in his bedroom. Eventually, he took a deep breath and went to sit down on the bed, right next to you. His shoulder brushed against the fabrics that were keeping you warm, so you just felt a slight pressure on your side. You brought a hand out from your cocoon and rested it on his hand. You were still trembling, but only because you were still in shock from the previous altercation. Your sleeve was down and was covering a good part of your hand as it usually did, but you felt the boney one of your friend turn upwards to hold yours, then the second came to cover it.

« Sweetheart... What happened ? » he asked you softly.

You remained silent as you saw the concern in his eyes then you turned your head away, glancing down. Your fingers were tensing in his hands, and in return you felt his digits pressing into your soft flesh in a comforting way.

« You don't need to be scared. I just want to understand. »

Then, you felt the hand that was resting on top of yours sliding on it, brushing softly your skin as he dragged the fabric of your sweater up your forearm. You stiffened at his action, but he just beckoned you to relax, then turned your arm so he could see the marks.

« I saw them too, while I was bringing you upstairs. I didn't understand why Papyrus would scream at you like this, until I realized these were scars. And we both know that if my brother was screaming at you, it's because he cares for you, which is... Surprising. » he laughed humorlessly, his gaze lost on the ground. You were staring at him silently at this moment and he surely felt it because he drew his eyes on you another time with a smile on his face, yet he seemed in pain. « He does the same when I'm hurt. So I know you managed to make him like you. »

His thumb was tracing the pale marks on your skin gently. Sans was now waiting for an answer patiently but you remained silent. What could you say to this ?

« Sweetheart. » His voice was now deep, the deepest you have heard of him as he raised serious eyes to meet yours. His glance was piercing through you. « What happened to you ? »

He was staring at your face, his concern more perceptible at this moment. You were looking at his hand caressing you in a soothing manner. It felt good receiving some attention. This even made shivers run up your arms in comfort.

« I don't know, Sans... » you told him. « I don't remember anything of the world above... I just know that I didn't like it up here... »  
« So... Humans hurt themselves when they're feeling bad ? »  
« I guess that some, yeah... » you replied before you shuddered. « It's... You know... You and your brother are the kind of people who redirect their pain onto others to make them feel the same way, in a desperate way to call for help... For some others, they do the total opposite... They hurt themselves in a desperate way to call for help, because they don't know how to do otherwise, because they're scared, or... Ashamed... or hopeless... » Your voice started to crack up once more as you felt the urge to cry, but you closed your eyes, took a deep breath, then opened them again to face Sans with a quivering smile. « I don't know what happened to me on the surface, but what I know for sure is... That it's over, Sans... They're gone, for I am here with you and Papyrus now... »

Your breath was cut out since you were suddenly bumped by the skeleton monster, your blankets falling from your back as his arms replaced them by embracing you strongly. Your chin was resting against his shoulder, so was his on yours. You were frozen in place, your brain trying to analyze what was going on.

He was offering you a hug. A strong, breathtaking hug. Maybe even a little too strong for your lungs.

« I'm sorry... » he whispered, his voice struggling to come out from his tightened throat. Hearing him say these words shocked you. What hit him ? « I wish I knew sooner that you were also suffering for such a long time, sweetheart... I would have... I would have never hurt you otherwise... » his embrace was tightening on these words. « I can't help but still wonder how did you survive after all this, why are you even here... For someone this kind-hearted, ending up in this twisted world... Why... Why must you be so kind to even fall in here... » He was trembling against you, so you raised your arms around him to hold him close. « I would... I should have known... I should have known when I saw your soul... »

You knew he was being honest at this moment, but you also knew that in reality, he wouldn't have changed his mind because you were already suffering when you came down there. He would have been merciless either way. Now, he regretted it because he grew to like you, it was only because of this reason he was thinking this way today... But you wouldn't say him that. You just let him talk while you would hug him back.

« It's okay, Sans... We're friends now, that's all that matters to me. » you comforted him, patting gently his back as you did so. You felt his chin dig deeper in your shoulder when he nodded.  
« Friends... Yeah, right... » he withdrew his face from you to be able to stare at yours. His expression was still heavy with sadness and regret yet he smiled and asked. « You huh... Wanna go downstairs ? We're going to dinner soon... »

You shook your head. You were filled with remorse when you remembered the look on Papyrus' face, when you were lying down. You didn't remember hitting him, but you did it. You don't even remember falling. It just... Went black all of the sudden as if you passed out. All that you could recall was your distress, then suddenly, anger. You shivered at this thought, which Sans misinterpreted.

« You're scared... Okay, I won't force you to face him... I'll just bring you a plate when I'm done, okay ? » You nodded silently. He gently pressed a hand against your shoulder to lay you down. « Now rest, sweetheart. »  
« Okay... Thank you, Sans... » you whispered. He smiled in return and huffed. At least, he wasn't shocked whenever you were saying that anymore.  
« Don't worry about it. Well, see ya. »

The skeleton monster got up on these words and left the room. You were alone now, laying in his bed, covered with the multiple blankets he handed you. You kept replaying the incident in your head, guilt gnawing at you with every minute passing by. Finally, you felt a presence with you.

« Asriel... » you whispered. A painful, long, deafening silence was settling down as he was searching for something to respond.  
« Are... You okay...? » he asked you shyly. This time, it was you who took time to reply.  
« No. » You stared at your aching wrist and hand. « I... I hurt Papyrus... But I don't remember doing it... It was as if... As if I was unconscious for a second, but I hit him... »  
« Well huh... » you caught his unsure tone. « Because... It wasn't... Really you ? » he finished with a small voice.  
« What ? » You frowned and narrowed your eyes in confusion. « What do you mean ? »  
« I... Huh... I was the one who hit him in the face...? »

You could swear he was becoming so small in your mind, like a child who was in fault. At least, it explained why you didn't remember it. But then, anger rose up in your chest.

How dared he.

« How ? How could you do that !? » You were taking deep breaths not so say it out loud. You were sharing your body with someone, okay, but you didn't want the skelebros to think you were crazy. « How can you take my own body from me to hit him in his freaking face !? »  
« He was hurting you, Frisk ! »  
« I don't care, you should have not done that ! It's wrong ! »  
« So what, did you prefer I'd stay out of it and just watch !? » he was now yelling. « You were crying and begging him to stop ! See what did it bring to you !? Oh, or maybe did you prefer getting your wrist broken !? Because that's what was going to happen ! »

You could clearly see his frowning face, shouting at you and feeling his own anger take over you. You started panting and shaking from the flow of emotions. How could he react so violently, he who used to be so kind-hearted, he who used to cry or fear easily ? You couldn't understand the change... You couldn't...

« He was worried, Asriel !! »  
« Yeah, and he's dangerous too ! » he was pacing in your head, his hands on his skull while he was walking back and forth fast. « And I'm also worried, it doesn't mean I have to beat the crap out of you in order to help ! If you forgot, I can see, can hear, can feel anything as much as you ! » He then stopped and turned, throwing his arms on the side to face you, fists clenched and a piercing glare. « So like it or not, but we're stuck in the same body and I won't let us get hurt anymore ! »  
« No !! » You buried your face in the pillow, clutching on the fabrics tightly. Hearing you cry out cut him off, and he immediately stopped to check on you, still heavily breathing from the anger that was slowly draining away from his essence. « You don't understand...!! »

He was right... You both were on the same boat. He was witnessing and experiencing everything, every pain, every distress the others would inflict you. It was the first time you were having an argue with your best friend, and you hated putting the both of you on edge like that. But it wasn't right, you thought. It couldn't be right... It could be dangerous for him to take control over your body and act as he wished. You were still the host. And you didn't want this body to be used for violence, of any sort. Because the others couldn't know, nor understand what was going on with you... They would think you're a dangerous creature like they were always told. Or what if they happened to know the truth and they tried to tear Asriel away from you ? It was a gift to have him, still living inside of you and you had to protect him, at all cost. You would not do the same mistake again.

« Asriel, no... » you were weeping against the cushion. You felt your friend's worry as he sensed your distress himself. « You don't understand... I need to protect you... And for that, you just... Can't. Do that. You can't take my body suddenly and hurt people, even if it's for my sake ! » you were embracing the pillow against your face as you curled up around it. « I can't let you go anymore ! I won't survive it if they take you away from me again ! I need you, so please, you have to stay brave ! We've been through worse than just a mere broken wrist, you know it ! » Now, he was feeling remorseful. Looking away from you in shame. « So please, my dear friend... Stay strong, okay ? We'll... We'll always be together, really soon... »

You felt his arms wrap around your shoulders, and his forehead rested in the back of your neck. He wasn't there in the room, but you could still feel his touch as if he actually was. You didn't bother to wonder, you were just glad to have him around, and be able to interact with him, no matter if it's happening inside your head.

« I promised it... Remember ? »

He nodded against you.

« I'll do my best... » he replied softly.

Your best friend stayed as long as you were hoping for. You were so weakened by your cries that you ended up sleeping in his presence. The goat child was humming a soft melody you recognized while you were dozing off. It was the lullaby Toriel sang for you to sleep, the night when you managed to flee. It was easy to know they were linked, by their species and the pain she was feeling. The distress in her eyes whenever you asked to leave the Ruins. The cries while she would chase you down and kill you in her despair. You understood that she has lost someone, and it must be Asriel. It would explain a lot...

You were woken up by Sans who came back with a plate, flatware and a glass of water. Even though you were dead tired, you didn't want his efforts to be in vain, same for the tall skeleton who finished to prepare the diner alone. You took one bite and lowered your glance on the plate. He kept the sauce you prepared. Oh, your heart. It was hurting. You finished your diner before Sans took the empty plate back with the flatware and put them aside, on the nightstand next to his bed.

« You can stay here for the night. » Sans said to comfort you. « I won't do anything to you, I promise. »

You could spot a faint blush on his face at this moment. Well, he was a skeleton, of course he couldn't do anything to you ! … Could he ? You nodded and laid back down, followed by the monster who was now next to you. He would not bother and take a blanket for himself, and since you were feeling terribly hot by the amount you had, you fought to be able to make some fall on him. He stared at you before he chuckled.

« Goodnight » you mumbled tiredly. The skeleton was gently playing with a lock of your hair as he waited for sleep to kick in. You couldn't help but smile how good this felt. His hand was just a bit cool for you to appreciate it and soon enough, you fell in a slumber.

« Goodnight. » Sans whispered as he watched your peaceful, sleeping form.

 

You woke up again in the night. If you have any hint of the time, you would have known it was around 2am. And once again, you were in a prison of bones for you were embraced by a sleeping skeleton. What is up with them using you as a body pillow ? You crawled away from his loosened arms. If you couldn't sleep with him, it was only because guilt was creeping up on you. You needed to see Papyrus. You needed to apologize. So you walked out of Sans' room and reached for his brother's. Was the door open, at least ? You verified. Oh, thank lord, it wasn't locked. You entered silently in the room plunged into darkness. Papyrus sensed your agitated soul and woke up, for you heard him inhale sharply from surprise when he spotted you. You were making your way next to the bed, your eyes on his frame and you watched him turn on the lamp on the table that was propped next to him. The lanky skeleton took support on his elbows to stare at you, frowning a bit nervously.

« What are you doing here, human ? Go back to sleep. » he told you with a painful, unused voice. You shook your head silently before you spoke up.  
« I can't... » you whispered softly. He tilted his head, confused. You could still see the bruise on his cheekbone, and the terrible feeling of guilt haunted you again. It looked pretty painful... « Can I... Sleep with you ? » you asked shyly as you ducked your head in worry.

He considered it for a few seconds, before he sighed silently and nodded. Relief animated you and you bent until you could reach and embrace him around the neck, your head resting next to his. He jolted in shock, his own arms lifted in a reflex but stopped midway.

« Human ? » his raspy voice called you out with a point of concern. He was completely lost. His chest was rising and falling a bit faster in apprehension.  
« I'm sorry, Papyrus... I shouldn't have hurt you... » you whispered. At this moment, his breathing slowed down. « This isn't what I wanted, I swear... I never wanted to hurt you. But... But I understand if you don't want to forgive me, I just... Wanted to let you know that I regret what I've done. »

As your face was buried, you could not see his softened expression when you apologized. He wasn't looking at you, his glance lost on the ceiling when his arms snaked around your waist and he pulled you on the bed in a careful manner, making you both roll so you were laying on the usual spot you used to sleep on, right next to the wall, you on your back with your legs hanging on his hipbone and he, was on his right side to face you. He rested his head against your shoulder while he was slowly curling up around your small frame for a long moment. It was his silent way to let you know he forgave you. You couldn't help but whimper silently at the realization and you hugged him tight, which he didn't object, doing the same but not without holding back. You stayed like this for a while, until he spoke up, his head still under your chin.

« I should be the one to apologize, human. » he whispered. « I just wanted to know... »  
« I know... » You were now the one to stare at the ceiling of the bedroom, feeling peaceful.  
« Harming you wasn't my intention. »  
« I know. »  
« I was blinded by my own anger. »  
« I know. »  
« ... » His embrace tightened around you. « Your kindness will get you killed... »  
« ... » You closed your eyes, smiling. « I know... »

And this was his way to apologize. A short silence settled down for he was wondering if he should talk more. At least, it was working : he was talking. It was a really good start, he who used to mute his feelings to replace them with violence and harsh words. You didn't realize you were caressing the back of his skull to relax him but he didn't seem to mind, too busy thinking.

« Will you tell me what happened to you ? » he finally asked after some hesitation.

This question made you stop petting his head and you lowered your glance to meet his. His expression... It was impossible to read it. You raised your forearm to be able to see your marks so when he felt the pressure grow lighter, he grabbed it to be able to see the scars closely as well. You stiffened for half a second when you felt his sharp thumb run over one of the light marks. You were both focused on this when you answered.

« I told you... I don't know, Papyrus. » he was now looking at you with a puzzled expression.  
« Did you lose your memory ? » he asked again. You nodded.  
« I suppose ? I don't remember my life before I arrived here. I just know that they're gone because I'm with you and Sans now. » You repeated what you said to Sans.

You had a faint smile before he tore his glance from your face to stare at you past wounds again, still touching them with a restrained fascination. As he kept caressing the marks, he asked.

« Does it hurt ? »

He was using the same words and the same manners you showed him that day, when you discovered his fresh bruise. He seemed to learn from you. Thinking of it made your heart swell with happiness and pride. He looked at you again, for you to reply.

« It doesn't matter. »

 

For once, when you woke up, you weren't stuck in the sleeping skeleton's arms, so you could go and use the bathroom. You didn't know what time was it for it was still night time outside. You opened the door to reach for the restroom but not without having to hold on the wall to be guided into the dark.

Once you were done, and ready to go and sleep again, you dried your clean hands and open the bathroom door. The whole house was plunged into darkness, so guess that you'll have to do the same, your palm against the wall to search for the Papyrus' door as you walk slowly. You found the doorway, and soon, the door handle, but before you could lay a hand on it, one came strongly against your mouth, forcing you to bend backwards under the pressure before you felt a second gripping you around the waist right after. Who was it imprisoning you against their tall frame and ripping you away from the door, when you started to fight back, throwing your legs around and holding tight on this hand that was shutting your lips, preventing you to scream for help !? You were doing your best to move your head away, but it only made their grip around your jaws tighter, almost threatening to hurt you in the process yet you continued, squealing the louder you could, hoping someone could hear you, hoping this was just a joke, and a really bad one played by Sans, yet...

Their hand had fur and felt more like a paw. Your whimpers were muffled as the intruder dragged you down the stairs. Your thoughts were racing in your head, imagining all kind of horrible plans that were in store for you. Now, even with the hand covering your nose and mouth, you could smell a strange scent... Something that was burning your nasal walls with every breath taken while the assaulter brought you through the front door that was open. Didn't Papyrus lock it before going to bed ? Impossible, he couldn't forget, could he ? You kept fighting until the cold hit your poorly covered body and you violently shivered. You noticed black figures standing just in front of the door, waiting patiently for your kidnapper to come out with you. What the hell was happening ? Was it a dream ? Or more likely a horrible, real looking nightmare ? When you were dragged few feet away, you noticed they were splashing a liquid on every wall and foundation of the house. Your heart skipped a beat. What were they doing ? You only realized what was going on when a fire monster threw a fireball in the living room to drown the whole ground floor in flames. Oh no... The liquid. It was gasoline.

Other monsters grabbed you when you fought back ferociously and spun to be face to face with the cat monster, Burgerpants. It was him who caught you. He dared to turn on you, you who saved him from the dangerous skeleton yesterday. You knew he was the one who organized this. You were pulling your arms the best you could when two creatures grabbed them to bring you to a halt. After a few seconds, when the whole house was engulfed by the flames, you heard your friends' screams. You bit the cat's hand, who released you out of surprise when you wanted to rush to the house and help them, screaming after the ones that you grew to care for, even forgetting your hurt leg to go and rescue them.

Their screams were inhuman, blood-curlding. You were running back to the house as you cried hysterically.

« SAAANS !! PAPYRUS ! A.D !! »

You didn't care about the flames, you needed to go and save them !! But then, you were tackled and buried into the snow front first, so violently it stole the air from your lungs. The one that was called Burgerpants was looming above your body, pushing down to prevent you from getting up while you struggled to breathe again, his tail whipping the back of your legs in the process. You could still hear the agonizing cries from the house, while the pack of monsters were taking you further away by holding your ankles, laughing at your suffering. You were clawing at the ground to hold on to something, anything to stop them.

« Please !! Let me go , let me go, THEY'RE DYING !! SAAANS !! PAPYRUUUS !! »

You were in tears and helpless.

You were screaming and begging, you were keeping calling out your friends in total despair as they dragged you until you noticed a silhouette running out of the burning house. A screeching torch was coming out to stagger in the snow. You recognized it was Papyrus who was falling onto his knees, screaming out one last time before his body finally collapsed lifeless. You remained silent, wide-eyed, streams of hot water covering your pale face as you watched the horrendous scene in front of you. He was the last one who lived this long, after that, it became dead silent, with only the crackling sound of the fire eating the house away filling the atmosphere.

You watched as the tiny heart floated above the ashes that his body turned into, flying away in the thin, cold air. You were voiceless, as Papyrus' heart split, and exploded into tiny pieces that evaporated before they landed on the snow.

He was dead. Papyrus was dead.

They were all dead.

You didn't realize you were screaming, for you couldn't hear anything, feel anything... You could only see Papyrus' ashes scattering around. You don't know how much time has passed. It seemed like the world stopped around you until someone grabbed and rolled you on your back to face you. They were all around you, looming over you with a terrifying fascination for your pain. Why would you cry for a monster anyway ? They weren't of your species, their features seemed to ask in a heavy silence. You recognized the face above yours and couldn't help to feel what remained of your heart shatter. It was the bunny lady who owned the shop who was dominating you. She had a sadistic smile on her lips as she stared down at you.

« I knew it. I knew you were a monster whore. Those fuckers didn't capture you. » she then chuckled. « Burgerpants was right ; you fucking seduced them. »

You were lifeless under them. Salty water was running on the sides of your head in silence. You were ready to welcome the agony that would follow. There is no way you could go through all that shit again. Not alone. Not anymore. You couldn't bear the guilt that was crushing your soul as you remembered that they died because of you.

It was your fault, wasn't it ?

You deserved what was coming to you.

Your gaze was lost on the dark ceiling, out of your senses when they started ripping your limbs off you, one after one. You couldn't feel the pain, but you still caught yourself screaming yet your hearing was turned off, only hearing a blurred, deafening sound as if you were drowning into a deep sea. You could barely hear their laughter over your screams while they were turning your body into nothingness. Your hot blood was splashing on the cold, white powder around you. The amount of it was covering the surrendings. If you could take a look, it had been drawn out to look like you had crimson butterfly wings. But you couldn't move.

You wondered if the Angels could see you from above.

When they were done tearing your one arm left, your mind was blank. You were the embodiment of pain. A screaming mess. You cried out your misery until there was no air left for you to keep going, no more vocal cords to give you the right to express your torments now. You were blinded by the weak light of your trembling, little soul standing up above your chest before you noticed the multiple pairs of hands and claws rushing to grab it in a heartbeat, before it exploded into small pieces.

The darkness embraced you.

And you embraced it back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *sighs sadly*
> 
> Here it goes
> 
> I want to draw but can hardly find the time since a lot of stuff is happening to me irl
> 
> Also, might take more time to update now, since I need to finish the next chapter and I don't know when I'll be able to continue ? But don't fret, my dearies, I'm just getting slower
> 
> Edit :  
> Also, here is a drawing about that one scene with Sans and Frisk  
> http://heavenfell-au.tumblr.com/post/143252679794/im-so-sorry-sweetheart
> 
>  
> 
> I still need your salt.


	20. Sweet Wish

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Let's leave.
> 
> And some music.
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=vDI81SFcLgo

When you opened your eyes again, you were woken up by your own screaming between Papyrus' hands. Startled, he was gripping on your arms, anxiety and concern evident on his skeletal face. He was pulling on you as your legs had given in, while you were crying hysterically. You unconsciously drew attention on you, and you were doing your best to fight Papyrus back, to free yourself from his vice-like grasp. Ultrasounds were deafening your hearing. Your heart was in your throat. You could faintly hear him rushing you with questions, asking what was wrong, when you turned away as you could, still in his hands, and threw up on the snow.

 

You were outside, back at the SAVE star that was long gone. Remembering of the shop owner, of the cold, of the pain was driving you insane. You couldn't keep yourself from having a panic attack, crying one last time before you collapsed against his frame suddenly. Your heart felt heavy, just as your breath, just as your whole body. You could still feel Papyrus lifting you up so you could stand straight, yelling after you.

 

« Human !? What's wrong, human ! Wake up ! »

 

Even if your hearing was blurring again just like your sight, you could notice a hint of fear in his voice and on his frowning face, no matter how much did he want to hide it from the other monsters who would find it suspicious otherwise. It was too much, the pain in your body was too much. Your body fell limp. Your eyelids were heavy, you couldn't keep them open. The last thing you managed to hear was Sans' voice in the distance, shaky and weak. They were both calling you out.

 

Before that it was, once again, pure darkness around you.

 

 

A voice. A well known, friendly voice was calling out to you.

 

« You can't give up just yet. Frisk ! Stay determined. »

 

You opened wide your eyes and gasped.

 

You were back at home, breathing loudly as you tried to find air again so your brain could process and analyze what was surrounding you. Your whole body was sore and your soul hurting deeply. Papyrus and Sans were sitting in front of the couch you were laid on, on the carpet and were both watching you with food and healing items scattered around them. As you caught their glance, one trully showed his relief while the other, more secretive, just exhaled through his nasal bone. You remained silent for a while as you shifted your eyes from one to another while you were using your hands to sit up, and a sudden ball coiled inside your chest to the point it broke the floodgates and you bursted into tears. You didn't care how much in pain you were, you bent over the empty space to reach for them and each arm surrounded their neck before they were pulled towards you in a tight hug. You were crying out loud uncontrollably. You were... So... Glad to see them alive. You heard a faint sob on your right when Sans returned the embrace with one arm while he buried his face in the crook of your neck.

 

Papyrus was the only one who didn't understand what was going on. When you released them, you were struggling to breathe again and worried he might be the cause to this, Sans got off you and stared at you with concern, before his brother grabbed the both of your shoulders.

 

« W-We have to go, please, please, we have to go ! » You sobbed, reaching out to grab onto something, anything as if you were drowning and trying to hold on to the surface. Papyrus' grip tightened around your small shoulders.

« Human, explain ! » He demanded. You couldn't notice through the amount of tears blurring your sight but he was sweating from the pressure you were putting him through. « What happened !? Did the star hurt you ? » You tried to reply “no” but he couldn't stop harassing you with questions. « You were acting strange back there, what did you see ? Tell me ! What did you see ? »

« I don't want you to die again ! » You shouted as you hit the ground with both of your fists, shutting up Papyrus who released you from his grip, mouth agape just as his brother. You were doing your best to catch your breath through your hiccups and cries, when you were harassed with horrible images, sounds, and smells. You sobbed again until you tried to speak up one more time as you forced your voice to get unstuck in your throat. «  I don't want you... to die again ... » Your voice broke in a whisper. You needed air. You bent forward, almost pressing your face against the ground, curled up on your trembling frame, arms embracing your head in a protective manner. « They're coming this night to kill us all... They're coming, they're coming... To burn your house down... » Then you raised your head towards Sans, hot streams covering your cheeks. « Sans, tell him ! You know it too, don't you ? »

 

He only looked away. First, you thought you were all alone having to handle all of this. Your hiccups were filling the whole house as Papyrus and yourself were waiting for a response from the introverted skeleton. He clenched his fists that were against his knees and he finally nodded.

 

« They're right. » Sans murmured. This response drew his brother's attention on him now. « I heard a couple of monsters on my way home talking about Frisk and how they wanted their soul. » He said.

 

You didn't know if it was truth or a lie, because if he was indeed lying, he was at a master level. Finally, he turned his eyes on you again with a sorry look. You understood that he didn't want to tell the truth to his brother, how he could remember the resets and how heavy this burden felt on his shoulders. But you... You could be honest with the tall skeleton, who was now shouting on his brother.

 

« You couldn't tell me sooner, you wretch !? » He snarled. « I would have taken care of them and made sure they would never come back from dust ! »

« Papyrus ! » You called firmly, drawing his attention on you again. Your face that was tensed relaxed slowly to show your soft and pained features again. Your expression was begging mercy. « They're too many... They would outnumber you in any case and... I have to explain something to you, but please, we have to get out of here first ! » New salty water was spilling from your eyes as you plunged them into Papyrus'. « I beg of you... »

 

He remained silent as he stared at your face, frowning even more and bending backwards as if you just offered him to kiss you. He was sweating just as much as his brother, thinking whether going or staying. Yet, feeling your deep wounded soul resonating next to his, he knew he hadn't much choice left. That's when he recomposed himself with a scowl printed on his pointy features.

 

« Understood. We're leaving. » He concluded firmly as he quickly stood up and while he climbed the stairs to his bedroom, he addressed to his brother. « Sans, collect anything that will be useful. We're going to have a long trip. »

 

Sans, who was still settled next to you, grabbed multiple healing items nearby and shoved them into his pockets, before he grabbed one that was a cinnamon bun and shoved it into yours.  
  
« You should take something too. » He whispered to you before he got up to search for anything useful around the house.

 

A.D was next to you, guarding you while you were taking a bandage from the ground and putting it into your shorts pocket. Moving was hurting, and yet, they did their best to patch you up, healing internal wounds and your leg was wrapped up with tissues to maintain it straight and tight. You arm that was hurt from the fight almost fully healed, which you were thankful for. You were embracing the huge, white dog as you remembered it also was in the house when it burned down, and the thought of it tore another whimper from you. And here it was, alive and attentive to your needs when Papyrus came back down and held out something to you. A dagger. You looked up to him without caring to show your utter surprise.

 

« Take it, human. It seems like you're going to need to defend yourself. »

 

There was no way you were taking this thing. You shook your head vively.

 

« I'll be fine. We'll only have to run and hide, nothing else. » You affirmed as you looked straight in his eyes. There was no way you were going to hurt anyone. You'll just have to die if anyone you love falls.

« Ugh. You and your mercy nonsense... » He was grumbling as he tossed the weapon on the table nearby before he returned to search for a few other things. Sans was back and was now in front of you. The monster grabbed you under your arm pits and lifted you up so you could stand on your feet.

« Can you walk ? » He asked.

 

You took a step back to stand up on your own, yet his hands were still holding your forearms, while yours would rest on his wrists. Your leg was hurting but not as much as before, so you look up at him and nodded. Papyrus was already at the front door when he caught both of your attentions.

 

« Sans, put your jacket on. We're going. »

 

 

You didn't realize Waterfall wasn't this far from their house until you got to hit the road for it. You were doing your best to walk fast with your sore vessel, plus, you were way shorter than these two skeleton brothers so keeping up the pace was a true challenge.

 

But you had to admit... This place had something special.

 

The more you were walking into this cave, the darker it was getting with a few glistening, colored crystals poking out of the ground and walls that were providing a bit of light. Your eyes were wide as you contemplated this place, in awe with all of these rushing waters falling from above or next to you. It was completely different from the Ruins and Snowdin. The brothers who were walking at your sides were watching every one of your reactions, one with a faint scowl while the other had a sly grin printed on his face. Their dog was walking behind you in case you were too weakened to walk any more so it would take it from then. Guarded this way, the monsters around could only glare at you. They knew they couldn't stand a chance in front of such Boss Monsters that were the skeleton brothers.

Then, you noticed a light blue flower glowing not far from your positions, right next to the sentry station and a SAVE star standing right in between. Since you were curious, you didn't care for the monster nearby and came to take a look at it while the siblings would watch you from the distance. You couldn't help but enjoy the bright light of this flower. It was so big it was even surpassing your height and you needed to get on your tiptoes to get to the same level with it.  
  
« What is this flower ? » You asked in a soft breath, still amazed by its beauty.  
« An Echo Flower. » Responded the familiar voice of Sans next to you. « They're all over the marsh. Say something to them, and they'll repeat it over and over... » You raised your eyes on him. His hands were in the pockets of his pants while he was slouching and looking down at you to study your expression.

« Really ? » You replied, surprised. You thought that such a thing was marvellous, so you turned towards the flower and touched it. You wanted to give a try.  
  
“Really ?” was what the flower said with your small, amazed voice. You couldn't help but smile at this discovery. You felt you were going to love this place. But you had to remember reluctantly that it was impossible for you to stay much longer although you wanted it, even if it was just for a little while. You were all in danger because of your existence. You just couldn't allow yourself to let them go through all of this horror again. Sans caught the look on your face at your thoughts. You couldn't see since your eyes were lost on the flower, but he was lowering his glance on his feet. He remembered it. He remembered the screaming, the pain, the fire, loss and death. Before your hands could tighten on the Echo Flower's petals and hurt it, you withdrew them then you turned your attention towards the SAVE star. You didn't wait to embrace it any more and feel its light growing brighter against your chest. A familiar feeling of warmth washed over you. It was relieving and you started to relax until then, the feeling of urge replaced the first peaceful one.

 

You already felt this feeling previously. And it was getting overwhelming. Was it going to be this way now ? That everytime you would SAVE, you would feel fear instead of peace ? You were holding on your determination to keep your cool. When the light grew dim again, you turned towards the brothers who were both watching you in silence, before they glanced away in unison. Oh boy. They were standing awkwardly, doing their best to suppress the odd expression on their face. Were they curious about the SAVE star system ? Or curious about you ? Or...?

These guys were easily flustered. How could you forget that. You walked back to them by limping a bit. The hurt in your leg was awakening with your tireness although you did your best to hide it. You stopped in front of them to meet their eyes and say with a firm expression.

 

« Let's keep going. »

 

You didn't give attention to a young monster, a dinosaur creature wearing a black and red stripped sweater, who was running up ahead from you.

 

 

The road was long, and tiring. Even the skeleton brothers found a hard time keeping a slow pace for your small and sore form. You were passing through high grass when something caught your attention. Your heard someone walking right above you. Startled, Papyrus immediately shoved you down on the ground to hide you.

 

Then, a ringing phone. You all went stiff when Papyrus pulled out his phone to look at the name showing on the screen and cursed under his breath. He didn't have time to answer that a voice called him out from above the elevated ground. You were hiding behind the brothers' figures, crouching down when you heard this person.

 

« Ah, Papyrus ! Just in time. » The female voice boomed. It was pretty feminine, yet harsh.

« O- Hello, Undyne. » Papyrus replied as he stayed perfectly calm, just like his brother who did his best not to show his nervousness. « I'm here with my daily report. »

« Anything new ? » She asked.

« Nothing. » The tall skeleton monster simply replied with assurance. « As quiet and lacking human presence as usual. »

 

She remained silent, as if she was contemplating something in the high grass. Everyone stayed still for a while, you were all feeling tension building up until she finally looked back down at Papyrus.

 

« Okay then. See you in the next shift. » She concluded.

« Goodbye, Undyne. »

« See ya. » Simply said Sans as he waved goodbye to her, then she vanished.

 

You looked up to notice the brothers were staring at the spot where she was standing just earlier for a few more moments, before they looked back down at you silently. They were waiting until the footsteps were far gone to speak or move again.

 

« We should hurry » Papyrus said as Sans helped you up with the dog's assistance. « She doesn't seem to know about you yet so let's just get going, this way we won't give her the possibility to catch up with us. »

 

His brother and yourself nodded and you all started to walk again far from the terrific Undyne. You found yourself having to resolve some puzzles and everyone was helping out to for all of you to get away the faster way possible.

As you were all passing over blossomed Bridge Seeds, Papyrus turned slightly towards you.

 

([Oh hey there, how about some music ??](https://www.google.fr/url?sa=t&rct=j&q=&esrc=s&source=web&cd=1&cad=rja&uact=8&ved=0ahUKEwjWipzl773MAhVBVxoKHTYzAZgQtwIIHDAA&url=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.youtube.com%2Fwatch%3Fv%3Dl-1EBo16URk&usg=AFQjCNHcurRL_qfn_9f5OdJ6BEmHoGcGlA&sig2=laid03wq3uq_TRn_jBjjUQ&bvm=bv.121070826,d.d2s))

 

« Now that we're away from home... » You raised your glance on his silently, waiting for him to finish although you already knew what this talk was going to be about. « How did you know about the attack ? » His tone was low, a little bit raspy as he was keeping it down.

 

He seemed curious about this matter, also hesitant to bring it up. You glanced on the flowers to watch where you were putting your feet until you reached the solid ground.

You weren't ready to have this talk now. It was too early for it was bringing back these memories you were trying so hard to suppress from your brain. Then again, it was for the best if it had to happen now. This way, he would remember, just like Flowey- No, Asriel, used to back at the beginning. You were resting a hand on the dog's collar as it came for support, enjoying its soft, white, fluffy fur under your digits.

 

« I saw it. » You started.

 

It caught his full attention on you and he stopped for a brief moment so you would be at his level before starting to walk again. His arm next to you lifted, offering a hand for you to lean against, before the dog made its way between your legs, settling you down on its back. You thanked them in a whisper and released your grasp from the Royal Guard. As you laid your hands on the collar of his pet, you continued.

 

« I have the ability to rewind whenever I die. » You explained calmly, while your eyes were lost in the distance. Sans was slowing down like Papyrus did previously to be at your side.

« How is that possible ? » They both asked together before they exchanged a glance.

« I don't know. I wished to... But it just happens and the stars we find on the road keep track of my progress in the Underground. » You said before glaring at Sans. « But I'm pretty sure you already know that. » He avoided your glance at this moment. « Because of that, I can come back and do over my actions so I can survive longer and reach for the next save. » You finished with your eyes locked on the dog's collar that you were petting unconsciously to calm your nerves.

« So.. We... Really died ? » Papyrus couldn't hide his shock. It seemed he had a hard time believing this reality in which someone could make him fall, which was understandable, for he was one of the Heads of the Royal Guard, also a powerful, feared, Boss Monster.

« All of us. » You confirmed. Your eyes stung with the need to cry. « They all waited for us to sleep and... They caught me. It was my fault if you died. If I wasn't human, if I didn't fall down here... You wouldn't have to go through this ! »

 

You turned your head towards Sans. You knew he remembered the agony of dying, and you were sorry for that. You caught the pain in his red slit pupils that were now dilating as he saw the genuine compassion on your features. You then bowed your head in shame.

 

« I'm so, so sorry. » You muttered.

 

You felt two hands resting on your shoulders to get your attention. Instinctively, you glanced at Sans and Papyrus who were both staring at you, one with compassion, the other with a solemn expression of gratitude on his face.

 

« That is... Nice of you coming back and warning us, human. » Papyrus said with a collected yet hesitant, and for once, soft tone.

 

It was his way of thanking you. You glanced at Sans who was nodding silently, a faint yet genuine smile on his mouth.

 

You all arrived in a corridor. Every once in a while, you were spotting Echo Flowers surrounding this place. You touched the first one on your left to listen what it had to say.

 

« A long time ago, monsters would whisper their wishes to the stars in the sky. If you hoped with all your heart, your wish would come true. Now, all we have are these sparkling stones on the ceiling... »

 

At these words, you glanced up to notice what it was talking about. A gasp of awe made its way from your lips when you saw these twinkling stones on the ceiling as it illuminated the path in front of you. As much as it was beautiful to look at, you couldn't help but feel a tug in your chest. Your body remembered the beauty of the sky above, so much that nostalgia was hitting in your face once again without warning. Also, you felt sorry for these monsters who used to have the real stars once upon a time. Humanity took their wishes from them... And you couldn't help but feel horribly guilty for their suffering.

“Wishing Room” was written on the wall. So, this was the place where we could express our most wanted things, right ? You were going to listen what one of these Echo Flowers had to say, but Papyrus caught your arm before you could touch it. Startled, you looked up at his face.

 

« Don't. They are death wishes. » He was scowling as he warned you.

 

When he felt your limb relax in his hand, he released you and kept walking forward with his brother, while you stayed behind. You were staring at this flower you wanted to hear from yet you obeyed and didn't wait to follow your friends. Until one flower on your left, next to another, caught your attention. You patted A.D's collar to make it stop in front of it. You didn't know why this Echo Flower was dragging your attention towards it this way, but it was. Like a call to your inner being and you couldn't help but respond to it instinctively. You raised your hand to rest it against a petal and immediately, you heard a soft sound coming out of it. This one you picked was weeping. You glanced at the flower, mouth agape. This voice...

 

It sounded like a child.

 

Quickly, you looked at the brothers who were walking ahead, checking for any monster to come by. Here was your chance. You turned towards the flower next to it, placed your hands on the sides of your mouth to hide it and whispered.

 

« Don't cry, little one. We're going to make it out. »

 

At this moment, you caught Sans' glance in your direction, his expression curious as he seemed to wonder what were you saying to this flower. You patted the dog's collar and it started to walk again towards your leaders.

 

« What wish did you make, sweetheart ? » Sans asked with a smile printed on his mouth.

« It won't come true if I tell you. » You replied with a smile, which caused his to grow bigger, and he chuckled.

« Heh. You're right. »

 

You kept traveling until you found yourself on a wooden bridge. Water sausages were owning the right side of the lake you were passing through, while on your left side, rock pillars were casting shadows on the solid ground. Everything was terribly quiet. You patted the dog's collar and it stopped to let you get off its back. You were all feeling that something was off. Sans turned towards you and opened his mouth to say something.

 

But his voice was cut off by a yellow spear that landed just in front of your feet.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm alive !!
> 
> Sorry this took so long, my dearies, I had so many things going on, then I got really sick and needed to recover from the flu and stuff ;; But I managed to work on this fiction and I really hope you'll enjoy it ;u;
> 
> Also, for the ones who still didn't know, I have a tumblr for this AU ! 
> 
> http://Heavenfell-AU.tumblr.com
> 
> And the illustration for this chapter is right here :  
> http://heavenfell-au.tumblr.com/post/143787356809/you-raised-your-hand-to-rest-it-against-a-petal


	21. Sweet Spear

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Angry fish noises.
> 
>  
> 
> Ngah.

Everyone stopped walking, startled by the sudden attack. Your heads whip on the left, in the direction where the magical spear came from. The skeleton brothers recognized the shape of the attacker, which was only...

 

« Undyne ! » Papyrus gasped, shaken to see her here.

« I should have known better... » growled the other Head of the Royal Guard in her armor. « You fucking lied to my face, Papyrus !! »

« H-How did you...? » he stammered.

 

At this moment, a little form came out from its hiding spot behind the pillar next to Undyne. It was visibly a child. A kind of dinosaur wearing a black and red stripped sweater. This was the child from earlier that you totally forgot about before he ran away ! He was staring right at you with a mischievious smile before he laid his eyes on the knight again, obviously proud of what he had seemed to prove to the Head of the Royal Guard.

 

« Oh you little... » Sans growled when he saw the kid, eyesockets devoid of light.

« Oh yeah, about Monster Kid ? » Undyne cut him off, amusement evident in her voice before it changed to an enraged one. « It's thanks to him that I know there is a BLOODY HUMAN wandering in the Underground and under YOUR watch, Papyrus !! » she yelled at the concerned one, fulminating. He was raising his hands as surrender.

« Look, Undyne, I may have lied but we were actually heading t- »

« I don't want to hear any more of your lies, fucker ! » she spat as she got ready to bounce, her right hand lifting to summon her yellow magic and grasp a spear once it appeared from thin air. « Give me the human, Papyrus, or you'll be sure to lose your head once Asgore will learn about your treachery ! »

« No. » her coworker replied firmly, which made her raise her head in disbelief.

« No !? » she repeated in a screech, shaken by this negative response. Well shit. More deadly monsters with serious anger issues. « No !? That's what it is !? You're... You... NGAAH ! »

 

(woaaah another [OST](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ZahU3MsSzlQ) for this scene)

 

She prepared to throw a series of spears at you. At first, you were all frozen, watching the first magical weapon going straight for your head in shock when a sudden skeletal arm swung in front of your face with a large, solid femur in its hand to hit the spear, to cause it to shatter in an explosion of light. You looked at the owner of the arm. It was Papyrus who just saved your life.

 

« RUN ! » Papyrus boomed when he had barely the time to take a look at you, before he turned his gaze on Undyne to summon another range of bones to throw at her.

 

And you all started running. Sans at your side, his left hand resting on your back to help you going forward with your hurt leg. But now wasn't the time to get sensitive over your scratches, your survival instinct showed up to numb the pain and replace it with adrenaline when you were going down this bridge. A.D was running ahead, totally panicked and lost at what should it do. Sans, he, didn't care to show his worry when he was running alongside with you, the all of you avoiding the spears thrown at you as you could, sometimes tearing a terrified yelp from you when it struck right next to your foot or when did it almost hit a leg, the chest, or even your head.

Then, you heard Papyrus's running footsteps catching up with yours easily and hitting back the magical attacks with his, before sending more femurs towards his presumed ex-coworker to respond to the assaults. Every once in a while, you had to make a weird detour as the bridge had weird turnings. Why did that bridge need to get turnings when it could be straight !? Your confused, scared and also angry mind asked to itself when you were doing your best to dodge the spears, seemingly irritated of the lack of logic in this world.

No matter how much the spiky skeleton was protecting you, he couldn't stop every spear coming and one managed to hit you and immediately, your SOUL came out as it was called for a battle, but before it could receive an attack, Sans shoved it back inside. You gasped at the feeling of being sheltered inside your body again and tripped when you took commands over your body back. Sans' hand was pressing against your spine, looking down at you, sweat breaking on the top of his skull.

 

« Keep running, I've got your back ! »

 

Did he really make a spontaneous pun ? Either way, you complied. With the protection of the two brothers, you all managed to get out of the bridge zone and quickly, you all threw yourself into the vast high grass one that was standing in front of you. You were trembling and inhaling audibly as you were laid down. Your lungs, your throat, were hurting from sprinting so much ! Tears of exhaustion and fear were welling up in your eyes and your pants started to hitch into a sob when a hand covered your lips while it dragged you against a solid, but comfy frame. It was Sans tugging you to his shoulder. The brothers were laying next to you and now, almost Sans' entire body was covering your small form. You could feel his heavy breathing against your back with his chest expanding and falling, yet not a sound was coming either from Papyrus nor him. They were staring at each other, silent like the dead. Survival instinct, you assumed.

 

Footsteps. Brushing grass.

 

Your heart was in your throat when the footsteps, heavy with metallic sounds, just stopped at your feet. You were mentally saying your prayers.

 

This was it. You were all dead.

 

You heard a metallic sound, first soft... Then another, violent, hitting the grass as she grabbed something. Sans' hand muffled your cry when Undyne lifted something... Or more likely, someone.

 

« Monster Kid... » She growled. How this jerk could be here at this moment ?

« Y-Yo, Undyne ! » The little traitor giggled before she gripped harder his face, making him flinch. « Ouch, you're hurting me ! »

« Oh, I'm making sure I do give you a foretaste for what your parents will do to you ! » she turned around, the kid still in her hand as she started to walk away from your position while the child was yelling and crying in protest.

 

Deadly silence fell over you once Undyne's presence dissipated. Finally, you freed yourself from Sans' grasp to look at him, and all what came to mind was...

 

«  _I've got your back ?_  » Papyrus and yourself were giving him the “really ?” look. Sans first didn't catch what you meant by that, then his mouth parted in realization, and he started laughing.

« Dude, I didn't even realize ! » he chuckled before he received a slap behind his skull from his brother, making him flinch with the small pain before he laughed harder.

 

You couldn't help but start laughing too. Man. His laugh really was something. It was contagious. Even Papyrus who was giving a disapproving look to his brother cracked a smile. It was funny how could Sans throw a pun when panicking. Smiling at him, you said.

 

« That is really cute, Sans. »

 

You swore you saw his face match the color of his turtleneck sweater and sweat break out of his skull when he stopped laughing to stare at you for a mere second, before he threw himself on his feet and babble “lets get the hell outta here”, leaving both of Papyrus and yourself with A.D who was hidden further away. This was making you giggle even more and once you calmed down, you gave your attention to Papyrus who was still laying on his front, watching you with red cheeks too. Not him too, Asriel thought. What was that now ? The compliment you gave to his brother ? Your laugh ? Oh, you hope you didn't tear your pants when you jumped front first on the ground and that he finally noticed it. You quickly checked for that, scared for your clothes. No, everything is fine for that matter. So you met Papyrus' gaze again and were about to ask what was going on when he cleared his throat and asked.

 

« How is your leg ? »

 

Oh, you forgot about that. You sat up to take a look at it. As you turned and flexed your leg, you could feel the ache awakening now that adrenaline was drained out of your system.

  
« It's going to hurt again, I'm afraid. » You replied while you were rubbing the sore areas of your limb.  
« Do you need the bone eater to carry you ? » He asked as he sat up too, concerned about your health now.

 

You shook your head in response and were about to reply that you would be fine when he searched for something in his pocket, unwrapped it and cut it in half. A bisicle. From surprise, your heart sank in flutters. This was so _sweet_ of him. Ahem. It's only when you accepted his offer that you noticed the fresh wounds on his arms and spine. The skeleton got hurt in order to protect you. You gasped in horror and right after, guilt crept on your neck.

 

« You're hurt... » you whispered. He took a look at the injuries as if he didn't notice them before.

« I got worse. » he huffed before he laid his eyes on you again. « This is the price to be a Royal Guard... Or was. »

 

He seemed lost in thoughts on these words. Of course, he just put the whole Underground against him, even his co-worker. You could only understand how he felt at this moment, the way he was looking at the ground, thinking about all the problems that helping you will occur... You were afraid this might cost his life, if Undyne really decided to tell Asgore about what happened.

 

But you were going to change that, right ? You were willing to give your soul to the King and the brothers were leading you to him.

 

« Cheers. » he smiled.

 

He was inviting you to share this sweet bisicle with him. Papyrus fucking smiled. A faint, but true smile. Not the mischievious one, nuh uh. You feel the progress, and it fills you with determination. You returned it and lifted your unisicle to say.

 

« Cheers. » you repeated before you ate the offered food.

 

You could watch Papyrus' wounds healing up as he ate the iced meal, only leaving behind light scars on his bones when he was finished. Your own, well... They weren't healing so good. At least, you felt your leg get rid of the pain so it was still a win ! Relieved, you sighed before you noticed the extended hand in front of you ; it was Papyrus offering his help to get up since unlike you, he was already on his feet. You nodded and gave your hand and within a second, he pulled you in a swift movement towards him but made sure his second hand would prevent you from bumping into him once you were up. You caught yourself against his arms and thanked him with another smile, causing him to look away and exhale sharply through his nasal bone. Sans wasn't far, he was standing on the pier nearby. You were way too small for him to notice you in the high grass, unlike his brother whose upper body was sticking out of it. The skeleton lead the way for you to get out of this blinding zone and you had to admit, you were relieved just to feel a dull ache in the inner part of your leg. Taking note you were in better shape, Sans couldn't help but sigh slightly with a faint smile on his features.

 

What came later took the breath out of you. The surroundings were plunged into darkness and what was allowing you to see where you were putting your feet was the cyan glowing river that was illuminating the wooden bridges and the solid grounds. Sometimes, even a bit of grass was shimmering the same colour as you walked through here and there, sometimes noticing Echo Flowers standing alone. This was a really nice trip, even magical for your human eyes while it was pure habit for those guys who were leading you.

 

« This is amazing... » you let this comment slip out of your lips.

 

Noticing your awe for this place, the brothers started to look the surroundings. You could see them trying to understand why is this so breathtaking for you, until themselves found a bit of the astonishment they used to feel whenever they were coming in Waterfall the first decades of their existence. They were following around as you went to places to enjoy the view better, touching the grass, admiring in the river the water sausages sticking out and the lily pads floating...

 

Finally, you ended up in a dead end surrounded by glowing mushrooms and a tiny bit of high grass standing in the middle of this remote place. You noticed the monsters stopping by and looking around just to make sure nobody followed your pack.

 

« We'll rest for now » Papyrus said before he laid his eyes on you again. « It may not be safe, but we're far enough not to be spotted by anyone here. Sounds good for you, human ? »

 

You nodded in silence. You were so busy walking and discovering this new zone you didn't notice you were craving for some sleep. It has been hours since you left Snowdin now, and you've also been through some hard times. You definitively couldn't refuse that. You felt so heavy all of the sudden and exhausted as if the numbness of fear just lifted from your shoulders and you took a sit on the dark grass, enjoying its texture and freshness under your fingertips. You let out a content sigh. Sans was already laid on his back with arms folded as cushions behind his head when you took a look at him, then you looked at Papyrus who was taking off his gloves, then his cape. When he felt the weight of your eyes on him, he stopped to meet your gaze.

 

« ... Something's wrong, human ? » he asked with a confused expression. You lowered your eyes on his clothes in silence and he followed them just a while before looking at you again. « Hm... Yes. I was going to bathe in the river. So could you please look in the other way ? »

 

You obliged and were now looking at Sans busy napping next to you, when Papyrus called him out.

 

« Brother ? You should do the same. » you heard Papyrus' voice as he stood up to walk away, while his brother was peaking through an half-lidded eyesocket.

« Really ? Can't we just do that in the morning ? » he asked with a monotone, sleepy voice.

« Don't question me, brother ! » Papyrus barked from afar as he struggled against his chest armor.

« Okay, okay, no need to fucking shout at me ! » growled Sans who was now quickly getting back on his feet.

 

He stopped midway to taking off his jacket when he noticed you were still there, as if he forgot just for a moment your existence. He blushed heavily and looked away in shame.

 

« Huh, sweetheart... » he whispered with a raspy voice.

 

You gasped before you quickly got up. If one wasn't disturbed to dress up or take his clothes off, you realized the other was totally different. Sans was like it. Enjoying his little space and privacy. You muttered a sorry before you went to hide behind the little set of high grass as a makeshift curtain while he would undress. It was embarassing. The actual atmosphere was awkward, deadly awkward as you were hearing his clothes shuffling and his bones rattle for a few seconds, before he walked away to join Papyrus in the river.

You sat there for a few minutes. Shouldn't you do the same ?

 

But then...

 

Wouldn't they see the marks on your legs ? Then again, what if you didn't have time if someone attacks you in the morning ? You peeked from your hiding spot to take a quick look on the skeleton brothers who were bathing together. They exchanged a few words, before Sans looked in your direction and said with an enough loud tone for you to hear.

 

« Do you want to join, sweetheart ? »

 

Oh crap.

 

« I'll... Er yeah, but do you mind if I'll go on my side ? »

« Wow huh... » Sans babbled. It seemed that he didn't expect you to accept his request. You were also red as you hid behind the high grass. « Sure not. »

 

Alright then. You got up and got closer to another river which wasn't borrowed by the brothers and you once you were settled on the border, you spared a glance at the skeletons who quickly turned their back on you to give you privacy. You proceeded into taking off your clothes, starting by your shoes, then your shorts and what not to put them on the pile of textile that was slowly getting bigger next to you. This way, you'd only have to put them back on quickly if needed. As you sat on the border, you were looking down on your pitch black thighs once your legs were naked. It was getting worse, wasn't it ? You gave a trail on them with your finger and immediately flinched in pain. Yeah. It was getting worse. You hoped this wouldn't get any further.

 

But you knew it wouldn't stop.

 

Leaving a sigh, you plunged these black legs into the water. The level was low as it only submerged your body to your hips. Water was so cold. You were already chattering your teeth. Best was not to have a thermal shock, so you proceeded into placing water on your arms, and neck, then you slowly dove your whole body into this glowing fluid.

 

It was peaceful. Only silence around you. You wished you could stay underwater longer to appreciate the feeling of weightlessness, of this soundless heaven to forget all the struggles you and your friends have to go through recently. But after almost a minute, you lacked oxygen so you let yourself float to the surface and took air. Your soaked hair was sticking to your face until you ran a hand through it to push them backwards before you got up again. A.D was standing next to you, watching you with those curious and loving eyes while it stayed settled on the dark grass. The brothers were throwing quick looks at you from time to time, noticing you were now folding your arms on the edge of the solid ground next to their pet and resting your chin on top of them. The brothers decided to do the same.

 

« Feeling good, sweetheart ? » Sans asked with a grin.

« Yeah, it feels nice. » you replied as you watched the droplets of the glowing water run along your limbs. « And you ? »

 

Papyrus was grinning just like his brother. They seemed to be pretty chill at the moment.

 

« It has been quite long since we lastly bathed in Waterfall's rivers. » the tallest monster replied as he looked around. « We were what... Kids ? »

« You were a kid. » Sans corrected with an held out finger, comfortable enough to tease his sibling like that. « But yeah, it has been an eternity. We should hang out like that sometime again, in better circumstances. »

 

You felt guilt creep up again. Yeah... They could have more times like these if you didn't drag them into your problems. And they were here, one laughing and talking about projects as if it wasn't a big deal. You looked down at the grass in front of you.

 

« I'm sorry you have to go through that because of me. »

« Human, stop apologizing or we might consider holding a grudge against you. » Papyrus scowled. He didn't seem happy you kept on beating yourself up that much. You repressed a sorry to only sigh in response.

« What will you guys do, once you'll be freed ? » you asked. The brothers glanced at each other, not sure what to reply.

« I guess we'll go on a hunt for human souls. » Sans shrugged. You bit your lower lip. Were they really going to do that ?

« You guess ? » Papyrus spat. « We will go on a hunt for human souls _for sure_ ! »

 

Habits die hard, don't they ? You couldn't believe you thought they would have changed their mind since you became their friend, but in the end, the plan was still the same. You let them argue like the two boneheads they were as you pet the dog laying next to you. Was there a way to prevent all this ? You knew they wouldn't stand a chance against the humans that were outside this hell hole. They were strong monsters, but they were only two strong monsters and humans... Humans were too many. Too many with weapons that would kill easily.

 

And you wanted to protect your friends. You wanted them to be safe and happy.

 

You were torn away from your thoughts when you noticed the white dog slipped from your hand and ran to jump in the water with its masters, splashing water around and earning different screeches from a really pissed off Papyrus, and laughs from the older brother.

 

Yeah. You really wanted them to be happy.

 

(yo pal, what about another [ost](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=zu2N168R5So) ?)

 

After half an hour, you decided to get out of the water when you started to grow weaker. You weren't ready to be sick again so you waited for a little while, sitting on the grass, your back on the brothers who were finished for quite a moment now and gave you privacy by going on the other side of the high grass as a makeshift curtain. Again. The dog was all dry and pretty and was nuzzling against you to keep you warm, you who had uncovered and wet flesh. Your back was resting against its side while your arms were locked around your legs.

When you were enough dry, you put your clothes back on and joined the brothers. They were both sitting next to each other and chatting silently until they noticed you, and that was when you sat between them. They were staring at your still trembling frame so one gave you his fluffy jacket. You looked at Sans.

 

« But you're going to get cold. »

« It's not that cold for us here. » he replied with a faint smile on his face. « After all, we grew up in Snowdin, it's no big deal, really. »

« Alright... »

 

And once you finished putting on the coat, you felt another piece of cloth wrapping your neck. This time, you glanced at Papyrus who gave up on his cape for you.

 

« Exactly. Don't worry about us, human. But now isn't the time to waste it for we should rest. We might have to leave early. »

 

You nodded in unison with Sans before the brothers turned towards the glowing mushrooms that they tapped on to turn them off. You couldn't help but giggle at the squeak sound and you all laid down, followed by the dog who was coming to get used as a pillow by yourself. You were all staring at the glistening stones on the ceiling. The sound of running water was soothing your nerves and slowly dragging you to dreamland. You took a deep breath, relaxing, as you closed your eyelids, and said.

 

« Sans, Papyrus... »

« Hm ? »

« Yes ? »

 

You waited for a bit before you resumed.

 

« Once you'll get to the surface... Please, could you do something for me ? »

« Anything you want, sweetheart. » Sans replied almost immediately.

« Spare everyone. » You opened just enough your eyes to notice them about to object your request so you quickly continued as you closed them again. « I don't want you to get hurt so please... Avoid fights for me. Have a nice little house away from the others, in nature, anywhere you want but please... »

 

 

 

 

« Don't hurt anyone. »

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahhhhh so sorry this took so long ;; But in the end, it's up, and I sincerely hope you enjoyed it, guys !
> 
> Also, I finished the illustration that goes with the chapter
> 
> http://heavenfell-au.tumblr.com/post/144535001604/run


	22. Sweet Chase

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Angry squid and fish noises
> 
>  
> 
> Blblblbl ngah.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh. Ohhh. Look at these gifts. They're all so lovely. I mean look at them !!
> 
> http://heavenfell-au.tumblr.com/post/146118626754/well-i-leave-here-a-fan-drawing-art-i-wanted-to  
> http://heavenfell-au.tumblr.com/post/145582462794/hikarieko-im-sorry-for-being-this-late-happy  
> http://heavenfell-au.tumblr.com/post/146115018139/moinstar-a-little-doodle-before-i-start-reading  
> http://heavenfell-au.tumblr.com/post/146201578744/moinstar-glad-to-be-alive-heavenfell-au-by  
> http://heavenfell-au.tumblr.com/post/145871544699/cookiesandkayleee-ok-um-um-this
> 
> Thank you so much my dearies, they're all so precious and I cherish each one of them !! ;A;

You were standing in front of an Echo Flower when Sans came to see you. The night has been quite short. You didn't know how but Papyrus was already up when you woke up. How could he be already up and not exhausted ? He also refused when you wanted to give him your cinnamon bun as a breakfast. Maybe did he already eat, or maybe not, nothing could tell for he was a secretive and proud skeleton. Instead, he just let you feed on it while he would look around for any danger to come. Now, you were there, with a still sleepy Sans when you walked to find his brother ahead on his guard. You noticed Sans was no longer that afraid of his brother, if not a little bit nervous whenever he had to meet his eyes. You supposed these two made some progress, but it wasn't enough; you needed them to feel safe around each other equally. It felt as if you were the one who was making them softer. Best was to stay around if that was really the case.

 

Sometimes you encountered some monsters who thought they were strong enough to face you. The brothers and the dog wanted to shield you each time someone came for a fight, yet you refused and stood your ground alone in front of the assaulters. It was difficult not to get hurt. It was hard going through the pain the attacks were causing you but you kept on offering mercy to each one of the hostile creatures. In the end, they either stopped because they had no energy left to keep going or they were softened by your kindness until you could spare them and you ended up befriending them like you did with the skelebros.

 

This was until you entered into a vast room with only one road surrounded by water. It was quiet in here. Maybe even too quiet. You were covered in new cuts and bruises because of your previous battles and you had nothing to patch yourself up anymore. Guess that you'll have to be patient now. The four of you were walking in silence. No monster to be seen. It seemed you were safe here. Sans turned to take a look at you.

 

« Hey, sweetheart, why won't you climb on A.D's back ? You had a rough time back then. »

« It's okay, I can wal- »

 

You didn't finish your sentence when you felt something around your ankle. You stopped to take a look at it, before the brothers did the same. A white, similar to a tendril thing had caught your limp. It was wet and the texture was pretty squishy, like a...

 

A tentacle.

 

You only had the time to gasp when it threw you in the air as you screamed from the top of your lungs right before the skeletons' shocked eyes. Then they snapped. They shouted after you before the tallest one summoned bones to throw at the tentacle used to make you fly, while his sibling had his hand coated with red magic to still your body so you would stop getting whipped around. Papyrus succeeded into hurting the tendril that was holding you but not enough to cut through it for a release and so it agitated violently to tear new yelps from you. Soon after, the brothers got also caught by two other tentacles and they started flying around too, their yells merging with yours. A.D. was alone on the solid ground, barking as it watched its owners being swallowed by the waters.

 

Air.

 

You needed air. You were dragged into the depths with Papyrus and Sans who were struggling for a release just as much as you but your movements were slowed down by the element.

 

Both of your legs were now wrapped into the rings of the tentacle so now, not only you were slowed down, but your mobility was restrained, leaving you with only arms to try and swim back to the surface.

 

It was no use.

 

Your remaining oxygen was growing thin.

 

You looked up to notice Papyrus blasting a circle of bones to free himself from the torn tendril then he dove into the depths to reach for you. When he was close enough, he grabbed your arms as you lifted them towards him in a desperate attempt to be rescued. But as soon as he pulled on you to set you free, the tentacle spun to get hold of the both of you in its rings. Now, not only you were kicking to try and loosen the grip, but Papyrus was also squirming as he tried to squeeze his way out of it too.

 

Until shadows engulfed Papyrus' features. You looked up too late to see a monster similar to a squid creature opening its mouth and swallowing almost the whole of your bodies. You bent backwards in horror when pain shot through your now paralyzed vessel, losing the spare air you kept in your mouth to be replaced with the metallic taste of your own blood. Then, all the lively strength that kept you going forward quickly drained as red water was drowning you. You only saw Papyrus disappearing in this monster's mouth, and all was left was his arm before it turned into nothingness. Your sight was blurring while you were now returning your weakening attention over Sans who was also screaming, still held in the vice like grip of your enemy.

 

His yell of anger, pain and misery drowned by water was the only sound to mingle with your slowing heartbeat rate, all of them muted by the feeling of darkness winning over you.

 

 

The sound of a deep voice was rocking you gently. It was peaceful to hear as it was far away and blurred. Like a lullaby. Also, this tone was recognizable, at least if your mind wasn't disconnected from what was surrounding it. Then, as the voice was coming closer to your ears, it grew rough and animalistic. Cries, screams... The peaceful feeling that was holding you quickly let place to fear when you emerged from your slumber.

The first thing you saw was the ceiling of the cave. The shouts didn't stop when you woke up, they were in fact stronger since they were a few feet away from your position. With them, you recognized Papyrus' startled tone, shouting over the cries in the hope to make his brother wake up from his panic attack.

Sans was curled up, face against the ground. His whole frame was shaking uncontrollably.

 

« Sans, what's wrong !? Quit the shit ! Stop fucking bawling like a goddamn baby bones ! » Papyrus barked on his brother.

« Sans... Papyrus ! »

 

You quickly got up to join them. Sans whipped his head towards you. His face was covered in tears. The sight of him in this miserable state made your heart ache. Oh, you hated that. You hated seeing him like this. You rushed to kneel down next to him and wrap your arms around his head so he could rest against your heart. He first tensed up at your sudden touch, then melted and cry so more, yet softly. It was confusing to feel again all your limbs. The sensations were still static a few seconds ago, if not slightly painful. Now you could feel the warmth of Sans' body and tears. His arms were snaking around your bust and waist to crush you against his shaking frame.

 

« Sans, I'm so sorry... » you whimpered against his skull before glancing at Papyrus who by his features, you could tell he was completely lost. Until realization hit him.

« Did you... » He started.

« Die ? Yeah, we all did. » Sans was quicker to reply. His tone was thick and bitter. « I got to see my own brother die ! » he spat when he could look in the eye of the concerned one. Papyrus was speechless first at his brother's sudden anger, before he turned his glance on you.

« What happened ? »

« A monster attacked me, a water monster and... You and Sans did your best to save me, but it... » You looked away in shame. « Wasn't enough... »

 

There was no way you could tell the way he died, it was too horrible even to just remember, so much it made you repress a gag.

 

« I couldn't do anything for you... » it slipped out in a breath.

« In any case, why would Sans act like a fucking crybaby if it happened in the other timeline ? » Papyrus asked, even more confused than he would like to admit.

« Crybaby ? » Sans repeated, pausing in his whimpers, before he threw a cold stare at the one who insulted him. « The crybaby like you said fucking saw you get mauled by a giant squid ! »

« How can you be so sure about that !? »

« Ohhh I don't know, maybe because it is POSSIBLE for me to remember it !? »

« What ? »

« Oh, your lack of ears makes you deaf maybe ? I'm going to repeat then. » Sans' voice grew deeper and animalistic through the seconds of this quarrel. « The fact that you, BOSS, are the only one not to remember a single damn thing doesn't mean it's the case for your useless brother but hey, maybe your stupid brother keeps hallucinating, right ?! » Sans spat.

 

It seemed like the floodgates broke open for Sans' rage... Hallucinating ? You never heard Papyrus say such a thing for all the time you were living with them...

 

Did Sans ever try to talk to his brother about his ability ?

 

« What do you mean, _I'm the only one not to remember a single thing_ ?! Since when you can remember anything like that, Sans !? » The other skeleton barked at his brother who was facing him. « Are you going nuts ? Did I hit you too hard last time ? »

 

Magic was in the air. You couldn't let each other getting into a fight, not as long as you'll be here in the open so you stood up and walked between them when their fists were raised.

 

« Guys, it's useless to fight ! » you tried to talk over their shoutings, although your voice was way too soft for this kind of crap. Yet they kept barking, until you pushed each one away from the other, making them take note of your presence. « Stop !! »

 

And they obliged. Papyrus' glance was growing less aggressive as he lowered it on you while his brother was panting heavily from the boiling anger within his bones, his features torn with fury. You all stood like this for a while. Pressure was hanging on your shoulders. You kept your attention over the shorter skeleton who remained silent.

 

« Sans, here is your chance to talk to your brother. » you pleaded calmly. Sans was looking away, now not only angry, but also anxious. « But first, we need to be safe, okay ? I'm not ready to go through all that again. »

« A water monster attacked you, am I right ? » Papyrus asked when he finally returned to his senses. You replied with a quick yes before he started to look around for any enemy to come. His eyes finally stopped on his brother who was staring at the ground nervously.

 

« Alright then, let's hurry up. »

 

 

The squid monster was hard to pass by. Indeed, since now you were soaked to the bone (no pun intended) because it had the fabulous idea to send a gust of water to wipe your shape into its trap. Thankfully, Papyrus' long arms prevented you from falling into it and now, all of you were wet, cold but far from reach for this hostile creature.

 

« Well huh, I guess we're pretty chilled to the bone now. » Sans casually said while he was looking at his current state.

 

His clothes were sticking to his skeletal form unlike his coat who was falling heavily on his shoulders. It was confusing to remember everytime they didn't have flesh, especially with Sans because of his chubby face and his big-boned body. You now wished to make a pun, you really did but you didn't have the guts for it with Papyrus nearby. After all, you could see on his face that he was already imaginating reducing his brother into tiny pieces of bones because of his own joke. Nonetheless, what Sans was about to say would soothe his murdery tendancies.

 

« About earlier... » he started with an hesitant tone. He was playing with the tip of his shoe around the ground to scatter some pebbles. « I don't know exactly when I started to remember everything. »

 

His eyes hesitantly made their way on his brother. He searched for any sign of mockery from him but only found a listening man instead. So he looked away again and kept going.

 

« It feels like years already. I have spent a lot of these resets searching for the reason why it was happening, but the theories were fruitless since I couldn't prove or experiment anything, either because time reversed or nothing could answer my questions... So... I tried many times to tell you what was happening but you either laughed at me, or called me crazy, or just didn't believe me. And no matter if I could convince you otherwise... In the end, the next day, you would have forgotten everything again. So I... Given up. Given up to care.»

 

You were both standing next to him. His orbits were filled with water again. Tears were calmly running down his cheeks, almost peacefully. His brother was silent as he watched him cry. If you didn't know Papyrus so well, you wouldn't have perceived his sharp stare slightly softened for he was concerned about what he was hearing. His hands were tensing on his folded arms.

 

« Then... The day we met sweetheart... » He threw a quick glance at you. His smile was there but quivering. « I was so.. So mad. Because I realized it was because of them I was stuck in this timeloop. That somehow, everytime they died, no matter how, no matter when, it would start again. I was furious at them, at... At their power of coming back in time and SAVING. I held a grudge against the human, judging them for the agony they put me through for so long but then... »

 

He took a deep breath. Then another before he glanced down in shame.

 

« They always forgave us no matter what we did to them. They never showed any sign of violence nor hate and in the end, they were the one living hell as we were killing them, torturing them... Stealing their only reason to live on. » Your heart sank in a sudden feeling of loss at these words. The haunting memories of Flowey- no, Asriel's death were coming up again. It still hurt so much, the way he disappeared. You raised your hand against your clenching heart. « So I... Yeah, I remember everything. And I had no one to talk to because I was the only one to remember once the world would reset again. I gave up trying when I understood it was pointless. »

 

Only the sound of a waterfall nearby filled the cavern you were in now. Papyrus was staring at his brother in silence, until he spoke quietly, as he was used to when calm.

 

« How long ? » he asked him.

« I don't know, Pap. I'd say months maybe ? It fucked up my sense of time with all of these resets, you know...? »

 

Oh, here he was nervous again. Avoiding eye contact with his brother, trembling tone, breaking sweat.

 

Clicking sounds. Papyrus was now walking towards his brother in silence. At this moment, Sans was afraid to the point his whole body went tense. He was waiting for anything. A strike, for sure. But after a few seconds as he was shutting strongly his eyelids, sensing someone putting a hand on his shoulders and nothing else made his curiosity peak a little before he stared at his brother with fully opened eyes. Papyrus was staring down at him, with a softened scowl printed on his face. They stayed like this for a little while before Papyrus opened his jaws and said.

 

« I'm sorry. »

 

It seemed like it striked Sans down. New hot tears poured from his shocked eyesockets while he remained speechless.

 

Then he embraced his brother.

 

Your heart sank in a blissful feeling when you saw Papyrus silently lay his hands on his whimpering sibling's head in a comforting manner. It was a beautiful picture to remember ; they finally made peace, they who spent their lifetime hurting each other. You hoped this moment will permit them to get closer from now on.

 

Half an hour passed by. The brothers were sitting a few feet away from you to have a private talk. By their body language, each other was relaxed as they were dialing until finally, Papyrus got up to come and see you. The look in his eyes could tell he was serene.

 

« How is he feeling ? » you quietly asked him.

« Better, I can feel it in his magic. » Papyrus who had his eyes laid on his sibling turned to look at you. « My brother finally opened up. And I'm sure that he would have never done it if it wasn't for you being here.”

 

Oh. It was his way to thank you. A smile crept up on your lips. Everything seemed to go for the best. You were all here, alive, and slowly getting closer to each other.

 

It was with this feeling you all walked down the corridor leading to the East until you found yourself before a statue. It was sitting there under the rain that was coming from the surface through a hole, allowing the natural light to come in. Nothing else was around, just that statue facing down. Silence reigned here and the only sound was the rain dropping on its figure. Your heart felt heavy all of the sudden at this view : although the posture could be interpreted differently such as a peaceful stand, for you it appeared so lonely here and defeated.

 

Forgotten.

 

And now you could feel your heart getting heavier at the moment you sensed Asriel's approach. He was obviously in pain too.

 

« I don't know why... But seeing this is... » He whispered in your mind.

« Heartbreaking. » You finished. The image of him nodding sadly was in the back of your head. « I know. »

 

The brothers were silent as well. When it was finally possible to tear your eyes from the lonely statue, you looked around to see in the distance a set of umbrellas in a bin. The skeleton monsters watched you go and take one before returning... To put it atop the stone figure. Right after this moment, a music box inside of it began to play. You stayed here for a while to listen to this melody. The music was soft, at the same time soothing and melancholic. Lifting and heaving your soul all in a perfect harmony. It was such beauty.

Finally when the feelings eased, it was time to go. You mentally patted Asriel's back hoping it would comfort him. It didn't seem effective. Welp, gotta have to bear that burden for a while, it meant. You could do that for him.

 

Oh, here were these bridges again. After new hours spent into these caves through Waterfall, you could sniff the threat in the air. Below the platform made of wood you were finding yourself with your friends was a second bridge. You were walking for a few minutes now here until you spotted a light from the wood planks in front of you. It had a yellowish hue. Oh, you remembered this magic.

 

It was Undyne's.

 

Another light spot appeared on Sans' right, right next to his foot. He tensed up at this sight before he turned around to notice a third one appearing right on Papyrus' position.  
  
« Watch out ! » he shouted, just in time for his brother to take notice and jump forward before a spear could pierce his body from the bottom. You yelped at the sight of the other ones coming out from the light in a row.

 

The attacker was on the bridge below yours. Other light spots started to appear when Sans took hold of your hand to pull you against his frame. A glance back showed that a spear was piercing the wood right where you were standing. Short breathing, you said to your savior.

 

« Thank you ! »

« No time for that, darling. » he replied before exchanging a glance with his sibling.

 

Then you started running away from the pissed off lady monster. The thing was... Now, as if fate had turned on you all, the road was taking plenty of different ways just like a maze for you to get lost. So now, not only you would have to find the right path, but you would have to dance towards safety thanks to all these attacks thrown at you. And it really felt like dancing. Either when you were too slow to avoid a spear, one of the skeleton brothers would catch your hand and pull you to get you out of your precarious state, sometimes making you turn around and fall into their arms until you could bounce again and resume running.

Yet, one managed to hit you and your SOUL in the shape of a tiny red heart was called out of your body. You were about to dodge all of the magic arrows until one cut through your left arm and thigh. It caused you to shout out of pain before Papyrus laid his hands on you to carry you like a child while he would be running with his dog to his side. Behind, his brother who was exhausted from moving so much, just teleported his way out. When Sans reappared further away, Papyrus called out to him. You didn't have time to proceed what was going on when he gave you to his brother to carry in his arms. And after many paths taken that ended being dead ends or traps, he brought you into one remaining way that seemed correct while Papyrus was staying behind to try and defend his family.

 

 

But it was another dead end. Sans put you back down on your feet while you were giving a look over the bottomless pit. Oh no, it was certainly too deep, you couldn't see in this pitch blackness ! Papyrus arrived just behind to also take a quick look down. You all came to an agreement that you needed to go back. With that concluded, you turned around to proceed when you spotted the knight standing further away. You froze on the wood plank you were standing. This couldn't be good. The Head of the Royal Guard was approaching dangerously. She was only a few feet away from you now. Papyrus was preparing an attack when a range of spears came from above to impale you but it was only for Sans if you survived since he grabbed your shoulder and pulled you backwards before it could. And because of that, the attack ended up hitting the bridge. Silence. Then all of the sudden, it shook. Heartbeat. Oh no, it meant... It meant you were about to fall in this bottomless pit. Terrorized, you just had time to look up and meet your assaulter's gaze before the wood planks gave in. You noticed a malicious glint in her eyes. You could swear this knight was grinning.

 

Air wasn't enough at the speed you were going while in panic. In your ears were only screeches and wind. Your eyelids screwed shut as you braced yourself for the impact.

 

And then.

 

Let go.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh god, sorry if it took so long, I have been busy lately (and also stressed out/tired and this might be visible on this update ahah) but here is the new chapter ! I just hope it was decent enough for you since I wasn't really happy with what I came up with ;u; (also I might come back to correct any grammar mistakes whenever I spot one and what not )
> 
> I just want to thank you for all the kudos, the comments and the bookmarks ! Gosh, you don't know how happy does this make me ! And this thanks to Corlia who shared my fiction and a lot of my art pieces from tumblr on the Undertale Fandom facebook page ! I'll never thank you enough, man, you're awesome !!! Kudos to you <3


	23. Sweet Stains

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I need salt for fuel.

 

_It sounds like it came from over here..._

 

 _Oh ! You've fallen down, haven't you..._  
  
_Are you okay ?_

 

_Here, get up..._

 

_Frisk, huh ? That's a nice name._

 

_My name is-_

 

Your eyes fluttered open when you finally came back to your senses. You were way too tired to comprehend why everything around you was shaking. You had to look up and understand why ; Papyrus was carrying you bride style and running around. He and his brother were shouting things you couldn't process yet. You were late to the party, it seemed.

 

« -be they have a concussion ! » One sharp tone was shouting.  
« What about their safety ? If they've got damage on their spine, moving them can be fatal, you know that ? » Another deeper snapped.  
« Of course I know that ! But do you have any better idea, Sans ? We're alone in this world, nobody would come but only to finish the human ! »

 

Judging from Papyrus's twisted expression of panic and frustration, you could tell he was dead worried while he ran around with your limp body. During that, you were trying to blink the tiredness away your system. Slowly, the senses in your mind were screaming that your whole body was sore, so much so that you were afraid there was a broken bone or two.

 

« P-Pap...yrus... » you breathed out so he would turn his attention over you instead of running. Surprised and relieved, Papyrus immediately stopped his course.

 

« Human ! » he called you in return. « Are you alright ? »

« Put me down, please. » you whispered. He obeyed and carefully settled you down on the ground. « Thank you. »

 

You were sitting there in a tunnel in front of two insanely worried skeleton monsters and a dog, all staring at each other nervously. What looked like fireflies were floating around, and you noticed there were a bunch of Echo Flowers standing further away. At this moment, Sans squatted in front of you. He laid his hand over the top of your head before he slid it until he could cup your cheek in his palm.

 

« Oh, dollface, you scared us back there. » he smiled softly. You muttered a sorry, but he shook his head, his eyesockets shut down. « Well, I don't want you to apologize for this. » His soft, collected tone changed into a deeper, darker one that you knew oh too well when he opened his eyes again so you could stare into the abyss they became. « Unless you were talking about _this_. »

 

You didn't have time to do more than just opening your mouth to talk when he pulled your sweater up so your black stains would be displayed to everyone's eyes. You yelped immediately and pushed his hand away in an attempt to hide yourself without caring for the shocked expression on Papyrus' face or pure anger on Sans' features. His magic was humming louder against your frame.

Your body was covered with pure blackness to your belly level. Whenever your knees were hitting against each other, you would wince as pain shot through your legs. Papyrus squatted next to his brother in order to study this anomaly.

 

« How is that even possible ? I don't remember seeing these stains the time you were ill... » he murmured while his eyes were traveling on your exposed belly as he was searching through his memories. Sans bent so he could be at your eye level.

« When did it start ? » he asked. His slit pupils were back and staring straight at you. Yours were coming back and forth between the two brothers. How could you answer that ? Yourself didn't have any idea !  
« It was already there the time when I took a shower, back when I was sick. » you replied. « But it was only at the knee level, I swear ! »

« Is that a human thing ? » Papyrus asked. He was obviously confused about this. Of course he was going to be confused.

« I... No, I don't think so ? »

« What happens if I do that ? » Sans pressed his palm against the exposed stains, only for you to shout in pain before he took his hand away as if he just got burnt. « Sorry ! Sorry... » he urged to say as he noticed tears pricking your eyes.

 

Now, you all remained silent in this cold, dark place. Oh, how you regretted not waking up earlier, when you fell down the bridge. You could have kept up appearances. You weren't ready to have this talk with them. Worrying them was the last thing on the to do list, especially now you were out in the open for anyone to ambush you then again, you fucked up. How life was easier the time when you only had to run away from everybody with only a flower as a guide. You felt you had lost so much time already, and here you were, wasting more of it when you understood you didn't have this luxury anymore.

 

« Are you sick ? » Papyrus asked, which it brought you back to reality.

 

You turned your attention over him. The twisted grimace on his mouth was an evidence of his worry although he was doing his best not to show it. You could notice easily how his jaw was tense, how everytime he had a little sparkle of fear in his eyes whenever they would travel on the black spots.

 

« It's your fault. » you caught yourself thinking that. Why were you feeling anger now ? He was just worried for you, plus, he couldn't remember all the deaths you went through because of them thanks to this wonderful power of resetting. You couldn't blame them, or at least, you couldn't blame him for that.

 

Ah. Asriel.

 

You noticed the brothers were staring at you with an odd look. Surely because you were frowning, you realized. Having them going nuts for your pretty eyes wasn't on the menu, so best was to calm down your angry friend first. His presence was heavy next to you, his beautiful ruby eyes were piercing through the two other monsters with god knows what did he want to do to them for putting your life at risk and also, for being the ones who condemned the both of you. It was obvious he was slowly trying to take control of you as he pushed his thoughts into your mind, wishing them away, if not dead, how horrible they were for hurting his best friend, and how needy he felt to shield you from them.

With steady breaths, you forced a smile for your living companions.

 

« I think I am, yes. » you calmly replied.

« What's this sickness about ? » Sans asked right after you replied.

 

His pulsing eyes were shooting back and fourth to yours as he resumed touching your black stained areas. You winced in pain again and stopped a kick halfway, which it made Sans stand straight in order not to be hit right in the face with hands raised in surrender. You caught your breath in your throat in horror at the realization you almost lost control again.

 

« Damn babe, if I hurt you, say it, no need to use my head as a punching ball ! »

« I'm sorry, I didn't want to ! » you urged to apologize, but before you could say more, he shook his head with a smile and lowered his skeletal hands.

« Easy there, honey. I know you didn't mean it. A sweetheart like you would not dare to even hurt a fly, would you ? »

« I already hurt one. » you replied bitterly. « And more. »

 

In the corner of the eye, you noticed Papyrus frowning when he understood you were refering to the altercation you had with him. With shame, you turned your head away to look at something else than your friends. You found a new particular interest into these Echo Flowers, all of the sudden. Asriel's presence was becoming overwhelming now that your consciousness was trying to block out everything else, until you sensed someone putting their palm over your hand that was laying on the glistening grass.

 

« Well, it wasn't on purpose. But sweetheart... I still have so many questions. Do you mind me asking them ? »

 

You shook your head in response, quietly watching Sans' relieved face. He took a breath while he was searching for the first question to ask.

 

« Do you know what causes these marks ? » he asked in a low, collected tone. « If these stains make you suffer... How long can you endure it ? How fast do they grow ? »

« It's pretty fast, as you can see... » you replied truthfully.

 

But about the question on the origin of this plague, you couldn't tell. What if it was related to Asriel ? You couldn't put him at risk. He was your friend, plus, nothing could indicate if he was the cause of this. If only you checked your health state sooner, you would have noticed these spots and maybe found a solution or even an answer to your own questions. From your stained legs, you raised your gaze to Sans' and Papyrus curious eyes.

 

« Still, I don't know what causes this. I just... I just feel there isn't much time to lose anymore... »

« Sweetheart... » Sans breathed out.

« I need to keep going, I just... I feel it. » How could you put words on what you were feeling, deep inside ? It was hard to describe. « Something's going wrong with me, I know it... I know it but what I don't know is what happens when it'll get worse. »

« Alright then... We're still hours away from Asgore. Will you hold on until we're there ? » You waited for a moment. You were considering these questions, still aware of Asriel's presence next to you, silent with his piercing eyes.

« I'll try. »

 

With this answer, you were helped getting up. Yeah, they were right... It was going to be a long way to hell at this point. Your still sore body was making you see stars when the pain shot through and through. Oh, you were hoping to be able to reach for the end, now.

Sans laid a hand against your back to give you support as you slowly made your way down this tunnel. Passing next to Echo Flowers, appreciating their beautiful and calming appearance. Your fingers caressed their petals and you heard a passing conversation while you were walking away.

 

« ... hmm... If I say my wish... You promise you won't laugh at me ? »

 

You touched the next one.

 

« Of course I won't laugh ! »

 

You didn't notice the heavy expression on the brothers' face.

 

« Someday, I'd like to climb this mountain we're all buried under. Standing under the sky, looking at the world burning all around... That's my wish. »

 

Your fingers brushed the petals of one of these flowers standing in the water. You heard a laughter emanate from it.

 

« ... Hey, you said you wouldn't laugh at it ! »

 

You raised your hand to touch the last one remaining, which Papyrus tried to stop but unfortunately for him, his reaction was too late. You heard a passing conversation while you were looking over to him, then Sans.

 

« Sorry, it's just funny. That's my wish, too. »

 

They were now avoiding your gaze. There was a palpable sense of shame hanging in the air. The voices sounded pretty young, so maybe they belonged to these two boneheads in their early years. If that was the case, it was obvious they didn't need a lecture, so you just sighed and turned around. It was years ago. Now it was different. You'll make sure to make them have so many friends they would have never dreamed of. You'll make sure they'll be loved, so much they will forget their hate for humanity. So much they'll forget how to hate. You noticed this sign on the wall on your way, that's why you stopped in front of it to read what was written upon.

 

“However... There is a prophecy. The Angel... The One Who Has Seen The Surface... They will return. And the underground will go empty.”

 

You felt agitated all of the sudden. Was it about you ? Yet you didn't look like an Angel at all ! Was that a way to call a human, down here ? You were pretty sure it wasn't, they never called you an Angel from what you could recall in your encounters. Asriel's presence, in the back of your head, was becoming stronger. You could feel his fear and sorrow coursing in your veins. You bit your lower lip.

Did he know something about it ? You were scared to the thought of hurting him if you tried to talk about it. Or maybe were you scared about finding something out about your best friend's past. But yet... You couldn't avoid this talk. You two were sharing the same body, it was just a matter of time until you clear the air. Maybe was it better to talk now.

 

« Do you know something about this, Asriel ? » you asked him while you were leading the way to the bridge on your right.

« Maybe... » he replied softly. You knew by this tone that he was unsure. Maybe wasn't he ready for this talk.

« Oh, I'm sorry. Is it too soon ? » You could see him nodding. His expression was a mixture of pain and remorse. You wore an apologetic smile on yours as you walked through the long bridge ahead. « It's okay, I understand. Talk to me whenever you feel like it. »

 

Another nod was made when he was about to slide into the depths of your mind. You were almost at the end of the bridge when you heard someone running behind you. You turned around to meet your gaze with a little, yellow monster child wearing a stripped sweater. He wore this mischievious smile on his mouth.

 

Oh. Not him again.

 

He was on the other side of the bridge. The armless creature was alone, which was strange, actually. Was it an ambush ? You quickly looked around in case it was, yet no angry fish monster to be seen. You then noticed in the corner of your eye the monster kid walking towards you. Was he insane ? Papyrus, Sans, hell, even A.D. were here ! You were more afraid for this child to be hurt or worse than being attacked by him. That's why you started shouting in his direction.

 

« Stay away ! You're not supposed to be there, go home ! »

 

You heard him laughing in the distance. The shape of a femur appeared in your vision area. Papyrus was ready to attack. So were Sans and their dog pet.

 

« Stop, it's just a child ! » you exclaimed, outraged.

« Yeah, and ? » Sans replied.

« He sold us. » Papyrus continued.

« Still, he can't hurt us ! I can't believe you're ready to attack a kid ! »

 

Another giggle from the child. You glanced over your shoulder to watch the kid still wearing this evil smile of his.

 

« You know you're doomed, right ? » The child finally spoke, amused by your reactions. « Undyne will beat the crap out of you all ! And she'll take this human's soul. And you know what ? It will be thanks to me ! I'll be the hero of the Underground, hehehe ! »

 

He raised his chin in pride.

 

« She'll make me her second for sure after that ! When I'll be old enough, I mean ! »

 

You would have been moved by his naïve nature in other circumstances. Here, it only made you sad. This is when you heard the clicking of Undyne's metal armor further away. The monster kid heard it too because he turned around with a huge, excited smile on his face when she came for the party.

 

« Ah ! Undyne ! Just in time ! » he peeped as he ran towards her.

 

But then...

 

He tripped and since he seemed not to possess arms, he fell down the bridge, just where a rock pillar was supporting the middle of it. You gasped in horror as you watched him just catching himself with the help of his mouth and feet. His eyes were filled with pure fear. You heard him whimpering a “help, I tripped !” to his role model's attention. Undyne didn't even bother to care as she took a few steps ahead. She didn't even spare a glance over him, so well you noticed tears pricking the eyes of the distressed little one.

 

« Let's g- » started Papyrus just when you ran the fastest you could with your hurt limbs in the direction of the danger, which it made him jump in surprise. « Human !? »

« Frisk !? » Asriel yelled in disbelief in your head. « What if it's a trap !? »

 

You were sure it wasn't. A kid couldn't be this vicious, right ? He was in a deadly situation, how could he have put himself through such a thing just in order to trick you ? But then again, people down here were pretty insane... Stop thinking, Frisk, there's a child's life at risk here ! Speaking of the child, the little one was slowly losing his grip, as he started to slip towards the darkness waiting below him. At the realization, he squealed in distress between his clenched teeth.

Undyne was a few feet away when you reached out for the small monster to grip the collar of his sweater, which it made him yelp in fear. Oh, your arms were hurting because of the soreness and the deep wounds you had earned on your way here ! By the look in his eyes, you were sure he was imagining you were going to end his life, so in such surprise was he when you yelled “Get up !” to his attention and helped him getting back to safety ! Even Undyne, who was on her way to kill you, had to stop and watch the scene before her eyes. The child was panting heavily due to his efforts, his back gently patted in sympathy by your hand.

 

« Shh, it's over... It's over, you're safe now. » you were whispering softly.

 

The little guy looked at you with big, teary eyes, before his gaze turned on Undyne who was still frozen in place, completely shocked. Collecting his courage, the monster kid stood up to face the Head of the Royal Guard.

 

« Y... Y... Yo... Dude... » You turned your attention over him. He looked over his shoulder to smile at you. « How about you run, while I keep her busy ? »

 

Somewhat, his smile changed. His tone too. He looked grateful towards you for saving him. You spared a glance towards the tall monster lady. You had a bad feeling about this. The kid seemed to feel your hesitation.

 

« Don't worry about me, I'm a tough cookie ! » This made a smile rise on your lips. He seemed to know what he was doing, at least.

« Thank you. » you said before you ran away - as you could - with your companions, leaving the kid and the knight behind.

 

 

You really hoped this child was okay.

 

Undyne was standing on the top of a hill when you noticed her. As you were expecting, she wasn't up for a conversation. All you could sense from her was a strong feeling of hate and disgust. And determination to kill.

 

Papyrus wanted to fight, but you refused. No risk to get someone hurt, either your friends or this woman, could be taken. So you ran for another time, hoping for the best to come when you were doing your best to dodge the attacks of the mad living sushi.

 

But your best wasn't enough.

 

A sudden pain shot in your side when a spear pierced right through you, which made you lose your mobile functions. Blood was running along the magical weapon that struck the ground. Panting heavily in a desperate try to stay focused, you saw with your blurring vision your guides turning around and shouting after you in horror. Your hearing was out too. You could only guess that Sans' figure was reaching out for you when you did the same, and just when you felt his bones holding the tip of your fingers, you were back at the hill again. Papyrus quickly held your waist as you lost balance, you holding his wrist as a lifeline while you were panting for the pain in your side to dissipate from your system.

 

Sans was mad. Deep hollow sockets as he was staring at Undyne. You swore you heard him mutter a “fuckin' bitch” before he raised his hand covered in red. Immediately, memories of him using this kind of attack came back to your mind and before he could do anything with it, you yanked his hand towards the ground.

 

« No ! » you yelled while you freed yourself from Papyrus' hands, which it made the brothers look at you with wide eyesockets full of confusion.

« What, “no” ? » Sans asked with a mild angry tone.

« We don't hurt anyone, her included ! » You pointed at the angry fish lady who was preparing an attack. « We just go ! »

 

Sans growled in frustration.

 

« You won't go far with these wounds, babe. » he warned you. Undyne's attack was at full charge.

« I'll do my best. » you replied.

 

Undyne sent her attack, which Papyrus intercepted with a summoned huge rib cage above your heads. Sans took you in his arms to be used as a monster shield, which it made you duck your head in a reflex. You didn't have time to understand what was going on when quickly, the shorter skeleton put you on A.D's back.

 

« But ! But Papyrus ? » you protested when he started to run with his dog to flee the fish monster's assaults.

 

Her spears didn't stop to hit the ground or the walls as you escaped. You glanced over your shoulder to see Papyrus' silhouette shielding himself with huge bones, then sending a range of femurs back to get Undyne's full attention. You could hear Papyrus snapping insults as he bravely jumped around to avoid the magical attacks of his ex-coworker. You didn't want to leave him behind, you couldn't just do that ! Filled with dread, you turned your eyes on Sans who was panting due to the running. In other circumstances, you would have found this funny to see him doing such efforts. Oh, you wished everything was different.

 

« Don't worry about it, honey, Pap's gotcha. » he reassured you with a smile.

 

This is when A.D let out a high-pitch yelp and collapsed. You fell and rolled a little further away, scratching your knees and hands as you tried to catch yourself. Sans froze in place, shocked when he spot a spear piercing the dog's hindquarters. His pet was whining and twisting to try and get up. You looked back at them to cry “A.D” when a spear empaled your leg another time. Your breath got stuck in your throat. You barely had the strength to let out a squeal from the violence of the impact, pinned to the ground as you tried to move and hold your wound. Sans didn't move, his face livid as he watched your blood forming a pool beneath your body. Your eyes were wide when you finally realized the dog stopped crying, so you turned your attention over it again only to see it take its last breath.

Sans' was hitching in shock. Sweat running along his skull. A.D was gone within seconds. His limp body changed into dust between the both of your still forms. Its little soul was grey, trembling, shaking in weakness when it shattered like glass.

From whimpering, you went to screaming and crying.

 

Where was Papyrus ? Where was he ?

 

Sans slowly raised his empty gaze filled with tears to meet with yours. You were hyperventilating until you saw blood pouring from your friend's mouth, which it made you stop in your panic attack.

 

What ?

 

The monster fell on his knees. This was only now you noticed the spear that empaled him from behind. When did he get that shot ? Your mind was blurring in fear while you were screaming his name and reaching out for him. The skeleton was using his hands to prevent himself from falling completely when he looked at you, then showed a weak smile printed with crimson fluid. He bent towards you, raised his hand to catch yours. Your fingers were close enough to touch.

 

Yours only caught dust.

 

You stayed still for a few seconds. At this moment, what remained was his clothes and ashes. Unconsciously, you kept on calling his name, as you began to dig into the pile of dust in a desperate hope to find something. In a desperate hope to find him somewhere underneath. But only tracks of your fingers fishing into it were to be found.

 

They were all gone... Right ? Papyrus, A.D... And Sans... You were pretty sure the monster kid didn't make it too... And it was your fault.

New hot tears poured as you held yourself from falling. You couldn't take your eyes off them.

 

It was too horrible... Why was it hurting everytime ? Why was it hurting so much ?

 

You had struggles to breathe, your eyes unfocused as the salty pearls crashed on the ground below. Unconsciously, you started laughing. A lifeless laughter slipping through your widening smile.

 

They died three times already. How many times will they have to die again ? Four, five times ? More ? Just three was already too much for you to take.

 

Asriel's voice inside your head was faded. He was shouting for you to give him attention. He sounded desperate. Why was that ? After all, it's not like he cared for his murderers, and you couldn't blame him. So... Was it for you he felt so scared ? His shouting were getting stronger in panic within seconds.

 

You barely sensed a presence looming over you when a spear stabbed through your neck.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aaaaaah guys I'm so sorry for the wait ! It seems like I've become so slow at writing ;A;
> 
> Either way, I want to thank you for all the support, the kudos and feedbacks, the bookmarks !! It's unbelievable for me to get so many good feedbacks, I feel so spoiled, I just can't thank you enough ;A;
> 
> Also, the drawing for this chapter here :  
> http://heavenfell-au.tumblr.com/post/148119809589/you-had-struggles-to-breathe-your-eyes-unfocused


	24. Sweet Mercy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Real heroes don't have to fight.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AAAAAA SOME COOL PEOPLE DREW THINGS
> 
> LOOK AT THOOOOOOSE
> 
> http://cato-doodles.tumblr.com/post/148327628016/mmm-the-feels-are-too-strong-in-this-one  
> https://shariichan.tumblr.com/post/148219118869/the-monster-fell-on-his-knees-this-was-only-now  
> http://unseeliesidhe.tumblr.com/post/148134170837/oh-man-i-cant-help-but-draw-heh-heh-get-it  
> http://heavenfell-au.tumblr.com/post/148137502134/fanart-heavenfell-are-we-friends-we-hope
> 
> And many others in this link who also made great stuff :
> 
> http://heavenfell-au.tumblr.com/tagged/gift
> 
> I feel so spoiled, thank you so much, my dearies, I love you !!! ;A;

(Yoooo, how about [some music](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=07qt2SXcfP0&list=PLrxq80OnG6lMDxGZLBtiT_oYDNRd14bt2&index=58) to go with the reading, hmmmm ??)

 

You were screaming bloody murder when you came back another time. While you panted heavily with wide eyes and tears running down your livid face, Sans caught you when you lost your balance. You were afraid to pass out again in front of the danger standing above you. She was still looking furious and determined to complete her mission. Asriel was also there, silent with a boiling rage in his (your ?) guts. His hands were slowly holding the very being of your soul, to the point you had struggles to breathe until you were fainting. The twisted feelings were overwhelming. Darkness was invading your vision and despite that, you could still see your friend's palms coming from behind as if he came to cover your eyes. But you knew it was something else. You felt he was gaining control.

 

Asriel... No... Don't do that...

 

But you were too weakened, shaken to fight back. The last thing you saw was the rib cage Papyrus summoned to protect you from Undyne's assault, then, nothing.

 

Shouts were echoing in the deep blackness of your consciousness. Not only that, but also, loud sounds of power bursting and hits. You peeked through your eyelids when you finally found strength to flutter them open and immediately what you saw fully woke you up : you were watching yourself jumping and running around, holding the dagger Papyrus offered you the other day to cut the sushi living monster, dodging the attacks she threw at you and stabbing through the uncovered parts of her body while screaming hysterically. Behind, you could hear Papyrus and Sans shouting at you to stop, therefore Undyne seemed to appreciate your rebellion.

 

You gasped.

 

When did you take the weapon ?

 

Oh, don't tell me Asriel took it while you weren't paying attention... You tried to move on your own to only find yourself plunged into black matter. Sticky, heavy and intoxicating like petrol.

 

You started panicking now. Why were you here ? Why could you only see that was going on from afar ? You needed a few moments, between wiggling and panting from anxiety, to spot Asriel before you, on the otherside of your mind. His back was turned on you while his hands were up in front of him. You could hear him also out of breath from the boiling rage taking his guts, his efforts to concentrate and control your body in the real world.

 

« Asriel ? » you called. Your tone was unsure.

 

He didn't turn around nor spare a glance to you.

 

« Asriel, what's going on ? What did you do ? » you tried again, your voice taking high tones as anxiety was growing in the pit of your stomach.

« Be quiet, Frisk, I'm busy here ! » he finally shouted at your attention.

 

Somehow he seemed to be taller and his voice which you were used to hear it as clear, high and soft like a lullaby tone, has gained depth. Maybe was it because of his unleashed rage... Seeing, hearing and feeling how mad he was made you whimper in fear until you found a new interest that revealed to be a screen-like window to the real world ; Undyne just missed to stab your controled vessel with a spear to receive a hit from you as a payback. Seeing her in pain brought back the will to fight. Asriel had to stop before he could cause any more damage ! You couldn't see Papyrus nor Sans around, although you could still hear their voices shouting at you, asking if you went insane, begging for you to let them handle it. You sensed their fear, but you didn't know if it was for your sake, or their own.

 

 

You called for help...

 

But nobody could hear you.

 

 

You began to scream after your bestfriend. All of these mixed up feelings were overwhelming, fear, misery, the frustration, they were stronger with the sensation of suffocating in this impure goo. Everytime you were pulling a limb, that black matter would tighten up until you'd let go to return to its original, sticky state. Struggling in your efforts, you could only observe this terrible glue slowly crawling along your arms and legs to the knee and elbow levels. Your breath hitched in panic.

 

 

« ASRIEL !! » you screeched in your despair. « LET GO OF ME !! »

« She'll hurt you if I do that ! » he yelled in return. « I'll let you go once I'll be sure she won't ever lay a hand on you again... » he growled more to himself as his attention returned on Undyne.

 

She had a wide cut in her side, so much he could hear the loud, defeaning humming of her magic and the light of her power, tainted with red, was shining bright with rage through her sliced skin. You could even smell the scent of her from her lacerated flesh. It smelled like sushi.

Your mouth was agape and you watched without being able to make a sound the fish monster put a hand against the wound he just made and stumble a bit backward. She repressed a hiss from the pain before she checked up on it. Dust laid on her gloved hand.

 

That couldn't be good.

 

 

✧✦✧

 

His magic was rattling his bones.

 

His breath was heavy with terror. His slit pupils were going back and forth between the Head of the Royal Guard and Frisk.

 

What was happening to them ?

 

Papyrus did just like him, covered in cuts and bruises since he tried to stop the human, he stood back to watch the fight going on. Even his brother was wearing the expression of the shock he was into. He could hear his magic humming loudly in his chest, screaming to be set free, to be unleashed to either stop the enraged human or to protect himself. He was fragile, way too fragile to put his life at risk and oh, how he wanted to ! But the fact of having 1 HP couldn't be neglected. He wasn't a fighter. He never was one.

 

« Sweetheart ! » he shouted to their attention while they were jumping on their enemy to inflict her another injury to her thigh level.

 

But they didn't respond. They finally snapped, didn't they ? After all they've been through, after all the deaths, the heartbreaks, the suffering, the injustice... It was a matter of time until their sanity broke too, wasn't it. They were screaming like a beast as they agitated this dagger around in hope to reach the fish lady, before they received a hit from her. They yelped before they fell on the ground, then rolled to stand up on their feet again within seconds to set on guard. Something about them was telling him it wasn't his sweetheart, in there. Their body movements were particularly different. Maybe was it because of their current mental state everything about them seemed so odd... After all, he never saw the human like this before. And he wished he never had to see this. As he was afraid of...

 

His nightmare became true.

 

Blood and dust were spilled in the same time shouts and hits were exchanged. Sans understood his darling's anger, more than anyone else. He used to feel this way before too... Until he let them, his darling, enter his hellish prison and open up that burning tiny heart to set all this consuming rage free... Or at least, most of it. He never thought he would have to feel scared around this little human ever again and yet, here we were. With his skull covered in sweat, he looked at his brother who was still frozen in place.

 

« Pap ! Do something ! »

« And what, risk anyone of us getting killed when they're like this ? » Papyrus snapped at his sibling, just before his eyes went to focuse on Frisk who just stabbed his ex-coworker. « No way ! »

 

Within minutes, Undyne was on the edge of death. Her eye was black and her slit pupil still red like blood. Maybe Papyrus was right but...

 

What if they completely lost their mind ?

 

 

✧✦✧

 

 

Undyne's current health state was in a terrible shape. You could see her HP degrading, so well her skin started melting randomly on some parts of her exposed face, just like an icecream standing too long under the sun.

 

« What is happening to her ?! » you asked.

« She's dying. » Asriel replied.

 

You heard a giggle coming from him. A bloodcurdling giggle. You shivered as you watched him. Even from behind, you could perfectly imagine the huge grin on his face printed with madness. The tone of his voice was proof of what was happening to him.

Your vessel jumped to the left to avoid a range of spears empaling the way. Then it rushed to Undyne's position to cut her right arm to cause her to drop the spear she was holding, which she did in a roar of pain. The fish woman held her hurt arm while she threw insults at you and stared at you with eyes filled with pure hatred and desire to kill. You were crying. You never wanted this. No, you never wanted this... Asriel took advantage of her moment of weakness and stabbed right through her uncovered stomach, which caused her to spit some magical fluid. You didn't know if it was her breakfast or her blood, you just knew it didn't mean any good. And as if it wasn't enough, your goat friend pushed the weapon deeper into her flesh until the point of it was coming out on the other side with the intention to make her spill more of this strange vomit.

 

« ASRIEL ! STOP ! STOP STOP STOP PLEASE STOP !! DON'T KILL HER ! » You screamed through your tears, in the middle of your struggles to free yourself from the black matter blocking your movements. It didn't seem to soften the monster living inside you, for he replied.

« Don't worry, Frisk. You'll be safe from now on. » his voice was soft as you used to hear before, yet it sounded off.

 

Another laugh, deeper, caught the both of your attentions. Undyne was laughing weakly. Her legs were shaking in effort to carry her body covered in injuries.

 

Some melted parts of her dripped onto the ground. The view was awful to watch, this woman who used to puff up her chest in pride and be strong... Now, she was doing her best just to keep her chin high in a last challenging gesture. Her smile printed with pain and exhaustion was quivering.

 

« Ah ah... I have to say I underestimated your strength, little punk... » she snickered again as she caught herself before she could lose balance to get into her combat pose. Her outstretched right hand on her side shone yellow to summon a spear. Undyne's lips were wearing a wicked smile in a moment. « But if I must die, it will be by the King's hand ! »

 

From the top of her lungs, she screamed all through she brandished the magical weapon and threw it in your direction. Asriel ordered your body to run around and dodge the new ranges of spears, along your fight to release yourself furiously. Your friend stopped in time for an attack to pass real close to the point your left sleeve was torn midway on your forearm. Immediately, you hissed in pain. Blood was running along your limb and dripping. Asriel growled in return. Oh, yeah, that's right... He also could suffer. He had to endure all of the pain, struggles and deaths just like you... How unsurprising was it for someone to snap like this. And yet... He only snapped for your sake, not his own. Poor teenager who couldn't handle such powerful emotions without breaking down. Unfortunately, he was on his way to kill someone in order to protect you without thinking about the consequences it would cause.

  
What if...

 

What if killing Undyne wasn't enough ? What if he turned into berserk after he was done with her and decided to take revenge on the ones who made your lives a misery in the past ? You could feel your heartbeats inscreasing speed. You had to stop him. You had to !

 

While you were yelling after Asriel to catch his attention, you were pulling with all your might on this black goo. It took all the determination inside you to free only one single arm from this sickening burden. After you fred one hand, you proceeded into pushing the goo away from your other arm or pulling on it, sometimes both until the sticky liquid-not-so-liquid was ripped and released the upper part of your spiritual body. From time to time, through your struggles, you'd spare a glance or two over the screen. He was rushing in her direction. His weapon was ready to dig into her skin.

 

« STOP !! »

 

You suddenly could see all the colors again, as you took over your friend's influence and regained control on your body. You stumbled against something that stopped you from falling forward, which it made you realize you were back to the commands. You were about to exhale in relief when you saw your reflection in Undyne's chest armor. Your face was covered in cuts and sweat. Also, you noticed you were breathing heavily through your open mouth, so loudly you could almost not hear the deafening heartbeats in your ears. Your stomach was in your throat after all the running, and now, it was on the edge to be thrown up once realization hit your brain a second time. A fluid was dripping on your fingers. You lowered your gaze to discover they firmly held the dagger piercing through your rival's stomach, slightly turned upward to reach her heart – if she had any- under the chest armor. In a gasp, your panicked eyes shot up to see Undyne's face frozen in surprise. You lost your breath at this very moment. The colors that could have remained on your exhausted visage were now completely drained.

 

No...

 

No...

 

You came back too late...

 

Shaky breath. Your vision was blurred. You couldn't hear anything outside the loud and insanely low pounds of your heart over the slowly fading humming of her magic.

She stood there, all still until you decided, in a second state, to take off the blade off her just before you let it drop unto the ground. At this point, you expected her to bleed out yet nothing but just dust ran through the lethal wound. The fish knight staggered backwards. Herself was in a second state after that final blow. She gathered what was left of her energy to stay up or even to feverishly place her trembling hands against the injury. After a couple of seconds, she stared at what her hand caught : dust and melting flesh. The monster then looked at you. The light in her eye was so dim you almost couldn't see it.

 

« You fool... You know that... King Asgore will kill you anyway... Right ? »

 

Then, she grinned although her face was losing its shape. Her whole body found the same fate, losing its composure, so much her legs were disappearing into this horrific pool her body was turning into.

 

« He will take your soul... And with him as a God, we'll destroy everything you... Cared so much about... We will destroy Humanity ! »

 

Half of her body was gone now. She lifted her head up in pride, looking at the ceiling with a triumphant smile.

 

« It's just a matter of time... »

 

Her head began to melt into the rest of her body in the pond. You couldn't stop watching in horror with the impossibility to breathe. In her last moment, as she closed her eyes, her face wore a saddened expression.

 

« Alphys... I'm sorry... I won't be able... to come over tonight... »

 

Her soul was standing above the pond that was drying into ashes. Her fragile soul, trembling in grey, shattered before your wide opened eyes without you being able to move a muscle. Then she was gone. The tone she had in her final moment... It was filled with regret. Within her last words, you also found tenderness.

 

The wind was howling. As if it mourned in someone's name. As if it testified someone's pain from afar. This knight had someone she cared about, hadn't she ? And this person was waiting for her return.

Thinking of this person who would realize their dearest one will never come home shattered your heart. You covered your face with your dust stained palms and screamed. You screamed for the crime you committed. A part of you was missing.

 

A part of your being died with Undyne that day.

 

« Sweetheart...? »

 

Hearing this nickname stopped you from crying out loud. Slowly, you lowered your hands. You unconsciously blocked out the sound at this moment. The tips of your fingers were turning black. You let them fall lamely along your legs as you faced down. Your friends were okay, thank goodness... However it didn't necessarily mean that it made your soul feel lighter in your chest.

It was impossible for you to bear this burden. Although Undyne wanted your death, you didn't want hers to be on you. Or on Asriel... No. You had to repair what was broken.

A light caught your eye. It was Undyne's spear, the one she wanted to take your life with. At the same time, you sensed Asriel waking up in your mind.

 

« Frisk ? What's going on ? » he softly asked.

 

No response from you for thoughts were rushing through your mind. The pounding of your heart was low and steady.

 

Badum.

 

 

Badum.

 

Asriel turned his attention over what was left of Undyne and gasped.

 

« W-What happened !? » he babbled in shock.

 

Asriel didn't remember ? Strangely, he was completely different from what you witnessed earlier. You recognized the bestfriend you always knew. He was back. You didn't have time to think about a lie to offer him as a response he read through your memories to scream bloody murder and cry. He fell unto his knees and hid his face in shame to whimper.

 

« It's my fault !? I killed her, Oh my god, I killed her !? »

 

He sobbed violently, so much his body was shaking more than he wished to. He cried sorries and it's my faults in his breakdown.

 

He'll remember this... This couldn't be real...

 

It was a nightmare.

 

You slowly took possession of Undyne's spear. It was roasting your hand. Tears, either yours or Asriel's, were streaming down your cut cheeks, burning the damaged areas with the salt of this fluid merging with your blood.

 

« Woah, woah, easy there ! » Sans was behind, a few feet away from you. « What are you doing, sweetheart ? It's... It's burning your hands, let go of it... » His voice was low and quivering, a sign he was afraid. When he didn't get any response from you, his voice gained in higher tones. « ... Sweetheart ? »

 

« Asriel... »

 

You were holding the spear tightly in both of your hands. The goat teenager was still crying, until you whispered his name. His eyes lifted up to look at you.

 

« I'm going to make things right, okay ? Everything will be fine... »

 

In the background, voices of your friends restarted shouting after you. The world stopped spinning. The point of the magical weapon was directed towards your chest, where your heart was standing. And to prevent Asriel from seeing what you could do, you closed your eyes and started humming a lullaby, the one you sang the day Flowey- No... Asriel died. You knew your singing had the power to ease your friend's sorrow and as you were expecting, yeah it did. The monster gradually relaxed, you could sense it. On the other hand, your behavior was doing the exact opposite for Sans, Papyrus and A.D. They were begging you.

 

« Human, s-stop this nonsense right now ! » Papyrus stuttered out of panic. « You don't need to hurt anyone else ! »

« Sweetheart, are you there ? Honey, please, say something ! »

 

Asriel was asleep now. You opened up your eyes.

 

« I have to do it. I have to mend what is done... »

 

Your hands were shaking and your throat tightening. Do it, Frisk. Do it. Make things right.

 

« I'm... So... Sorry... »

 

They jumped in your direction when the hit fell. You didn't have the strength to scream when the spear's large point was halfway through your ribcage, but it was enough to be a lethal wound. As consequences, you spat blood while your energy was draining along with your vital fluid. You collapsed backwards to be caught by two skeletal arms ; your friends' ones.

 

« No, no, sweetheart, no... » Sans whimpered under his breath, his face twisted in sorrow and anger. He quickly turned his attention over his brother and yelled. « Quick, heal them !! »

« No... » The brothers looked at you with their wide opened eyesockets. You had to swallow or cough your own blood in order to breathe. It was so thick and the taste awful, it was hard to do so. You let out a broken laughter. « I... didn't want... Any of this... » you quickly turned on the side to vomit the metallic tasting fluid, before your body went limp. Your hazing eyes had trouble to stay open. You were fighting the need to sleep. Your blurring vision was centered on Sans as you smiled softly. « I hope... you can forgive... »

 

Your last heartbeat echoed.

 

« ...me. »

 

The last thing your lifeless eyes could register was the shorter skeleton shaking your corpse, his features distorded with despair.

 

 

You were back.

 

Sans was livid.

 

You didn't wait for the pain to disappear when you caught the brothers' hand and ran down the tunnel to avoid the spear that Undyne threw at you. She then proceeded into chasing you down, now that you were in Papyrus' arms because of your legs which were in too much bad shape to carry you any longer. You just had the time to turn your head around to see a giant beast skull floating above the shorter skeleton. You remembered you heard that wet tearing sound as it charged a blast in its mouth and shot it right on the fish lady's position, who barely managed to avoid the attack.

Then Sans teleported next to you with a face still marked with fury while he ran as fast as he could. This time, a range of spears shot up like a magical wall from the ground to prevent you from going any further. Undyne was sprinting behind and holy cow, you happened to wonder how could she move so fast with such a heavy armor like the one she had on her back. You looked in her direction just in time to watch her lift up a goddamn boulder just because she could. Oh. Okay. You squeaked when you saw her gaining momentum to launch the giant piece of rock at the running gang. Hearing you squealing made the slender skeleton turn around and he saw, to his surprise, the beast skull summoned for a second time blast a ray of light before he could even do anything with his own magic. The shot reduced the boulder into nothingness and since she was in the way, the living sushi monster yelled in pain on the other side, therefore she called for a giant shield to appear and protect her from the fire shot.

 

« No ! Don't hurt her ! » you shouted just before Sans turned and threw at you a death stare. A shiver ran down your spine. His eyes told you to shut the hell up and you obeyed.

 

Papyrus' hand passed before your face to turn it away from anyone and hide it against his chest. After that, he held your head as if he wanted to shield you.

 

« Cover your ears, human. » he calmly ordered you, which you complied. Thanks your instinct.

 

Even though you pressed your palms against your ears, the booming sound that came from within Papyrus' chest would make your skeleton jump out of your body. You squeezed tight your eyelids therefore after a few seconds, the hurting sound was gone. You lifted your head to look at the surroundings and discover a huge track of devasted stones on the ground yet no spear to be seen.

 

Was that Papyrus' speciality ?

 

He didn't let you think about it more that he already resumed running with his pet dog. Behind was following Undyne's furious roar. At least, she was still alive... You peeked above your black knight's shoulder to watch her getting back on her legs with her magical weapon used as a cane. Her eye was black, a sign she was badly hurt. She proceeded into running after you while she was yelling really dirty things at your attention. Here are some examples of the dirty words.

 

« YOU FUCKIN' PIECES OF SHIT, COME BACK HERE ! SLUTS, COCK SUCKERS !! »

 

Enough of dirty words, I have a bad language quota not to surpass. Either way, they were too dirty for your pure minds not to feel outraged by them, so you shouted to her attention.

 

« That's not nice things to say ! »

« Ah yeah ? Say it again to my face, bitch ! »

 

Oops, your feelings. Was that misgendering ? You hoped not... Sans, who was now riding A.D's back, out of breath, turned around. He was visibly mad yet on his face was plastered a shit-eating grin.

 

 

« The only bitch I see here is you... Bitch. »

« WHAT ? » she screeched.

« Ooooooooooooooh » you chanted in unison with Papyrus at the burn.

 

Papyrus couldn't help but howl in laughter, so violently he needed to slow down his pace until he received a well placed spear of revenge in his butt. Out of surprise, he yelped and resumed running at full speed to avoid another attack. Sans held on tight on the dog's back, japping “wait for me” and “oh shit” as they ran away from Undyne's wrath. You held on Papyrus tightly. You also wanted to laugh after all the previous events, yet you couldn't help but stay quiet. You merely spotted something written on an electric panel, therefore you couldn't read it for your black knight was too fast. Instead, you felt the heat strike you, intoxicating, heavy that quickly turned you into a sweating and panting mess. Oh, you didn't like such a rude change of weather which could make you feel dizzy and make your blood pressure weaker. Undyne didn't let go of you for she was still on your heels while shouting threats. A spear was thrown at Sans' head and as soon you shouted his name, he caught his sibling's arm and then... Nothingness. You would have thought you fell unconscious because of the heat if it wasn't for Papyrus' fresh armor against your uncovered skin.

Your breath was stolen from your lungs, and the second after, you jumped into reality through a portal. Your mind was fuzzy suddenly and you had nausea.

 

« What the fuck, Sans !? » Papyrus barked at his brother as he stopped his course with the rest of the gang. « Warn me whenever you do that shit !! »

« 'didn't have time for that. » Sans excused himself with a shrug.

 

So that's what teleporting felt like. Bet you had to get used to it if you didn't want to feel sick everytime it'd happen. Undyne's booming voice came from afar, still shouting insults and threats in your names. You all watched her coming when preparing to flee again though something about this moment seemed off.

 

« Hm... Guys ? » you grimaced in confusion. « Does a fish monster enjoy heat and fire ? »

« Of course not. » Papyrus replied as he was watching his ex-coworker struggling to get through the bridge that was separating your team from her.

 

And as if it had to be proved, Undyne stomped the solid ground once she reached the other side, heavily panting and sweating from her efforts in keeping going through this hell.

 

« I'm... Going to... snap every one of... your fucking necks... »

 

Then, she collapsed front first. You all stood still like this. You were waiting for anything from her but after a little while with a heavy silence hanging in the air, you decided to climb down the slender skeleton's arms and almost lost your step once your toes touched the solid ground.

 

« What are we gonna do ? » you asked.

« Let this slut roast. » Papyrus replied.

 

It seemed Sans didn't want to speak to you as he kept his hard stare over the fainted knight. You shook it off. There was a bigger deal at the moment. You quickly looked at what was in the surroundings... Beside a couple of monsters watching from a distance, there was - oh how convenient – a water dispenser ! You gasped and cursed in relief as you limped to take a cup of fresh water, blessing whoever decided to put this here. Your hands were shaking when you passed between your confused friends.

 

« Human ? There is no time to lose. »

« Just a minute. »

 

(here, [some cool music](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=1Jm0GZgCPNs) too)

 

You didn't stop your course until you could kneel down next to the distressed monster. Papyrus walked around, hands on his shull in the act of “we're so fucking doomed”, while you pushed Undyne on her back, burning your skin in the process thanks to the metal armor in the process. After this moment of juggling, you lifted her head and rested it on your thighs, and with one hand, you maintained her head while with the other, you'd pour the water between her lips. Once that was all drank, you put the cup aside and waited for a reaction, anything, from the unconscious person as you gently caressed her scarred cheek. Her left eye was covered with an eyepatch. You guessed she lost it in a fight because of that one scar running along this side of her face. This woman had sure fought a lot, hadn't she. After a few seconds that felt like eternity, her lips pressed together and her eyelids squeezed before she fluttered them open. At this moment, she seemed so peaceful in her wake. With relief you smiled.

 

« Thank god you're alive... » you breathed out.

« You... »

 

She took a long breath to calm the fire that was burning within her down. Heh, got it ? … Okay.

 

« You came to finish me off, didn't you. » Then, she closed her eye and lifted her chin to offer her throat to you. « Finally. I thought you were gonna be a coward until the end. Now, go ahead. Strangle me, snap my neck... Either way, be quick. It'll be your only chance. »

« I'm not going to hurt you, Undyne. » This response immediately got a reaction from her. She gave you the terrible glare of “how dare you”.

« No need to torture me first, little punk. »

« I won't hurt you. » you repeated with a smile. You tenderly took that one lock of hair floating and placed it behind her fin acting as her ear, which it made her breath hitch in apprehension. « Go home and rest. You have a date tonight, haven't you ? »

 

She immediately blushed at this information before she glared at you.

 

« How do you know that ? » she shook her head to get that question out of her mind then looked at you again, still angrily and quite confused too. « More importantly... Why do you spare my life ? I tried to kill you, for fuck's sake ! »

« Because I have hope. Hope you'll all be free and happy. » you replied softly. « And also... » you bent over her ear to whisper. « I'm sure you know, deep down, that real heroes don't have to fight. »

 

She was staring with shock at your sweet, smiling face before she felt the solid ground in the back of her head when you carefully put it down. You got up to walk -limp more likely- towards your friends.

 

« Sometimes, what you can do is showing mercy to teach someone the meaning of it. »

 

Undyne stood up with more or less difficulties with a smirk printed on her lips.

 

« Ha ! Don't tell me it's your pathetic excuse for the running. »

« It is. » you turned around so you could make eye contact with her. « Escaping is an act of mercy, not cowardice. » you held your hands behind your back, and tilted a little bit your head. On your lips was resting a gentle smile. « Go home, now. Someone's waiting for you. »

 

She quickly exchanged glances with your friends. It seemed that she considered something for a few seconds before she turned away in silence and left.

You realized only now that your heart was pounding violently within your chest and your breath held back until you let it go.

 

« I did it... » you muttered. You turned around your friends, still in shock about what you just went through. « I did- »

 

A loud sound echoed through the cave. Your cheek stung.

 

What the hell just happened ?

 

You slowly turned your eyes in Sans' direction. His hand was still up even after the blow and his eyes devoid of light. His breathing was heavy, his body trembling.

 

([another OST](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=jFuLi8XoNco&list=PLrxq80OnG6lMDxGZLBtiT_oYDNRd14bt2&index=65) to get into the mood)

 

« How fuckin' dare you... » he growled.

« Sans- » Papyrus immediately tried to intervene, yet Sans' voice doubled in volume as he tapped the center of your chest.

« HOW. FUCKIN'. DARE YOU DOING THIS TO ME !? Do you think it's a GODDAMN GAME !? » His left eye was blazing with a vivid red while his eyesockets were wet with tears of pure anger. He was towering you with all his height. « 'you think you can die whenever you feel like it, as if it didn't mean a thing !? »

« Sans, I- »

« S h u t t h e f u c k u p. » his low voice froze you mid-sentence.

« Sans, what the hell happened. » Papyrus asked in a growl. His brother's anger seemed to call his own, yet Sans didn't bother to took his eyes off you as he replied in the same tone.

« Our little friend here commited suicide. » And without letting Papyrus react to this new information, he talked to you again. « Do you think about the consequences ? Do I have to remind you that I. Remember. Every. Fucking. Reset ? »

 

His hands were shaking uncontrollably. You knew he had to do something with them. You just hoped not to be the one he'll snap the neck at this point. Since talking was prohibited, you nodded so he knew you were still listening. Nonetheless the answer didn't please him. He directed a hand away furiously and within a second, a giant animal skull appeared to shoot into the wall a blasting light. After a second, the blast created a crater into the stone. Colors drained from your face. He was really mad, wasn't he ? Oh, Frisk, why do you have to mess everything up ?

 

« SO WHY DID YOU DO IT !? » he screamed like a beast at your face.

 

You almost succeeded into wetting your pants. The fear and remorse were too much, you couldn't help but burst into tears. For a second you believed he was going to beat you up as his hands lifted up towards you.

 

« I'm sorry ! » you whimpered. « I... I regretted it ! » His hands stopped midway and he threw them aside in a gesture of revolt.

« Speaking of regret... What the fuck happened this time ? You butchered her ! »

« I didn't want this ! I... I lost my mind ! I'm sick of watching you getting hurt or killed because of me !! You know what does it feel, right !? »

 

You were desperately searching for an answer in Sans' eyes. His deadly glare changed a little bit. He understood your feeling. He was ready to listen. Although your throat was tightened, you forced yourself talking through your sorrow. Your whole body was shaking, almost convulsing because of the stress he was putting you through.

 

« I... have been brave until now. I went through what I think is a reasonable pile of craps since I'm here, and no, I'm not... tough like you guys... I'm just... A weak human being trying its best to survive... » Your hand lifted to hide a side of your face. Water was rushing through your damaged cheeks. « So... If I have the power to reset whenever someone gets hurt because of me... Why shouldn't I use it as an advantage ? »

 

You were sobbing now. Your legs were at their limit to carry you. Breathing was hard. It was burning your lungs. The heat wasn't of any help in your current situation. Because of the lack of fresh oxygen, your head started spinning. Air. You needed air. In the end, you started staggering before your legs finally went out. You would have collapsed if Papyrus didn't use his arm to catch you. Through your panting, you whimpered.

 

« I'm just a weak human being and I reached my limit... I'm sorry if I deceived you... »

 

It was impossible to look him in the eye. Only your sobs were filling the silence hanging above you. Papyrus' hand gently pressed against your waist in support.

 

« But... I wouldn't have forgiven myself if I kept going after Undyne's death. It was my punishment. So please, Sans, quit blaming me. I know I'm at fault... Please... »

 

Sans, once again, was quiet, just like back at home when you had your first argue. The monster seemed to have calmed down as you gave your reasons and now, he was close to you. His brother helped you standing up and kept his hand on your shoulder as a supporting gesture until you let yourself go between the shorter skeleton's arms, he let his fingers slide off you. Sans emprisoned you in a strong embrace.

 

« I'm so stupid. » he muttered above your ear level. « I know you wanted to mend what was done... And yet... I can't help... but be mad at the thought of you doing such a horrible thing... »

 

His chin was resting on the top of your head and the touch of his limbs around you were soothing your nerves.

 

« Sweetheart... » he called out. He waited a few seconds until he got your attention before he resumed. « Take care of yourself... 'cause someone really cares for you. »

 

His boney lips brushed against your forehead. You could feel the wetness of a tear on your skin, refreshing and somewhat, ticklish with magic. You silently nodded and even though how hot was it in there, you engulfed your face against his chest. His hand was caressing the back of your head.

 

« Where are we ? » you finally spoke with a broken voice.

 

After a couple of seconds, you pushed your head backward to watch the brothers staring at your teary face before they looked up. Wondering what they were looking at, you did the same and followed their gaze. The scenery in front of you was the definition of Hell.

 

« Welcome to Hotland. »

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think it's the longest chapter I ever wrote.
> 
> Holy crap.
> 
> Heyy guys, I hope this chapter was decent enough for you ;u; I'm not sure if my writing was okay, so I'm... Putting this here
> 
> Anyway, I hope this was enjoyable, and see you soon with another chapter !


	25. Sweet Scientist

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hey, you look hot.
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> ( ͡~ ͜ʖ ͡°)

« Is it hot in here or is it just me ? »

« Oh shut up, miserable wretch. »

 

A giggle.

 

« Human, don't encourage this sack of bones for Asgore's sake ! »

 

Sans turned slightly to wink at you.

 

« At least, someone here actually enjoys good little things about life. »

 

Papyrus growled in protest. How terrible must this be for a guy who doesn't enjoy jokes having a punny brother such as Sans. Hopefully, one day... He might crack a laugh for him.

 

You were following the main road through Hotland, or what yourself liked to call Hell. Two guards were blocking a road on your left.

 

« Where does that lead to ? » you asked your guides. They gave a quick look over the guards before they lowered their eyes on you again.

« To the elevators. » one replied.

« But they're out of service anyway. » the other shrugged.

 

And something told you to let the brothers drag you away if you didn't want to end up in pieces by these guards' hands. This was until you found yourself in front of a metal door with a sign pinned above with “Lab” written upon it. It looked like a building created for a movie scene the way it was looking so futuristic and sophisticated. You nervously glanced at the brothers who didn't look so relaxed either suddenly.

 

« Is there... something to worry about this laboratory ? »

« Oh, hum... » Sans hummed with a slight, nervous smile. « This, honey, is the laboratory of the royal scientist. We have to go through it if you don't want the two Royal Guards over there to tear you apart. »

« Oh... » you let out while looking down.

« Don't worry, human. We're watching over you. » Papyrus pointed that out. « Now, let's get this over with. »

 

(yooooo here, [have some music](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=aEAIIVOLUNc) )

 

The place was plunged into darkness. Instinctively, you held onto your companions' hands for you were scared to lose their track in the dark. Everyone was silent as they walked through the lab. Was that supposed to be so dark ? You wanted to ask but what if it wasn't an usual thing to see the lights being turned off ? In the distance, a bluish light enlightened the surroundings so you could recognize what looked like a workplace room. The light came from a giant console filming...

 

Yourself ?

 

Confused, you looked at the brothers. Why were you on the screen ? Papyrus kept on walking and dragging you away so you would stop staring at the screen, followed by a silent, unamused Sans. The room was obviously pretty clean yet since it was dark, you couldn't put names on the furnitures near the walls. A few more steps, then the sound of a door opening caught your attention and once again, your skeleton almost jumped out of your body. Thank Papyrus who pulled you against his side and laid a hand against your mouth to prevent you from making a noise. A shadow walked in front of you in silence. Oh, the silence was unbearable, so heavy you were pretty sure everyone could hear your pounding heart from miles away. The shadow figure reached for the wall to turn the light on and showed a bit of her surprise when she saw the four of you guys standing still in the middle of the room with eyes wide with apprehension. The shadow turned out to be a yellow scaled lizard dressed in a black dress, wearing glasses and a scientist coat. Her hand was on her chest while she sympathetically smiled.

 

« Oh my, you scared the hell out of me. But thank god, it was only you ! »

« You were waiting for us, huh ? » Sans guessed, his hands now in his pockets.

 

The lady, whose voice was so sweet it would give you a toothache, smiled brighter. Her eyes, somewhat, remained dull.

 

Was she the royal scientist, by any chance ?

 

« Of course I was ! » the reptile turned to make eye contact with you, now that your guardian let go of you. « Hiya there ! I'm Dr. Alphys. I'm Asgore's royal scientist. »

 

Alright then. Well, at least she looked friendly. You didn't know if you could relax in her presence, though. If she wasn't dangerous, wouldn't your friends feel safe in here ? Because it didn't seem like it. Your eye shot back and forth between the skelebros which weren't looking at you. You noticed on their skull sweat beading.

 

Oh.

 

Yeah, that's how it was.

 

« And I've been observing you since the day you stepped out of the ruins through my console. Your fights, your friendships... Everything ! »

« Didn't you tell anything to the king yet ? » Papyrus calmly asked. It was obvious he was doing his best to keep his cool.

« Well... You seemed to want to deliver that delicious- » she tapped your nose affectionately. « - little piece of cotton candy to Asgore, and honestly... » Now her fist rested on her hip. Hm. Feminine. « Telling him you were coming would have thrown my plans of studying the human out of the window. You know this one is the last we need, right ? And... They're pretty unique, I can tell it for sure ! »

 

Oh, wait a second. You opened your mouth to speak when Sans approached, suddenly feeling more concerned than ever.

 

« Do you know about the black marks ? » he asked her. She turned her head slightly to look at him from the corner of her glasses. Alphys was now in a thinking pose, a hand supported an elbow while the other held her chin.

« I never saw anything like that, I have to confess... » After few short seconds, her eyes stopped to meet yours, then a huge smile made its way on her mouth. She let her arms spread and asked. « Do you want me to check it out for you ? »

 

She sounded excited at the thought of studying your case and somehow, it felt scary. Her white coat was way too white for your taste. Also, nobody in this world would do anything without second thoughts or even freely. It was how it worked. And down here, the head of your species had a pretty big price, you were sure by the way everyone was trying so bad to put their hands on you. You ducked your head, searching for a response. On one hand, you were curious to know what was up with you, and on the other hand, the previous statement was preventing you from accepting right away. Plus... Time wasn't a luxury for you. Letting her have her way with you would slow you down in your mission.

Sans took another step to grasp your arm. Your friends were holding you close, if not even hiding you behind their tall figures.

 

« But we're afraid we're running out of time. » Papyrus refused.

 

Oh thank god, they were declining the offer. Alphys remained silent, pale and livid to the thought they could take you away from her, you, her newest obsession. Her eye shot at your hands.

 

« I can see that. » she stated with another, faltered smile. She walked closer. « Does it hurt ? »

 

You nodded silently. Her smile widened, yet it was only more sinister.

 

« Do you think you can keep going at this rate ? If I was you... » she was close enough to grab the chair at her desk and hand it over to you. « I would take this chair, a rope... » Her face turned into a psychopathic grinning one. « And I'd hang myself. » Wow. What the fuck. Noticing your shock by the faded colors of your skin and your widened eyes, she let the furniture drop to hide the wicked smile with her hand. « But who am I to give advice, after all ? »

 

Your gaze was now lost on the ground. Of course she would be an insane monster too... Maybe if you had the strength, you'd have been friends with her... But right now, it was impossible to make a move for her. Emptiness and heaviness were the feelings taking over your aching heart. Oh, Frisk, don't show you're hurt, don't show your vulnerability, don't... Oh crap.

Alphys noticed your paleness and laughed.

 

« Oh, sweetie ! I didn't mean to hurt your little feelings ! Oh silly me, I forgot you were this weak. »

« Alphys, enough. » Papyrus warned in a low, raspy tone.

« I saw their soul. » Alphys reminded him. « Do you seriously think their soul is strong enough ? They're more likely to shatter as soon as they'll die. »

« Shut the fuck up, fuck face. » Sans growled. « Or I'm pretty sure Asgore will have to find another royal scientist very soon. » He was towering her at this point, so much he needed to bend to reach her ear level, eyesockets empty of any light. « And there is one here ready to take the job. » The dinosaur monster met his deadly gaze, a restrained smile on her tense features.

« Is that a threat ? » Sans smiled.

« A statement. » he shrugged once he was standing straight at your side. « Welp, that chat was fun. But you heard the boss, right ? There's no time to lose. We gotta go now. »

« Indeed, you should leave. »

 

As soon as she said those words, an explosion broke the wall on your left. You almost didn't jump at the outburst, if the brothers haven't done the same. A humanoid robot stood there among the debris, as tall as Papyrus between you and the mad scientist.

 

« See this ? It's Mettaton, my anti-human robot, all updated and thirsty for blood ! But Monsters can do too, you know ? » She looked at you, with this creepy expression of hers. « We should hang out sometime ! Now, shall I leave you alone with him ? »

 

She spared a quick glance over Mettaton as a “go” and immediately, Sans grabbed the said Mettaton's arm which was... A cannon ? While he raised it in your direction to shoot at the gang and the second after that, the killing machine was gone through a portal. You just heard the blasting of the firegun on the otherside before the strange shortcut completely shut down. That was it. Sans freaking teleported the robot away.

You all looked at Alphys who now was in complete shock, sweating and shaking. She was obviously not expecting such a quick turn. Oh silly her.

 

« Yeah. That was fun. See you around sometime. » Sans smirked at her.

 

(and again, here is the [salty music](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=e-3byUEqIgg) (it's the second version))

 

The gang walked past Alphys without hearing any sound coming from her. She never turned around to watch you leave through the opposite door of the laboratory.

Thanks to his teleporting ability, Sans bought you all some time so now you were walking through Hotland, you resting on A.D's back because of your current health state. Papyrus, an expert in puzzles and traps, was doing everything to help you get faster out of this agonizing zone. Your gaze was unfocused for you were consumed in your thoughts. Your eyes were burning from the heat of this hellish place. Even your throat and mouth were already dry.

 

« Human ? » Papyrus called in a low, almost whispery tone. « You haven't said a word for quite a while. Are you still hurt ? »

« I'm sorry... » you muttered. « But it feels like I already heard this before... »

 

Your heart was sinking. Some blurred visions were occupying your mind now and then since the doctor said those hateful words, repeating over and over again like a broken disk. In your eyes, you could see figures and distorded smiles, and in your ears, you couldn't hear nothing else but laughters and shouts.

Your hands were still slowly covered with black spots to the point they ate the pretty color of your skin away to the knuckle level.

 

Maybe yeah... It would be for the best, wouldn't it ?

 

“ _Why won't you just die ?”_

 

Yes, why ? After all, why did you fight this long, huh ? In the end, you were just going to disappear. Taken away.

 

“ _How pathetic.”_

 

Another voice echoed with a mocking tone. Heh, you're right... Your life will have been this way until the very end...

 

Yeah...

 

You...

 

Were...

 

Your vision was disppearing in a vortex of darkness, colors fading for you were letting yourself fall into the hell of your consciousness. In the end...

 

 

What was the point of living ?

 

 

A metallic hand brushed the back of your head to tear you away from your suicidal thoughts. Instinctively, you blinked back to reality and raised your gaze on the owner of this hand combing your hair. It was Papyrus. He was staring down at you.

 

« Human, those who said that don't deserve your tears. They don't even deserve your attention. Just let them rot in the corner like the garbage they are. »

 

However his words were hateful towards the ones who made you feel so worthless, his tone was soothing and in his eyes you could find something you weren't used to see this much other than his usual scowling. His features were softened, his eyes sparkling with sympathy. You could also catch something else, in the light of his pulsing eye, yet you couldn't put a word on what was laying there, deep down. Another hand slid between your shoulder blades. You turned your attention over Sans. He was tenderly smiling at you. He agreed with his brother.

 

« Pap's right. » he said as he gave the other skeleton an approbative glance. « Life will take care of them. You just wait. »

 

You returned the favor with a smile. A single tear ran down your cheek, the moment when you closed your eyes with the blessful feeling of peace emerging in the darkness of your tortured soul.

 

« Thank you. »

 

 

 

You were walking on the third floor of Hotland. Monsters were watching from afar. Their eyes were like blades cutting through your chest. Oh, how you hated being the center of attention.

Your feet were numb after such a long trip through these three different zones. So long you had lost count of the time since you woke up this morning, back in Waterfall. For you, it already felt like yesterday. Your pace slowed down until you couldn't just stand up anymore, and you slump unto your knees.

 

It has been at least a day since you woke up, hasn't it ?

 

Concerned, Sans called you by a petname when he saw you falling then he came to crouch and use his elbows as props on his femurs.

 

« Honey, you alright there ? »

 

The ache in your legs and feet was unbearable at this point, so much it would drive you insane with the need to rest that kept growing over time. You wanted to let your tireness flow and yet, the heat from this hellish place was taking a good part of the energy you could have left. The dryness of your mouth and throat prevented you from talking. So basically, you _tried_ whimpering your suffering. Instead, you just coughed. Sans slid his hand along your back in a comforting manner. He sure didn't feel the pain you were going through. He was just a skeleton monster after all. You wished you were like them, at this moment. Not being a skeleton but... A creature who wouldn't suffer such hard and cruel weathers.

The ground seemed welcoming all of the sudden although its touch, metallic and hot, was burning against your palms. And as much as you wanted to stay tough, it just was impossible to use anything from this aching mess your body turned into. Also, as if it wasn't enough, your hands were now feelings the same thing as your legs, pain like a well inflicted bruise. You finally laid down without caring about Sans' protests.

 

« No no no no sweetheart, don't lay down here ! »

 

You'd have liked to tell him you couldn't make a single move. Instead, you just let out a weak moan as a response. Damn those who would attempt to your well deserved rest ! Papyrus followed Sans and squatted next to you as well.

 

« It's been a long day, indeed. Yet I'm afraid to tell you, human, this is no place to rest. You're currently dehydrated. You can die here if we don't go further. »

 

No response. The dizziness was already taking over you. Sans slid two of his boney fingers on your palm and even though the slightest pressure on this spotted part of your skin was synonym of dolor, you just instinctively closed yours around his digits to let him know you were still conscious. The skeleton looked up to talk with the ex-Royal Guard.

 

« Do you still have bisicles ? »

« It was the last one I had. »

« Damn it... »

 

A barking caught their attention. The monsters followed the sound of their pet calling them to find it waiting next to a stand where a monster lady was sitting. On the table were presented croissants and donuts with dark color schemes. Either way, you couldn't see this for you were laying on your front, face against the hot ground while Sans stayed by your side. Papyrus decided to stand up and go to check what could he take from this bakery seller. There was a moment of silence until you heard the slender skeleton exclaim loudly.

 

« What !? 9999G ? What's in this donut to deserve 9999G !? Gold ? Crystals ? »

« Ahuhuhuhu » the seller laughed. « Isn't the price to your taste, honey ? Too bad, should I raise it again ? I mean, it's not as if you had to save that cutie over there~ »

 

You were way too weakened to protest or even be angry. Instead, it was just Asriel, standing next to you, who was hitting the air in fury and protesting out loud what was all this bullshit about for a bloody croissant. Oh, the bad words. But you agreed. It was just a bakery, for God's sake ! The skeleton friend at your side could feel your fingers adding pressure against his bones. He loomed over you a little bit and petted your head.

 

« I'm here, sweetheart, don't you worry. I'm rooting for ya. »

 

Oh, silly Sans. You wished you could smile at this small support he was showing you, yet you only managed to exhale through your nose. He seemed to have understood anyway because he gently chuckled before he returned his attention over his angry brother. The furious skeleton monster was checking how much did he have in his purse.

 

« I'm afraid not to have enough. »

« Well I can't do anything for you, then. »

« Do you have water by any chance ? »

 

Papyrus was on one side of the stand and was using it as a support for his hands. Poor him, he was way too tall to reach short things without having to bend over it or even kneel down. The seller sounded confused.

 

« Well, I do have some tea... »

« May I borrow a cup of it, then ? »

 

In fact, he didn't wait for her response he already came back with the holy tea.

 

« Sans, help the human sitting up. »

 

At this order, your bodyguard obeyed and grabbed your arms to sit you up and maintain your upper body part against his torse to make sure you wouldn't fall since you were barely conscious. Papyrus kneeled down to take your chin between his thumb and index to lift your head in his direction.

 

« Human, this will help you. Open your mouth. »

 

You could smell the tea just under your nose so you eagerly did so to receive the gift came from the Gods themselves. Oh wait, was Papyrus a God ? It sure looked like it with this halo of light in your vision- oh wait, it was just you fainting. Your savior of the day poured the liquid into your mouth gradually so you could drink at your pace. Hm, the taste was really strange. It tasted like spiders. Either way, as soon as you swallowed the drink you were taking, you immediately felt the effects of rehydrating. It felt amazing. No more sore throat, the bad dizziness fainted away in a matter of minutes.

You sighed in relief. It seemed you never felt this good before. Your hands weakly raised to grab Papyrus' wrist, so he wouldn't take the cup away until you drank the last drop of its content.

Once it was empty, you let go of him to look at him with those eyes filled with admiration that you had since he came to your rescue. He... Well... He wasn't expecting such a reaction from you, so much that red blush was glowing on his surprised face.

 

« Thank you. » you whispered to him, without breaking eye contact.

 

In return, even with his furious blush, he silently came closer in order to grab your wrist until he remembered your current situation. So his hand slid to your forearm so he could pull you into his arms to carry your little body bridal style once he'd stand up, just like back in the day when you befriended him. You couldn't resist the need to smile in gratitude. It was really like him, huh ? Papyrus turned around as Sans got up as well. The slender man spared a glance over him without speaking a word, then started walking without caring to check on the spider lady, who was obviously confused and mad not to have reacted to his actions sooner.

 

« Dog, let's go. » Papyrus called.

 

A.D obeyed and followed its masters in a rush, leaving behind nothing but an empty tea cup on the ground of Hotland.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *cries*
> 
> I feel like poop who just pooped a poop.
> 
> Poopception.
> 
> So enjoy the poop... Hopefully ?
> 
> Also, yeah, fuck Mettaton, we've got a teleporting guy here. I'm sad not to have more time with Alphys, I feel that if the bros weren't there, I might have given a chapter or two for that lady. Sorry Alphys. I failed you.


	26. Sweet Dream

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sweet dreams are made of these
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> ( ͡~ ͜ʖ ͡°)

Fifteen minutes later, you were reaching for another zone. The purple color reminded you of the Ruins, yet it hadn't anything to do with those. The smell of cobwebs filling the air invaded your nostrils. It was strange being able to smell such a thing, either way, it still filled you with Determination. After all, it meant another zone to go through, didn't it ? You were reaching for the end, and it was a good thing. That's when Sans exclaimed and laughed for he was happily surprised. Curious about what made him so cheerful, you turned your head in his direction. He was next to A.D, his hands against his femurs as support while he was talking to his pet.

 

« What's that ? Show me, bud ! »

 

The dog handed over a big sized croissant to the shorter skeleton. Speaking of which, he now had a broad smile on his face. Where did this item come from ?

 

« Goddamn, A.D, you've got some balls ! » He chuckled some more while he affectionately patted the dog's collar. « That's a good doggie, yes you are ! »

« Wait. » Papyrus put you down before he stood up again and folded his arms. « Don't tell me this bone eater stole this from that spider monster, did it ? »

« It did ! » Sans replied cheerfully, which made Papyrus laugh in a proudly evil way, while his brother turned in your direction, still joyful. « Hungry, honey ? »

 

Now, it was the smell of the delicious bakery that was invading your nose. You quickly swallowed the pool your mouth suddenly contained and nodded. Oh yes, you were deadly hungry ! You'd even eat a horse, hooves and all !  
So for the next minutes, you were sitting down in a circle made with your friends. Even though the brothers assured you they weren't hungry, it was inconceivable for you that it could be true. None of you ate a proper thing for the whole day. And you weren't even sure if the brothers did restore their health with food this morning. That's why you decided to share that poor single croissant with the brothers and the dog. Thankfully, the bakery was strangely big enough for everyone to have a small bite of it, even how small the dinner was. Maybe you could have taken more items before running away from home... It was surely burnt down by now. Either way, the little bit of food you ate managed to help some of your wounds heal. They stayed fresh but at least, they weren't as deep as they used to be anymore.

You noticed earlier the star nearby, which was good news, actually ! It will save your progress ! That's why you got up with the assistance of your four-legged friend since every movement was hurting like hell with these black marks and wounds, while the brothers would watch silently you limping towards that twinkling light. After all the stars you went embracing, they got used to it, even though everytime you'd do it, they wouldn't take their eyes off you during the process. It seemed they were always amazed whenever they could witness this magic you were the only one being able to use. It was amusing, sort of... These eyes which used to look at you with such hatred and death wish, they quite changed.

 

Did it mean everyone could change ? If they tried ?

 

You wanted to believe that.

 

… But did you change, in the end ?

 

It was pretty sure like it, but maybe not as you wanted. Anger, pain, despair... They kept overflowing and drowning the determination that kept you going for so long.

You wondered how much more could you take. How much more was to go through until you could reach the end. No matter how your friends were here to support and remind you why were you fighting, you recently started to have those questions. Why. Why ? After all... You were slowly disappearing. Dying. So why ? Why did you hold on so bad to make some good out of this misery ?

 

Oh, that's right.

 

You wanted your death to be useful for something. To be the Monsterkind's startover. Since running away and hiding were impossible things to do with your condition, it was the only remaining thing... Right ?

You wanted to have more time... More time to spend with the skeleton brothers, get to learn how to live happily together and not just run or fight... It seemed like the peaceful days, if there were any, were so far behind. You were wondering how many were there to live. Two ? One ? …

 

None ?

 

Your arms were pressing the little star against your chest stronger. Eyes were burning. You couldn't repress a long, melancholic sigh.

 

Ah, you're such a crybaby...

 

But you were so tired too. Tired of fighting. Tired of running. Tired of crying. Tired of everything.

Asriel was beside you, surely because he sensed your sorrow. He was taller than what you could recall from the last time. Horns were now growing on his head, a kind sign left so that you know you're not imagining anything. On his face, strange black marks were climbing on his cheeks to stop midway under his eyes. Even his face features were thiner. How old was he now ? 16 ? 17 ?

You weren't done saving his arms slowly locked on you, his chin rested on the top of your head now that he was taller than you. The touch hurt. The light was burning brighter now, yet your health wouldn't restore.

 

« Asriel... » you whispered his name in your thoughts. « It hurts being tired... »

« I know. » his voice, deep yet somewhat still young, echoed in your ears. « But you need to keep going. Do it for us. »

« I want to rest... »

« If you do... Hand the commands over me, then. » he whispered. It sounded tempting, but the memories of him committing a murder was still on your mind. The tug in your heart kept growing insistant.

« No... Asriel, we're not doing this. » The tug was painful now, so much you thought your soul was pulled out of your body, or having a heart attack.

« Remember that your body is also mine. » his whisper was taking over your thoughts and ears. It was as if you could see and feel his voice, vibrating and holding you. His face was clearly close to yours at an eye level. His glance had nothing childish anymore. He was a young adult. « I wasn't able to protect you before, Frisk. Now, look at me. I grew to become strong, thanks to you. Maybe if you let me... I could use power. » Your breath was stuck in your throat.

« It just... feels wrong. Asriel, please... » you whispered weakly.

 

At this response, he remained silent. His eyes pierced through your soul. You clenched your jaws throughout the hurting when it became overwhelming. And then... It stopped.

 

« Fine. But remember... If you cannot take it anymore... » His arms finally retreated from the embrace, and you could see him driven away into the depths of your mind. His shape disappeared in the darkness as you heard his last sentences echoing back. « I'm here. Waiting. »

 

At this moment, the star bursted into glistening dust.

 

The next second, you were in Sans' arms. Papyrus was next to him the second after. Both of them looked worried all of the sudden. Your eyelids were heavy. Who ever said sleep was for the weak ? You blinked a few times already yet no matter how hard you tried, it wasn't effective waking you up. You realized only now that you were laying on the floor. When did you lay down, exactly ? Sans was kneeling behind you to use his body as a makeshift support.

 

« Human, are you alright ? » Papyrus asked you in this low yet soft tone you grew used to, whenever he was concerned, more specifically about you.

« My apologies... » you whispered. « But I can't move any more for now. »

« Sweetheart, honey... » Sans called. You raised your burning eyes on him. His boney fingers were caressing your cheek. « You can rest later. We're in the open here, it's too dangerous... » Your face expression changed as the agonizing feeling of frustration returned. « I know, I know... I'm tired too. But yourself said we didn't have much time to lose... » You forced a smile at this reminder.

« I'm slowing you down, ain't I ? »

« The release can wait tomorrow. » Papyrus spoke this time.

 

He loomed over you so he could collect this little frame of yours in his long, slender arms and as he sat down, he held you close. Sans, who was watching, disagreed.

 

« But, pap- »

« Not now, Sans. » He interrupted him. « We can rest for an hour. It won't harm anybody. »

 

Papyrus made sure you were comfortable with the cape he took off and wrapped around you. Heh, seems like the burrito had returned today. Sans was watching his brother doing so, voiceless. His eyes were going back and forth between you and the ground untilfinally he made up his mind and laid down too. The pet dog was next to him, already sleeping when he used its belly as a pillow. The monster placed his arms around him as to embrace himself while he curled up and waited for sleep to kick in... Which was two minutes or less since we could hear his breathing slow and steady from now on. Your gaze turned over Papyrus who was checking on his brother and the dog monster already lost in Dreamland.

 

« Aren't you going to sleep too ? » you asked him softly.

 

He took a fold of his cape and settled it on your nose, before his fingers laid on the side of your head.

 

« Someone ought to watch over all these shitheads, don't they ? » A slight smirk made its way on his dented mouth. The scowling face almost faded at this moment as his eyes showed a sparkle of sympathy. « Now, rest, human. Each minute counts. »

 

But the next second was priceless when you released a hand to lay it on his cheekbone and pull his head to yours, just to plant a kiss under his eye. Red glow was showing just like his expression of utter surprise.

 

« Red suits you. » you kindly laughed, then smiled. Oh, you didn't need to flirt to make him feel so flustered, still, it was funny and uplifting seeing him acting this way. « See you later, Papyrus. »

 

His hand took yours to hold it so gently, for he was afraid to hurt you, you who were so fragile... You didn't catch the look in his eye since you already closed yours.

 

« See you later... » he repeated under his breath.

 

(yo pal, what about [some music](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=7PFeDSPH51g) here ?)

 

 

 

Alone.

 

You were alone.

 

… Not exactly.

 

Shadow figures were around you, and you... Were in the middle of the circle they made. On your knees, their stare was piercing through your soul. Anytime you would look away, you'd find your reflection in another shadow's eyes.

Their laughter was taking over your senses. Sinister, devoid of compassion. Even devoid of life. It was filled with nothing else but despise.

 

« Disgusting. » one spat.

 

Were you ? Your breath got funny for a moment. The tears that were menacing to fall were burning your skin and eyes, just like poured lemon on fresh wounds. You put your trembling hands against your ears to block out all these noises. Yet...

 

You could still hear them as if they were already in your head.

 

« If I were you. I'd kill myself right away. »

« Did you hear about what they say ? » another asked. « So many rumors about it ! »

« What a freak. » one chuckled.

 

Their mocking laughter quickly turned malicious, even insane. They clearly enjoyed that.

You opened these eyes that you tried so hard to screw shut to stare at them. They were so many. They were so tall and you...

 

You've never felt this alone and insignificant.

 

And here began the cries. Yet... Not a sound came out ; it was a silent cry. No voice to defend yourself, no voice to prove you were human.

 

To prove you were alive.

 

Their hands were crawling on your small form. Grabbed every one of your limbs and pulled them apart to reveal your most vulnerable part. They were starting to pull stronger in hope to rip off your arms and legs. You were defenseless.

 

« Pathetic. »

 

Spineless.

 

« Crybaby. »

 

Helpless.

 

If that was what being human was like...

 

« Why won't you just die already ? »

 

 

 

You'd rather not be human anymore.

 

 

 

Arms pulled you from the bottom to tear you away from your persecutors' dirty hands. You were falling, falling, falling deep, deep down into nothingness. Not a sound could be heard anymore. Not a soul around to torture you anymore. This was what you always were searching for. Peace. Yes, that's right...

 

(annnnd... Another one. A [special one](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=2eLlZZsNENg) for someone special.)

 

You closed your eyes for an instant just to appreciate the feeling of weightlessness in here. Of this silence taking over your existence. You even forgot about the arms around your chest until they finally let go of you just for a brief release since they turned you around to face a creature... Whose visage was hidden behind a delicately decorated black veil. You could only see the lower part of their pale face, on which was printed a smile. You could already tell they were human... But you didn't know who was it.

 

« Tick tock, little one. »

 

The shape of this creature kept changing now. Every second passing by, its form took the appearance of one of your loved ones. Asriel, Papyrus, Toriel, Sans... But their voice stayed the same. Nor female, nor male... It was in between and somehow, you thought you knew this voice although you didn't have a single memory of hearing it.

 

« The clock's ticking. And if by chance the time was up... »

 

Were those flapping wings that you were hearing now ? The broken version of yourself was fading in the darkness of your mind with this smirk of theirs. On their back, you caught the sight of giant, severed wings.

 

« I'm afraid you will lose more than what you feared. »

 

 

…

 

 

 

…

 

 

« Sweetheart ? »

 

 

 

« Sweetheart... »

 

 

 

 

« Sweetheart ! »

 

Yours eyes shot open. You were panting. Where were you now ? A quick look around would tell you you were still on the spot where you first fell asleep, still carefully wrapped up in Papyrus' cape and settled between his limbs. Your monster friends were looming over you. None of them wasn't wearing that anxious expression you hated to see.

 

« You alright ? » Sans asked.

 

Your heart was pounding in anxiety. Cold sweat was running down your face. And you didn't know why ? You just had a headache that was following this feeling of emptiness in your chest. You found yourself unable to talk right now while your gaze was lost on the ground. Seeing your moment of torment, Sans bent to be at your eye level to search for a reaction, like being looked at, for example... Which he actually succeeded since your unfocused glance raised to get lost in his worried one.

 

« Honey... Are you okay ? Are you hurt ? » he asked quietly.

 

Hurt ? Oh heck yeah, the hurting was slowly returning, on the inside just like on the outside. Thinking about that... How were the marks ? You lowered your attention over your pitch-black hands. Worry coiling in your guts, you lifted a sleeve up to the wrist level. Black. The forearm. Black too... Elbow... It was on its way turning black. Your face turned white at this sight.

 

« How long did we sleep ? » Your tone was empty of life.

 

Your slight pants were accompanying the silence that was hovering above you. Sans and the dog turned their attention over Papyrus. The monster, as he felt pressured, gulped before he managed to say the next words.

 

« Two hours. »

 

This much ? You were all staring at him. Within seconds, the skeleton started feeling uncomfortable to the point he blushed vivid red and breaking sweat. He looked furiously away.

 

« I ended up falling asleep, yes ! Now, don't you try and guilt-trip me about it ! » the lanky monster snapped.

« We're not judging you, Pap. » The nickname made him look at you in complete surprise. You were wiping the sweating with your sleeve. « You needed to rest too. »

 

His scowl returned, harder than before when his gaze lowered in shame.

 

« It's my fault if you're getting worse. » You shook your head at this statement.

« It's nobody's fault. »

 

The monster exhaled sharply- yet sadly- through his nasal bone. What could he say to this ? His hands were gripping your sweater strongly. He didn't want to let go for sure...

 

But he'll have to.

 

His jaws were clenching. His body trembling. You never saw him like this. Oh, Papyrus, what did you become ? The back of your hand traveled along his jawline. The warm touch of your fingers against his fresh bone caught his attention. His mouth parted slightly to gasp. You were staring right into his eyes, determined.

 

« We will sort this out. » You said softly with a smile. « Maybe will we find something. An arrangement. »

 

You thought you spotted his eyesockets glistening. His face distorted as he tried so hard to keep his composure.

He knew you were wrong. And you knew it too. But at this moment, you all laid into this blissful lie. That was the way for all of you to keep going. His hand found place behind your head to pull you into an embrace, while his forehead would press against yours. He took a moment to appreciate your scent and warmth, his eyes closed, in the most peaceful silence you could ever hear. Feeling him so close to you, hearing the magic of his humming against your own heart put you at ease, this much that you finally let yourself relax to his touch and closed your eyes.

 

Eventually, your gang hit the road for another time. It seemed sleeping wasn't of any help for your condition. Too bad, you were gonna struggle for a while once again... Oh, you wished you could have rested more. You were also still hungry and also thirsty. Hopefully you could find a place to stop by somewhere, like an inn as example. It would be very, very nice, if not perfect. 'Cause walking was becoming such a hard task to do, for the reasons you already knew.

 

(it's the [last one](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=5LOJ7F80XWI&list=PLrxq80OnG6lMDxGZLBtiT_oYDNRd14bt2&index=75) I promise)

 

You looked down on the... Cobweb covered path ? A quick glance over your feet made you realize you were entering in a silky territory. A giggle echoed through the dark room.

 

« Did you hear what they just said ? » A voice whispered on your left as you walked down the path.

« They said a human wearing a striped shirt will come through. » Another voice rang on your right. A few more steps, and another was heard.

« I heard that they hate spiders. »

 

Nervousness was twisting your insides. Where did that voice come from ? You asked yourself. Either way, you couldn't stop walking, and with each step, you started getting tangled into the silky strings on the ground as it progressively made you slow down. The monsters who were accompagnying you were finding the same issue as well. They were slowly starting to pant in their struggles.

 

« I heard that they like to tear their legs off. »

 

What ? You never did such a thing ! All your approach down here has always been pacifist, you'd never abuse of someone, especially if they didn't have the same abilities to defend themselves as you did ! So spiders ? No, they were as just peaceful as you, why would you hate them ? All they ever asked was to live ! Who would spread such lies about you ?

Then again, you were in a fucked up world. Lying was the same as breathing for them monsters, down here.

Crap, you finally found yourself completely wrapped up with the white, sticky strings and so were your companions. Both of them were trying to get free from this trap, only to make it worse. Sans even tried to teleport, halas in vain for his ability was too weak since he didn't sleep much. Damn the elevators out of service ! A.D was growling and barking in anger at the dark on your left.

 

« I heard... » A whisper caressed your ear, which was the reason why you stopped struggling to look at this direction and notice the monster lady standing there, on a pretty big spider web. She was obviously a spider dressed up in gothic lolita clothes, also, she was wrapped with such beauty she looked like a doll. Yep, that's right. She could totally be a Monster High doll.

 

… It wasn't an insult, was it ??

 

« ... That they're awfully stingy with their money. »

 

You noticed spiders coming all around the preys. You secretly hoped not to end up eaten. The lady giggled again. Your feelings were a mix of fear and fascination whenever you had to lay down your eyes on her. One of her six hands raised to be used as a prop for her cheek as she stared right back at you with hungry eyes. A malicious smile was printed on her lips she happened to lick from time to time, without breaking eye contact with you.

 

« You think your taste is too refined for our pastries, don't you, dearie ? » She giggled again. You hadn't any time to protest she kept going. « I disagree with that notion. I think your taste is exactly what this next batch needs ! »

 

And here were your hopes going to the bin. You even heard Sans protesting with a “Aaah fuck me !”

 

« Who is that ? » You asked to anyone who'd be kind enough to answer.

« Muffet. » The brothers replied reluctantly, both sounding and looking annoyed as hell.

 

Well, it seemed like Muffet trapped you, then. Her five eyes were blinking from to time to time as she observed you trying to get rid of the strings that kept you in place, giggling every now and then for she was amused by your useless efforts. How sweet. As she watched you panting heavily, she said.

 

« Don't look so blue, dear. »

 

Her arms embraced you. She might be smaller than the skeleton brothers, she was still taller than you and by that, she was impressive. A hand of her took support on your left shoulder, while the opposite one grabbed the side of your head. She pushed it on the side to reveal your neck, without you finding the ability to react, still exhausted and barely conscious of the danger she was representing. Like... She looked super sweet and refined. How could she-

 

A sharp pain in this area tore you a scream, the second after, the sound of tearing flesh echoed in the room.

 

What's that ? You couldn't feel anything anymore.

 

Anything beside your head.

 

Oh.

 

That's right.

 

« I think red is a better look on you. »

 

Papyrus' screech of horror tore the atmosphere. Your body was laying on the ground, splashing blood all over the floor with every of your remaining heartbeats while the spiders would bathe in the forming pool and eating your still warm flesh. Your head, though... It was still in Muffet's hands. Your consciousness started to slip away.

 

What you last heard with your numbing senses among the cries, was the echo of the spider queen's crazy laughter.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heyyy guys
> 
> I know it has been a while since I posted (literally a month), but since I hold a Patreon page and put chapters in early access for my patrons, I had to make you wait for two more weeks ;; so sorry for the wait, I was so excited to update for these past weeks ! Anyway, the chapter is here, hopefully you'll enjoy it, my lovelies.
> 
> See you again for another one !


	27. Sweet Spider

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Welcome to the Spider Dance !

Another time, another death. You tried different ways to gain some time with Muffet, as you even tried to tell her you helped some spiders back in the Ruins in vain. After at least more than five deaths by her hands, Sans' roar of rage woke you up once the reset came.

His face was between his trembling hands, his head almost against the ground as he curled up like a little hedgehog. His voice had nothing soothing anymore. It was a beast's voice, and a really mad one. Frozen, you watched him getting up as fast as a lightning to turn around. You knew he was going to do a massacre over there. You jumped up on your heels to grab his arm.

 

« Sans ! » You exclaimed to catch his attention.

 

He stopped at this moment to give you what you wanted ; his attention. Pinpricks almost inexistant, thin and yet, pulsing ever so strongly with the desire to kill. His jaws were so clenched you feared he might break another tooth. Although it hurt, you held his boney limb stronger. Your heart was pounding with adrenaline as your eyes were locked on his.

 

« Sans, please... Don't let them turn you into what you're not. » you begged in a whisper.

 

When you were sure he wouldn't try and go for the hunt, you decided to let go of him only to take his face between your hands and bring it to yours. His breath was heavy and shaky while he remained still in an attempt to control himself, so much you could sense his agitated magic from here. You needed to stop him from feeling such strong and destructive emotions. So, gently, you used your thumbs to caress his cheekbones while your forehead pressed against his nasal bone.

 

« I'm here, Sans. I'm here. I won't die from this. We will make it through. Like we always did. » You attempted to comfort him.

 

Within long seconds, the mad skeleton calmed down. His breath became quiet and slower, even though it was faster or maybe deeper than when he's trully calm. Until finally, he closed his eyes and let out a long sigh. That was it. He was back. At this moment, you allowed yourself to take a step back to plunge your gaze in his, slightly open to stare at you.

 

« Do you trust me ? » You asked him quietly. He nodded in response, which pleased you so he earned a smile in return. « Good. »

 

 

 

 

Another death later, you were back stuck in these cobwebs. The lady was just in front of you. This time, nobody else was sunk in these tight and sticky strings beside you. The brothers talked about how they could use gravity to their advantage, yet you refused. You wanted to give a chance to Muffet, try and talk to her, maybe even befriend her, like you did with multiple monsters on your way here, Undyne included ! … At least, you thought ? Okay, you weren't sure about her, and well, in the case of Alphys... If she wasn't so unpredictable, and if you did have time to spare for her, you would have been destined to seduce her. After all, she was interested in you, wasn't she ?

 

« Don't look so blue, dear. » Muffet said another time after she giggled at the brothers, who were more than ready to fight. You giggled in return.

« I know right ? Red suits me better for sure, I should definitively wear more sometime. Yet I must say that it looks ravishing on you ! »

 

She was rather surprised by your response for her eyes blinked in unison before another smile crept up on her lips.

 

« Exactly ! » She exclaimed. « Such a connoisseur of tastes should enter the tea party. »

 

(hey there buddy, why not listening to a [theme song](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=07qt2SXcfP0&list=PLrxq80OnG6lMDxGZLBtiT_oYDNRd14bt2&index=58) ?)

 

On these words, she lifted her pair of hands which held teapots to pour a red liquid all over your body. Thank god it wasn't burning, if not just a little too hot but nothing dangerous, at least. Beside that, it was also sticky. And as you thought it was over, this trick led you to be thrown into the air, which was composed of cobwebs, and one especially on which you hit against before you instinctively held onto to prevent you from falling. The thing was that if you wanted to move, you had the possibility to without being trapped by the sticky cobweb... So was that the red liquid giving you the ability to climb these nests ? Amazing !! You were about to laugh in delight when you heard someone giggling.

 

« I can see you're proud~ »

 

That was partially true, you had to admit... But you didn't have time to reply spiders were already coming in your way at a panicking pace. You had to use your legs and arms to ever jump or climb down the few strings at your disposal. Strangely, the way they came and how you had to move was rhythmic.

 

It pretty much felt like a spider dance.

 

« Proud that you're going to make a delicious cake ! »

 

Her laughter echoed with your pantings as you were moving around to avoid her minions.

Oh, now you finally got to hear the music in the background, produced by the spiders clapping their hands in a rythmic way. Once the little break came, you looked down at their Queen to yell.

 

« I'm sure I'm not that good, » You said. « because I might be dangerously sick and I wouldn't want to contaminate you. So can you please let us go ? We're not even here to fight ! » She giggled in return.

« Let you go ? Don't be silly~ »

 

Aah and here you were struggling again. From time to time, you'd spare a look at her and notice she was climbing up the cobwebs with such ease just to be at your eye level. On her own spider web, she was dancing among her minions, clapping in her hands all together with them. She looked so pleased with herself, enjoying the music, this much that if you weren't in danger right now, you'd have spent a while just watching her doing her thing. You had to say, she had something graceful and... Yeah man, she just got the moves. You took support on the strings, leaning against them so you could catch your breath. Down below, Sans, Papyrus and A.D were observing your progress and couldn't help but support you from afar.

 

« Watch out ! » Papyrus' voice boomed.

 

So you did to find Muffet a few inches away from your face. She smelled of freshly bakered cobwebs. Your eyes were lost into her pitch black ones.

 

« Your soul is going to make every spider very happy. »

 

And here she laughed as you twisted your body to get back into the course. Oh god, how were you going to find a solution to this ? As you asked yourself, you were bitten by a spider for you were too slow to avoid it. Damn, it hurt !

 

« How rude of me ! I almost forgot to introduce you to my pet ! It's breakfast time, isn't it ? Have fun, you two ! » She winked with a sweet smile.

 

Oh, that couldn't be good. Like a trapezist, you were hanging upside down with your knees used as hooks on the strong silky string you were on. You raised your gaze, which widened in horror when you spotted something moving in the pit down below. A low, purring growl echoed from here and here you saw a giant spider monster in the shape of a cupcake coming out. Its mouth was like a pit itself decorated with sharp fangs as it tried to climb up, yet, it didn't seem possible for it was too heavy so instead, it was the cobwebs on which you were holding unto that were progressively falling inside of this dark cavity, for the creature was making the fragile walls tremble to undo the cobwebs. You guessed your companions couldn't help since you were too far away for their magic to reach.

 

« Jump ! Jump ! » Your friends were chanting.

 

And as if climbing wasn't hard enough already, the strings had to bend on a side or another to make your escape even more difficult. The worst was that spiders were coming in your way to prevent you from having space, so not only you had to jump, but also, you had to make your way through the spider obstacles ! The difficulty was at its peak. Thankfully, your companions were guiding you to find a spot now and then.

 

« The person who warned us about you... »

 

A spider fell on your face and from the fear that you might get bitten, you let go of the string you were holding on in a reflex to wipe the little beast off you. You'd have fallen into the pit that was the cupcake spider monster's mouth below if it wasn't for you caught yourself in extremis on the last remaining cobweb. You heard your supporters gasp in unison at this sight, while Muffet kept talking as if nothing was wrong.

 

« ...Offered us a LOT of money for your SOUL. They had such a sweet smile and... ahuhu~ »

 

You were out of breath. Spiders around you were throwing.... Donuts ??? at you, while some others were running to get a chance to bite you. The level of difficulty kept raising within minutes, just to stay out of the way of your opponents to the point you received some damage from the attacks you couldn't dodge. But you had to keep holding onto dear life. You've made so much progress to lose here !

 

« Papyrus, Sans ! » you yelled once there was a short break. The eight-legged creatures were catching their breath so here was your chance to rest for a bit and actually try something ! The brothers were listening. « How much money do you have ? »

« 83 G ! » Sans shouted so you could hear him well.

« 568 G ! » Papyrus then exclaimed.

 

And you, how much did you have ? You quickly checked your purse. It wasn't much, but having 49G was something. Still better than nothing. Muffet, well, she was still in her thoughts, slightly confused.

 

« It's strange, but I swore I saw them in the shadow... Changing shape...? »

 

… What the hell was she talking about, you wondered now that you were focusing on her again. Who could do such a thing ? You never recalled of a monster being able to do that yet.

 

« But with that money they promised us, our clans will be reunited. »

« We also have money to offer ! » You suggested between two jumps, when the attacks returned. « It's not much but you still can use it ! »

 

She sure looked quite surprised about this offer you were talking about. In a second, she had her hands all over you to keep you in place as the assaults were suspended. A hand was holding the bottom part of your face. With a low tone and staring eyes, she asked.

 

« How much ? »

« 627 G. » You truthfully replied as you stared back.

« I'm afraid it's not enough with the croissant you people stole from me. » She announced. She then grinned, the way that would make your skin crawl. Her face closed to yours. « How about I take a taste of you first, to see what you're worth ? »

 

She then licked her lips before she opened her mouth, ready to bite your head off when a spider appeared in the corner of your eyes with a telegram. First annoyed, she backed off you to look at her little fellow. She growled.

 

« What now ? » Then she realized. « Is that from the Ruins ? » She took possession of the paper to quickly travel her eyes through it. Her angry look turned out to changed into an expression of dismay. « What ? They're saying that they saw you and... You helped donate to their cause ! » You hesitantly noded. She hid her mouth with a hand. « Oh my, this has all been a big misunderstanding~! I thought you were someone that hated spiders~ The person who asked for that SOUL... They must have lied... »

 

The back of her second right hand caressed your cut cheek, which made you repress a hiss of pain.

 

« Oh dearie, what should I do with you now ? I still can't let you go that easily... »

« Well hum... » You forced yourself a smile. « We could make another donation if you want. I'm sure it still can help you, no matter how small is it... But about the croissant, we can't reimburse you, at least, not right now. The skeleton brothers are delivering me to the King, and with the money they'll get, they can repay you what you were asking for ! » The lady first remained silent, throwing a suspicious glare at the brothers, before she giggled at your suggestion while she tidied up the web around you.

« I can sense you're honest, love. They better do that once you'll be dead, so let's say it's settled. Also, I want 600G, then I'll let you go. »

« Deal. » You replied with a smile.

 

Muffet's pet roared in protest while its owner was on her way to put you down unto the solid ground. She calmed it down with only one word she chanted, which was really surprising for such a little monster – if you could call it little- like her. Yet you still hadn't reached the floor Sans couldn't wait for he caught you in his arms while you were still hanging in the air.

 

« Oh sweet baby, you're okay... » Sans exhaled with relief. He couldn't show his affection in the other monsters' presence, so he just had to whisper this.

 

When it was Papyrus' turn to take you in his arms as if he was your personal vehicle, you looked at your companions.

 

« Can we donate, please ? » They looked at each other, then sighed.

« It wasn't like it we had a choice, was it ? » Papyrus bitterly replied. He was looking at you to see your persistant stare. Muffet was now next to you wearing the same look while she was licking her lips creepily. Papyrus felt shivers running up his spine at this vision, so he looked away as he exhaled sharply through his nasal bone before he called his brother out. « Take my purse and make the count. »

« Sure boss. »

 

Sans did so and took his own money from his jacket pocket to complete the amount to pay while the spider lady had an outstretched hand to receive the Gold, her other ones were propped up on her hips and waist.

Once 600G were gone in Muffet's donation box, she looked at you with a huge, sweet smile on her violet visage.

 

« You can come anytime you want, darling. For no charge at all ! »

 

You weren't so sure about that. The lady jumped onto her spider web and turned towards you. Obviously, she was pleased having spent her time with your gang.

 

« Well, that was fun ! See you next time~ »

 

You quietly nodded as she disappeared into the dark with her minions, just like she first appeared. You turned to see each one of your friends. Holy crap. You did it ? You really did it ? You started to giggle, then you laughed, no matter if your insides were sore from the hardcore sport you just had.

 

« I did it ! »

 

Your happy mood was contaminating. Although you were hurting, you couldn't help but just be glad about what you managed to do ; no one was hurt, either your friends or the spider clan. The brothers ended up cracking a smile.

 

« You did good. » Papyrus congratulated you. Sans chuckled in return.

« Yeah. Good job, honey. »

 

Your laugh accompanied the gang as you left the room.

Yet it was cut off by your surprise when you entered one of the most unexpected rooms. It looked like a theater scene and you were on stage. There was a castle in front of you and a gentle music playing in the background. This is when you spotted the robot that Alphys created, dressed up in a blue princess dress (which suited him pretty nicely honestly), who peaked up and said :

 

« OH ? THAT HUMAN... COULD IT BE... MY ONE TRUE LOVE ? »

 

You all stopped to watch him with a mixture of confusion and disturb as he walked down his makeshift castle's stairs in a very feminine, if not even pompous way. What the heck was this guy doing ? Music was playing in the background and here did he start making gestures as he was getting completely into his act, as if he waited a lifetime for this moment to happen.

 

« OH MY LOVE

    PLEASE RUN AWAY
                MONSTER KING
                         FORBIDS YOUR STAY
HUMANS MUST

    LIVE FAR APART
                EVEN IF
                         IT BREAKS MY HEART »
    

Taking small steps here, a few dramatic gestures there... Petals were falling from the ceiling, landing on the top of your heads as if you were flower beds... Yet, although the lyrics were the most touching thing you could hear from this human hunter, none of you were buying it for even one penny. The way he was singing this was so empty of life or compassion, it could be interpreted as mockery. But then, the best part was yet to come.

    
« THEY'LL PUT YOU

    IN THE DUNGEON
               IT WILL SUCK
                        AND THEN YOU'LL DIE A LOT
REALLY SAD

    YOU'RE GONNA DIE
               CRY CRY CRY
                        SO SAD IT'S HAPPE-»

    

And the robotic man wasn't even finished when Sans sent him back where he first teleported him. Yeah, back in Snowdin. Papyrus and yourself looked at the shorter skeleton in disbelief and he did the same, hands now in his pockets when he shrugged with a contented grin.

 

    
    
« What ? 'Wasn't going to let him steal the spotlight any longer. »

That douche was actually proud of himself. And you couldn't help but feel the same way, even if it was a dick move cutting off Mettaton right before the end of the song. You started giggling again, now that the scene was replaying inside your head over and over, to progressively become an open laughter that drove your friends to join your hilarity. This blissful moment was a gift needed from above, coming just in time to calm everybody's nerves. You wished you could thank the poor killing machine for making all of you crack up this way.

It just felt so good right now. So much that an idea flew by Sans' head and he told you guys to sit down, still with a huge smile printed over his skull, and here he started making puns and telling stories as if he was the comedian in a one-man show. At first he was a bit nervous, since he knew his brother couldn't stand jokes, yet as his brother seemed to take part of this, he relaxed and kept going. Just for a little while. After all, he bought you some time twice. You could totally relax for once and actually enjoy life at this very moment, right ? Even Papyrus could crack a smile from time to time among all the grunts or screeches of protests, and A.D was sitting next to you, all happy and tail wiggling. Your cheeks and belly were hurting from laughing so much, and even you would wipe a tear or two, which brought so much confidence and joy in Sans' soul that you could see it through his eyes, posture and bright smile. You could even notice how his slit pinpricks were expanding with happiness. You never saw him so adorable like this, looking like a grown up child, until now. It felt like you were all bestfriends hanging out after many years of distance, and it was perfect.

 

 

Oh boy. It felt so good to be alive right now.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahhhh
> 
> Ahhhhhhhhhhhhh
> 
> I can't believe I've got so much support from such lovely people as you guys ;A; Thank you so much for everything, your nice comments, your kudos and bookmarks and your patience !!  
> I hope you enjoyed this one chapter, and I really hope the other ones will be even better !!
> 
>  
> 
> (also, get rekt, mettaton)


	28. Sweet Darkness

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hello darkness my old friend

Your panting was taking over your hearing entirely. You didn't know how long have you been waiting here. You were suffocating in a tissue bag put on your head so you couldn't make a guess on where you were and what was happening. What you last recalled was you sleeping with your companions in a bed at MTT hotel, and someone managed to knock you all out, you thought ? Then took you away. After that, you didn't remember anything except the darkness around you. And the silence, oh, the terrible silence. It was the most cruel torture sharing the podium with thirst and hunger. You didn't know if the brothers were with you, if they were still passed out, or worse... So you spent hours calling their names, crying for a response.

 

You were alone on this one.

 

You couldn't help but weep now and then. After all... These chains holding your limbs together were too strong and tight for you to break them or squeeze your hands through the metal rings. That's why you waited in the dark, with your thoughts being consumed by anxiety. Were you in a dungeon ? Did a royal guard catch you and bring you to Asgore ? Your mind couldn't think of any other possibility.

 

Fuck...

 

Was it how would it end ?

 

Alone in a jail of a dungeon, waiting to be executed like a criminal just like the killing machine said ?

 

You thought you could have a chance, for once, just for once, like you did before, to find a way to make everyone happy... To have the choice to be the one to offer your own soul and not just... Being captured and seeing all your rights as a living creature being taken away from you.

 

Was this how they were repaying your mercy ? Locking you away like an enraged animal ?

 

You let out a strangled cry.

 

Didn't you deserve better ?

 

_Didn't you deserve better ?_

 

You called for help.

 

 

 

 

But nobody came.

 

Your cries became sobs.

 

You called for help.

 

 

 

 

But nobody came.

 

As you whimpered, you pronounced names.

 

« Sans... Papyrus... ! »

 

But no one responded. You curled up in your misery to cry your despair out.

 

« Asriel... »

 

In a second or less, you could feel him by your side. The goat monster was an adult by now. Way taller than you, maybe Sans' height... His horns were fully grown and his eye was pitch black and only left thin, slit red pupils shine in the dark.

 

« I'm here. » He talked softly, close to you.

 

His eyes weren't expressing anything beside a controlled anger, not directed towards you, but in general. His expression always seemed to grow softer whenever he was addressing to you. His arm snaked around your bust for you to use him as an emotional support.

 

« Can you tell me what's going on ? » You asked him while you sniffled.

« I can't. » He apologetically looked down, yet still with this slight scowl over his young features. « I can't see on my own. »

« Oh Asriel, I'm so sorry. This wasn't how it was supposed to end... I'm sorry... »

 

But he shushed you with a tender kiss on the corner of your head. At this moment, his touch released the delicious smell of the cinnamon-butterscotch pie Toriel used to bake for you, back when you were at the Ruins. And... Something like flowers too ? You remembered the bed of buttercups, when this all started, when you first met him.

The emotion of peace washed over you thanks to this sweet scent. You were now feeling safer with your best friend by your side.

 

« Aah, it seems like I stare at myself into a mirror... » he laughed gently. « A crybaby I was. But don't feel scared anymore, Frisk. I'm watching over you. And about that... Why not giving me the commands ? » You were about to refuse when his gaze told you to wait, which you did. « Asgore is my father. If he sees me inside of you, if I can talk to him... Then maybe it's our chance to gain some time. He wouldn't kill his own son, would he ? »

 

He was right. If he loved his child, he wouldn't hurt him, right ? But then, it still could be dangerous...

 

« What if it doesn't work ? » you asked in return. « What if he thinks I'm just messing with him to try and hurt him even more ? »

« We'll try as many times we'll need, like you always did. » He assured you with a comforting smile.

 

A sob made Asriel hold you closer as he shushed you kindly again, as if it would ease your overflowing emotions.

 

« But I don't even know if we'll still have time until then... »

 

Your friend remained silent. You were right... You could feel it, the both of you. The magic of life escaping from your slowly consumed body. You didn't know where the marks were at now, you just felt aches in your chest and shoulders. You guessed these were the level they were at after all this time waiting here in the dark.

But you didn't have time to complain anymore. Someone was coming for you were hearing the clicks of high heels resonating next to the room you were in. Instinctively, you turned your head in the direction of the noises and you waited with holding back your breath.

Your breath was pounding strongly against your ribcage, so strong you were afraid it might break out from its bone prison and actually run away. Asriel was still with you. He was determined to stay.

 

« I'm here, » he tried to reassure you. « I'm not leaving you. »

 

A door opened. This is when you started to breathe again, if not hyperventilating out of panic. The footsteps came closer before a hand took hold of your arm. Pain jolted through all your body, so suddenly you couldn't hold back the screech that tore your throat. The one who caught you released you for a mere second, surely because they weren't expecting such a vivid reaction from their prisoner, then they pulled on your hurting limb again to force you getting up, which you did in a series of squeals.

 

« Come on, darling, it's showtime. We have to prepare you for the audience~ ! » A robotic, male voice talked. It was silky and pleasing to the ear, like the purrings of a cat, but you couldn't just concentrate on that detail.

 

Did he say « showtime » ? « audience » ?

 

« Wait, where are we? »

 

He pushed you with a hand against your back to guide you through what you assumed was a corridor. Among your feelings of fear, were Asriel's who was not only anxious, but most of all angry. You prefered focusing on the smell of the place you were walking through, of the sound of the steps you were taking. It sounded and smelled like metal, just like you were in a freshly cleaned up laboratory, just like in Alphys' one. The mysterious man opened a door before he indicated you to walk again.

 

« Oh darling. Let me make this a surprise for I'm sure you'll love it. »

 

A turn on a left, another door was open. Both your bestfriend and you felt even more suspicious than before with every path taken.

 

« Wait. »

« What is it, my dear ? »

 

Hearing petnames from this person had the power to give you goosebumps... Especially since you couldn't see a damn thing. You just prayed for him to be a gentleman enough not to try anything bad with you... Because in your current situation, it would be easy for him to have his way with you... And the fact that Asriel was thinking about it too didn't help dissipating the fear coiling in your stomach.

 

« Please, tell me you're not playing with me. » You managed to say through your tightened throat and jaws.

 

You were trembling. The other person snickered.

 

« Oh, I'm used to play with feelings. But what I especially enjoy is playing with bodies. » His tone gained in depth as he whispered to your ear level, making your heart almost jump out of your chest.

 

You took multiple steps back despite you started hyperventilating another time. He was chuckling at your reaction.

 

No...

 

No.

 

You didn't want to go through this !

 

A pressure on the chain suddenly appeared for he yanked it to bring you back close to him, so you began to panic and beg him to let you go in your cries.

 

« No, no, please, just kill me right away ! » you cried.

« It'd go against my plans, sweetie. » He almost had a sweet, even apologetic tone at this moment. But then, it became sharper and menacing. « Now, get into that bloody room ! »

« No ! »

 

You turned around to flee, yet you forgot your ankles were also in chains so immediately when you tried to take a big step for a run, you tripped, and this gave him time to catch you around the waist. You bent under the sudden pressure against your stomach. Your breath was cut short. Oh, it hurt, it hurt so much... With this movement, the potato bag on your head fell and you could see what was around for a quick moment when your brain wasn't taken over by the pain. It was a futuristic room, basically built with metal, tiles and lights. It wasn't Asgore's castle, was it ? You quickly turned to hit the monster that caught you now that you weren't touching the ground anymore, and as pain jolted through your nerves in your elbow, you noticed...

 

The monster was also made off metal.

 

Mettaton !!

 

Now you understood what he was talking about by playing with bodies. The few images you dared to watch from his tv show were still fresh in your mind and since colors already faded from your face for a while now, nausea took hold of you.

You fought back, screamed at him to let you go and yet he just wiped this with chuckles while he'd put you like a vulgar popato sack on his shoulder to enter the room plunged into the darkness.

 

 

You called for help.

 

 

 

 

But nobody came.

 

✧✦✧

 

His pantings were filling the room. What were these fucking chains made off ? His hands were attached in his back, yet the fact of being a skeleton was convenient for what he had been trained to do. Although he was 9'1” tall, he could roll up perfectly, twist his arms and legs like no other animal monsters could do. So Papyrus brought his arms down so he could put his lower body part in the circle they were forming until he could bring his limbs in front of him. Thanks his training.

Now, he could take off this fucking potato sack from his head and breathe fresh air. The slender man looked around. It was dark as heck here, he couldn't even see his hands. He shook the handcuffs. Ah, nothing told him these were magical. These handcuffs were impossible to break, especially with magic. They were made to block out or more likely to reduce magic potential from an individual to the strict minimum to maintain them alive and conscious. Hopefully, since he was too tall, putting chains at his ankles would have been impossible for him to walk, so he was spared. Having long legs could save lives, sometimes. The Head of the Royal Guard could see on his right a ray of light coming from under the door. From time to time, a shadow or two were passing by and even though he wanted to call for help, he knew the safest place right now was this damn room. He was a fighter, but in this situation, he was vulnerable.

 

So he started thinking about the options given to him. First off, the probabilities to die as soon as someone decides to take a look inside were 90% high. And the remaining 10%, well, they were in case he could flee, or having the chance to see his brother or the human being the one that will enter the room. But he knew the last supposition was of 1%. it would be a goddamn miracle if it happened among all the rooms that could exist here, right ?

Minutes passed by. He heard shouts. Laughter. Cries.

 

Oh, now he knew where he was.

 

But he never thought he would ever participate to one of his favorite shows. And the truth was... He didn't really want to take part of it.

In the distance, he could hear the beats of Mettaton's catchy music he used to play whenever the show went on. What if his brother was a guest too ?

 

Quick, he had to find something !

 

He quickly got up to reach for the door and kick it down. Usually, he was strong enough to even burst the doorway along, back when he had to call out people at home for various reasons... But their door was usually made out of wood, not fucking reinforced iron. He cursed under his breath. The skeleton monster then inhaled deeply and as he did, he took a few steps back. He positioned himself in the door's line, then opened his jaws to use his special attack, but...

As soon as the sound came out of his mouth, it died instantly and the lanky monster fell on his knees, suddenly out of energy. He panted heavily, and shuddered even. That was a risk to take once, at least... Now he knew that he couldn't do this twice. He'll have to wait from now on.

 

Please... Human... Sans... A.D...

 

 

 

Keep holding on.

 

 

✧✦✧

 

He could feel sweat beading on his skull and dripping from his jaw line. It was awfully hot under this sack over his head. A.D was whimpering next to him. Slowly, the skeleton came back to his senses, so he raised his head to realize he couldn't see anything, and feel his heaving breath coming back to caress his bones. The first reaction he had was to bring his hands to take off that piece of cloth from his head, to come to the unpleasing realization that his arms were hitting bars, and his fists trapped in what felt like handcuffs. He kept yanking his chains against the metal prison he was in to make sure he couldn't break it, before he brought his face closer to his hands so he could grab the potato sack and tear it off, then he looked around.

The room was plunged into darkness, with only a few neon red lights here and there, only filled with his pet's whines of worry. Beside that, he couldn't make a guess about the room he found himself in. He just sensed a presence, no, many of them here with him. He could feel their magic. From time to time, he could hear footsteps, whispers, snickers... All of these reminded him of MTT shows, therefore he wasn't a fan at all, he had the surprise to stumble over his channel and watch a show or two before going to bed or to work whenever he had the will to. So that is why he recognized the design of the red neons around. And if he was right...

 

He wasn't going to have a good time.

 

After long minutes of wondering what was in store for him, Sans heard shouts ringing among all the noises around him, which even stopped A.D from crying any more. This shouting voice, he knew it oh too well.

 

« Sweetheart ? » he gasped as he lifted his head in the direction of the opening door.

 

He could see their silhouette wiggling on another, way bigger than them. They were screaming for help and actually trying their best to fight back whoever caught them. The skeleton heard the clicking of high heels on the tiled ground.

 

« Now darling, you'll be a lovely human for stopping agitating this way and- » Honey squealed. « ...if you sat down ! »

 

A heavy bump tore a scream from his poor and sweet angel. He didn't know what was going on. But they were whimpering now, for all he knew, as chains were placed on them.

 

« Sweetheart ! » The sobs were suspended in a gasp.

« Sans ? » Their hoarse voice called him in return. Instinctively, he pressed his body against the bars to gain more space when stretching his arms in his precious little one's direction.

« Sweetheart, I'm here, don't you worry, I've got you ! » He urged to reassure them.

« Sans... » They started weeping again, way softer. « I'm scared... »

 

Hearing such a honest statement made his soul ache. Oh, how he wished to break these fucking bars and tear them away from those vultures !! Although they couldn't see in the dark, Sans let a weak smile creep up on his boney lips.

 

« Oh, honey, I know... We'll get through this, just hang on... »

 

They seemed so close, and yet, so far. They were out of reach.

 

« Aww, this is way too cute. » A robotic voice rand, causing the terrified human to gasp. Mettaton turned his attention over them. « You know, at the beginning, I thought that killing you right away would be good... But after what the pitbull here has done, sending me back in Snowdin twice in a row... On my way returning home, I thought of a way to take my revenge. I realized it'd be a shame not to share this glorious moment with my fanbase... » Then his tone became bitter, and therefore he didn't take his eyes away from the human, he addressed to the concerned one. « Which I'm sure isn't quite fond of you, dirty sack of bones. »

 

It was alright, he heard worse with his brother. Clapping hands were heard and light turned on.

 

« And after what I saw, and what I heard about you guys and our precious little thing here... »

 

The robot bent to reach for Frisk's face covered in tears so he could lift their head with a finger under their chin. Sweetheart was panicking when they got to see this anti-human creation with arms made of cannons and chainsaws, and another pair which came from behind his back which were... Basically cyborg hands, close to them, his face just a few inches away from a kiss.

 

« I got a few ideas. »

 

What the heck could he say to gain time ? His darling won't make it... He neither, to tell the truth...

It was his fault. He should have never suggested his family to stop by MTT-hotel to rest... They were so tired, and Frisk in too much bad shape. They deserved better than fucking suffering ! They deserved better than being dragged in mug until their last breath ! But... This was what led them here...

 

 

Where was Papyrus ?

 

 

Mettaton laughed and turned around to face the multiple monsters who came to take part of tonight's show, gesturing and smiling proudly.

 

« Ladies and gentlemen ! Welcome to MTT show ! »

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahhhh thank you everyone for all the nice feedbacks !!! ;A; I still can't believe so many people enjoy the story that much ! I love you all, you don't know how happy you're making me ;u;
> 
> See you in two weeks !! Hopefully you'll enjoy this chapter ;u;


	29. Sweet Show

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's show time !

Monsters were applauding with excitement. Aggressive Dog couldn't bark, just barely growl with the muzzle holding its jaws tightly closed. Sans could feel it agitated, scared but overall angry. He wished he could help his furry fellow, take off this instrument of torture but his hands were also attached. His jaws clenched. He was now staring at the people who were impatiently waiting for what will happen next. Mettaton was posing dramatically. Fucking pile of rusty cans.

 

« Are you ready for the next game, my beauties ? » Monsters were chanting “yes”, which it made the robot chuckle in delight. « Last time, we lost our last guest in the “Deadly Wheel”, unfortunately. But fret not, for we have three brand new people here ! I wonder where is the fourth one, though ? »

 

A wide screen came down to show Sans' sibling trapped in his room. He was waiting patiently.

 

« Oh, there he is ! You must wonder what we prepared for tonight's show ! You'll discover with our special guest ; Papyrus ! »

 

The robot smirked. Papyrus couldn't see, but there was a speaker in the upper corner of the chamber he was held hostage in. The monster jumped when he heard Mettaton's cyborg voice talking through it.

 

« Hello gentleman ! » He saluted him with that professional presenter tone. « I have the pleasure to announce you that you were chosen to participate to the MTT show tonight ! Isn't that wonderful ? »

 

Monsters in stands applauded. You were watching Papyrus looking in the direction of the speaker on which the camera must be too. So from your point of view, it was like he was staring at you with wide eyesockets filled with a confused anger. His pinpricks were thin and pulsing.

You saw him opening his mouth. He was talking- more likely shouting, yet you couldn't hear anything.

 

« There's no use to talk, handsome. » Mettaton cooed him. « You just need to listen. See this door over here ? »

 

On the camera, you could see a door opening. Thankfully, it was visible thanks to the red neons decorating the tunnel. You wondered if Papyrus could fit in there... He was so tall and the trap here, so narrow. He wouldn't be able to pass with his fancy and spiky armor. His hands were also cuffed. You looked at Mettaton.

 

« It's unfair, he can't go through this ! »

 

You didn't notice Papyrus' expression when he heard your panicked voice through the speaker. The robot quickly threw a glance at you, then at the skeleton.

 

« That's the point of drama, darling. » He giggled before he gave his attention over your imprisoned friend. « As you see, you have to find a way to go in this air conditioner and if you don't act fast, you're going to inhale toxic gaz soon. »

 

From that point of view, you could just see the gaz starting to fill the room the warrior was in. The monster looked around while the smoke was slowly taking over that closed space. So he looked at the speaker again, furious.

 

« Time's ticking, beauty. » Mettaton smirked. « This trap is the key to safety. »

 

And so, Mettaton turned around to make eye contact with his audience.

 

« Will he survive the “Breath of Death”? Will he find his way out ? The answer lays within this screen, my beauties, watch ! »

 

Papyrus first touched the edge of the trap door to get a hint of its width. You couldn't hear him cough, but the shakings he had while doing so were strong enough to be visible on camera. Your breath was short and irregular. But don't you worry more, because the Royal Guard was smart and it only took a second for him to know what to do ; he detached the shoulder protections, before he quickly entered into that small space as smoke was now taking over the room to the point we couldn't see anything else on the screen.

 

« Oh, did he make it ? » The presenter asked with enthusiasm. The screen switched to another camera which was inside the conditioner. Papyrus was crawling with more or less difficulties because of his long limbs. He was still holding the shoulder pads in a hand. « There he is ! Magnificient, splendid ! »

 

The audience nodded in agreement. Sans smiled in relief for a brief moment. Once Papyrus was out, he found himself in a room filled with lava for a few meters long. You gasped. How was he supposed to go through this when he didn't have room to gain momentum and jump ? Only if he could jump, no matter if he had long legs, he wouldn't be able to go this far in one piece, could he ?

 

« And now, handsome, welcome to the mini Hotland ! » Mettaton snickered. « How will this gentleman go through the pit of lava, I wonder ? »

 

The skeleton monster looked around, suddenly suspicious. There were trap doors on the walls, but were these platforms or something malicious ? Your heart was pounding with apprehension. You didn't need to panic though, because Papyrus materialized a bone to throw it through the room... And the trap doors opened to reveal sentries that immediately emptied their ammo on it. Your mouth parted in shock. How was he supposed to survive this !?

 

« Papyrus !! » You yelled in fear.

 

The monster looked at the speaker again, startled again by your shaken voice.

 

« Shut up ! » The robot snapped in return, which caused you to let out a little whine of dread. You weren't expecting him to react violently, but it was effective for you couldn't dare and make any more sound now. He turned to look at his audience again with a sweet smile, as if nothing happened. « Wow, look at that ! It seems to get warmer in there ! And by warmer, I meant... More lava ! »

 

And on these words, the said lava started filling up the giant pool. There was no way he could pass through this, if that way too hot liquid had to get out of its tank.

Panic were now coiling in your guts as water blurred your vision in anger.

 

« Stop it !! » You started to shout after the presenter of this horrific show. « Stop this shit right now ! What's up with you, you sicko !? If you enjoy danger so much, why wouldn't you try it by yourself !? »

 

You finally snapped, to the surprise of the audience. A hit made your head almost detach from your neck. As it bounced back in place, you could only see stars, while static sounds were taking over your ears, the pain echoed in every corner of your head like a ball thrown against closed walls. Yeah, you got the picture right. But it didn't stop the rage that was taking hold of you, it even made it bigger.

 

« Sweetheart ! » Sans called after you, afraid for you to be killed by the blow. He was holding onto the bars tightly, powerless as he was observing you. His pinpricks pierced through the giant can box in a glare. « You son of a bitch... »

« Don't get impatient, my darlings. You'll have your turn soon... If he loses. »

 

As you fought the need to faint from the ache, you could feel Asriel's tight grip on your shoulders. He was behind you, glaring at the one who dared to lay a hand on you.

 

« Hand the commands over me, Frisk... » He murmured in your ear, that you almost didn't catch because of the ultrasounds.

 

Oh, for a second, you were about to comply and get lost in his embrace, let him make the world burn just like the fire inside your chest. Let it getting out. His whispers kept merging with your mind as if you were one with him, body, mind and soul. Your desire to protect your friends from this sick fuck was so strong, you were on your way to let him possess you.

 

But no.

 

You chose to spare everyone. You won't go back on this decision. None of their dust will be on your hands. They don't deserve this... Or maybe some of them do. But you don't deserve to have their death on you, despite how horrible they are. As much as you wanted to set this rage eating you up free, you just couldn't inflict the agonizing pain of death to others. You knew what dying felt like. It has been your everyday life for quite a while now. And you were better than a murderer.

 

« No, Asriel. » You responded in a thought as you breathed out to calm your nerves. « Please, don't pick up a fight. I still remember what we did to Undyne. I don't want any more bloodshed... Or more likely oil, for this one. »

« So what ? » His digits were painfully digging in your skin. « So let him do these sickening actions ? »

« I'll find a way to get through this. Give me some time. »

 

You finally decided to look up at Mettaton, your eyes expressing nothing but desire of revenge from your friend that you plunged in the robot's gaze. He looked slightly shaken by your silent threat, before he tenderly smiled.

 

« Aww, so cute. Keep holding onto your determination, sweetheart. You'll need it for our little game. »

 

Asriel would have spit the blood in your mouth on him if you let him, yet you prefered to remain calm. Best was to watch how Papyrus was managing, that's why you checked to find him staring angrily at the lava. You bet he heard Mettaton hitting you. In his fury, he summoned ribcages in front of the sentries, then a femur in his hands now that he put his shoulder protections back in place before he took a big jump.

Immediately when he started to float thanks to his magic abilities, the door traps on each side opened to let the heavy artilleries shoot again on their target. You gasped loudly. The monster was protecting himself with the help of his femurs used as swords, whenever a ribcage was too damaged to stop the bullets. He was moving with such ease, even with that. But then, he received a couple of bullets. You couldn't hear him cry out in pain. Despite the hits he got, he managed to reach for the door which opened as soon as he put a foot down.

 

« Well well, you're a fighter for sure, Papyrus ! » Mettaton clapped.

 

In the room, a similar door opened. The screen was stuck on a stilled Papyrus when he realized he won the game alive. You were waiting for him to walk into the other room and oh, you hoped it was this door that was leading him to you here, you who couldn't move !

Slowly, you watched the tall skeleton enter the room, short breathing and a heart ready to succomb so much pressure was hanging on it. Mettaton turned towards him, all smile as he announced in delight.

 

« Here you are ! Just in time for the third game : The crimson pool ! »

 

✧✦✧

 

His breath was cut short. Crimson pool ? He ran his eyes filled with disbelief over his brother to discover he and his pet dog were locked up in a cage, both staring back looking relieved to see him -almost- safe and sound, and in the same time, worried to know what will happen next. The human, though... They looked beaten up and their eyes weren't expressing anything but stress.

His mind quickly tied the knots. His eyes turned on Mettaton who was smiling brightly.

 

« So you proved us you were a fighter just a few moments ago. I heard you were especially good at executioning people. After all these praises I heard about you, now, shall you show us how worthy you are of them ? Darling, I'm sure you know who am I, right ? »

 

Suddenly, Papyrus, who was still shaken from the previous test, found himself imprisoned in a cage that fell from the ceiling platforms. You cried after him. The skeleton monster grabbed the bars to try and lift the cage, in vain because it was pinned on the ground with some kind of system. As it was also electric, Papyrus let go of it. Furious, he turned his attention over the presenter who was now walking up to you.

 

« Yes, I used to watch your show on evenings. » Papyrus replied with that raspy, angry tone.

« Ohh, a fan of mine ? » Mettaton realized. He leaned on the human's chair on which they were tied up. « Well then, it changes a lot of things ! »

« Also, if you know who am I... You should know I'm the Head of Royal Guards. You don't have any right to attack my person nor my family. »

« Oh, honey. Who said I wanted to hurt you ? Unless, this cutipie here... » He caressed the terrified human's cheek, whose breathing hitched in panic. « ...is a part of your family ? »

 

Papyrus was about to reply, but he closed his mouth as soon as it opened. This human wasn't his family. They were his only friend, but also the future and last soul to be sacrificed. His eyes darted the ground furiously.

 

« They aren't. » He bitterly replied.

« So you don't mind me doing my show in Live for you, do you ? » The robot winked at the skeleton. This wink made the monster grimace in disgust.

 

The human's chest was heaving quickly in fear when they saw the star walking away to face the audience that was chanting “bloodshed”.

 

« I don't hear you ! » He mused. This made the spectators chant louder, as they were stomping in rhythm among the seats. The robot chuckled. « How long will the human last, you wonder ! » Then, he stared at the camera next to him with a devilish smirk. « We're gonna check that... In the Crimson pool ! »

 

The audience clapped cheerfully, while the robotic presenter took a command remote to press a button. From the ground came out a set of different objects with the same common point : they were all deadly in their own way.

 

« No, sweetheart... » Words slipped out from between Sans' boney lips when he saw Mettaton pick a butterfly knife to play with.

 

The poor creature attached to the chair choked on their breath and started to wiggle in the chains that were holding them on the furniture. He was walking closer, each step slow in hope to see despair building up in his victim's eyes. And that was what he had. The human kept agitating and sweating in anxiety while they were trying to knock some sense into the presenter.

 

« You don't need to do this ! You- You can find way better things to do, I'm sure people would enjoy your shows even more ! » They were trying their best to convince him, who was now just in front of them, towering the little one with all his height.

« I doubt about that. » He replied with a smile. « All they want is drama, surprise effects and... » He loomed over the future object of torture to whisper. « Bloodshed. »

 

The poor one's lips quivered. They looked upset and frustrated at the same time. Their teary eyes of anger and fear were now going back and forth between the knife and the persecutor's eyes. Sans was throwing insults in hope to catch Mettaton's attention, in order to earn some time. The audience was still chanting.

He was going to kill the human. They had no chance in this position. The point of the weapon was against their belly when a voice interrupted in a shout.

 

« I'll do it. »

 

Before Mettaton could dig the knife into his victim's insides, he drew it back to look at the one who interrupted the game.

It was Papyrus. Looking determined, he stared right into what was used as an eye for the robot.

 

« Wow, a plot twist ! That was unexpected. » Papyrus smirked at this comment.

« Well... If you heard of me, you might know what are my special hobbies. Remember Burgerpants ? You were the one who wanted him to be punished. And I was the one who did it. »

« ... Right. Well... » Alphy's creation took his control remote out to push a button that would set free the lanky monster. Papyrus stood up now that he had no ceiling to hit his skull against and approached when the presenter invited him to. « Show us your talents then, shall you ? »

 

The Head of the Royal Guard took the butterfly knife from Mettaton's hand, as his gaze was piercing through him in a silent invitation to back the fuck off. The audience was yelling, whistling in a delightful impatience. They really wanted to see blood, didn't they ? The human was shaking, their eyes still wet while they were looking at their friend, standing there with that torture tool. He looked at them. A feeling of deep dread crawled up his spine. He was going to hurt his precious friend... He who longed for doing such a thing, back when he thought this creature was his enemy... It was unconceivable doing it today. And yet...

The human gulped, then smiled as tears were threatening to fall. They were holding on. They were determined looking strong.

 

« Do it. » Their lips pronounced.

 

They knew it was the only way. They all knew it was the only way. Papyrus' breath was short, trembling with the most dreadful feeling taking over him. His parted jaws clenched tight. His magic was burning in his bones and his soul, heavy with remorse.

 

Human...

 

 

 

I'm sorry...

 

 

 

 

 

Their voice was echoing through the entire room. He never thought he'd have to hear such tearing screamings, especially from such a small body, from this tiny human who managed to bring out the most beautiful parts of him... Disgust and hatred were now coiling in the guts he didn't have, and even with the lack of organs, he could feel his stomach twisting.

This expression they were wearing on this precious, delicate face...

 

 

It was unbearable.

 

 

He hated what he was doing, how was he cutting their meat, not too deep to make sure they'd survive the torture, but... They were covered in black spots, so much he didn't know where did they end their course. The red of their blood was darker from what he used to see... Oh, dear Asgore... What was he doing ? His face twisted in pain.

Seeing his human suffering was as if he was inflicting these cuts to himself... To the good part of himself that he thought, for so long... That he had lost. And here he was, murdering the last bit of Hope he had, for the sake of everyone.

They didn't deserve his human's pain. None of them deserved to spill their blood, not even touching them...

Were they really going to save Monsterkind after all what his species put them through ? He found himself hoping not.

He felt his eyesockets burn with a strange need. A need that he killed over and over to protect himself.

 

A strangled scream.

 

He knew the poor little soul was hanging on only thanks to the drug their own body could produce to numb the pain. That's what he remembered from the books he found about humans and now, he could see it with his very own eyes. He could experiment it. The small creature covered in injuries and blood, was barely responding throughout the torture after a while. They couldn't even hold their head anymore, nor keep their eyes open. Even their breathing was low, weak...

It was as if they were sleeping, but still lucid. Were they thinking it was a dream, in their current state ?

Sans wasn't looking anymore. His head was held down, while sweat was covering his skull. A.D was whining like a mad dog.

 

Yes, I know... It's horrible.

 

What I do is horrible...

 

The human's weak whimper brought him back to reality. He almost didn't hear it for they were so fragilized, on the edge to fall into unconsciousness... He squatted to be at their ear level.

 

« Hold on, human... It's almost over... Stay determined. »

 

They let out a sound almost imperceptible to let him know they approved. He wanted to caress their face covered in multiple kind of fluids - sweat, tears, blood ; but it was risky with the audience and the presenter watching. They were applauding, nodding or even chanting and shouting whenever they could hear the human screaming out loud. They were always asking for more. More cuts, more blood, more cries...

Minutes were so long and his armor so stained. The robot's commentary wasn't helping. He sure seemed to enjoy what he was witnessing. But soon, he might think Papyrus could do better. And to be honest, he was terrified to know this moment would come. He was doing his best to hide his shaky hands.

He felt the human was going to die if he gave another cut. They could barely open their eyes. Could barely breathe.

Maybe... maybe the best was putting them out of misery... After all... They could come back, right ? This way... This way... He could do things differently.

 

You're so stupid, Papyrus.

 

You can't remember the previous run, so why bother ? You'd hurt them twice as much.

 

His hand was up when he heard the end of the show ringing. Everyone let out a whine of protest, Mettaton included for they were so hyped to see Papyrus finish that miserable creature. He came back in the center of the stage as he cheerfully announced.

 

« Well well ! It's over for tonight, my lovelies ! Will Papyrus, Head of the Royal Guard, prove his loyalty by killing the human ? You'll get the answer tomorrow, same hour ! Stay deadly ! »

 

The audience applauded. Papyrus let go of the knife, and now was squatting to take the human's face between his gloved hands and lift it in his direction. Were they still alive, though ?

 

« Human... »

 

 

« Are you there ? »

 


	30. Sweet Audience

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A deal.

« Human ? »

 

You didn't have the strength even just to open your eyes. The sounds of clapping hands were overtaking your hearing already deafening because of the ultrasounds that had been setting in from the moment your mind started to slip away. Someone was holding your face gently, their fingers were trembling madly.

Your mind was stuck on the pain in your lower parts and limbs. You believed you had gone through worst pains until tonight. It was something to write down. Or even celebrate at that point, like, it's not like you suffered a lot lately, right ??

Man, you wished you could sleep. A voice in your head kept chanting Determination while you were butchered, like one VIP supporter in the depths of your mind.

Also, you weren't feeling the blade of his knife anymore. Did you feel the pain so much you couldn't feel it anymore ? Wow, it would be a news flash. And something really worth celebrating now.

 

« Human, respond... Human... » The voice, low and hoarse, resonated again.

 

Papyrus ?

 

✧✦✧

 

« Hey. » Sans blurted out at Mettaton's attention. The called out man turned his head in the monster's direction.

« Not now, my darling, show is over for tonight. »

« Yeah, about that... » The skeleton looked up to get the robot in his line of sight. His features were marked with all the struggles they went through. Tired, almost lifeless, but only holding on thanks to anger. « You like bets, don't ya. » Mettaton fully turned around this time for he was interested about how this chat was turning into. The camera was still recording so everyone could watch the scene. Sans' eyesockets were only deep wells, as a bloodcurling smile crept up on his tensed face. « Heh, predictable. So let's bet something, pal. You patch up the human so they can stay alive for tomorrow's show, and this time, you let them fight you. No chains, no trap, just the two of you. My brother and I will be among the audience. If you win, you can have our head on a plate. »

« That's pretty risky for you, sweetheart. I'd say : even suicidal. » Mettaton mused. Sans' grin widened.

« If you lose, you let us go safe and sound. Simple as that, isn't it ? »

 

Mettaton, who couldn't cross his arms for the reason that they were massive weapons, propped them on his hips. He didn't take much time to consider the suggestion.

 

« That's some challenge for your champion, don't you think ? »

« I know. » Sans shrugged nonchalantly. « That's why they need some serious help here. It wouldn't be fun for you to compete against someone who's not at their full capacities, would it ? »

 

The killing machine took a moment to spare a glance over the overly damaged human. After this moment, cameras turned off to give them privacy when Mettaton made a quick motion at their attention. The human was fighting to stay awake as they were supported by Papyrus' encouraging voice.

 

« Hm, you're right. I shall take them to Alphys, then. »

« Anything to help them survive is welcomed. » Papyrus immediately joined the conversation, for he has been listening all along while his fingers were moving a lock of sticky hair away from the human's face. « Now, it'd be appreciated to let my brother and dog go. We're no longer your guests. Just spectators. »

« No... »

 

Everyone looked at the human. They had trouble staying alert, but at least they were conscious.

 

« I won't go to that... Psycho scientist... » Their tone wanted to sound bitter, yet they were so focused on just being able to talk they sounded nothing else but sleepy. « You know... This lizzard will do more than just giving me.. medical attention... » Papyrus held their head that was dangerously falling backwards. « Please... Take me to a save star... I need to save... »

 

The skeleton brothers exchanged a look. The human was right. It was dangerous letting their friend alone with that crazy bitch. But healing them so they wouldn't die during the day was as much as important than their safety. Mettaton tilted his head in confusion.

 

« Save ? Star ? » He frowned a little bit. « Is this precious talking about the star outside this room ? »

« There is one ? » Papyrus asked.

« Yes. Do what you have to do, I'll take the human to my creator's afterwards. »

« No. » Sans coldly responded. « We don't leave them behind. We'll stay by their side so that slut doesn't try taking advantage of them. »

 

A long moment went by as they were exchanging cold glances. Papyrus finally got to take off the chains from the poor tortured soul. He did his best not to make them suffer furthermore as he'd take them in his arms only to fail considerably for the human was whining, whimpering, almost fainting from the ache every movement he was making would cause. His brother didn't seem to bear what he was witnessing. Shaky breath, trembling hands and jaws... Sweat was even running down his skull. He never thought he would ever see his sibling, who used to be so delighted just by watching or hearing someone suffer, being so upset about it now.

 

Sans let him rush outside with his darling to get to the star while he'd be waiting here, therefore Mettaton followed Papyrus just to make sure he wouldn't try and run away in his back... And he got to see the human, still laying in the lanky skeleton's arms, holding that twinkling little thing against their heart. They seemed so peaceful at this moment with their closed eyelids and their mouth just a little bit open in a relaxed, almost relieved expression.

Despite this, their wounds remained and blood was dripping onto the ground of the Core. That's when the human's body went limp, arms falling at the same moment the save star bursted into shining dust. Sans noticed his brother's face of horror as he realized they were losing their friend. He quickly turned around the robot, his features twisted in rage when he yelled.

 

« Call Alphys, now ! »

 

✧✦✧

 

The pain.

You were so used to it and at the same time, you weren't. Everytime you thought you got through worse, karma would always find a way to surprise you. With the seconds passing by, as your consciousness was reaching the surface again, the hurting scale of 0 to 10 that you mentally established went to 12 pretty easily.

You felt someone touching you. Arms, head, legs, belly, chest... The dolor awakening in your lower half was the worst thanks to that individual messing around with your vessel. You barely had the strength to open your eyes for sleepiness was kicking in again. Pain was too much to bear.

 

Maybe you should rest a little more...

 

Someone held your hand. Your heart wished to know who was it. Sans ? Papyrus ? Asriel ? In this moment of semi-consciousness, you couldn't make the difference. But at least, you knew someone was here with you. Watching over you while another person was taking care of your wounds. The thought of Alphys crossed your mind. At least, she seemed to be willing to help. You were safe as long as your friends were here.

 

Yeah... You could use some rest now...

 

The soft voice of Sans spoke close to your ear, and even though you were too far gone to pay attention...

 

It still filled you with Determination.

 

 

 

 

When you awakened, the tug in your heart was overwhelming. The dream you had gave you such comfort, and regrets like a nostalgic feeling hanging over you. Maybe was that a memory you had, or maybe a oh-so-pretty dream you thought it was true. Hell, how you wanted to talk about it, how was it pretty but then...

 

How could you talk about it when you already forgot what was happening in there ?

 

A tear was rolling gently down your cheek as you opened your tired eyes. The room wasn't too dark thanks to the soft lights of the machine screens against the walls, where the bed on which you were laid on was standing.

You realized that your belly barely hurt right now. With exhausted gestures you looked over it to discover bandages holding your entire chest. A few stains of blood were appearing here and there... They did all they could to save you, didn't they ? That's when you wanted to touch the fabric caressing your skin you noticed your left hand was stuck, so you looked down to spot a sleeping Sans, sitting down next to you with his upper body part collapsed on the mattress as he held gently but firmly your hand. And... Oh, you were naked. Your mind was fully awake now when you understood you couldn't see any spot of your natural skin color on your arms. They were pitch black. Becoming one with the darkness. You could notice, as you looked at your chest, the same black stains stopping at your heart level.

 

It was even worse than before. The fact that Sans was resting next to you forced you to stay quiet, therefore you had trouble to breathe from anxiety that was building up.

 

Where were you ? Did you pass Mettaton ? Were you back at Alphys' ? Were you still in the Core or what ?

 

A footstep turned you away from your questioning thoughts. Your eyes shot in the direction of the noise. It was Papyrus. Aggressive Dog was sleeping close to the wall, on the spot where its owner had been standing. The monster was silently walking towards you. His face, because of the darkness and the soft lights from the screens, looked more threatening and sharper than ever. His jaws looked clenched, while his piercing eyes were locked with yours. Silence reigned in the room.

When he was finally next to you, you found yourself aware that his scowling was indeed deeper than ever... Just like back when you were enemies.

 

« Human. »

 

His whispering sent shivers down your spine. Somehow, you were so focused on his face his voice made you jump a bit, which caused the monster to look down.

 

« ... I was expecting this. » He said with the same volume, his expression looked somewhat... Sad ? Oh wait. Did he actually think you were scared of him ? You opened your mouth to speak but not a sound came out, just a broken breath. Ah, yeah, you screamed too much when he tortured you. He noticed it, so he stared at you and said. « Don't force yourself. You're recovering. Rest, for I'm watching over you all for the night. »

 

But didn't he need to rest too ? He went through a lot of crap, also, was he still hurt ? You wanted to ask, so much he must have read your mind because he said shortly after he saw your worried expression.

 

« I'll be fine, don't start worrying about me. »

 

Your free hand raised in his direction. He was confused at first, his slit eyes darted back and forth between your hand and your begging gaze. You moved your lips to say.

 

« Can you please hold my hand too ? »

 

The monster, who was so tall, kneeled down to be able to prop his elbows on the mattress. His hands carefully envelopped your small one, so gently to avoid making you suffer because of your marks. Despite the slight ache, you smiled.

 

« Can you please stay like this until I fall asleep ? »

 

Without taking his gaze off you, the monster nodded quietly. His confusion was obvious. Like how could you stare at him with such loving eyes, and warming smile ? How could you let him touch you with these hands covered in your own blood ? These were all the questions flooding his mind, and you could read them in his glance. Your smile widened and you closed your eyes.

 

« Thank you. »

 

A welcoming silence washed over the bedroom, as you let yourself slip into Dreamland again.

 

 

 

 

Time was dead and gone.

 

Show must go on.

 

This was when you were back from the dead. Standing in front of Mettaton. Papyrus and Sans were a part of the audience and obviously, they were feeling under pressure. It was true it had only been an hour since you were awake. Apparently, Alphys took care of you in the Core, since she was around. You were pretty sure this wasn't by chance. You weren't so far away from the show room, this way it didn't drain that much of your energy. 'cause yeah, they maybe patched you up, but your guts were still playing jump rope if it wasn't for the bandages holding your insides in place. Thank what was ruling this world Alphys knew how to give medical attention. Perhaps did she inject something to help and heal most of your injuries so your life wouldn't be put at risk. The hurting areas were just now... Kinda tender maybe ? Perhaps the black marks did a big part on this. Either way, you held onto the deal that was made yesterday. The skeleton brothers took care of you, took risks for you. It was your duty to do the same now. You'd fight Mettaton for their sake.

You lost for a very short moment your balance. The audience gasped softly. You quickly glanced over your companions among the other spectators as you secretly hoped not to die too many times.

 

Because you were sure it was going to be the last ones.

 

Mettaton, ever so glamourous, was announcing the start of the show. You had to admit he was talented. He was a good singer, from what you recalled back at home, when Papyrus was watching his shows. Also, he was a pretty good actor and had the talent to entertain people as well, no matter how bloody his games could get ! As he talked about last night's game, he looked at you with a huge smile on his androgynous face.

 

« Also, many of you witnessed the bet our very “loved” Sans did with your favorite presenter in all Underground ! This human that you see here has to defeat me. If they do, they'll leave the stage alive. And if they don't, I'm sure you all sweeties know what will it mean ! »

« BLOODSHED ! » The monsters exclaimed in one clear voice.

« I can't hear you~ LOUDER ! » And they did.

« **BLOODSHED !** »

 

Mettaton laughed openly. He was clearly enjoying this. You knew it wouldn't be the case for you.

What he didn't know was that whenever you died, you were back to the beginning. You had the power to rewind, despite the second effects such an action would cause. So you could learn his techniques. Know his weaknesses. But... Destroying him wasn't your intention... Maybe trying and talking with him would help ? He seemed to have a proper identity, not being a simple robot ; he seemed alive. Even the heart on his metallic belt reminded you the shape of souls. So yeah... Maybe did he have a soul. Nah, it was certain.

Speaking of the devil, he was now facing you.

 

« Now, darling. Shall we begin ? »

« Am I going to fight you with bare hands ? » You took the risk to ask.

« Oh, how adorable. » he commented with a smile. « You have a set of weapons behind you. »

 

He then proceeded to point towards you with his blaster, so you turned around to notice it was the same set than yesterday. Now that you were free to move and stand you had a better view on what was presented on the small table. Knifes, daggers, even guns and a chainsaw. Oh, god, were you so lucky Papyrus was on your side !

You knew that the fireguns and the chainsaw would help a lot... But far was the intention to kill.

 

« Asriel. » You called out in your thoughts. « What would we pick ? »

« The chainsaw. » He immediately replied. You sighed. This wouldn't help. You were surely too weak and novice to handle this object.

« Nothing better ? » You asked.

« Well... The fireguns would be easier to hold... But I was told we needed to learn how to use them first. I never got that chance though. »

« Too risky. I might miss and hurt an innocent. »

« There is no innocent here. » Your friend replied in a bitter tone.

 

…

 

Good point.

Your eyes kept darting on each weapon until you finally decided.

You turned to face Mettaton with nothing. He was genuinely surprised, yet his smile couldn't be wider.

 

« Well well well, seems like our champion made their choice. »

 

You swallowed hard.

 

You collected all the determination inside you. You were going to need it.

 

You chose Mercy as a weapon. You were smiling as you complimented the robot, who couldn't get his head more swollen than it already was. But it didn't stop him shooting at you directly after with a blasting ray of light. It burnt your clothing when you merely dodged the attack. Oh wow, you felt the heat really close to your skin ! And yet, the robot didn't stop here because good anti-human weapon was he, he sent you missiles which came from his back. The worst was that they were controlled. You gasped as you ran around without giving attention to the audience who joined you in your reactions, but unlike you, it was with delight.

 

What a sick world.

 

You managed to jump in time before one missile could touch your feet... To fall on another. Your scream rang in the same time the bombs exploded. You landed front first on the metallic ground. Ultrasounds were the only things you could hear at this moment because of the loudness of the explosions. Your legs were just the embodiment of pain, burning and yet... You couldn't feel your feet anymore.

 

The smell of roasted meat reminded you of Toriel.

 

Then the last missiles bursted as well.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey theeeeere guys !!
> 
> I really wanted to thank you all for the support recently, honestly, I still can't believe so many people are enjoying this little story ;__; I can't even thank you enough for that. I just hope this chapter will be good enough for you to like it !
> 
> Thank you very much again, my darlings, have fun and see you in two weeks ! 
> 
> Also, here is the art piece following this chapter : http://heavenfell-au.tumblr.com/post/154321094069/can-you-please-stay-like-this-until-i-fall
> 
> That's pretty much it... Well, bye.


	31. Sweet Star

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Knock knock.

The spectators were applauding. Of course, it wasn't for you. They were congratulating Mettaton whenever he had a strike on you. There had been a few times you died, and at this very moment, you were on your knees. One of your arms was gone. You knew you weren't going to make it once again. The robot didn't seem to have any weaknesses. Even Asriel, who tried multiples times to take control of your vessel, hadn't done better.

 

« Will you still spare him ? » He asked with anger evident in his voice.

 

You were clutching the rest of your left arm in pain. Mettaton raised the cannon in your direction since you were too busy catching your breath.

 

« I... Have hope, yeah... » You replied, just before you were wiped by the blast of the robot's massive gun.

 

You were back the next minute with all your limbs and head, in a way better shape than you were yesterday. Your friend was repressing a grunt of pain in your mind.

 

« I'm sorry, Asriel... » You whispered to him.

« For fuck's sake, give me the commands already, I'll rip this asshole's head ! »

« Asriel, stop. » He was staring at you with eyes filled with rage. How could he change this much ? Where was your soft-hearted friend ? It felt like the sickness draining your vital force and hope had affected him too. It was taking away everything that made Asriel be Asriel. At this thought, your heart sank in despair.

 

Oh... My dearest friend... What have I done ?

 

You breathed slowly to regain control over the feelings of dread and sadness threatening to make you snap.

 

« Please. » The way you begged him calmed his fury down a bit, enough for him to finally sigh in defeat.

« It's going to start in any second now. Prepare yourself. »

 

A quick glance over your friends among the spectators would tell you that if Papyrus was still nervous, Sans was a mess. The glint of his magic in his eyes was impossible to see. How Papyrus was lucky not to remember a thing... Your heart was breaking already with the sight of a shattered friend. No need to have them both in pieces.

But for Sans' sake, you had to hold on. No matter how this will be difficult.

 

As expected, Mettaton did his first attack by shooting a blast on you and as you did before, you bent to avoid it. Then the missiles came. You learnt pretending to go on a side to jump in the opposite one. This way, it would surprise the robot. He'd shoot at you again, until you were coming too close to use this massive weapon, so he'd try to cut you through and through with his chainsaw. Yet, he wasn't expecting you to glide between his legs, jump on your feet to turn around. The killing machine, as usual, would swing his chainsaw arm in hope to cut you in half, but you did a few Chassé steps to stay in his back. This is when you caught his cannon arm and pulled on it, so, when the chainsaw was dangerously close, you protected yourself with the metallic limb. He only had time to register a warning message pop up in his sight, his arm was already cut off. You let go of this thing that used to be his limb, not only because you felt disgusted about yourself, but also because it revealed to be pretty heavy ! At least, you've managed to do something right ! You didn't believe you could do it, but you actually did !

Yet there wasn't anything to be happy about, since he was now on his way to butcher you with the damaged blade of his chainsaw, so much the chain was gone and broken. You gasped and rolled out of his reach. You'll have to forget about the aches taking hold of you, once again, for your life was depending on your actions. Thank your adrenaline for that. Even though how shitty was adrenaline since it would make you clumsy, you still needed it to forget about the pain your wounds and bruises would cause you... You just wished it wouldn't make you go noodles, like falling or missing a step because you were too focused on the source of danger. Hopefully you'd feed on Asriel's anger and your death counts to think faster like that.

 

« You little slut ! » The robot pestered between his teeth, before he threw a bunch of missiles in your direction.

 

You couldn't take him by surprise like the first time, so you decided to run around -as you could- to avoid the target missiles. In a gesture of panic, you used the stand where were used to be presented the weapons, now flopped over after a missile exploded it. So now, you were using it as a shield. Thank god a good part of it was in titanium so it resisted to the initial blast. You were gasping for air. Your sides were hurting from all these efforts, like your mouth and throat were dry after all the running.

 

Crap... How could you get rid of those missiles without having to destroy his entire body ?

 

« Met-Mettaton ! » You called. « Can we talk ? I'm sure you're an interesting person ! » He snickered.

« Maybe when you'll be dead, meatball ! »

 

Wow, where did the petnames go ? He must be really mad...

You peaked through your hiding spot to get to know where he was, to discover he was just above you. You let out a cry of stupefaction right before you rolled on the side just in time to dodge the chainsaw that he smashed right in your previous position. When he lifted his metallic limb, his weapon that was already in bad shape was... Well... In a pitiful state now. He realized he completely put his second weapon to rest, then looked at you right after with a murderous glare.

 

« YOU ! »

 

Oops. Thank yourself for being on the other side of the ring.

 

« Mettaton, please, we can stop here ! » You cried out. « I don't want you to be hurt any more ! »

« After what you've done !? Yeah, I'll make sure that you'll stop here. » His tone was menacing, just like the smile on his lips which had nothing sweet anymore. It gave you the creeps instead.

 

Your eyes darted on the cannon laying on the ground. The killing machine followed your gaze before his mouth parted in realization. The next second, another set of missiles was launched at you so instinctively, when you managed to grab it, you held the cannon close and started fleeing again. Mettaton was taking out his second set of arms from his back to pick up weapons laying on the ground.

Oh fuck, you forgot about those ! That's why you avoided running too close since he was aiming. A missile exploded when it hit the ground just behind your heel, making the others burst as well, which made you jump forward in a reflex. It was way too close !! You turned in Mettaton's direction. He was laughing like a mad man. You quickly looked over the dead arm in yours and therefore it was connected with cables and all, there was still the original trigger on the gun. You hoped it was still working. Feverishly, shaking, you did your best to handle it when you aimed the cannon in your opponent's spot. You shot first, but since you didn't know how to actually use this thing, you not only missed the target, but got hit right in the face with the recoil. Your vision and hearing got blurry since it knocked you out. The audience was laughing at your pitiful fail. But among the laughters, you clearly heard Sans screaming out like a crazy man.

 

« Get up, sweetheart ! GET UP ! »

 

Get up ? What ? Oh, yes, you forgot about the other guy for a mere second. Thinking of him, as you were coming back to your senses, he was laughing his ass off.

 

« That was adorable. » He commented as he wiped a tear he couldn't shed.

 

Yeah, you had to admit it would have been very cool if you knew how to use guns. You were almost cracking a smile or even risking a timid chuckle of how ridiculous you must have looked when a violent sting erupted from your leg. Oh yeah, of course, he wasn't going to keep that blade in his hand forever, dummy ! The surprise tore a scream when your body bent in pain. Oh fuck, oh fuck, your leg... You whimpered while you started crawling away from the killing machine, who was following calmly the trail of blood you were leaving behind. The audience was shouting “bloodshed” again. The number of people watching tonight's show wouldn't stop raising. You could even see a poll asking who was going to win. 90% were on the Star's side. The 10% left were for you.

 

It was a lost cause, huh ? You'll stay here forever...

 

Your fingers hit something. Your eyes shot down before a gasp escaped your lips. It was the remote that Mettaton used yesterday to trap Papyrus ! How didn't it turn to ashes with all the explosions !? Okay, it wasn't in good shape, but overall it looked functional. With a sparkle of hope, you looked up to spot the trap door where the cage was supposed to fall from. You noticed a number written on it so it would match with one of the multiple buttons on that remote had ! It was just above you. Here was your chance ! Bless that remote !

You watched Mettaton approaching while you kept backing up until you were out of the dangerous zone. The robot was snickering with the sight of your struggling.

 

« Now comes the final blow. » He announced as he raised the automatic rifle over you. « Any last words for your fans ? »

« Knock knock. » The robot wasn't expecting for you to tell a joke in your last moment, so much he stopped walking right on the spot you desired. He was nice enough to allow this last wish.

« Who's there ? » He asked with a confused tone.

« Luke. »

« Luke who ? » You smirked.

« Luke up you dummy. »

 

And so he did to see a cage falling right on the spot he was standing. He didn't have time to get out of the way, so he used his two remaining arms to stand in the way of bars in order to prevent the trap from touching the ground and maybe have a chance to lift it and free himself. But this reaction was a failure because of the weigth of the cage, multiplied by the speed of the fall, cut right through his metallic arms.

Spectators gasped. Sans, he, jumped on his feet, his hands lifted up in victory when he yelled.

 

« GeeeeeeeeeEEET DUNKED ON !! »

 

His brother was applauding, a huge proud smile on his dented mouth while he was laughing openly. Your face aborded a bright one as well just before you collapsed, out of breath on the ground, arms above your head when you whispered a relieved “Yesssss”. Then, you remembered you had a prisoner to check upon, so you raised your head to do so. He was so mad his androgynous face changed into one you couldn't recognize, his eyes fully open with the need to rip your throat for humiliating him. He changed position while the little traps in his back opened to launch missiles.... But realized he would destroy himself if he did so. So in silence, he retired the set of bombs, his face heavy with resolution. He had lost and he knew it, but man how difficult was it to admit such a thing, right ? His features back to his usual ones, he opened his eyes, a slight smirk on his lips.

 

« Well well, it appears that the human put the glamourous Mettaton in check & Mat. A first for MTT-show history ! » Then, he raised his eyes on the ratings. « Wow, look at those ratings ! This is the most viewers I've ever had ! » He winked at you. « We've reached the viewer call-in milestone ! One lucky viewer will have the chance to talk to me... Before I leave the Underground forever ! Let's see who calls in first. »

 

It didn't take long for a first call to ring. Mettaton took a confident posture before he started.

 

« Hi, you're on TV ! What do you have to say on this, our last show ??? »

 

A giggle made him lose a bit of his smile.

 

« Hi, Mettaton. » The voice said with a malicious tone.

 

You recognized it. This voice belonged to a ghost named Napstablook. You met them in the Ruins, when they pretended to be asleep just so you'd fall in their trap. No use to say that they were a vicious person, a kind of vengeful spirit having pleasure to cry just to hurt you. You wondered what they'd have to say to the beaten up presenter.

 

« I was wondering when this shitty show would end. How boring was it ! You know how boring was it ? So boring it'd make me cry in agony ! Good thing it's the last one ! Good riddance ! »

 

Shock was printed on Mettaton's face. When the caller hung up, the robot exclaimed, as if he just woken up from his stupor.

 

« N-No, wait ! Bl- … They already hung up... » He forced a smile for the rest of the spectators watching, that remained silent for a while now. « I-I'll take another caller ! »

 

And here another voice started to speak.

 

« You're such a disgrace ! Losing against a human, what a shame ! » Another one followed.

« You're such a disappointment ! »

« You should be put to the garbage, right where you belong ! »

 

Wow. You wouldn't believe his fans were such deep shits. You were listening, quite shocked as well because of all the hate the robot was receiving. The words they were saying were like blades cutting through your soul, and they weren't even for you ! 'cause whereas they weren't for your concern, the ache from your blurred memories from above would awaken and make you feel miserable. Because you stood where was standing Mettaton tonight. So you couldn't help but feel sorry for the misery he was going through. The robot, therefore he couldn't cry, wore an agonizing expression. Even the audience here started to throw insults, taken with the flow of the calls.

 

« Stop ! » He begged the voices to stop bullying him. You both were getting overwhelmed by all this violence.

 

You were now holding your head. All this hate was getting to you. With your remaining strength, you stoop up even with one damaged leg. You balled up your fists until nails would dig in your skin, all of this because of the feeling of indignation, of revolt waking in the depths of your soul.

 

« SHUT UP ! » You cried out, with such ferocity your voice lost its soft tone, to become demonic, even feral. Surprinsingly, it was enough for the monsters to get caught out of the blue and obey. « Isn't it enough for him to be hurt and humiliated !? Do you need putting him on edge when he's already suffering ? Why do you all have to be so against each other ? You're monsters, a race which has been living tragedies and great injustices, you should stick together, not tear each other apart !! »

 

Mettaton looked at you with wide, stupefied eyes and mouth agape. On your face were streaming rivers of tears. Not only from anger. You had mixed up feelings about all of this. Your throat was tightening, you had struggle to breathe with this furor coiling in the pit of your stomach. However, here was your chance to help someone, like you wished to be helped in your previous life.

 

« For God's sake, love each other ! Life is too short to hate ! It takes away your own possibilities to find happiness ! Doesn't it make your life lonely, insecure ?! » You looked at the monsters remaining still in the seats. « You're all living and feeling beings ! »

 

You took a breath in hope to cool out the burning animosity holding you. After that, your voice was more collected and sweet.

 

« Being merciful may be harder than fighting... I know that loving is harder than hating... But the satisfaction you get from it is so much more worth ! I can assure you. »

 

You finally smiled when anger completely faded, as you spread arms.

 

« Give mercy, and you'll find forgiveness ! »

 

You caught the sight of your friends and seeing them filled your heart with nothing else but warmth.

 

« There's no need to fear. There's no need to hate... Life is too short to focuse on those negative feelings. »

 

They got up and joigned you on stage. You looked at Sans, to find him smiling. You perceived the same glint in his brother's eyes. A.D passed its head under your hand in an affectionate way to support you. You felt so lighthearted at this moment... It seemed you finally let go of something so heavy for you, no matter if it was just for a short moment...

 

And for a short moment, you knew where you belonged.

 

« Love is the answer. »

 

And on these words, your group left by the back door. You caught a weeping before the door closed behind you.

 

Be brave, Mettaton. In the end, everything will go just fine.

 

 

You're not on your own, for I'm with you.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *wipes sweat*
> 
> Is it hot in here or is it just me ?


	32. Sweet Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You get closer to the end.

« Hey, look over here. »

 

You raised your exhausted eyes on Sans. You had been having trouble to breathe for hours now. It had you tiring up way faster than usual, and your friends noticed it. He stopped next to a door, his hands in his pockets as he looked relaxed. His brother and their pet dog followed the movement and stopped next to you. Themselves, although they managed to get a night of sleep to recharge their magical batteries, were showing exhaustion, though it was more mental than anything else. The first thing you did was wondering why was he telling you to look out until you noticed the building from afar and then... Your heart sank in complete and sudden nostalgia. Asriel, who was here, wept at the sight of this place. It was bound for you to do the same in consequence.

 

It looked just like mom Toriel's house. Sans bent a bit to look at you in dismay.

 

(A delicate [melody](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=wcBvSiB6eSU) plays in the distance)

 

« Hey, you alright here, darling ? » You were already wiping away your tears with your sleeves when he asked this.

« Yeah, I just... Miss mom sometimes, that is all. » You admitted with a smile.

« Your mom ? » Papyrus repeated, confused. You nodded.

« Toriel. She was like a mom to- »

 

A sound similar to tiny bells caught your attention.

 

« A mom to you, that's what you meant ? » Papyrus asked, while you were looking up, searching for the source of the sound that you seemed to be the only one to hear. You raised a hand as a sign to say “quiet” while you were waiting. So everyone went silent, suddenly on their guard as they looked around.

 

Another tiny bell rang and this time, you knew where did it come from. You looked up to see something falling ever so slowly, peacefully, shining bright and in the same time, softly. Your companions turned their attention over you when you reached out for that object coming in your direction to discover it was a buttercup that you were gently catching by its stem.

The way the petals were glowing ever so kindly was soothing everyone's nerves. The monsters by your side were amazed by this thing they could see. It felt so magical being able to watch you receive this gift coming from nowhere.

Your eyes were focused on this buttercup that wouldn't stop shimmering... Until you heard those tiny bells again.

 

It was a message. And it was for you.

 

 

« _The time's almost up._ »

 

 

That's what the flower whispered in your ear, before it vanished in glistening dust, leaving behind a weight on your chest. Your eyes blinked a few times, while your lips closed. You were filled with resolution. A sad resolution, whereas the brothers were surprised by the sudden disappearance of the golden flower.

 

« What was that all about ? » Sans asked, confused.

« Nothing, really. » You decided to reply with a smile, despite you wouldn't look at them. Your ruby eyes were focused on the ground to avoid their gaze. They didn't say anything in response, in case you would continue... Their tactic worked, since you finished. « We just need to hurry. »

 

On these words, you all reached for the house. You pushed the door that was slightly open. The inside of the house was identical to mom's, the only difference was the gloomy, dark atmosphere that reigned here. As much as you wanted it, you just couldn't feel at home. Your friends were patiently waiting for you to decide what to do, while they were looking around for any danger to come. In this dark place, you noticed the chains at the staircase, so you walked to it and started to read.

 

« Howdy. I'm in the garden. If you decide to disturb me, it better be important. »

 

Then you read where were the keys, so you turned in the left direction.

 

« There's a key in the kitchen. » You told the brothers.

« I'll take it. » Papyrus volunteered to search for the holy key without the rest of you. And so he quickly left with A.D.

« There's another one in the hallway. » You finally said to your remaining friend.

« Do you want me to go for it o- »

« No, I can do it. » You smiled. « Thank you for the thought. »

 

You started to walk through the house, when you felt Asriel's presence agitating. You didn't wait to ask him.

 

« What's going on ? Does this house give you the creeps too ? »

 

You heard him weeping. The feeling of sorrow and shame hung over you. Yeah... It was his feelings. Deeper with nostalgia that took hold of you the previous minutes since you got in, accompagnied with sadness to see where he had lived before had become such a dark, cold and dead place.

 

« Do you remember when you asked if I wanted to talk about something, back in Waterfall ? » His whisper was soft, yet a little bit hoarse, which made him feel so small, so fragile like the child he used to be. « Well... I have a story to tell you. »

 

Your pace slowed down. It was a behavior you naturally had whenever you had to focuse on something and in this case, on someone who desperately needed attention. The monster inside you had to collect his thoughts to find where to start. Some random words were echoing in the back of your head as he was thinking, until he had his beginning.

 

« A long time ago, a human fell into the Ruins... injured by their fall, they called out for help. » He took a brief pause before he resumed talking. « I, the Royal son, heard the human's call... And brought them back home. »

 

At this moment, you were in a child room. On the opposite sides of this place were propped two beds. They looked pretty comfy aside from the dust that took over the place. A tug tore apart your heart at the instant you stepped in. It was your bestfriend's room, wasn't it ? You found yourself being led by your friend, as you watched yourself opening a box in a passive manner. Asriel took out of the little box a heart-shaped golden locket and passed long seconds to admire it in silence. On it was written “Best Friends Forever”. So... This human lived with him, was that it ? He nodded at your thought then resumed opening the second box which contained a worn dagger. He stared at it longly between your hands, then decided to equip it as well for the locket which was now resting against your heart. After that, you let him stand up and walk to the dresser where a family photograph was standing on. He caressed the picture with the tip of your finger, touching the parents' face, and the human's one which was hidden behind their hair and a bouquet of flowers. You were surprised to see yourself here.

 

« Over time, the human and I became like siblings... My parents treated them like their own child, you know ? The Underground was full of Hope. » He explained while you'd walk out of this room.

 

You took the key in the hallway, but because and just because curiosity was gnawing at you, you let your goat friend bring you to a second room ; his parents' one. He quickly traveled his eyes around, read a bit of Asgore's journal crippled in random writings. His handwriting style was a mess, kind of scratchy which reflected a mental disorder. You managed to catch a few sentences among all the ones that were written over and over on the same page. “Today was shit”. Nice. It described the daddy's mindset quite well already, you guessed... Bet they were all very different back then. Crestfallen, you both agreed on getting out and you found Sans on your left, staring at you with pulsing eyes and skull sweating. You didn't realize he was hiding a mirror from you with his body, that's why you retraced your steps to find Papyrus opening the first padlock.

 

(Another [music](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=1Jm0GZgCPNs) plays in the room)

 

« If everyone was happy with this, what changed, then ? » You asked Asriel. He looked down while you'd unlock the second and last padlock blocking the staircase.

« One day... The human became really ill. » He replied as you walked through the corridor. This announce gave you goosebumps, for in the back of your head, you caught the echo of a thought he tried to hide that said “They committed suicide.”. « They had only one request before they'd pass away : to see the flowers from their village. They went on and on about how they were pretty, especially in the sunlight, that they were like stars shining ever so beautifully... But it was impossible to do that... » His breath got funny at this moment.

 

« And the next day... »

 

You felt your stomach twist.

 

« They died. »

 

Tears pricked into your eyes. Your heart was in your throat. That's what happened, then... Oh, how horrible was it, losing someone you loved so much... You began to understand why this world was so twisted now.

 

« I couldn't let them go, I just couldn't... So I... Absorbed their soul. Our combined souls gave us incredible powers, but let's be honest here... Since it was our body, both of us had a split control over it, just like the both of us right now... They were the one to pick their corpse. I went to find their village. » A turn on the right. « We found it and managed to reach the center, where we found a bed of golden flowers, like they wanted... »

 

You went out of the corridor to discover the city on your left. Papyrus, Sans and A.D were around you as if they were bodyguards walking you to the castle.

 

(you catch the echo of a [melody](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=2tk9FugL86s))

 

« But then... We got caught. Humans passing by saw us and started screaming when they noticed one of their own in our arms... They surely thought I killed my friend... »

 

A quivering smile was on your lips. Streams of salty water running down your cheeks. Although your friends could sense your distress, they didn't dare to talk. Surely because they thought you were afraid to die really soon. Which was partially true, and yet at this moment, you were focused on something else.

 

« You know... If my friend did it, it was to set us all free. I just... Have no idea how could I forget about it, back then. You know how many souls do we need to destroy the Barrier, right ? Their plan was to kill enough humans for that, but... Although we were attacked and lethally wounded, I just couldn't find the will to waste so many lives... It just... wasn't my philosophy... So I... managed to make us return home and find our parents... To die. »

 

This was too much to bear. The bits of memories from Asriel, flashing in your eyes, were overwhelming. You stopped walking and finally collapsed on your knees. The skeleton brothers called after you then squatted to hold you in their hands. They were trying to help you stand again, yet their touch was still so painful it caused you to cry out. The black marks must have spread again and grew deeper within you... But you didn't want them to take off their hands from your shoulders, so you caught them strongly to hold them in place, while you'd be crying. Although they didn't know what was going on inside your head, they were trying to comfort you no matter what and you were sorry for that, but still... Glad. Asriel appreciated their attempts as well. He needed that too.

 

« The humans took everything from my parents again... The Kingdom fell into Despair since that day. That's why... The King, my father, declared that every human falling down here must die, so he could shatter the barrier forever and take revenge upon Humanity... »

 

You held onto your companions and hid your face against their clothing to cry.

 

« I'm sorry... I'm so sorry... » You hiccuped, which it made your friends hold you even closer to them.

 

Even Asriel's arms snaked gently around you while he buried his face in your hair. He also was weeping. He knew you didn't have to feel so miserable and sorry for him... On the other hand, he was glad having someone like you as a friend and you could feel it inside of your own heart.

 

« I wish I had a friend like you sooner. My life would have been... So different... » He whispered in your ear. « But... Better late than never, right ? »

 

Monsters around were watching. Nothing but a mixture of disgust and sadism was reflecting in their eyes. They knew who you were. The rumor of a human being delivered to the King ran through the Underground, which was proven true a few hours ago with Mettaton's show. It had spread so fast. It was a certainty that Alphys warned the King by now. Eyes irritated from crying so much, you looked around. There were indeed monsters still looking hostile, whereas in some others, you saw relief and... Maybe... Admiration ? It looked like it.

You realized you stopped crying by now when the brothers broke the embrace but kept their hands on you. Their support was welcomed, no matter how it would hurt, you just accepted with open arms to receive some help with getting up, since your legs were now noodles more than anything. You were afraid you wouldn't be able to use your legs soon. You had to bite down you lip to prevent a whine from coming out.

 

« It's okay, sweetheart... Take the time you need. We're here. »

 

You nodded. The brothers's face were distorded as they were staring at you. You breathed out a thank you, your hands held theirs as a lifeline. You didn't want to let go.

The monsters formed a path for you to follow, directing you straight to the castle. Excitement was perceptible from each one of them. Eventually when the group passed by, a few of them talked at once.

 

« It's not long now. King Asgore will give us Hope. »

« King Asgore will let us go. » Another talked.

« King Asgore will save us all. »

 

Everybody was smiling, in contrast of your little gang. You kept marching on. Another monster said.

 

« You should be smiling, too. » The little volcano monster next to them asked.

« Aren't you excited ? » You looked at your friends. One was looking straight forward with tensed features, maybe furious even, while the other had his gaze lost on the ground in anger and shame.

 

« Aren't you happy ? »

 

Nobody responded. A Final Froggit, which was the last monster to walk by, stared into your eyes and said.

 

 

« You're going to be free. »

 

 

They were right.

 

 

 

You were all going to be free.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahhhhhh
> 
> Another chapter up ! I hope you'll enjoy it, my lovelies ! And thank you so much for all the support, I really, really appreciate it ! Hopefully this one will be good enough to your likings ;u; Also, I offer you my best wishes for this new year ! 
> 
> See you in two weeks !
> 
> Also, here is the art piece for this chapter : http://heavenfell-au.tumblr.com/post/155309134014/one-day-the-human-became-really-ill


	33. Sweet Judge

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's a beautiful day outside.

Footsteps echoed in this hall bathing in twilight as the group walked in. However, midway through that vast room, Sans held Papyrus' cape to prevent him from going further. Since you were in the lanky skeleton's arms for your legs were hurting too much, and your breath constantly lost to keep carrying you, you looked in his direction when your companion turned around. Sans' eyes were piercing through you. You could see how torn apart was he seeing you here.

 

« Hey... » He started with a sad smile. « You know, I have multiple jobs. And here is one of mine : Judging souls. »

 

Confused, you didn't say a thing. He gave his brother a look that made him release you by putting you carefully on the ground. You were sitting down to let your sore legs rest. When it was done, Sans continued his explanation.

 

« And now, it's your turn to be judged. You will be judged for your every action. You will be judged for every EXP you've gained. What's EXP ? It's an acronym. It stands for Execution Points. A way of quantifying the pain you have inflicted on others. When you kill someone, your EXP increases. »

 

Your heart was pounding in your chest. Did Undyne's death count as EXP, then ? Were you going to be punished ?

 

« When you have enough EXP, your LOVE increases. LOVE, too, is an acronym. It stands for Level Of Violence. »

 

You nodded quietly so he'd know you were still following. Papyrus was looking away as he folded his arms. While Sans was talking, he took distance to let his brother work and was now waiting close to a pillar with his pet dog and sometimes would even exchange a few words with it, all of this while looking through the window. His whispers were echoing in this Judgement Hall along with his brother's deep voice. When Sans was finished explaining, his pupils disappeared to let one, round with slit pupil and blazing red flame, burn in his left eyesocket. He remained silent, and you, felt naked all of the sudden even though you'd keep your head high. You wouldn't look away from your actions and responsabilities.

After a while, he closed his eyes, smiled and let out a sigh before he opened them again. Both of his red, slit eyes returned to watch you with sympathy.

 

(A soft [melody](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=xRdDpjUeoAc) plays in the distance)

 

« But you... You never gained any LOVE. 'course, that doesn't mean you're completely innocent or naïve. Just that you kept a certain tenderness in your heart. » He said as he squatted in front of you, so he'd be at your eye level.

 

His fingers brushed yours, you shot a quick glance over them to watch his hands take yours in this delicate way, and held them close.

 

« No matter the struggles or hardships you faced... You strived to do the right thing. »

 

You couldn't repress the need to smile. Even a broken giggle made its way out. Your heartbeats were fast, you felt like butterflies in your stomach. That's right. You felt relieved, and happy. You were also a little bit flustered, embarassed to hear such nice things about you.

 

« I just... Thought you all deserved a chance. » You said.

 

It was true, you never did all this to think you were good, or to be congratulated for your actions. It was just you being yourself here. Sans' thumb was caressing the back of your hand.

 

« You refused to hurt anyone... » then whispered. « Well, maybe not completely, but basically. »

 

You nodded. He was right. You did your best to spare everyone but a few still suffered when you lost control. Since he didn't know about what was going on with you, you were the guilty one. Still, he smiled as if it was no big deal or forgiven. It happened in another timeline, not this one. Everyone was safe and sound, so maybe was that what was important. He tilted a bit his head.

 

« Even when you were hurt, you never thought of taking revenge. You forgave... » He closed his eyes, breathed in. His expression was showing all the remorse he held inside for so long when he opened his eyelids to stare down at you. « You taught me Mercy. »

 

He kneeled down so he could see from another angle. His breath was short, and his gestures slow as if time stopped. You were staring at him with surprise.

 

« And I... Still wonder how could you forgive me... Forgive us... For all that you went through... For all the agony, the losses... Darling, I'm... So... Sorry. »

 

He was opening his heart to you. You never forgave him for Flowey's murder, unlike the rest. You just found a way to understand his actions, no matter how painful or horrible they were. Now, it was you, smiling. This reassured him so in a blink of an eye, a slight grin was on his face.

 

« You never gained LOVE, but you gained love. » He chuckled. « Does that make sense ? » You laughed softly in return. « Maybe not. » Another chuckle. Then the monster finally took his serious expression back without breaking the hold of your hands. « Now. You're about to face the greatest challenge of your entire journey. Your actions here... Will determine the fate of the entire world. » His face darknened throughout the explanation. « If you refuse to fight... Asgore will take your soul and destroy Humanity. But if you kill Asgore and go home... Monsters will remain trapped underground. »

 

After that, he remained silent. He couldn't take his eyes off you. Gradually, water pooled on the border of his eyesockets to run down his precious face. What...?

 

« Please, sweetheart, don't go in there. »

 

He was closer now. He was doing his best to keep the bit of composure he had. Papyrus wasn't looking at you. In fact, he had his back turned on the scene to make sure you wouldn't be able to see him. You swore you heard a sniffle coming from him. You turned your attention over Sans again. Oh, how horrible you were feeling. It seemed like it has been years since you had such an emotional conversation with him.

 

« You're going to die... Please, don't go... You... You can stay with us. You'll be safe with us... We can be happy here... Please, please... It's not too late... We can- We can run away, hide, and build together a new home. A new life. Stay with us... I beg you... »

 

You were smiling tenderly. He looked like a child, wearing a face like this one... Your eyes were stinging with the need to cry, unfortunately, you had no more tear to shed. You fred one hand to rest it on his cheek, which stopped him in his plea. Now, he was silent, eyes wide and focused. Still wearing this sweet smile of yours, you approached to whisper.

 

« We all know it's impossible, Sans. There is no other choice... Look at me... I'm slowly dying... » This statement tore a broken sob from him. He raised his hand to cover yours, so fragile. Yes... You knew... It was the only end for you. « I have to do it, Sans. For everyone. »

 

His tears were wetting your black-stained hand. You brushed your thumb along his cheekbone to wipe them away.

 

« It's my purpose. I know you know it too. »

 

He sobbed while he curled up. He was breaking down, wasn't he ? Why...? Why did you have to do this, Sans ? I never thought you'd ever change your mind...

Your arms wrapped around his head to bring it against your heart. Now, among Sans' cries, you could clearly hear Papyrus' silent sobs. A.D was sitting next to its owner, its back turned on you as well. Its head bowing in silent sorrow. Nobody was happy... Nobody was smiling. Nobody was excited.

 

You were going to be free.

 

You wished, oh, so much, to hold them all close, yet you couldn't move. You had to save your strength to face Asgore, although you knew you already lost the battle. When Sans could collect himself, he spoke again despite his broken voice.

 

« Well... You didn't get this far by giving up, did you ? Heh... That's right. You have something called “determination”. So as long as you hold on, as long as you do what's in your heart... I believe... You can do the right thing. » His eyes were now back looking at you. « You gave us Hope. »

 

That's when Papyrus decided to return with his companion. He was obviously done crying and made sure to erase any evidence of his break down. He even was scowling to assure you he was tough, that he could handle it. He watched you both for a while, before his finally laid his eyes on his sibling.

 

« Can I speak with them for a minute ? » He asked him.

 

It was asked so nicely his brother couldn't refuse, even though he didn't want to let go of your hand. That's why he nodded, stood up and walked away to check if there was any monster around. Best was not to annoy the skelebros when they were in such emotional state.

Papyrus sat down next to you, so he could watch his brother wandering around. This monster sure looked anxious now... Also, remorseful. He had difficulties looking at you ever since he hurt you. It took some time for him to find a way to start the conversation.

 

(Another gentle [music](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ISGDAXsS8c8) starts to play)

 

« Human... » He breathed out. His voice was low, husky. « Now that we're almost there, I... Is it alright for us to have a talk ? »

« Of course, Papyrus. » You replied softly. « I love talking with you. » The monster looked down in shame.

« I... Needed to get a few things off my chest. » He took a long, deep breath. « First... I wanted to thank you for all the things you've done for us.... Also, those black marks... » He nodded in the direction of your hand. « It's not a human thing... It's the result of what we have done to you, isn't that right ? »

 

You couldn't be so sure about it. He had a slight smirk as he looked away.

 

« It feels like... You've absorbed our hate. Our anger. I... Don't know if that's the reason why, but... I started viewing things differently since we became friends. Started learning how not to... Curse everything. Learn how to see things the same as you do. »

 

Papyrus' eyes were traveling over your body covered in injuries, on these clothes he offered you, already torn, revealing scars from your journey down here. But he couldn't notice them, since the blackness of your skin was transforming your flesh as well, so they appeared invisible without a focused observation. Unless he was staring at your face. Here, your flesh was still pale and red, looking fresh and juicy. His features twisted all of the sudden.

 

« Human... Whenever I close my eyes... I still can see you tied up on that chair... I still see my hands... »

 

Was it the first time you saw him this expressive ? His soul, wracked with remorse and self-loathing, resonated so close to yours. His hand raised to stop midway in his desire to touch your cheek. He realized he couldn't do such a thing after what he had done, so he started retrieving it until you caught it.

 

« Papyrus... » You called softly, but he was too far gone in his thoughts.

« I will never be able to sleep anymore... The screams won't stop... Human, how... How can I fix this ? It's impossible, I know it. I deserve to die... »

« Papyrus, no ! » Your outburst brought him back. His eyesockets blinked when he realized you were holding his hand with both of yours. You panted against it. « Papyrus, no... You were trying to help... »

« But I hurt you. » He replied, so weakly you thought he was going to burst into tears. « Almost _killed_ you. I deserve to be punished for this... » You shook your head.

« Papyrus... Sometimes, the good things come from bad actions. And... You were forced to do it. You weren't the persecutor. You were the victim. We were all victims. And... I was okay with this. I trusted you and I survived. You did the right thing. »

 

You were now holding his cheeks so he wouldn't avoid your gaze much more. At this moment, he lost himself in the ruby colour of your eyes.

 

« And I'm proud of you. »

 

You just had time to see the utter surprise appear on your companion's features before it changed into a broken expression. Then, you felt his arms embrace you against him. You could hear his soul screaming, his soul crying as he strongly held you close. His hand was cupping the back of your head so gently like the most fragile thing in the world... Which you surely were at this moment.

 

« I'm sorry... I'm sorry... »

« What are you apologizing for ? » You asked in a soft laughter. « I'm lucky having such a caretaker like you. A loyal friend. I thought I was alone, for so long... But on my way down here, you found me. » You smiled weakly. « Oh, if only Flowey was here... You would have loved him too... »

« Flowey ? »

« My bestfriend. The flower. He was the sweetest person I ever knew. »

« Well... If there is... Something after life... » Papyrus rested his head on your small shoulder. « I hope you'll meet each other again. »

 

You nodded. Yes... You hoped Asriel will stay with you forever.

 

 

« But the truth is... »

 

 

This made you concentrate again on your friend. A glance on your right allowed you to see his jaws trembling. He was doing all his best not to cry. It was taking him strength to let his most deepest thoughts come to the surface. It was taking courage not to break down... And still, the fresh, buzzing tears were already blurring his vision. He took a short, shaky breath, when he said.

 

 

« I don't want to deliver you to the King anymore. »

 

 

A sob escaped from his tightening jaws. He made it. He opened up. Tears rolled down his spiky features, the rest of his weeping was silent. His long arms were rattling so much he was shaking... This view of him so upset, of your friends so devastated by the end of your journey split your soul in two. But you had to hold on. You had to appear strong for them. That's why you took his face in between your palms again to retrieve his head from you, so you could make eye contact with this poor soul.

 

« Papyrus... What I told about good things... This is another one. I'm sorry, Pap... I have to do it. I won't take it anymore... I don't have much longer, you know...? » This tore another sob from him, when he saw you were still smiling ever so gently. « That is why, my precious friend, you have to be strong. You'll be the Hero of Monsterkind. Of your brother. You'll be mine too. »

 

Another one. But he kept listening, while his hands would grip onto your sweater feverishly.

 

« And please, Papyrus... If we're friends, you won't hurt anyone out there, alright ? Instead, you'll make friends. Watch over your family. Be a restaurant owner with such great dishes every master chefs will want to work with you ! »

 

He nodded at everything you said. His palms now rested on yours.

 

« But you are my family, human. » He murmured when he could control the trembles in his breath.

« I know. You guys are mine too. This is why I have to go... To let you be happy. » You bent to be closer to his face. « Remember to live. Okay ? »

« I'll try... »

 

In response, you kissed his forehead, which let him in shock once again. But a good kind of shock this time. The monster seemed relieved at this moment, so... Released of all the pain and misery that have been weighing on him. You then turned to catch A.D's gaze with your own.

 

« Come here, A.D ! » You cooed with a smile.

 

It immediately came running for an embrace with its human. While you'd affectionately scratch its collar, pet its head, you told it.

 

« You'll take good care of your owners, alright ? You'll be the most adorable dog you've ever been ! » The dog whined in response before it gave you a sloppy kiss across the cheek. You couldn't repress the giggle from coming out. « Yes, I love you too ! »

 

Sans came back at this moment, hands in pockets. He was staring down at you all.

 

« Feeling good over there ? » Then asked Papyrus. « Wow, what is that ? Are those tears ? »

 

His sibling quickly looked away to wipe the said tears. Sans didn't laugh at his moment of weakness, as the lanky skeleton expected him to. He in fact... Smiled in relief. As if he waited for this to happen for an eternity. The big brother turned in your direction.

 

« Are you ready, honey ? »

 

You decided to consult Asriel before answering. Despite his twisted emotions, he slightly nodded. You quietly did so too for Sans' attention. Papyrus was about to collect your body in his arms when Sans said.

 

« Wait. »

 

You both stopped in your actions, and instead having a tall, spiky skeleton holding you, it was Sans who decided to give you a ride on his back. It was certainly the first time you ever did that, and also, certainly the last time. You decided to appreciate every moment now that time was almost up.

 

In a few minutes, you will be delivered to the King.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahhhhhh
> 
> We're reaching the end.
> 
> Slowly, but surely. 
> 
> I want to take this moment to thank everyone that has been following this story at this point, and left kind comments and kudos, really, I wasn't expecting this to be liked so much ;; It makes me happy and I really can't wait to show you the very end and even more !
> 
> See you in two weeks, my darlings !
> 
> An art piece for this chapter : http://heavenfell-au.tumblr.com/post/155898932314/you-never-gained-love-but-you-gained-love-he


	34. Sweet King

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> From now on, there is no escape.

(A little [OST](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=xn-61kQbD5Y) to get in the mood ?)

 

From now on, there was no escape.

 

Before you got here, you found out there were coffins on which were engraved names, and a representation of their soul color. You found your own, printed with a red soul color and named “The last child”. You couldn't help but appreciate the thought of giving a decent tomb for all the humans that were killed down here. At least, there were six of them. After that, you walked to the Throne Room to find an empty place filled with golden flowers, rained in twilight. It smelled so delicate in here... So you glanced over your friends.

 

« He must wait for you at the Barrier. » Papyrus guessed.

 

 

And now, you were here. Facing a monster almost twice as tall as Papyrus, and Pap was already a very imposing monster. This one... It was a giant. When he heard you entering the room, the King turned to look at you. Black eyes, red slit pupils, just like his ex-wife and his son inside you. A thick aura of hatred, distrust emanated from him and yet, the shocked expression on his face appeared when he rested his despising gaze on you. It was as if he saw a ghost. You noticed his lips moving but not a sound came out. Then, he regained his composure and fully turned towards the group.

After that, your hearing turned off. There was a disconnection inside your head. Your eyes wouldn't take off Asgore. A mixed up feelings started coiling in your guts. You barely could find air to breathe.

 

« Father... » Asriel whispered.

 

There was such a loving tone in his voice with a deep sorrow noticeable. Unlike your friend, you were shaken with dread. Behind that tall figure, the barrier was waving with light. It sounded like an ever ending wind was passing through its thick facades, so dark, so haunting it was making the hair on your forearms stand up. A strange light was filling the room, as twilight was shining through that magical wall.

 

It seemed your journey was finally over.

 

You're filled with RESOLUTION.

 

« So, you finally came to deliver that human. » He addressed to Papyrus. The skeleton was standing straigth after he bowed to his King.

« That is right, your Highness. » At the sound of Papyrus' voice, your mind returned to the surface. As you blinked your shock away, you listened to what they were discussing about.

« May I ask what took you so long to bring them to the castle, my son ? » He asked with a slight concerned expression. That is when you took a step and answered the question for your friend, when he was about to reply.

« I was terribly ill, Your Highness. » Your sudden response caught his attention. Once again, surprise sparkled in his dark eyes for a brief moment. So you continued. « Papyrus made sure that I'd survive the sickness so he'd be able to deliver me once I recovered, which he did. » At this explanation, the King looked at Papyrus.

« I see. You did a good job, Papyrus. That's what I was expecting from my foster son. »

 

 

The goat monster was approaching. He had the solid intention to finish you off now. His trident was already in his furry hand. In this movement he made, you spotted seven strange jars behind him since they were hidden by his cape. You noticed all of them containing a soul except for one ; yours.

 

« Any last wish, human ? » He asked when he realized you wouldn't move.

 

Papyrus, Sans and A.D had already taken steps back to let the place to their Highness, and so left the two of you alone this way. Of course, it was the best thing to do in this situation. You, the poor creature you were, were shaking now with the impossibility to talk nor react otherwise in front of the inevitable and terrible fate that was reserved for you.

 

What now ?

 

Why were you so afraid ? Would it work, in the end ? Will you finally be free ? The truth was... Now that you were here, although all the might you were putting into your wish.

 

 

You were afraid to die.

 

 

« Won't you fight back ? » You gulped and slightly shook your head.« They all fought back. » The monster stated when he mentioned the other humans who came down here. « A few of them that managed to come to me were all sick in the head... How cruel is it to finally see a friendly face. I wish there were more like you. »

 

His voice, so deep, even cavernous, was giving you the creeps... What... The previous humans were insane too ?

 

« It was nice to meet you. »

 

 

What if you were delivering them to Death ?

 

 

His trident was lifted above you and you watched, frozen in place. Your legs were threatening to give in.

 

« Goodbye. »

 

What if you couldn't return, this time ? Who will save them from the humans ? Were they all like that...? Were they... All like the ones haunting in your past ? You gasped.

You quickly raised your hands as a stop sign, when you managed to cry.

 

« W-Wait ! »

 

To be almost pierced through with his massive weapon if you wouldn't have moved to avoid it. You gasped for air at this effort, while you'd get trouble just to use your limbs to get up. A whine or two would make their way passed your lips because of this. Barely breathing, you spotted Asgore who took his trident back at the same time he studied your behavior with a slight confusion in his eyes.

 

And you... And you...

 

You were hardly yourself, to be honest. You didn't know what to do anymore. You couldn't let Asgore get the hold of your soul to break the barrier. It was a chance that he didn't have the time to take it, after that one revelation...

 

You would have never forgiven yourself for causing Monsterkind's demise.

 

All you needed was talking about it with the King, but will he listen to your plea ? Oh, what were you supposed to do ? In the end, what was the purpose of your existence ? You couldn't let him take you. You felt you had to, your soul was begging in your ribcage to be torn out by his hand...

 

But you couldn't risk that...

 

What if you were one of the few humans on Earth to be merciful ? Was that the reason why were you here ? You couldn't handle the cruel world above ? You were having struggles to hold back the feelings of frustration and despair gaining you.

 

« Alright... Your Highness... I have a last wish indeed. Before we end this, please... Hear my plea.”

 

The monster kept his distance with his trident still in both of his strong hands. They trembled a bit for a while.

 

« What is it ? »

« What about Monsterkind ? Aren't you afraid monsters will be hunted down ? Humans outnumber you by billions, if you declare war, lives will be lost ! Did you think about that ? »

 

His breath got funny for a moment. He was now chuckling in a sinister manner that made hair on your arms stand up for a second time in a row.

 

« Oh, how foolish are you, human ? Did you forget that once I'll kill you, I'll become a God ? I'll destroy the barrier, but Humanity as well. »

 

Oh no... You gasped in horror, while a crazy grin spread on his mouth with a strange glint in his dark eyes. The sparkle of madness. The goat monster looked demonic. Shivers ran up your spine this time.

 

This wasn't what you wanted at all.

 

« No, Your Highness, please, listen to me ! » You begged him with raised hands as surrender. « There is another way, I'm sure of it ! I know you had great losses because of Mankind, it's certain you need Justice... B-But you can't condemn whole Humanity for the crimes of a few ! If you show them mercy, I'm sure you can reconciliate with them ! Time has changed, we may be slow at progressing, but there are some of us who try really hard to make a difference in this world ! »

 

Asgore remained silent, still armed and unmoving. You caught your breath that was already burning your lungs. You kept your eyes on his.

 

« Please, my King... If you have to take my soul... I want it to be used for peace... »

 

He stared down at you quietly for a while. The look in his gaze told you he was thinking for a moment, as if he was considering the tough decisions before him. Meanwhile, you were thinking too... About your ability to give your soul away. Was it possible, at least ? Weren't you going to come back once he'd kill you ? The King of Monsterkind lowered his weapon as he faced down. His ebony hair was hiding his dead eyes.

 

« It's getting ridiculous. » He muttered.

 

You almost didn't get what he said, so you understood his decision by the sight of him looking at you with rage. This look made your senses go wild.

 

« All this kindness you show for me... Are you trying to make me feel guilty ? »

 

His tone was clearly menacing. Your limbs began to shake again. You opened your mouth to talk, only for a broken breath to come out.

 

« All this Kindness, the Hope you possess, your Dreams... Are you willing to let go of them ? Lies ! You all humans are the same ! » At this shout, the horned monster set himself on combat position. « Selfish and cruel ! Envious and Greedy ! I'll take back what was ours. I'll take back our stolen pride. Now, stand up, human. Show no mercy, or you'll die ! »

 

On these words, the giant monster empaled the ground on the spot you were standing half a second earlier. You couldn't repress the cry you let out due to the effort you were making to move your exhausted body. Your head was spinning.

 

You were going to lose the battle.

 

And you had to admit.

 

You were scared to die.

 

« No, no, don't ! »

« You know you have to kill someone to pass through the barrier. But it won't be me ! »

 

A circle of flames appeared around you and started to grow smaller. You turned in a desperate gesture to find a way out. There wasn't any. That's why you decided to jump through a side, no matter if it would burn you, which it did actually. You let yourself fall on the ground to prevent the fire you caught from progressing so it wouldn't reach your skin. Fortunately, you were lucky for this one, you only had a few areas slightly burnt. It would sting but at least, you were safe.

 

« Are you okay ? » Asriel asked.

« I think I am. Why doesn't that hurt me more ? »

« I had the same powers than my parents. » He said. « Maybe does my presence inside you reduce the fire damages ? »

 

While you were struggling to breathe correctly, you looked up to see Asgore holding his strident high. You squeaked, therefore Asriel took the controls for a quick second of your body to force you rolling away before his father would hit you with it. You were now on your knees to catch your lost breath. Both of you lost your vision due to lacking of oxygen for seconds.

 

« Frisk, you can't do this alone. Let me help. » Your friend said. « Use my powers. It's not a miserable dagger that will save our skin. »

 

He was right. You couldn't do this alone. You couldn't ask for help, no... Papyrus and Sans already put their life at risk to protect you throughout your way here. They took care of you, hurt others in order to keep you safe... You had to do this alone. Knock some sense into that big mad fluffball. As you were thinking, Asriel was limping around with your vessel to avoid the attacks his father was throwing, sometimes losing feet because of your precarious conditions.

 

« I don't want to fight you ! » You cried to the King.

« You'll have to, human ! » He roared.

 

He looked more like a lion than a goddamn goat at this moment. You would have jumped off your skin to fly away if it was possible. Your friend merely avoided the bunch of flames thrown at you, just because he lost control of your legs and your body fell down. Maybe you couldn't burn at their touch like you did with Toriel, still, getting burnt sucks balls so best was not to try and get warm and comfy with those.

 

« Frisk ! Make up your mind already ! » Asriel shouted in the back of your head while you took support on your elbows to try and get up. You looked at Asgore.

« Stop fighting ! I don't want to hurt you ! »

 

This made him go berserk, he hit the ground with his weapon, so hard rock cracked and shook due to the shock. Out of surprise, you lost your balance so you remained on your knees to stay the closest to earth. Better not fall too often to break a bone.

 

« He's going to kill us if you refuse to defend ! »

« He's your father !! »

 

You heard Asriel barely containing the screech of frustration, of suffering when you replied that.

 

« I know !! »

 

At this moment, one of the trident's point pierced your shoulder. You, who were so focused on your friend, didn't notice the King closed in. You both looked at Asgore with utter stupefaction. Then the pain came like a boomerang. You let out a cry while he drew the point deeper to pin you to the ground.

 

« DAD, NO ! » The words slipped out when each one of you watched Asgore raising a foot with the firm intention of stomping you.

 

Asriel held his mouth shut. Oh no... You quickly turned your attention over his (and your ??) father.

 

« Frisk...? » Asriel's tone went high through the amount of fear that was raising inside the both of you. « Frisk ?? »

 

His voice was urging you to react as you laid there, paralized with terror and apprehension. Asgore was staring down at you with such pain, and hate. You hurt him. You both hurt his soul already broken and you knew it. You were going to pay this offense. He pushed harder against the ground to tear a scream out of you, yet you hardly found a sound to let out so much pain was unbearable.

 

« Frisk ! »

 

Your hand shot on the ground to grab anything, a rock with a size of your hand to throw at the attacker's direction. When you opened your eyes again, your valid hand was raised in the air. Asgore was a few feet away, disoriented by the sudden attack.

 

What ?

 

Asgore was holding his face and roaring with rage. It looked like he got hit in his eyes, for he was hiding them and grimacing in pain. Neither he was expecting this.

 

« Asriel ? What did you do ? »

« Bought us some time. » He replied.

 

It wasn't long before his dad shook his head and started to blink his watering eyes open. You then proceeded to try and take the trident off you. Your efforts were similar to a valiant combat of a little bug in a spider web.

 

Yeah, exactly. Useless.

 

Asgore was standing up now and turning his painful glance on your form. His left eyebrow was injured, so he kept his eye closed while the other pierced through you with fury. You doubled your efforts by joigning cries of despair. Oh, it hurt and you couldn't do anything else than bearing it as much as possible. Think of your survival instinct, Frisk. It might be rusty, but still strong. How would have you been able to get through all this shit otherwise ?

All your will to push the weapon away was fruitless. Hope was leaving your soul in seconds.

 

You cried for help.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *progressively hits the desk*
> 
> It's.
> 
> Not.
> 
> Finished. 
> 
> Yet.
> 
>  
> 
> Illustration for this chapter here : http://heavenfell-au.tumblr.com/post/156718340359/you-cried-for-help


	35. Sweet Soul

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Of all humans...

You cried for help.

 

And the one that was coming wasn't for this purpose.

 

You thought it was a lost cause until Asgore received a femur on the side of his head, strong enough to make it turn away. He stopped his course, first by surprise he remained still, the second after, he shot a glare at the one who dared to interrupt the battle... Or more likely the execution.

 

It was Papyrus. Here to save the day. He was staring back at his King with the firm intention to fight, by looking how straight he was standing and how puffed up his chest was.

 

(Yo, how about we listen to some good ass [OST](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=6pjXTQXCCAQ) right now ?)

 

« Papyrus ! » You panted with the most relief looking smile you could ever have. Someone came to your rescue.

 

And he wasn't alone.

Sans appeared to take the trident off you, forcing you to cry out at the burning friction of the metal in your flesh. You were shocked to catch the sight of your blood on the red weapon black, looking just like rotten and putrid fluid. Even Sans noticed it. He didn't wait to throw it away before he held out his hand for you.

 

« Need a hand, honey ? » He asked with a smile. You did the same to take it, and he helped you up in a swift motion.

« You came back... » You said. You still felt dizzy from the injury and blood loss, but happy, although how difficult was it to realize it.

« 'told you we'd be there to help. » He shrugged before he looked at Asgore. The King had his attention over his warrior. Infuriated, he growled.

« Are you betraying me ? »

« It seems like it. » Papyrus replied. « Someone once told me that sometimes, we need to do the wrong to make things right. And I want to believe that. »

« It's a human ! The enemy of our species ! » The giant furry monster roared. « You're bringing shame on Monsterkind ! I won't let that happen. I won't let this human tempt you with lies. »

 

« You know, Fluffybuns... » Sans spoke in turn.

 

His hands were in his pockets when he walked closer to his brother, who had two large bones shaped like swords in his hands.

 

« This human made so much without promising anything, while you... What did you do for our kind ? Being a tyrannic sack of shit ? Threatening to kill anyone who thinks differently ? Killing our Hopes and Dreams ? Sorry pal, but for someone who wants to protect us from lies, you did a terrible job so far. I grew tired of your bullshits. I'm with the human now. »

 

Rage was emanating from the royal monster's soul. Everyone around could sense it, even bathe in it.

That's why Asgore hit the ground another time to roar out of pure madness.

 

« Then you'll die with them ! »

 

After this statement, he threw ranges of fireballs on the skeleton monsters. Sans disappeared in a flash, while Papyrus dodged the attacks or cut through the magic with his swords. The King didn't forget about the shorter skeleton while he would continue harassing his ex-warrior with his attacks. A shower of bones fell on him, yet, Asgore wiped them away with a shield of fire. Sans appeared in the air behind his head to kick it, which he succeeded to... But it wasn't enough. He dodged the uppercut of his attacker just in time by teleporting away, and reappeared next to you. You remained motionless, voiceless for you were too busy watching all of them fighting while you were catching your breath back.

It was your battle... Why did you ask for help ? You didn't want them to betray the King...

 

Oh no... What have you done ?

 

Asgore sent a range of fire in your direction, so your skeleton friend took you in his arms, bridal style to get out of its way and put you to safety. Meanwhile, Papyrus was sending his own bone attacks at the King. In order to protect himself, he used his trident to neutralize the femurs before he hit him with it once he was closer. But the lanky skeleton avoided him like the plague, surely because he knew he wouldn't stand a chance in a melee combat. Then his brother returned to help him by messing with space and time to confuse the King as he sent multiple different attacks. You never saw him so focused and confident more than today. And you still felt like he was holding back. Maybe because his brother was here. Asgore's soul appeared, and the sight of it tore a broken gasp from you. Red and a sickening black aura was around it. And the soul was already broken.

 

He was in pain, wasn't he ?

 

The cuts on his heart were so deep, a sort of red fluid, dark, intoxicating was dripping out of them.

 

« Dad... » Asriel whispered.

 

Your heart clenched in remorse. Asgore needed to be helped, no matter his actions... He was driven into madness because of this.

 

But... Someone had to die... Right ?

 

Your eyes stung with the need to cry, so you bit down your lip until it would draw blood. How cruel. Why did this have to happen ?

 

Asgore was thrown into walls. You could see his health degrading with each hit he'd take. Sans crashed him in a wall, then bones came out to empale the giant monster. Papyrus took advantage and jumped for it to pierce the King's soul with his sword, but as he was getting too close, the injured beast found the instinct to hit him with a circular motion of the trident that sent the ex-captain of the Royal Guard to say hello to another facade, which caused a few rocks to fall and dust to spread.

 

« Papyrus ! » Sans and you yelled after him.

 

The skeleton appeared in the smoke, holding his left arm. He looked infuriated but also hurt. A red light was emanating from the area he was holding. Oh no...

 

« 'you alright there, bro ? » Sans asked him.

« He broke my arm... » Papyrus replied as he grimaced.

 

([another one](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ZahU3MsSzlQ))

 

Sans turned in the direction of Asgore. You were so busy worrying about your injured friend you didn't notice the Royal monster was heading straight to you with a fierce need to destroy you. That was the reason why you saw the brothers' expression change when they looked at you. Sans teleported next to you to push you away before you got the blow, then prepared to disappear again. Unfortunately, the skeleton man wasn't fast enough for he was tired and panicked... While you were kneeling up, Sans moved too late to receive the hit from Asgore's spear, which it sent him to the ground. Breath cut short when you recognized his lifeless frame on the floor. Now, it was Papyrus' turn to yell after his sibling. He went running to protect him from the final blow that would end his existence to receive another hit, although stronger, that made him embrace a pillar. The monster fell afterwards, weakened and hurt. His broken arm was making things worse. The scars on his skull cracked open again but not only that ! Because they spread on the left side of his skull. Now that Asgore didn't have his weapon on Sans, you could see him laying there unconscious. Blood was leaking from the new cracks his skull wore. Oh no...

 

It was all your fault.

 

Asgore raised his hands in the still conscious skeleton's direction. A wall of flames appeared around him while he staggered to fight again... And the circle started to grow smaller, menacing to turn the monster into a living torch.

 

Your breath was low. You heartbeat slow but strong in your tightening chest. Without thinking, you took out the worn dagger. You needed to stop him. For your loved ones' sake.

As you were swallowed by the sudden amount of adrenaline and rage, you were forgetting the pain in your legs that allowed you to rush towards the powerful creature and give him the first stab in his right leg, while he was too busy to look at you. That's when he stopped concentrating on his magic, so it stopped closing on Papyrus, yet remained intact to keep him trapped. Oh, why Asgore had to be so huge ? You couldn't reach his abdomen even to save someone's life. Bet you'll have to damage his legs first. And that's what you were doing. Cutting behind his knees and ankles in hope to make him fall, through multiple pauses because of Asgore's responses and tries to reach for you but you'd stay behind him, by dashing between his legs or walking around to attack him again, while avoiding hits the best as you could yet that didn't mean that you wouldn't receive one or two in the process, which it boosted your fury.

 

And little by little, you were losing yourself.

 

Your limbs were losing their sensitivity and the hits you gave were more brutal as you were guided by your anger. Your vision was tainted in red, while your hearing was turned off.

You never thought you'd be able to do such things, so much that somewhere, deep down in your unconsciousness, you wondered whose madness was this. Asriel ? Yourself ? You didn't know. You didn't have any control of your vessel and emotions at this point. Through the days you saw your bestfriend gaining in power as he fed on you, on your hate and suffering. You supposed it was because he had a soul to control ; yours, but still a soul. And he could do anything thanks to this, and you... You were losing the sparkle that made you the person you were.

 

At this thought, you froze in shock, and that's this moment when Asgore could have a brief moment of peace that he responded to your attacks with fire. Damn you, fire controller monster King ! You were exhausted, out of breath, and Asriel sensed it so he helped you moving around by numbing the soreness your body was feeling.

 

« Keep attacking him ! » He shouted while you were doing your best to comprehend what just happened. « He needs to lose control over the situation ! »

« But...! »

 

The concerned one used his trident to swing around so you'd stay at a safe distance. He knew you had to come closer to hit him.

 

« Isn't there something else I can do ? » You asked Asriel as you stopped at a safe distance from the enemy to catch your breath.

« Not really, no... If we had more souls, I'd have greater powers... But this is all I can do with this body... I'm sorry. »

« Don't worry about it. I just need to find an idea. »

 

Then, as you were running around to avoid the circles of fire menacing to trap you, you were thinking of any possibility you could have with Asriel's power. You had to find anything to surprise his father to buy time and finish him off.

 

« Wait ! We can try something. »

 

You suddenly stopped running to turn in the goat monster's direction when Asriel took control of your entire body. Seeing your immobilization, the King charged a fireball on your spot as you started to sense strange sensations coursing through your arms. Asgore didn't expect that once that he sent it, you'd raise your hands, stop the fireball just in front of your palms then send it back into his face. At this achievement, you batted your eyes in awe. Did this really happen ?

The giant furry creature turned his head away as he covered the exposed areas in order to prevent a fire from starting. At this moment, Asriel let you go and inflict multiple stabs in the monster's legs, enough to make him collapse on his knees.

 

Tears were pricking your eyes, and your stomach was twisting with multiple emotions. You raised your dagger to cut through his skin again, to be hit and sent away. The landing hurt badly enough to tear from you a cry of pain at its violent contact.

 

But this didn't stop you from coming back.

 

Now that you were fully aware of your actions, the sounds of the worn weapon cutting through his skin was making you sick. The repressed cries of the King was causing your arms and spine to feel shivers running up. It was horrible... It was horrible and you were the one hurting him. Salty water was pouring on your cheeks and burning in your injured areas. You could feel your determination slipping away. Soon, your cries of mixed up emotions made their way out, echoing against the walls of this room. Anger, Frustration, Remorse, Sorrow...

 

And the strongest of all...

 

Despair.

 

Asgore pushed you again with effort to make your small frame fly a few meters away. This time, the landing cut your breath short, causing your body to twist in a desperate need to find air again. It lasted long enough for your opponent to try and stand up multiple times. Therefore you were fighting to breathe, you did your best to do the same. You must not let him get up. Forget about the pain, Frisk. Forget about it and kill him. Put him out of his misery. The color of his light was showing through the cuts, just like you saw with Undyne's injuries. Your cloudy mind shut down in shame.

 

« Keep going ! » Asriel shouted in a strangled voice.

 

Although you were finding your oxygen again, it didn't change the sensation of dizziness that had been taking over you. You staggered to Asgore to stab him through and through when he was busy taking support on his hands. You could see the damages you were inflicting getting bigger as he grew weaker and tired. His wounds were going to be lethal from now on... You realized that if you kept going... You were going to end his life.

 

Wait... That wasn't what you wished for.

 

Did you really have to do it ?

 

He collapsed. The last blow you gave almost wiped his existence. Now, the King was at your mercy. His right hand was against his soul as he had difficulties to breathe. One last strike and he would be gone. How did it get so far ? You couldn't even remember anymore what led you here.

 

Your hands let go of the dagger. Dust was on them.

Your vision was blurring.

 

What have I done ?

 

« I'm sorry... » You managed to articulate in your repressed sobs.

« Then... What are you waiting for to kill me ? » He panted. « My soul is already broken. »

 

That monster who appeared so strong, powerful and confident... He seemed now so fragile and miserable. The sparkle of his tortured soul was reflecting in his dark and tired eyes. That torment that had changed him so much, was now coming to the surface with the hope to be released from it, all of this in a humble and controlled behavior. This wasn't the Asgore you've been battling against.

 

So... So....

 

« I can't... I can't do that... » You whimpered.

 

The sight of this horror destroyed what was left of your Hope. You couldn't put an end to an existence, no... You couldn't...

 

 

Sans' voice was resonating in the back of your mind.

 

 

What were you going to do ?

 

Oh God...

 

 

 

You couldn't...

 

You slowly brought your hands to hide your eyes. You never wanted this, you never wanted this, why did it have to happen ?

Papyrus and Sans were calling after you. You could slightly hear the tone of their deep voices in the last bit of your consciousness, as you began to scream a few moments ago. What will they think about you ? After all your efforts, you've proven Humans were no better. They were destined to kill them all... They'll never trust you ever again... They'll reject you like the filthy piece of trash you were.

 

« Sweetheart ! » The shout stopped you from crying out loud.

 

The voice was closer now. Sans. You slowly let your hands fall, then you turned around to face your friends. Papyrus and his brother were a few feet away from you, both of them hurt, holding the broken parts of their body with twisted expressions.. A.D was at the door and was visibly nervous. The look on their face when you made eye contact with them... If they had skin, you'd have observed in live their colors fade. You were sure it was because of the dirt that was covering you.

 

« Human... » Papyrus breathed out, shaken with horror.

« I'm so... sorry... » You hiccuped. « I can't let him... I can't... I'm so sorry everyone...! »

 

You were wracked with shock and guilt. Giving hope to finally take it back from your loved ones... How horrible you felt.

 

Unless...

 

Unless you could give it to someone else. Someone who won't try to cause Humanity or Monsterkind's demise. But... You couldn't ask your friends to kill you.... They would not bear it, would they ?

 

« Say... » You whispered. « Do you think I can absorb the souls ? »

 

The skeleton monsters looked at you with confusion evident in their eyes.

 

« Humans can't absorb other human souls. » Sans explained. « They only can absorb a Monster soul, and inversely too... »

 

Papyrus was busy releasing the six souls from their glassy prison while his sibling was explaining. You couldn't help but feel even more devastated than before.

 

It wouldn't work, then ? Would they really have to absorb you ? But what about Asriel living inside of you ?

 

« If the human was really a human... » Papyrus spoke. Souls were coming to form a circle around you. « How could they use fire ? »

 

Oh... Yes, he saw that. Sans looked at you with surprise, completely lost now. They watched the souls starting to spin around you without you finding the words to explain. A lot of things, rather not rational, have been happening... So maybe... Were you...

When Sans, who was now in shock because of the sight in front of him, lifted his hand and you raised yours in return so you could take it. The Souls were closing in. It was working. They were going to be free.

 

« Sweetheart... »

 

Your fingers brushed his. You then saw your friends' expression change to horror when a ripping sound came from your chest, caused by a spike that pierced through it from behind. On Asgore's trident was speared a soul consumed in black putrid color. The last bit of red, showing your Determination, was eaten by the darkness inside you.

Your companions shouted after you, yet, all you could hear beside the static was Asgore's panting. The fallen King had taken advantage to empale you with his weapon while you weren't looking. He chuckled darkly, in a sinister manner like a maniac.

 

« Of all humans that fallen down here... »

 

 

The monster narrowed his hateful eyes and growled.

 

 

 

« You were the stupidest. »

 


	36. Desa Iree

 

 

 

 

Time has begun distorting

 

Inside of this madness barrier

 

I promise I'll always be with you

 

Forever

 

My deity.

 

[✦](http://archiveofourown.org/works/10036073)

 


End file.
